Todo ligado, todo repetido
by Annabele Rusalka
Summary: "Puedo verte en mis sueños, tan irreal e inalcanzable. Pero ahora que esto es real, no dejare que se repita" [AU: Escolar]
1. Chapter 1

**Gintama pertenece a Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Idea original de poeta muerto IG, quien ha prestado la idea para escribir una versión de Annabele Rusalka**

 **ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente historia incluye OOC, pair crack y AU**

 **Todo ligado, todo repetido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I. Estación**

 _-¿A donde vas?_

 _No obtenía respuesta alguna, aquella persona me daba la espalda mientras se protegía bajo un paraguas pese a que no estuviera lloviendo y sobre ambos solo estuviera el cielo estrellado. No se quién es o por que preguntó yo a dónde va, pero si se algo y es que un nudo se forma en mi garganta mientras mi vista se va haciendo nublada gracias a lágrimas, que por alguna razón, no dejo salir, también se que no quiero que se vaya... y no se por que._

 _Entonces esa persona giro un poco su cabeza, no pude ver su rostro, pero mi cuerpo se estremece dandome una sensación de pertenencia, lo se... Lo he visto. Levantó su mano izquierda moviendola como una señal de despedida, su mano esta pintada de un rojo que brilla bajo la luz de la luna... Es sangre._

Mis ojos se abrieron de la nada, sobre mi esta el techo color blanco de mi habitación. Otro sueño, este mas real que el del día de ayer pero siempre la misma forma o temática, no se como se le puede llamar a esto. Pero mejor y como todos los días, lo dejo pasar.

Giro mi vista a la mesa que se encuentra a un lado de mi cama, ahí esta mi reloj con alarma, 5:30, demasiado temprano de nuevo. Desgraciadamente ya no puedo dormir a menos que este dispuesta a perder un día de clases, lo cual es imposible, creo que hoy tendriamos un examen o algo parecido. Esa es motivación susficiente para decirle a mi cuerpo que es hora de levantarse.

Me tome todo el tiempo del mundo en darme un baño así como para arreglarme y comer algo antes de partir al colegio. Mi hermano comió el desayuno conmigo, aunque fue poco, pasamos tiempo juntos antes de que el se fuera a atender los asuntos de nuestra familia. Después de eso tome mis cosas y salí de casa para ir caminando al colegio; por que por fin puedo ir y venir yo sola, no como antes que mi hermano insistia en que el chofer me llevara y trajera de un lado a otro, era vergonzoso ver las miradas de mis compañeros cuando me veian llegar pero no me quejaba, muy dentro de mi siempre me ha hecho felíz saber que a mi hermano le importo de esa manera. El es todo lo que tengo y haría cualquier cosa por el.

La brisa acaricia mi rostro mientras voy caminando, es una bella mañada de verano. No puedo creer que ya lleve casi dos meses en mi primer año de preparatoria y lo que es mejor, junto a mi mejor amiga a quien cada día le agradezco haber quedado en la misma clase que yo pese a que ella no haya tenido algo que ven en eso, pero no importa, las cosas sin ella serían aburridas para mí.

No tarde mucho en llegar al colegio o tal vez se me hizo rápido por ir pensando un montón de cosas. Las clases aún no comenzaban cuando llegué al colegio, así que me dirigí a paso lento a mi salon de clases, la clase 1-Z que se encontraba en los edificios traseros justo al final del pasillo, todo esto desde que algunos alumnos "tuvieron un percance" que afectó la estructura del otro salón en el que estabamos.

-¡Adelante hijo de puta!-. Escuche aquel grito, de hecho, creo que se escucha en todo el edificio.

-¡No te escondas perra!, ¡Aqui estoy!-. Pudo escucharse la respuesta al grito anterior.

Creo que cualquier alumno perteneciente a la clase sabria a quienes pertenecían aquellos gritos que de cierto modo a mi me parecen divertidos. Así que simplemente me adentre al salón de clases, varios de mis compañaros yacían sentados tranquilamente en sus lugares y otros miraban a ese par, ese par que mantenían poses de batalla listos para atacarse el uno al otro en cualquier segundo.

-¡Buenos días Kagura-chan!-. Interrumpí abruptamente aquel momento.

La persona que mencione abandono su pose de batalla, no sin antes fruncirle el ceño a la persona frente suyo.

-¡Buenos días Soyo-chan!-. Me respondió

Me dedicaba una alegre sonrisa aquella chica de cabellos color bermellón y de penetrantes ojos azules que oculta bajo unas gafas que parecen el fondo de una botella de vidrio además de que para ella son inútiles, es solo un poco mas baja que yo, su falda es mas corta pero usa los pantalones de educación fisica debajo; ella es mi mejor amiga, Kagura.

Le sonreí y después centre mi vista en su contrincante de hace apenas unos minutos antes de interrumpir.

-¡Buenos días Okita-kun!-. Lo saludé.

El me miró y simplemente movió su mano de izquierda a derecha como un saludo; ese chico es mas alto que nosotras dos, tiene el rostro fino y cabello castaño-claro que resalta con el color casi carmesí de sus ojos, ese chico se llama Okita Sougo, pero yo lo llamo por su apellido, no como Kagura, ella lo llama...

-Puaj-. Se quejo Kagura.-No deberías saludar a él sádico Soyo-chan, se te pegara la estupidez.

-En ese caso, "Soyo-chan" no te acerques a la china idiota-. Contestó aquel chico mirando mas a Kagura que a mi, uso un tono infantil y burlesco para referirse a mí con la intención de hacer rabiar a Kagura

-¿Como me llamaste perro?-. Preguntó Kagura acercandose a Okita-kun.

-¿Que estas sorda perra?-. Preguntó el con una sonrisa de lado que revelaba que se estaba divirtiendo.

Desde el primer día de clases hasta hoy, así han sido las cosas entre esos dos, bueno, mas intensas con peleas al grado de lanzarse sillas o golpearse con el trapeador. Ese par se lleva muy bien.

-¡Te partiré en la cara de niña que tienes en el momento que a mi se de la gana sádico maldito!-. Grito Kagura, creo que Okita-kun le dijo algo muy ofensivo esta vez.

-¡Adelante china plana!, ¡Atrévete!-. Contesto Okita.

-Kagura, Souichiro... ¿Cuándo sera el día en que llegue y no hayan peleas entre ustedes?-. Interrumpió una voz, era el profesor.

Ese hombre de mirada adormilada con cabellera rizada y plateada. Dejo escapar un supiro fastidiado adentrándose al salón mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un paleta de caramelo y se la metia a la boca.

-¿Aún estan cumpliendo el castigo de la semana pasada cierto?, ¿acaso quieren más?-. Preguntó el profesor.

Okita-kun chasqueo la lengua sin decir nada, simplemente tomo su asiento el cual es al lado del mio y detras del de Kagura. Por su parte ella también se sentó sin responder, creo que no quería ser castigada de nuevo, después de todo ella se quejaba conmigo sobre el "infierno" que vivía.

-El empezó Gin-chan-. Murmuró Kagura en respuesta.

-No me llames así-. Contestó el profesor.-Y además no me importa, mejor saquen su libro y pongan la página 13 para acabar rápido.

Si, entre todos aquí el parece el mas desesperado por el sonido de la campana indicando el fin de las clases. El profesor es así, nosotros lo llamamos Ginpachi-sensei, aunque Kagura le dice "Gin-chan" es lógico, ese hombre es su tutor temporal y se conocen muy bien. Después de aquél inicio de clases, el tiempo parecio avanzar rápido. Kagura y Okita-kun fueron regañados por quedarse dormidos, un chico que parece gorila fue golpeado por una chica que tiene la fuerza de un gorila y otras cosas mas pasaron que realmente son bastante cotidianas.

-Lo siento Soyo-chan-. Me dijo Kagura.

Las clases ya habían terminado, la mayoría de los alumnos se iban a sus casas o sus respectivos clubes escolares, excepto Kagura, ella estaba castigada por romper todas las ventanas del Gimnasio por una "competencia" que tuvo con Okita-kun, quien también estaba castigado con ella. Y por eso ella se disculpaba, habíamos quedado la semana pasada de ir juntas a una pastelería nueva, pero obviamente no se pudo.

-Tranquila, iremos cuando tu castigo termine-. Le dije dedicandole una sonrisa buscando darle paz.-Ire a casa, ya no pelees.

Fue lo que le dije antes de tomar mis cosas y salir del salón de clases. Justo en ese momento pude escuchar los gritos de ese par que solo peleaba, insisto en que ellos dos se llevan bien y son mas cercanos de lo que todos dicen, incluso diría muchas cosas sobre el sentir de Kagura.

Ya había salido del colegio, era poco mas de medio día apenas. El pensar que llegare a casa y estare sola un rato resulta algo deprimente, ¿qué hacer?, tal vez podria pasar por alguna tienda y comprar algo para comer junto a mi hermano. Antes de darme cuenta, mis pies habían tomado otro camino, esta vez iba por una calle poco concurrida buscando llegar mas rapido a zona central de ciudad.

-Mira quien va ahí-. Escuché una voz masculina detras mío.

Aquello me puso nerviosa, mis pies comenzaron a moverse mas rápido. Pero el camino parecia ser bastante largo pues no veia su final, sentía pasos detras de mi, cada vez mas cercanos, como si pisaran mis talones. No lo se, ya estaba temblando y buscaba caminar cada vez mas rápido.

-¿No es la hermana de Tokugawa?-. Dijo uno.

-¡Seguramente nos darán un buen dinero!-. Gritó uno con un tono animado que a mi simplemente terminó por aterrarme.

"No mires atrás, no mires atrás" me repetía una y otra vez. Estaba casi corriendo y mi vista se nublaba con lagrimas que querían salir. ¿Por qué a mí?, tengo mucho miedo, de ese que toma por prisioneros tus pensamientos inteligentes y hace que tu cuerpo se estremesca. Yo...

-¡Oye estúpido!-. Escuche un grito detrás mío.

Los pasos cesaron, sentí como si mi ambiente cambiara. Talvez soy estúpida, pero yo también detuve mis pasos; pese al temblor de mis cuerpo, pese a mis deseos de llorar sin cesar, pese a todo éso, yo di la vuelta...

Rojo... Negro... Blanco como la nieve de un invierno frágil pero imponente, aterrador pero... Amable.

Era esa figura frente a mi la que me daba aquellas sensaciones. Todo cesó, no se como explicarlo, simplemente parece que cualquier sensación dentro mío se la ha llevado el viento a algún lugar del que jamás regresara. Aquella figura que lucía mas alta que yo en la distancia, que lucia poderosa frente aquel par de aterradores hombres que hace unos momentos me seguían.

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa bastardo?!-. Gritó un de los hombres a aquella figura.-¡Muévete!, ¡¿o acaso te crees Batman?!

-¡Démosle su merecido a este entrometido!-. Agregó el otro hombre

Gritaban diversas palabras altisonantes, sonaban amenazadores mientras daban pasos lentos buscando hacer que que aquella figura retrocediera, pero en ningún momento lo hizo, en su lugar dejó escapar un risita divertida.

-Ustedes dos parecen muy fuertes-. Dijo aquella persona al fin.-O tal vez son muy feos.

-¿Que dijiste mal nacido?, ¡ya te mostrare!-. Gritó uno.

Rápidamente se lanzo contra el con un puño formado en su mano derecha... Aquella persona simplemente se inclino levemente y en un movimiento rápido golpeo el estómago del hombre tan fuerte que esté solo puso los ojos en blanco. Después de aquello lo sostuvo del cuello lanzandolo contra el otro hombre que miraba la escena atónito y que ahora, yacía en el suelo con un gestó de dolor.

Aquella persona que habia hecho todo eso metio las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la gabardina que llevaba puesta, dejo escapar un suspiro como si etuviese aburrido y se acercó al par de hombres derrotados con movimientos agraciados y juguetones cual gato pequeño jugando con alguna bola de estambre. Esa persona... Acaba de salvarme, pero simplemente mirarlo actuar de esa forma infantil y agraciada me provoca un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.

-Amm... Yo...-. Intenté decir.

Sus ojos se giraron a mí, era grandes y de un color azul tan bello y brillante que sentía que mi rostro se reflejaba en ellos, esos agudos ojos eran parte de un rostro bastante fino y blanco, de un cuerpo bastante proporcionado que vestía el uniforme de alguna escuela. Su intensa mirada no se apartaba de mí, pero simplemente no pude ver que había en ella, era como si ocultara todo sentimiento en algún lugar muy profundo dentro suyo.

-Gra... Gracias... Por sa... Sal... Salvarme-. Finalmente aquella palabras pudieron escapar de mis labios.

Aquella persona ladeo la cabeza con confusion, unos mechones de su larga cabellera bermellón tocaron su cara; entonces, el sonrió de una forma tan vacía.

-¿Salvarte?, ¿por que haría eso?-. Preguntó.-Estas personas parecían fuertes a lo lejos, ¿por que más vendría?, no soy de los que salvan cosas tan inútiles.

Me respondió, pese a su tono de voz tan animado y juguetón sus palabras fueron tan frías y pesadas que me hicieron retroceder un paso.

-Lárgate-. Dijo casi como si fuera una orden.-¿O quieres acabar como ellos?, después de todo estoy bastante aburrido.

Me miró de nuevo, sus ojos tan penetrantes estaban fijos en los mios haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremecieea de una forma mucho peor que aquellos hombres. No lo se, solo cerre mis ojos apretandolos tan fuerte como pudiera y corrí lo más rapido que mis pies me permitieron.

Ese tipo de ahí... Es realmente aterrador.

 _-Peligroso, eso es lo que es... Mira sus ojos, son los de un asesino_

 _Me repetía aquella persona frente a mi, era una mujer, tenia una espada colgada en el lado izquierdo. Estaba mirandome fijamente con un aire de seriedad. Sentí melancolía, como si no quisiera obdecer aquella orden que esa mujer me daba. Yo no respondí, símplemente me levante del lugar cabizbaja y sali de aquel cuarto._

 _Frente a mi, estaba el paisaje de un bello jardín japonés tradicional. Sonreí con un poco de paz en mi pecho, es el paisaje, es el aroma del verde pasto lo que me hace sentir de esa manera..._

 _Entonces una mano salió del techo, estaba extentida justo frente a mi y por alguna razón yo quise tomarla e ir a cualquier lugar al que me fuese a llevar._

-¡Señorita!, ¡Señorita!, ¡SOYO-SAMA!

Escuchaba la voz de Maizou-san muy a lo lejos en mi cabeza.

-¡SOYO-SAMA!, ¡SE LE HARÁ TARDE!

Fue aquel grito que hizo que toda imagen desapareciera y en su lugar de nuevo estuviera ese color blanco de el techo, Maizou-san, nuestro mayordomo o mejor dicho un "tío" muy cercano al que yo tanto quiero, tocaba la puerta de mi habitación una y otra vez. No lo dude dos veces y de un salto salí de mi cama para correr a abrirle la puerta.

-¡Soyo-sama!, ¿sigue en pijama?, ¡ya se le hizo tarde para llegar al colegio!-. Me dijo Maizou-san apenas me vio.

¡¿Tarde?!, pero como si yo... Hace apenas un momento corría huyendo de aquella persona. ¿En que momento llegué a casa?, ¿en que momento me he quedado dormida? No tengo tiempo para darme alguna respuesta razonable; corri a darme un ducha rápida, me cambie y salí corriendo de casa lo mas rápido que podia, desgraciadamente mi hermano se había ido con el chofer para pensar que alguien podria llevarme, estaba por mi cuenta.

Mi única opción rápida, era tomar el metro, quiero decir, si me voy corriendo haría que llegara al día siguiente. Gracias a dios llegue a la estación, mis pensamientos estaban buscando la entrada y mis oidos atentos a escuchar el anuncio de la salida del metro que me llevaría al colegio.

- _Entrada para pasajeros con destino a la estación Kabuki-cho por la puerta 4 por favor-_

Ese era mi destino, al menos aún tenía algo de suerte acompañandome. Llegue a ese lugar, rapidamente me adentre al anden del metro sentandome el primer lugar que mis ojos pudieron ver. Suspiré aliviada cuando el metro comenzó a moverse haciendo que la vista atraves de la ventana avanzara conmigo. Llegaré, tal vez con apenas un minuto o dos tarde afortunadamente.

Ahora podía respirar con un poco de paz dentro de mí. Extrañamente no habían muchas personas en el andén, algunas parecían calmadas incluso habían otros dormidos en sus asientos, mire a todos lados dandome cuenta de que todos estaban de la misma manera... Fue cuando mire al lado mío...

Estaba sentado con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras silvaba una alegre melodía, era esa persona de ayer... Aquella que me causo tanto terror. Solo que lucía diferente, su blanca camisa estaba sucia, habían rasguños en sus brazos descubiertos por el boblez de su gabardina negra, su piel estaba manchado con un morado oscuro.

Esa persona... Estaba herido y lleno de hematomas que parecían dolorosas, pero aún así, el sonreía como si hasta este momento haya tenido un día perfecto.

No se si se ha dado cuenta que yo estoy sentada justo a su lado, el esta alegre como un niño pequeño, por donde sea que lo vea esto no es una actitud normal frente a tales heridas y después de lo que he visto ayer, estoy segura que ha sido un pelea. Eso es lo su aura emana.

 _Alejate de él..._

Escuché dentro de mi cabeza, era la voz de aquella mujer de mi sueño. Sigo dormida a tal grado que mis sueños se mezclan con la realidad. Pero tiene razón, esta persona es peligrosa y debo alejarme de el, yo no soy alguien que se mete en problemas y mucho menos... Me acercaría a una persona que se ve que los causa a menudo.

No pienses, no te muevas mucho, no emitas sonidos, no llames su atención.

Esas sensaciónes llenaban mi cabeza, me sentía como una obeja encerrada en una jaula con un león con actitud de gatito. No se si pueda soportarlo, el viaje en el metro comenzo a sentirse largo y eterno, la canción que el silvaba me ponia nerviosa; entonces sentí una humedad, provenía de el lado derecho, debo decir que en el lado izquierdo solo estaba la puerta de salida y entrada.

No lo mires.

Pero es inevitable, mire por encima, mi falda parecia humeda teñida de un tono oscuro. Lentamente deslice la mano hasta sentir la humedad y después mire mis dedos, estaban pintados de rojo. Eso encendió miles de alarmas en mi cabeza, esta vez toda mi vista se centro en ese lugar... Lo que vi me hizo saltar rápidamente alejandome de él un par de pasos y obviamente, llamé su atención.

-¡Estas sangrando!-. Le grité.

Creo que fue un poco bajo mi tono de voz pues nadie volteo a mirarme. Pero el si me escuchó, parpadeo un par de veces y después miro al punto que le señalaba, su brazo, el que estaba justo a mi lado hace un momento. Tenía una gran cortada de la cuál emanaba sangre pareciendo no tener fin.

-Sorprendente-. Dijo para si mismo.-Lastima, no puedo recordar la cara de quien ha hecho esto.

Su tono de voz sonaba tan divertido mientras observaba su herida. No que se quejaba, era como si no sintiera dolor, que extraño. Entonces, si no siente dolor ¿por qué me siento un poco preocupada al verlo sangrar y con el rostro morado?

Alejate, déjalo en paz.

Me dije a mi misma, soy torpe ya que no puedo dejar de mirarlo, sobre todo después de que el día de ayer me amenazara con dejarme peor que aquéllas personas.

-Limpiate-. Le dije extendiendole un pañuelo que saque de mi mochila.-Yo tengo un vendaje en mi mochila, mi mejor amiga suele rasparse seguido asi que...

-Te mataré-. Interrumpió rotundamente.

Pese a que su sonrisa ahí estaba su tono de voz que se sentia tan frío y pesado como ayer. "Retrocede" me dije a mi misma, mirandolo aterrada, pero...

"Esta herido"

Suspiré encogiéndome de hombros. La verdad es que estaba un poco aterrada, estoy segura de que él es una persona peligrosa, pero por algún motivo quería ayudarlo. Ignore aquella amenaza de hace un momento, saque la venda que guardo para cuando Kagura se lástima en sus peleas con Okita-kun, me acerque a él sin ningún tipo de cuidado y agarré su brazo comenzando a limpiar la sangre de su brazo, todo esto con una expresión decida pese a que el miedo y preocupación parecían bailar melodías muy diferentes dentro de mi. Después de terminar de limpiarle la sangre de su brazo comencé a colocarle el vendaje, el sonreía pero esta vez su sonrisa me decía que estaba molesto.

-Te mataré-. Me repitió, esta vez sostuvo su brazo buscando detenerme.

-Si vas a matarme... Hazlo cuando estes curado-. Me atreví a decir, no se como ni mucho menos de donde saque tal valentía para pronunciar aquellas palabras tan temerarias.

El me miro y su mano lentamente fue soltandome permitiendome seguir aplicandole el vendaje.

-Ya esta-. Anuncie una vez que terminé.

El sonrió, solo que ahora no sentía su molestia en su sonrisa, simplemente no había nada en ella.

-Que acto tan valiente-. Dijo el con un rostro de sorpresa.

- _La siguiente parada en la estación Yoshiwara, favor de salir por la puesta trasera-_

¿Estación Yoshiwara?


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Sin clase**

.

.

.

- _La siguiente parada en la estación Yoshiwara, favor de salir por la puerta trasera-_

¿Estación Yoshiwara?, esa no es la estación en la que me bajaría, es más el metro que se supone que debía tomar en ningún momento debería pasar por esta zona. La estación Yoshiwara esta demasiado lejos del colegio; inmediatamente observé mi reloj, la hora de entrada exacta y regresar... Bah, ya no podría llegar. Aún así, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo del anden bajando en la estación, lo deje ahí, creo que es lo mejor ahora que sus heridas estan "curadas" hasta cierto punto. Ya no lo volvería a ver así que supongo que no tengo que preocuparme por haberlo curado sin pedirle permiso y que me matará por ello.

Miré a todos los puntos a mi alrededor, no conozco casi nada, es más, obsolutamente nada. Jamás había venido a esta parte de la ciudad; sentí tanta rabia, tanta tristeza y no se que más emociones, eran tantas mis sensaciones que hacían que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas pero no deje salir ninguna, simplemente deje escapar un suspiro resignada dirigiendome con pasos pesados a una banca a la espera del metro que me llevaría de regreso, ya no importaba si llegaba tarde, llegaré a casa y le dire a Maizou-san que se me ha hecho tarde esperando que mi hermano no se moleste conmigo.

Siento como si todo el día se hubiese pintado de color gris, demasiado exagerado por haberme quedado dormida, pero no es eso, es algo más que no puedo describir.

Entonces... De un segundo a otro una fuerte brisa inundo el lugar que estaba al aire libre, mis cabellos rosaban mi cara así que con mi mano derecha intente quitarmelos mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza, era como si me dijera "reacciona" y tienen razón, me estoy entristeciendo por cosas triviales.

1

2

3

Fueron tres leves golpes en mi cabeza los que me sorprendieron, no eran golpes dolorosos, era algo así como una llamada.

Fue cuando de nuevo el mundo pareció teñirse de colores rojizos y las sensaciones ambivalentes dominaban mis piensamientos, lo vi..

"¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿en qué momento bajo del anden?, ¿por qué me ha llamado?"

Preguntaba una y otra vez. Estaba parado justo frente a mí... Los largos mechones de su cabello eran movidos lentamente por la brisa haciendo que acariciara su cara con tal suavidad que, no se por qué, pero hizo saltar mi corazón.

-Tú...-. Me dijo cuando lo mire a los ojos.

-Yo...-. Contesté, ¿por qué dije eso?, siento que soné algo tonta.

-Te bajaste rápido-. Me dijo con un tono alegre, ¿por qué dice eso?.-Dime, ¿qué te debo por esto?

Me preguntó, señalaba el vendaje que recientemente le había puesto. Me estaba sonriendo pero claramente no estaba feliz ni mucho menos buscaba reflejarme alguna buena intención, no hay nada, o tal vez yo no puedo ver nada. Me mira tan fijamente, esperaba una respuesta eso lo sé, pero simplemente no puedo procesar alguna palabra, es decir, de un segundo a otro el terror volvió.

-En... Realidad...-. Intente decir, trague saliva buscando valor de algún lado muy oculto dentro de mi cuerpo.-No... No es nada, lo hice con buena intención.

-No lo entiendo-. Me dijo ladeando su cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito que no entiende las palabras, es gracioso y por alguna razón aquel acto me devolvió la tranquilidad dejando una risa en donde estuvo mi miedo de verlo.-No me gusta deverle algo a alguien, así que dime, vere si lo hago.

Aquellas palabras me reflejaban la actitud de un lobo solitario, aquéllos que buscan alejar todo ser viviente de su alrededor amenazando con lastimarlos o incluso matarlos, nada acorde con su apariencia, sus ojos y sonrisa... Cuando lo miro, siento como si estuviera viendo en pequeño gato... O a un conejo por el brillante color de sus ojos y el blanco tan palido de su piel.

-No es nada-. Insistí.-Ya lo había dicho, siempre cargo vendas entre mis cosas por que mi amiga suele lastimarse a menudo, así que si podia ayudar a alguien... No dudaría en usarlas.

-Mhj-. Murmuró pensativo.-Ya veo.

No dijo nada más, pero lo siguiente que hizo me lleno de desconcierto. El dejo escapar un suspiro tranquilo y como si nada ocurriera, se sento en el suelo quedando a un lado mío. Estaba sonriendo, sus piernas estaban cruzadas y de nuevo silvaba esa alegre melodía que ya me parece algo característico en él. Lo miré, no quise decirle nada por el simple hecho de que ya me ha amenazado tres veces hasta ahora, aunque el miedo que me provoca ha ido disminuyendo cada vez más. De nuevo me di cuenta que estaba usando el uniforme de alguna escuela, sucio y con los pantalones rotos de la rodilla derecha, pero uniforme al fin.

-¿Se te hizo tarde?-. Le pregunté, no tengo respuesta alguna para justificar el por que lo he hablado pero simplemente escapo de mis labios.

-¿Eh?-. Preguntó un poco confundido.

-Tu uniforme... ¿Acaso no ibas a la escuela?-. Le pregunté, insisto en que no puedo justificarme por seguir hablándole.

-¡Ah!-. Exclamó al haberme entendido y después dejo escapar un risa entre dientes.-Iré a la escuela luego de partirle la cara alguien.

Me contestó con tal alegría que parecía como si hablara un niño de algún juego o juguete. No respondí, ¿que podría decirle?

-¿No se te hará tarde?-. Le pregunté después de haber rebuscado entre mi mente alguna palabra que decirle.

¿Que ocurre?, no lo se, pero simplemente dentro de mi busco algo para seguir hablando con él pese a que mi mente se repita una y otra vez que ese chico es peligroso y aterrador. Mis pensamientos se han divido en dos grupos muy aparte donde uno busca palabras y otro grita incesantemente "Alejate".

-Brincaré la barda, no hay mucha seguridad-. Contestó tranquilamente.

-Oh... Ojala yo pudiera brincar la barda de mi escuela-. Contesté con cierta melancolía al recordar en porqué estaba aquí en primer lugar.

-Solo tienes que encontrar un buen punto y tener suficiente fuerza en los brazos-. Me contestó, tiene razón pero jamás lo haría.

-Yo... Hablo de que la falda sería un problema-. Contesté y el me miró.

Se quedó de esa manera un par de minutos, su mirada no hacia mas que ponerme nerviosa y entonces, el sonrió levantándose del suelo en el que permanecía sentado a mi lado.

-¡Ya se!-. Dijo él.-Te llevaré a tu escuela y te ayudare a brincar la barda.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿por que harías eso?-. Pregunté, aquello que el dijo tan tranquilamente me alteró.

-Así ya no te deberé nada-. Insistió mostrando de nueva cuenta el vendaje de su brazo.

-¡Pero yo no pido nada a cambio!-. Grité, me puse de pie intentando parecer imponente pese a mi grito tan aniñado que quitaba toda imagen de imponencia.

El suspiró metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina con una mirada entre lo juguetona y pensativa.

-Así no podre pagar mis deudas-. Murmuró.-Ya tengo una deuda con alguien y sera problemático deberle algo a dos personas.

-A... A mi no tienes que pagarme-. Insistí.

-No, no me parece-. Afirmó

Se veía tan seguro con esa sonrisa mostrandome todos sus dientes. Además de amenazante, al menos un poco, era como decir que si no aceptaba la devolución del "favor" acabaría por cumplir su amenaza de lastimarme.

-Bueno... Yo... Yo no puedo aceptar que me ayudes a subir una barda-. Le dije, es una manera mas sutil de rechazar su oferta.

-¿Por que no?-. Preguntó parpadeando rápidamente un par de veces.

-Por que... Por que...-. No tengo pretexto, necesito pensar en algo inteligente.-¡Esta lejos!, dijiste que le partirias la cara a alguien y... Y ese alguien se sentirá ofendido si no vas.

¿Que acabo de decir?, suena un poco tonto pero... No quiero que me pague el "favor", lo hice con buena intención, no necesito nada.

-No había pensado en eso...-. Contestó pensativo.-Además casi no me da tiempo de ir seguido a la escuela de comercio de Yoshiwara...

Escuela de Comercio de Yoshiwara, una escuela exclusiva para mujeres... Acaso el...

-¿Ibas a partirle la cara a una chica?-. Pregunté, otro acto tonto de mi parte comenzando por que ya me ha amenazado, no sería sorprendente que lastimara a una chica.

-¿Eh?, claro que no, yo no golpeó mujeres-. Contestó, sus sonrisas son tan cambiantes algunas me dicen enojo otras simplemente nada y esta me dice... Inocencia.

-La escuela de Yoshiwara es colegio de chicas-. Contesté nerviosa por pensar que el podría enojarse.

-¿Perdió contra una chica?-. Murmuró más para si mismo que para mí, después volteo a mirarme pareciendo pensativo.-¡Ahora tengo tiempo libre!

Me gritó alegre, él no tenía idea de que la escuela de Yoshiwara era solo para chicas, lo supe inmediatamente por su actitud. Es raro, un chico distraído con apariencia inocente y actitud de chico malo, tal vez por eso el verlo me llena de sensaciones diferentes, él es un ser ambivalente que se compone de contrariedades que parecen no importarle.

-¡Bien por ti!-. Le conteste siguiendole el juego.

-Entonces si te ayudare a saltar la barda, así me deshago de ti-. Me dijo calmadamente, debo agregar "acertividad" a factores que lo componen.

-De verdad, no tienes que hacerlo, yo solo regresaré a casa-. Contesté nerviosa.-No creo que pueda ir a la escuela así.

-¿Así?, ¿como?-. Me preguntó atento.

Lo reafirmo, es distraído o tal vez mi existencia le importa solo al punto de "el ser que le curo una herida" y nada más.

-Man... Manchaste mi falda con tu sangre-. Respondí señalando timidamente aquella mancha oscura en mi falda que se formo cuando estaba sentada a su lado.

-Ah...-. Fue lo unico que dijo mirando atentamente aquella mancha.-¿Eso también me lo vas a cobrar?

-¡No te estoy cobrando!-. Grité, de nuevo fue un acto inconsciente frente a aquel peligroso león con apariencia de gato, sobre todo por usar un tono de voz tan infantil.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. No había notado lo pequeña que es la estación Yoshiwara, ni que el viento estaba soplando calmadamente creando una agradable brisa de verano, tampoco que a esta hora de la mañana había tan poca gente buscando transporte, ni mucho menos que mirándolo de frente el...

-Entonces te llevo de regreso al lugar del que saliste-. Rompió el silencio, ¿a que viene eso?, ¿me llevará a casa?

No puedo aceptarlo... Es un desconocido, un muy peligroso desconocido. Pero el no espero mi respuesta, mi mochila yacia en el suelo por lo que él sin pedirme alguna clase de permiso la tomó y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente a la salida de la estación.

¿Por qué?

Si ayer el amenazó con lastimarme, si hace apenas un rato el uso la frase "te mataré" con un semblante tan serio y real. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo he comenzado a caminar detrás de el?

-¡Oye regresame mi mochila!-. Le grité una vez que logra alcanzarlo. El simplemente me miró sin dejar de caminar.

-Te estoy devolviendo el favor, así no estorbaras en mi vida-. Contestó, acertivo de nueva cuenta pero con esa sonrisa tan amplia que cualquiera que la viera tomaría aquellas palabras de forma positiva.

-¿Y a donde llevaras mi mochila?-. Pregunté, el detuvo su paso haciendo una mueca pensativa.

-Buena pregunta-. Dijo sonriendome.-Creo que a la estación a la que subiste esta bien.

Se respondió a si mismo y de nueva cuenta comenzó a caminar dejandome atrás. El parece tener una buena intencion, lo sé, aunque también sabía que no podía salir nada bueno de él. Si lo acepto, ¿no sera como correr como imprudente hacia un hueco oscuro y sin final?, exagerado por tratarse simplemente de la devolución de un favor. Pero el mirarlo, el mirarlo hace que me den esas sensaciones, además verlo sonriendo alegre y juguetón hace que me de curiosidad.

¿Que lo hace tan feliz?

No creo que algún día lo sepa. Al final, mis pies comenzaron a moverse caminando detrás de él e inconscientemente caminaba con cierto recelo lista para cualquier intento de homicidio que el peligroso león con apariencia de gatito pudiese hacer.

-Después de esto... ¿De verdad puedes volver a la escuela?, ¿no has perdido mucho tiempo?-. Pregunté, de nuevo las palabras escapan de mis labios buscando hablar con él y tambien aliviar mi conciencia por hacerlo perder clases.

-Supongo...-. Contestó pensativo.-Supongo que ya no tengo que volver y verle la cara al calvo.

¿Calvo?, ¿algún amigo suyo?. Acertivo, ambivalente y ahora indiscreto. Es como un libro abierto aunque su sonrisa parece la biografía del autor escrita en alguna lengua muerta, difícil de leer.

-Tu escuela es de esas exigentes, ¿no es así?-. Preguntó, eso me sorprendió.

-No creo que sea así-. Contesté.-La preparatoria Gintama es bastante agradable.

-¿Gintama?-. Dijo sonando sorprendido.-Conozco a alguien de la Gintama, bueno dos, pero uno es una molestia.

Por ese segundo... ¿Se refiere a mi?, no, no lo creo.

-Se llama Shinsuke y me debe una pelea-. Me dijo, ese nombre que el mencionó se me hizo realmente familiar.

-¿Takasugi Shinsuke?-. Pregunté y el asintió con una alegre sonrisa.-El esta en mi clase...

-¿El va a la escuela?-. Pregunto con una sorpresa inocente.

La expresión de su rostro me hizo reír, como decirlo, simplemente es gracioso. Seguíamos caminando, en ningún momento pude sentir el silencio dominando el ambiente, hablaba de peleas, de que haria en Yoshiwara, yo hablaba de mis amigos y de como se me habia hecho tarde esta mañana. Sin duda, el vive en un mundo muy distinto al mio; es extraño, hace apenas un rato sentía miedo de solo mirarlo, ¿a donde se ha ido eso?

Mis pasos eran lentos, podia ver los arboles verdes adornando el camino por calles de las que poco conocía. El caminaba frente a mi, usaba una larga gabardina negra, se veia mas alto a esta distancia y su larga cabellera peinada con una trenza era movida por la suave brisa. Fue por eso que tal vez no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, me vine dando cuenta cuando el extendió su mano devolviendome mi mochila, si, tampoco me había dado cuenta de que el cargaba mi mochila.

-Ya esta-. Dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah... S... Si gracias-. Le contesté tomando entre mis manos mi mochila de nueva cuenta.

Aquí estaba, en la misma estación en la que cometí un error; solo que ahora respiraba con mas tranquilidad y mis pensamientos no estaban en el poco tiempo que tenia ni mucho menos en que voy a llegar tarde.

-Adiós-. Me dijo.

Me daba a espalda, comenzó a caminar alejandose de mi, así se acaban las cosas. Pero verlo alejarse, esa imagen, la he visto antes estoy muy segura de eso, he visto esa imagen en lo mas profundo de mis sueños. DeJa Vu.

-Adiós-. Le dije moviendo mi mano en señal de despedida.

El volteo un poco su rostro, pude ver esa característica sonrisa suya y comenzo a mover su mano en señal de despedida también.

-Adiós desconocida-. Me dijo con su tono de voz alegre.

Ya no dije más, simplemente lo vi alejarse a paso rápido pero tranquilo. "Desconcida" es cierto, ni pregunte su nombre y de hecho no creo que sea buena idea. ¿Acaso pasó por mi mente ser su amiga? Es es demasiado improbable, ya me ha devuelto "el favor" y si lo volviera a ver solo sería eso que el dijo, "desconocida". Pero aun así, una parte de mi busca acercarse a él. No tenía una razón

exacta, quizás por que me da la impresión de ser un gatito, los gatitos son adorables o tal vez estoy buscando un lado bueno en alguien que emana un aura pesada y con olor a sangre, supongo que busco algo más que una sonrisa y un "te matare".

No soy de las que se involucran donde no debe y mucho menos entablo amistad con alguien que esta rodeado de letreros de "Alejese", "Peligro", "Mantenga precauciones". Claro que no. Pero esa sonrisa enigmática era peligrosamente hechizante además esta esa sensación de hace un momento... Ese Deja Vu.

Piensas tonterías Soyo, me gire del lugar, ahora que ya estaba mas cerca de casa lo mejor es volver a ella. Observe mi reloj, no puedo creerlo pero son las 2:30 pm. Hora de salida del colegio, ¿de verdad tardamos tanto caminando? Bueno no importa mucho, tal vez asi no tenga que decirle a Maizou-san algo sobre no llegar a la escuela. Así que comenze a caminar tranquilamente a casa, pensando, por qué estaba tan intrigada con alguien que no conocía para nada, debería dejar de pensar en eso, no lo volveré a ver.

 _-¡Hola!_

 _Ese era el tono de mi voz, sonaba tan alegre y lleno de vida. La vista frente a mi era increíble, era como estar en un edificio muy alto observando la hermosa ciudad desde arriba, el cielo estaba pintado de una bello naranja indicando el atardecer y el viento soplaba con tranquilidad a esta altura._

 _-Hola._

 _Recibi como respuesta, había una persona sentada frente a mí, no podia verlo bien, cubría su cuerpo bajo la sombra de un paraguas lo que no me permitía poder ver su rostro, pero si sabía una cosa y era que esa persona frente a mi es un chico._

 _-¿A que has venido hoy?_

 _Pregunté, aquella persona dirigió su vista a mi, me sonreía pese a que no podia ver su rostro lo supe. ¿Por qué mi pregunta?, no lo se, pero era como si mente supiera todo de él, quien es, que quiere, por que esta aquí, sus gustos... Sus odios._

 _-Estaba aburrido, además te vi sola_

 _¿Es ese ser peligroso que aquella mujer habia mencionado?, no lo creo, no me da esa sensacion de peligro es más... Me atrevería a decir que me siento segura estando frente a él._

 _-¡Princesa!_

 _Gritó una voz masculina._

Mi teléfono sonaba incesante, ya lo había ignorado al menos unas 4 veces anteriores pero no se detenía. Me rindo, finalmente abrí mis ojos, el atardecer entraba por mi ventana, supongo que me quede dormida apenas llegue a casa pues sigo usando el uniforme; mi teléfono seguía sonando mientras permanecia en la mesa junto a mi cama hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Observé el número que me llamaba con tanta insistencia, es Kagura.

Mi teléfono de nuevo comenzó a sonar mientras estaba entre mis manos.

-¿Kagura-chan?, ¿ocurre algo?-. Pregunté apenas respondí la llamada.

Casi no hablamos de esta manera, ella y yo preferimos siempre hablar en persona como las casi hermanas que somos. Me preocupa su llamada, sobre todo el silencio que se formo apenas contesté.

- _Ah... No es nada Soyo-chan_ -. Me contestó, esta mintiendo, lo sé por su tono de voz.- _Me preocupaba que no hayas venido hoy_.

-Yo... Cometí un error con mi transporte-. Contesté, si hablo de mi encuentro con esa personaera

- _Que mal_ -. Su voz.- _Entonces hablamos luego..._

-¡Kagura-chan!-. Le grité antes de que colgará la llamada.-Más vale que me digas que ocurre.

- _Nada nuevo, los hombres son idiotas_ -. Contestó, después de aquello la llamada terminó.

¿Qué habra pasado?, ella no actúa así estoy muy segura de eso... Y me preocupa. ¿Pasó algo hoy que no asistí a clases? Me preocupo por ella, ella siempre esta ahí cuando la necesito.

Tal vez... Debí aceptar la ayuda para brincar la barda. En lugar de eso, me he quedado sin clases acompañada del chico que me amenazó y por eso no estuve en algún momento que mi amiga me necesitó.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Día recuperado**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Observaba desde mi ventana aquél paisaje nocturno lleno de estrellas, era como estar encerrada en la torre más alta de un castillo, era alto y se sentía solitario. No se como tenía la sensación de extrañar a alguien pero... Algo en mi sabía que me acababa de despedir de ese alguien._

 _-Ahí estas..._

 _Esa voz. Ese sonido juguetón, mi vista buscaba el lugar del que provenía. No lo veo... ¿Dónde está?_

La alarmas sonó, aunque esta vez no se me hará tarde para llegar al colegio, me apure en levantarme. Tampoco demore mucho en darme un baño y arreglarme para después desayunar con mi hermano y salir, esta vez, sin tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo en caminar hasta el colegio o dirigirme a la estación a... La estación, me preguntó si ese chico vivira por este camino para que hayamos coincidido, no, no creo, además ¿por qué me pregunto por el si jamás lo volveré a ver?

Yo estaba pensando en mi camino diario, pero parece que me sumergí un poco en mis pensamientos al ser casi atropellada antes de cruzar la última calle para llegar al colegio. Después de ese incidente, solo bastó cruzar una calle para quedar frente a la puerta principal del colegio. Me adentré y caminé a paso rápido hasta los edificios traseros donde yacía mi salón de clases, creo que quede un poco traumada con eso de llagar tarde por la velocidad con la que voy caminando.

-¡Soyo-chan!-. Gritaron a mis espaldas.

Era Kagura, corría detras de mi lo mas rápido que podía hasta que llego quedando frente a mi con el cabello revuelto y un sándwich en su boca.

-Buenos dias Kagura-chan-. La saludé con una alegre sonrisa por verla.-¿Se te hizo tarde hoy?

-Ah... No-. Me contestó mirando a otro lado dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.-Te estaba esperando pero no me viste y caminabas muy rápido.

Que extraño. Yo no la vi además la siento rara de alguna u otra forma. ¿Es por aquélla llamada de ayer?

-¿Por qué me esperabas?-. Pregunté ladeando la cabeza confundida.

-Estaba preocupada de que no llegaras-. Contestó un poco ¿nerviosa? , ya comenzarán las clases.

Esa no es Kagura, ella no se preocupa por las clases y siempre duerme en clase sin preocupaciones. Pero ya no pude decirle nada, comenzó a darme leves empujones haciendome caminar y "extrañamente" ella camiaba detras mio pareciendo cubrirse mientras miraba a todos lados como un guardia de seguridad que hace bien su trabajo.

Llegamos al salón de clases, no habían llegado muchos aún, solo los responsables ya que normalmente todos llegan un minuto antes o 5 minutos después de clases. Kagura tomó su asiento de costumbre, pero yo insisto en que parecia estar pendiente de algo por sus constantes miradas a todos los puntos posibles, sobre todo ventanas y puertas.

-Kagura-chan... ¿Éstas bien?-. Pregunté parandome frente a ella dispuesta a hacerla decirme que le ocurría.

-Por supuesto-. Contestó, no me convence.

-¿Como va a estar bien?, su retraso mental es un símbolo de que ella nunca estará bien-. Intervino alguien.

Alguien que se encontraba parado justo detras de mi y ahora, estaba parado a un lado justo frente a Kagura, ese alguien era Okita Sougo. Kagura dio un salto hacía atras al verlo, una actitud nada normal en ella, desgraciadamente, permanecía en la silla de su lugar y al saltar cayó al suelo de senton. Okita no contuvo la carajada burlona mientras Kagura se ponía de mil colores mirandolo enojada.

-¡No seas malo Okita-kun!-. Le grité en forma de regaño mientras extendía mi mano a Kagura para que se levantara.

-Ella tiene la culpa por ser tan tarada-. Contestó Okita entre su intensa carcajada.

Kagura lo fulminaba con la mirada, se puso de pie rapidamente y lo empujó haciendolo perder el equilibrio sin lograr que este cayera. Ya empezaron con su clasica rutina de todos los días.

-¡Callate bastardo idiota!, ¡eres despreciable!-. Gritó ella.

Kagura parecía realmente enojada esta vez , tanto que por un par de segundos Okita se quedó totalmente mudo, pero cuando intento arremeter contra ella, esta salió del salón de clases a pisotones y empujando a todo aquel que se atravesará en su camino. Eso me bastó para confirmar que algo le había pasado y para darme pistas de quien tenía mucho que ver y que ahora permanecía con una mirada de confusión en sus ojos.

Desgraciadamente, cuando apenas iba a salir detras de ella el profesor llegó. Debo suponer que vio a Kagura porqué no preguntó en ningún momento por ella. Pero eso no importa, estaba preocupada por ella sin poder concentrarme en las clases y esperando a que el reloj marcara la hora del almuerzo para buscarla en el lugar en donde estaría obviamente, la biblioteca, aunque ella no lee mucho es su lugar favorito. Hasta que al final y después de eternidad para mí, la campana sonó indicando la hora del almuerzo, me levanté rapidamente de mi asiento para salir corriendo en busca de ella.

-¡Oye!-. Me llamó Okita, yo di la vulta para mirarlo.

-Dime-. Contesté.

-Si vas a buscarla dile...-. ¿Acaso se va a disculpar?.-Dile que es una dramática, ¿o qué?, ¿está en sus días?

Si le digo eso, ella inmediatamente vendría a golpearlo con una furia imposible de detener. Pero ya he aprendido como funcionan esos dos, aquellas palabras era como una disculpa para volverse a hablar como si nada pasara, pero, creo que no funcionaría esta vez, Kagura estaba muy enojada. Simplemente asenti a aquello que Okita me dijo para después salir con camino a la biblioteca donde ella estaría. Cuando llegué ahí supe que tenía razón, ella estaba recostada en una gran mesa con las piernas levantadas deapreocupada por que alguien viera bajo su falda ya que usa pantalones debajo de la falda y con una mano sostenía sus lentes mirandolos fijamente.

-Ahí estas-. La llame acercandome a ella, esta giro levemente su cabeza y me miró.

-Aquí estoy-. Contestó ella, si esta muy enojada pues aun mantiene el ceño fruncido.

-Bien-. Contesté, agarré una silla y me sente justo frente a ella.-Dime que te pasa.

-No mucho, tengo hambre pero me comí el almuerzo esta mañana-. Contestó con cierta melancolía.

-Eso no es todo, te siento enojada y no puedes negarmelo-. Le contesté.

-Tal vez, poquito-. Finalmente admitió mientras giraba la cabeza a otro lado evitando mirarme.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué?-. Cuestioné.

-Por trampa...-. Dijo ella.

-¿Trampa?-. No entiendo que quiere decir.

-Si trampa-. Contestó ella con un tono mas fastidiado.-¿Como arremetes a un insulto?, he perdido el toque o ese idiota hizo trampa diciendo algo que es complejo.

Se quejó, dijo muy poco pero creo que pude entender que lo que le molesta es no haber podido responder a alguna cosa que le dijo Okita.

-¿Que te dijo para que estes así?-. Le pregunté, la mejillas de Kagura se inflaron mientras se sentaba en la mesa y me extendia sus lentes.

-Estabamos en el castigo y por un empujón suyo casi caigo pero logre sostenerme y en mi lugar cayeron mis lentes haciendo que el dijera: "te vez bien sin esas mierdas"-. Dijo Kagura haciendo un intento por que las últimas palabras sonaran como la voz de Okita, con un toque más... Atontado.

Ahora bien, no creo que lo que haya dicho Okita haya sido un insulto en ningún planeta, incluso yo estoy de acuerdo con él, Kagura se ve mejor sin esas cosas.

-Perdí el toque y no pude decir nada-. Dijo ella como si fuera el suceso más trágico de su vida.

-Kagura-chan en realidad no creo que haya sido un insulto al que debas contestar-. Le dije.

-¿Entonces que fue?-. Preguntó.

-Un cumplido-. Le dije.

Ella me miro congelada unos minutos, después como si fuese en camara lenta, sus labios comenzaron a curvearse lentamente hasta concluir con una sonora carcajada que inundó todo el silencio de la biblioteca.

-Buena esa-. Me dijo aún riendo.

Ella seguía riendo incesante solo por haberle aclarado aquéllo que Okita le dijo. Entonces, la campana sonó finalizando la hora del almuerzo y Kagura dejo de reir por fin.

-Vamos a clases no puedo dejar que vuelvas a saltartelas-. Le dije a Kagura

-No quiero ir-. Contestó.-No hasta que tenga un insulto astuto y deje de sentirme rara cuando veo a ese idiota.

¿Rara?

-Vamos, vamos, vamos...-. Decia una y otra vez mientras la jalaba del brazo llevándola conmigo.

No podía dejar que siguiera faltando a clases por algo como esto, no sería una buena amiga. Cuando llegamos ella tomó rápidamente su asiento de nuevo con esa mirada atenta a todos los puntos posibles, supongo que es normal que nada haya cambiado en su actitud, su problema no está resuelto aún. Kagura se puso así por un cumplido... Dijo que se siente rara, ¡¿Okita?!, él logró hacer que Kagura pierda la calma, entonces ¿es lo que viene a mi mente?, ¿"eso" si pasa entre ellos cómo lo supuse?, bueno, no son muchas las veces que veo a Kagura así. No se que pensar. Lo peor fue cuando llegó Okita, Kagura apretaba los dientes evitando mirarlo mientras él pasaba por su lado para llegar a su asiento; no podia con la mirada de confusión que él reflejaba, esta mas que claro que lo que le dijo no era un insulto de ninguna manera. Ellos dos... Creo que me equivoque al pensar que solo se llevaban "bien", pero Kagura es un poco torpe y Okita es distraído o tal vez, ambos son idiotas.

No puedo dejarlos así sabiendo como son ese par.

¿Qué hacen cuando se insultan horrible y después vuelven a sus rutinas de discusión ligera como si nada pasara?, ellos dos son orgullosos hasta la parte mas oscura de su cuerpo pero los he estudiado bien, en ellos dos no existe una disculpa, existe una pelea, una pelea tan fuerte que los haga olvidar todo lo demás. Pero, Kagura dice haber perdido "el toque", no podría iniciar una pelea ella, que dificil es resolver estas situaciones.

Las clases seguian, era Matemáticas por lo que la mayoría estaba muy centrada en entender aquellos problemas que había puesto el profesor para resolver. Entonces, Kagura se levanto de su asiento pareciendo tener la intención de ir al baño, eso hace cuando no entiende algo y en realidad se va con el profesor Gin-chan; si se va no podre ayudarla a que resulva sus problemas con Okita antes de que acaben las clases. Tengo una idea y pido disculpas por ello.

Kagura cayó al suelo, alguien le metio al pie, eso fue obvio, pero no fue Okita quien lo hizo.

-¿Kagura estas bien?-. Pregunté alarmada.

Ella no respondía solo estaba en silencio mientras se levantaba del suelo, su cuerpo temblaba y podia escuchar leves quejidos proviniendo de ella.

-¡BASTARDO LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO!-. Gritó Kagura acusando directamente a Okita.

-¿Yo que?, estaba concentrado en clases no como tu china que seguramente no vez por dónde caminas-. Contestó el con una cara de ofensa.

-¡No te hagas!, ¡metiste el pie para que cayera!-. Gritó ella poniéndose de pie frente a el.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan estúpida y te caigas con todo-. Contestó Okita entre risas haciendo que Kagura gruñera.

-Tienes la culpa por que yo digo y punto-. Dijo ella.-Ademas me debes unos lentes nuevos, ¡MIRA LOS ROMPISTE!

Gritó Kagura mostrándole sus destrozados lentes que seguramente se rompieron cuándo ella cayó.

-¿De verdad? Que bueno por que esas mierdas eran horribles-. Contestó el.-Lo malo que ahora veo tu cara de trasero.

-¿Que dijiste perro?-. Dijo Kagura, se enoja a cada segundo que pasa.

-Lo que oiste perra-. Contestó Okita levantándose de su asiento para quedar frente a Kagura.

Creó que esto se salió de control. Solo basta con sentir la pesada aura que emanan esos dos.

-¡Ustedes dos!-. Gritó el profesor.-¿Acaso quieren quedarse castigados?, ¿qué no acaban de concluir su castigo ayer?

Esas dos cuestiones bastaron para hacerlos tomar sus respectivos lugares de nueva cuenta mientras fingian poner atención la clase, todo esto, con movimientos perfectamente sincronizados. Mientras la clases seguían avanzando ellos se murmuraban groserías y amenazas de muerte, que rápido volvieron a la normalidad, eso me da gusto entre esos dos, ellos así se llevan y es su simbolo de llevarse bien. Pero supongo que no puedo pensar en lo otro, siendo como son, las cosas que me imagino que ocurren entre ellos son un poco difíciles.

Cuando las clases finalizaron tome mis cosas y dirigí mi vista a Kagura descubriendo como ella y Okita mantenían una especie de guerra de miradas. Me agrada verlos así, es lo mas cercano a lo que me gustaría que pasara entre esos dos, hasta me da gusto haberle metido el pie a Kagura para que cayera... ¿Dije eso?

-Nos vemos mañana Kagura-chan-. Interrumpí aquellas miradas para despedirme de mi amiga.

-¡Espera Soyo-chan vamos juntas a casa!-. Me dijo Kagura con una alegre sonrisa y después miró con desprecio a Okita.-Finalmente acabé mi castigo.

-Eso es cierto, al fin soy libre de chinas-. Agregó Okita haciendo gruñir a Kagura.

-Vete a la mierda idiota-. Dijo Kagura.

-Tú primero estúpida-. Contestó Okita.

No me gustaría romper el bello momento de ambos.

-Arg vete al diablo-. Dijo Kagura.-Vamos Soyo-chan.

Fue lo último que Kagura dijo antes de tomarme del brazo para sacarme del salón de clases y después sacarme del colegio. Ahora ella y yo caminabamos juntas, nuestros caminos a casa son casi los mismos solo que ella gira a la derecha 2 cuadras antes de que yo llegue a casa, por eso casi siempre nos vamos juntas, a menos que ella este castigada.

-Oye Soyo-chan puedo hacerte una pregunta-. Me dijo Kagura mientras caminabamos.

-Claro-. Le contesté.

-Mis lentes se rompieron... ¿Crees que me veo bien sin ellos?-. Me preguntó.

Sus mejillas estaban levemente rosadas, miraba a otro lado y inflaba las mejillas. Mi mente solo procesa el cumplido que Okita le hizo y que la hizo perder la calma, a ella... ¿Le agradó escuchar eso de él?, lo que pienso de ellos... ¿Es real?

-Siempre te lo he dicho, te vez muy bien sin ellos, pero tu insistes en usarlos-. Le dije con una sonrisa para convencerla.

-Pues supongo... Que ya no compraré otros-. Eso me agrada.

-¿Por qué ese cambio Kagura-chan?-. Pregunté, tal vez esperando que mencionara a alguien.

Es una emocion interna cuando apoyas a un par que se llevan "bien", que digo, siempre he pensado que ellos se gustan. Y ahora ellos dan señales de ello.

-Se rompieron mis gafas-. Contestó, sabía que no querría decirme algo, al menos no ahora que seguro ni se ha dado cuenta de su sentir.-Por cierto, ¿no podemos tomar otro camino?

-¿Otro camino?-. Pregunté confundida.

-Ayer-. Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño con una mueca de disgusto.-Ayer al salir del colegio vi a un idiota.

-¿A quién?-. Kagura usa la palabra "idiota" para referirse a muchas personas.

-Mi estúpido hermano-. Contestó.

Kagura nunca me habia hablado de su hermano, es más, no habla mucho de su família en general; solo dijo que su padre viaja mucho y por eso vive con el profesor, además, cuando mencionó que tenía un hermano uso demasiadas groserías solo para referirse a el, no me dijo mucho solo que el se había ido de su casa, me parece... Raro, no me imagino a mi hermano haciendo algo como eso. Pienso que Kagura tiene mucho resentimiento con el.

-Oh vamos, no creo que el vuelva a pasar por aquí-. Dije intentanto animarla.

-Yo creo que si, dijo que ahora vivía por esta zona-. Contestó.-No quiero ver a ese idiota o le rompere la cara.

-Kagura-chan no creo que debas decir esas cosas, es tu hermano después de todo-. Le dije.

A decir verdad no logro entender esa parte de la vida de ella, creo que a mi en ningún momento de mi vida me pasaría por la mente lastimar a mi hermano, no importa lo que haga, si es malo o si se equivoca yo lo apoyaría o ayudaría sin ningún problema.

-No lo entenderias... Mi hermano va por ahí destruyendo todo-. Dijo ella.-Es estúpido, esta en su naturaleza.

-¿Destruyendo todo?-. Pregunté, aquellas palabras me confundieron un poco.

-Si... Es alguien a quien sólo le interesan las peleas-. Contestó Kagura, pude sentir un especie de melancolía en cada palabra.-Es un gran idiota al que debo darle una paliza.

Tal vez... Mi vida no sea igual a la de ella pero creo y quiero entenderla; esa mirada, ese tono de voz y esas palabras solo me dicen que ella extraña a su hermano.

-Insisto, no deberías decir eso de darle una paliza, es tu hermano-. Le dije, no me gusta oirla hablar así.

-Precisamente por eso-. Contestó.-Solo yo puedo hacerlo entrar en razón.

Yo dejé escapar una leve risita, algo posiblemente grosero de mi parte pero me resulta irónico; es la primera vez que Kagura me habla de su hermano un poco más haya de solo mencionarlo y solo dice que le dará una paliza.

-Lo siento-. Me disculpe por mi risa.-Es la primera vez que me hablas de tu hermano.

-No hay mucho que decir, es estúpido y mayor que yo, es salvaje y desconsiderado además de insensible y agresivo-. Dijo Kagura

-Oh...-. Fue lo unico que dije.

-Hablo enserio, no te acerques a un idiota llamado Kamui-. Dijo Kagura.

Kamui... Creo que he escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar, en algún momento, pero ahora no recuerdo donde.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-. Asenti poniendo mis manos en los hombros de Kagura mientras caminabamos.-Vayamos por otro camino si quieres.

Después de que yo aceptara, Kagura cambió el tema de conversación y a mi eso no me gustó mucho. A pesar de que nos contamos todo lo que nos ocurre desde que nos conocimos, la familia de Kagura no es un tema que se toque a menudo, incluso me ha dado una cierta intriga por conocer o saber más de su hermano.

Rodeamos el camino recto que siempre tomabamos pasando esta vez por un lado de un parqué cercano; entonces llegamos a nuestro punto de separación en donde intercambiamos un par de palabras antes de que Kagura diera la vuelta para irse a casa, mañana es sábado así que no la vería por las mañanas si no hasta la tarde ya que quedamos de ir a dar un paseo juntas.

Ahora me quedaba mi camino a casa sola, solo era cuestión de atrevesar el parqué y caminar unas cuantas cuadras. Y después de eso llegare a casa para preparar la cena para mi hermano.

-¡Tú!-. Escuché aquel grito.

Y una sensación de Deja Vu apareció al sentir que reconocía aquella voz. No se que pude haber sentido en ese momento, mi vista giraba a todos los puntos posibles buscando... ¿Que buscaba?, ¿que venía a mi mente?, lo se perfectamente...

-Aquí estoy-. Gritó.

Entonces lo vi, estaba sentado en la rama de un alto árbol con una sonrisa divertida mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro como si me saludara... El... El me reconoció, no, no lo creo...

Yo lo sabía, sabía que no lo volvería a ver en mi vida y si lo veía, solo seria una desconocido y yo una desconocida a la que le devolvió un favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Casualidades**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yo lo sabía, sabía que no lo volvería a ver en mi vida y si lo veía, solo seria un desconocido y yo una desconocida a la que le devolvió un favor.

Sentado en esa rama del árbol usando su uniforme escolar con esa sonrisa suya tan imborrable, ¿estará mal que piense que parece un gato atrapado en un árbol?, un juguetón y pequeño gato gracioso.

-Ho... Hola-. Contesté.

Mis labios temblaron haciendo que tartamudeara, pero es lógico, no pensé que lo volvería a ver tan pronto, ni mucho menos por este lugar y ni se diga de creer que el podría dirigirme la palabra si en algún momento nuestras miradas se cruzarán. Pero el hizo todo eso, me vio y me esta hablando tan tranquilo y natural, como si fueramos unos amigos que se encuentran casualmente, pero no, no creo que en algún momento ese poderoso león me considere su amiga.

-Hola-. Contestó.

Esta vez, sostuvo su mochila entre sus manos dando un salto desde ese árbol tan alto para bajar, después de aquéllo se sacudió levemente el pantalón de las leves manchas que temia por la suciedd del árbol y me miró. Creo que pongo demasiada atención a sus acciones.

Esto podría decirse que es malo, no tengo alguna palabra que decirle; pero no es como aquélla vez que no decia nada por tenerle miedo, sus acciones y su sonrisa hacen que el miedo desaparezca en un poco tiempo, reemplazando el temblor por una risa interna por sus divertidas acciones.

-Hola...-. Salió de mis labios, sueno un mucho muy tonta repitiendo palabras.

-Te vi caminando y recordé que eras la chica entrometida del vendaje-. Me dijo sonriendo, debo recordarlo, él es demasiado sincero.-Pero además te vi caminando con alguien.

¿Me ha visto caminando a lo lejos?

-Ah si... ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo por cierto?-. Pregunté, su expresión pareció cambiar un breve segundo haciendo que desapareciera esa sonrisa por un gesto de sorpresa.

-Ya esta mejor, mis heridas sanan rápido-. Contestó y se daba golpes como si "demostrara" que no siente nada.

-Me da gusto-. Contesté siendo yo quien sonreía esta vez.

El ya no respondió, supongo que fue un simple saludo formal el que me haya hablado, si ese es el caso, creo que mejor sigo con mi camino, supongo que el no espera que siga hablandole. No vaya a hacerlo enojar o le agregue el termino "tonta" a sus pensamientos sobre mi por no entender sus acciones,

-Entonces... Te veo después-. Le dije.

-Oye, primero dime quien era esa persona con la que caminabas por haya-. Contestó mientras señalaba la entrada al parqué.

¿Con quien caminaba?, esa persona era Kagura... ¿Por qué?

-Ah... Ella era mi amiga del colegio, su nombre es Kagura-. Contesté, ¿por qué dije su nombre?

Y el sonrió de forma divertida al escuchar mi respuesta. ¿Por qué?

-Ah... Entonces adiós-. Me contestó haciendo ese gracioso movimiento de señal de despedida sin explicarme el por qué de su pregunta.

Yo solo asenti con un gesto de despedida dando la vuelta para retomar mi camino. Cuando le daba la espalda caminando alejandome cada vez más, lo escuche a él tomar su camino, ¿a qué dirección? No lo se, simplemente escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mi sin mirar atrás.

Él ha preguntado por la persona con la que caminaba... Entonces, ¿por eso me hablado?

¿Por que le interesó Kagura?

Olvidalo, no podría intentar entenderlo. No debería intentar entenderlo.

1

2

3

Deja Vu, ahi estaban esos tres leves golpes, esos que al sentirlos me transportaron inmediatamente a la estación de Yoshiwara y a esa imagen de un rostro cuyos cabellos era movidos por la lenta brisa, todo esto teñido en colores naranjas y rojizos pero por sobre todas las cosas... Esta es sonrisa que era como si estuviera en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?-. Preguntó, sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Cuando hace apenas unos momentos lo había dejado atrás tomando mi camino a casa, ahora, él yacía de pie justo frente a mi con una mirada juguetona mientras su mano aún tocaba mi cabeza. Ese tacto, esa mirada... Todo eso proviniendo del chico de azulados ojos con sonrisa, me sentí nerviosa por un eterno segundo que me impedía parpadear.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunté intentando volver en mi.

-Estas caminando por mi mismo camino-. Contestó, retiró su mano de mi cabeza y la metio a su bolsillo para después sonreirme, ¿de que forma?, no lo sé pero me ha puesto nerviosa.

¿Le molesta que camine por el mismo lugar?, pero eso no es mi culpa. Además yo...

-Yo caminaba por delante de ti-. Contesté.-No creo que sea yo quien te siga.

Contesté, tonto de mi al ser tan directa frente al león con apariencia de gatito, aún no olvido sus amenazas de muerte, decir eso es posiblemente peligroso.

-Mhj-. Masculló formando una mueca que me pareció graciosa haciendo que olvidara el breve temor de hace un momento.-Tienes razón, es que no había visto a nadie caminando por aquí.

Respondió justificandose de una forma que bien podria tomar como... Amable. ¿No había visto a nadie?, eso significa que el pasa seguido por aquí...

-Es el camino que tomo para llegar a casa-. Le dije y si, mi interior esperaba su respuesta de por qué pasa por aquí.

¿Curiosidad tal vez?, o ¿será que aún mi interior desea intercambiar palabras con el como en aquélla ocasión?, esa sonrisa enigmática hace que siga hablándole... Debe ser la curiosidad del qué lo hace tan feliz.

-Que coincidencia-. Dijo para después dejar escapar un risita entre dientes.-Yo también tomo este camino, parece que te vere mas seguido "chica de las vendas"

Me sonreia mientras usaba ese sobrenombre, no sé en que momento me lo asignó pero me resulto mas graciosos que ofensivo, quiero decir, si es que con ese sobrenombre pretendía ofenderme. Por otro lado esta lo que acaba de decirme... Lo que había sospechado cuando salí de casa y me crucé por la estación, el vive por aquí; eso significa que me encontraré con el más seguido de lo que imaginaba. Vaya casualidad.

-¿De verdad?-. Pregunté con incredulidad.

-Si-. Contestó juguetón.-Al salir de este parque, solo unas cuadras más...

-Si que vives cerca-. Contesté dejando escapar una risita ante la ironía.

Si no hubiese dejado que pagara el favor, lo habría encontrado de nuevo...

-¿Tú por dónde vives?-. Preguntó curioso ladeando la cabeza y con sus profundos ojos sobre mí.

-Igual, saliendo de el parque unas cuadras más ... Solo que después giro a la derecha dos cuadras-. Contesté, increible, le he dichi mi dirección.

-Creo que por eso no es raro encontrarte-. Contestó sonriendome.

Su mano toco mi espalda dandome un fuerte palamada, que admito, me causó un poco de dolor. Esa acción había sido un leve gesto amistoso de su parte, ¿o tal vez mi imaginación?

La alarma vibrante atrapó mi atención, provenía de uno de los bolsillos externos de mi mochila donde estaba guardado mi teléfono. Una llamada, el remitente dibujo un sonrisa en mi rostro rápidamente haciendo que contestara.

-¡Hermano!-. Exclame con alegría, si mi hermano llamaba significaba que había llegado temprano a casa.

- _Soyo que bueno que estas bien, estaba preocupado... ¿Se te ha hecho tarde?_ -. Respondió esa voz masculina de mi hermano al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ah...estaba con Kagura-chan y perdí la noción del tiempo-. Mentí.-Iré de inmediato

Mentí al darme cuenta de como en el cielo podia verse ese tono oscuro de la noche finamente combinado con el rojizo atardecer regalando una hermosa vista a la mitad de este gran parqué. Después de unas palabras más de mi hermano finalice aquélla llamada dandome cuenta de que esos ojos azules seguían frente a mi.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunté por inercia al sentir su mirada...

-Nada, estabas hablando por teléfono-. Contestó, pero aquellas palabras sonaban más como una excusa al por qué no hablaba.

-Oh si... Era mi hermano-. Contesté sonriendo de forma inevitable.-Me tengo que ir ya... Así que te veo después.

Le dije, le sonreí de forma amistosa y el ni se inmutó por ello. Sólo seguí mis pasos alejandome de el cada vez más rápido buscando llegar a casa y pasar tiempo con mi hermano. Pero entonces...

-Corres muy lento-. Su voz estaba ahi de nuevo combinado con una leve risita.

Yo estaba corriendo y en un simple parpadeo el se encontraba detrás de mí para después rebasarme sin ningún problema aparente. ¿Buscaba molestarme?, ¿se divertía?, ¿se burlaba de mi?

-Yo...-. Iba a decir, detuve mis pasos para poder hablar y él...

Él sostuvo mi brazo impulsandome sin ningun esfuerzo aparente, haciendome correr tan rápido como lo hacía él. Su mano sosteniendo mi muñeca, tan firme y fuerte que casi puedo escuchar ese sonido de mi hueso quebrarse mientras soy impulsada dejandome llevar por su fuerza como si fuese una pluma movida por el aire. Ahora mi mente solo necesitaba concentrarse en no tropesar mientras corro tan rápido gracias a los impulsos por parte de él, quien parece estar actuando tan naturalmente.

Entonces después de salir del parque y correr llevandome varias cuadras con él, se detuvo, con una mirada en todo su alrededor reflejando a la vez confusión inocente.

-No se... ¿Hacía donde dijiste que vivias?-. Preguntó.

Él... Me estaba llevando a mi casa. ¿Es eso?

-Aqui esta bien-. Contesté, se habia detenido justo en el punto donde se supone que doy la vuelta para llegar a casa, él me miraba con una sonrisa que no pude entender y a decir verdad, no quise entenderla, en primer lugar ¿por que el se ha tomado la molestia de hacer algo como esto?

-Bueno-. Asintió.-Bye-Bye.

Dijo soltado finalmente mi muñeca, sentí una especie de vacío cuando me soltó, supongo que por la fuerza de sus manos al sostenerme. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y comenzo a caminar alejandose de mi con pasos ligeros.

-Gracias-. Le dije, porqué aunque fue un poco extraño el me hizo un favor.

Solo sonrió.

-Solo devolví otro favor-. Contestó con una leve risa divertida.-Sigue cuidandola.

Después de eso solo me dio la espalda alejándose cada vez más, su cabellera bermellón era lentamente movida por la brisa rodeado de esa vista de las estrellas de la noche que apenas llegaba. Noche... ¡mi hermano!

Corrí solo el par de cuadras que me faltaban. Apenas crucé la puerta me disculpe con mi hermano por haber llegado tarde, pero el no se molestó, el siempre ha sido bueno conmigo en estas situaciones que pocas veces se han dado. Cenamos juntos, uno de los pocos momentos así debido a que mi hermano es alguien realmente ocupado la mayoría de su tiempo y después de eso, pasamos otro gran tiempo juntos. Podía, mañana no tendría clase.

 _Era de noche... El cielo estaba repleto de brillantes estrellas que iluminaban la noche que era realmente oscura._

 _-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre..._

 _Era el sonido de mi voz el que decía aquello con un toque de exigencia. Una leve risa inundó el momento, había una persona sentada a mi lado en este suelo de madera; sus ropas eran de un color negro y su rostro... No podía ver su rostro._

 _-Mi nombre..._

-¡Soyo-sama!, ¡¿esta despierta?!, ¡ya esta su desayuno!-. Maizou-san...

Maizou-san no me dejado escuchar el nombre del residente eterno de mis sueños, ese que aparece cada que cierro mis ojos cayendo en el sueño profundo en dónde soy una princesa. Un poco infantil de mi parte.

-¡Estaré ahí en 10 minutos!-. Grité en respuesta.

Escuche los pasos de Maizou-san alejándose, tal vez si duermo puedo escuchar el nombre del residente; pero entonces, mi mirada se encontró con el reloj, 10:55 a.m. yo no duermo tanto, no me permitiría domir aún más tampoco. Sólo me levanté, baje a desayunar y para mi sopresa mi hermano ya se habia marchado por lo que estuve sola en el comedor. Después de eso, me di un baño y arreglé mi habitación dejandome el resto del día para hacer mis cosas, claro, hasta las 4 de la tardé ya que iría de paseo con Kagura.

Estaba en mi habitación, con la mirada en el techo debido a mi aburrimiento pero a la vez, con mi sueño bastante presente en mi cabeza... Todos los días sueño algo diferente, pero en todos esta esa misma persona y esa voz... Tan tranquilizante. ¿Me preguntó como sera su rostro? Antes de darme cuenta, entre mis dedos estaba ese lapicero haciendo garabatos en la blanca hoja de papel, se que es un rostro fino, he visto sus labios, los cuales parecen delgados... Y se que su cabellera es larga, lo se porque pese a que cubre su rostro aún veo sus largos mechones acariciando la parte inferior de su cara que apenas puedo ver. Todo eso, lo he dibujado. Faltan sus ojos y su nariz, también la forma de su peinado... Que digo, falta todo, solo es un rostro blanco con unos delgados labios dibujados, no hay color aunque en mi opinion un rojizo le sienta bien... Tal vez algún dia pueda terminarlo, si mis sueños me lo permiten.

Cuando volví a mirar mi reloj, ya eran las 3 de la tarde; vería a Kagura en el centro comercial y tomaba su tiempo llegar a ese lugar. Me cambié de atuendo poniendo un vestido verde repleto de flores de colores y salí de casa despidiendome de Maizou-san.

Decidi que sería mejor tomar el metro para llegar más rápido, por supuesto que esta vez si estuve muy atenta para no equivocarme de destino. Apenas subí al andén tome un asiento libre junto a alguien e inmediatamente vino la imagen de él sentado justo al lado con esa alegre melodía que suele provenir de él, pero no, era una mujer que llevaba entre sus brazos a su bebé.

Después del largo viaje llegue a mi destino, el centro de la ciudad donde estaba el centro comercial en el que nos veríamos Kagura y yo. Apenas llegue ella ya estaba ahí, vestía ese característico color rojo que la caracteriza y me saluda desde que me vio atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Lo siento Kagura-chan, ¿llevas mucho esperandome?-. Pregunté, no me gusta hacer espera a la gente.

-No claro que no, ya estaba aqui haciendo unas compras con Gin-chan, pero el volvió a casa por que perdió un billete-. Contestó Kagura mostrando orgullosamente un billete.

-Pobrecito Gin-chan-. Dije sonriendole a Kagura con complicidad.-¿A donde quieres ir Kagura-chan?

-Primero necesito hacerte una pregunta Soyo-chan-. Dijo Kagura con un semblante de seriedad.

-Claro, ¿que pasa Kagura-chan?-. Pregunté un poco preocupada por la mirada de Kagura.

-¿Que día es hoy?-. ¿Eso es todo?

-Treinta...-. Contesté.

-Treinta y uno...-. Murmuró.-Rayos.

-¿Te pasa algo?-. Pregunté.

-Bueno es que...-. Murmuraba Kagura pareciendo no tener palabras que decirme.-Sera el cumpleaños de alguien...

Ya entiendo.

-Kagura-chan debiste decírmelo antes, anda, busquemos un regalo que le guste-. Dije a la vez que cruzaba mi brazo con el de Kagura para hacerla caminar a mi lado.

-No creo que haya algo que le guste-. Refuño, debe ser alguien importante para que se ponga así, la conozco.

-Siempre hay algo-. Contesté.-¿Es él o ella?

-Él...-. Contestó.

Sería un poco mas difícil o bueno, no tanto. Comenzamos a caminar por el gran centro comercial observando distintos locales algunos con nuestros intereses y otros buscando el regalo para el conocido de Kagura. Tal vez algo de deportes...

-¿Un bate de Baseball cerca de él?, terminaran por arrestarlo de asesinato, armas no-. Negó Kagura.

Una opcion menos y con ella varias tiendas tambien. Tal vez un videojuego...

-Tiene que ser sangriento hasta niveles que serían prohibidos en este país, no creó que haya uno aquí que le guste-. Volvió a negar Kagura.

Y así... Se fueron muchas otras más opciones que no hacían más que hacerme pensar en alguien muy sádico, pero admito que algunas opciones que mencionó Kagura me agradaron. Al final ambas recorrimos casi todas las tiendas del centro comercial sin ninguna opción que a Kagura le agradara.

Entonces el estómago de ambas resono en el breve momento que nos detuvimos en una banca para seguir pensando en algún regaló para el conocido de Kagura.

-Upss... Tengo hambre-. Dijo Kagura con una risa divertida.

-No eres la única-. Contesté uniendome a sus risas.

-Vende unas hamburguesas muy buenas por aquí-. Dijo Kagura con una mirada ilusionada mientras un hilo de saliva escapaba.-¡Son con doble carne!

Fue suficiente para convencerme, acepte su propuesta y llegamos a ese lugar que para fortuna nuestra tenía pocos clientes por delante. Kagura parecía emocionada mientras me contaba cuantas hamburguesas pediría ademas de la ensalada y las papas.

- _Orden numero 19, 10 hamburguesas Jumbo-._ Dijo la señorita que trabajaba en el lugar llevando entre sus manos una gran bandeja llena de hamburguesas.

-¡¿Se pueden pedir todas esa?!-. Dijo Kagura ilusionada.

Entonces el dueño de la orden se hizo presente, era un hombre, castaño y de larga cabellera de apariencia bastante mayor a la nuestras, pero, hizo que Kagura apenas lo viera cambiara su semblante a uno de seriedad.

-Si soy yo-. Dijo aquel hombre y entonces... Su vista se giro a nosotros con una mueca de diversión.

-Vamonos mejor-. Me susurro Kagura.

-Señorita espera-. Dijo aquel hombre dirigiendose a Kagura.-¡Mira idiota quien esta aquí!

La vista de ese hombre se giraba a una de las mesas mientras colocaba la bandeja de hamburguesas en la mesa, Kagura chasqueo la lengua con una expresión que reflejaba molestia a la vez que daba un ligero paso atrás y por consecuencia, yo hice lo mismo.

Aquélla persona que el hombre había llamado se levanto de la mesa, su espalda... La he visto antes pero, como si fuese en camara lenta, se giró dejandonos ver su rostro.

Ese rostro que ahora veía seguido, esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa dibujada combinados con el color rojizo de su cabello y sus mejillas infladas de comida.

-Hola-. Dijo con un tono animado sin dejar de comer.

¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Qué haces aquí bastardo?-. Preguntó Kagura completamente seria.

-Tengo hambre-. Contestó el, le hablaba con tanta naturalidad a Kagura... Es cierto, el me había preguntado por ella.-¿No es cierto?

-Si es cierto, pero dejaras en la quiebra a este lugar-. Contestó aquel hombre que ahora estaba al lado de él.

-Entonces me largo de este apestoso lugar-. Contestó de mala gana Kagura.

-Que mala, deberías saludarme-. Contestó él.

Se conocen, eso está más que claro. Es incomodo, siento que sobro en este momento frente a la fria mirada de Kagura y la sonrisa de él.

-Vete a la mierda-. Contestó Kagura y después me susurro.-Vamonos Soyo-chan.

-¿Quién es?-. Susurré.

-Su hermano-. Contestó, me escuchó y por un breve segundo nuestras miradas se encontraron con el sonriendome.-¡Tú! Eres...

Ya no lo escuché, Kagura me tiraba del brazo sacandome de ese lugat mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido. Estaba realmente enojada. Por mi parte, estaban esas palabras siendo pronunciadas por él...

El león con apariencia de Gatito, el hermano de Kagura, ese chico se llamaba Kamui.

-Soyo-chan lo siento-. Se disculpó Kagura.-El idiota arruina todo.

-Yo no lo creo así-. Contesté.-Calmate Kagura-chan no es tan malo.

-No...-. Dijo ella.-Aún así, ya lo viste y si me dejas darte un consejo... No te le acerques.

Ya lo había oído, mi mente lo repite cada vez que lo miro. ¿Debería ser diferente ahora? Ha sido una casualidad que haya conocido al hermano de Kagura... Es peligroso como dijo ella... Pero...

No lo sé, sólo pienso que ahora sé su nombre y eso me causa cierta alegría... Como si estuviera más cerca de el ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Cumpleaños**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Domingo, estaba recostada en el suelo justo a la mitad de mi sala. Se supone que estoy leyendo un libro pero, simplemente no puedo pensar; no tengo idea de que hora sea, pero supongo que ya debe ser bastante tarde... Hace mucho tiempo que la noche apareció en mi ventana. Mis pensamientos están en otro lugar, un lugar donde Kagura dice la frase "mi hermano" y esta la imagen de él, el león con apariencia de gatito, el herido chico en el andén de un metro, el hermano mayor de Kagura... Ese chico llamado Kamui.

Que pequeño puede resultar ser el mundo aveces... O tal vez, yo soy demasiado torpe ¡¿como no me di cuenta?! ¿Como no lo sospeche? Esos cabellos color bermellón, esa blanca piel como la nieve y esos bellos ojos azules, son tan parecidos y yo no pude encontrar relación alguna. Que tontería la mía.

¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él?

Más bien, en toda esa situación de ayer. Kagura dijo que no importaba, que lo olvidara, pero, ella me dijo que me alejara de su peligroso hermano y yo... ¿Por qué siento que le estoy mintiendo? ¿Debí decirle que ya lo había conocido?

Terminaré por arrancarme el cabello si sigo pensando en eso. Supongo que él en algún momento le contara a Kagura o tal vez no, ni siquiera sabe mi nombre y yo se el de él solo por una simple casualidad, no debería preocuparme. Es más, no tiene sentido preocuparme, ¿de que lo hago? Si yo aquél día... Solo sentí empatia por ese tierno gatito que resultó ser un león. No debería preocuparme si Kagura lo llega a saber, las palabras que ella me dijo, son las mismas alarmas que sonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras viajabamos en silencio en ese metro rumbo a la estación Yoshiwara.

 _-Es un poco tarde..._

 _Era el sonido de mi voz, el cielo era iluminado por esos pequeños puntos brillantes llamados "estrellas". La puerta estaba completamente abierta en esa casa estilo tradicional, habia un persona dandome la espalda mientras permanecía en el pasillo y su figura... Esa figura que parecia tan inlcazable, brilla con esas hermosas luces rojas detrás._

 _-Que bonitos faroles-. Me respondió._

 _-¡Oye dime que te trae por aqui!-. Exigía._

 _Mi tono de voz era infantil, como aveces me sale cuando mi hermano me molesta, pero esa persona no es mi hermano... Lo sé._

 _-Es una fecha especial...-. Me contestó_

 _Sentí como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban con ese tono de su voz tan divertido. Se giraba dejandome ver lentamente su rostro... Tan fino y blanco como la nieve, sus delgados labios, su..._

-Soyo-chan, Soyo-chan-. Me llamaban.

Sentí como mi nuca era constantemente tocada, como un piquete. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, estaba en oscuridad, una oscuridad que mis propios brazos abrazandose habían creado mientras permanecia recargada en una pequeña mesa y...

-¿Soyo-chan?-. Me preguntó de nuevo.

¿Kagura?, si es ella...

-¡¿Kagura-chan?!-. Reaccionaba sorprendida.

Me exalte tanto que terminé dando un salto que me hizo caer de la silla a la vista de todos mis compañeros... ¿silla?, ¿compañeros?, ¿Kagura?

-¡Soyo-chan!-. Gritó Kagura.

Estaba frente a mi mientras yo yacía en el suelo, parecía preocupada mientras su mirada estaba fija en mi extendiendome su mano.

-¿Te sientes mal?-. Me preguntó Kagura.

-Eh... No, estoy bien-. Contesté dándole la mano para poder ponerme de pie.

Me siento confundida y perdida a la vez.

-Te quedaste dormida, eso no es normal en ti ¿te sientes mal?-. Me preguntaba Kagura.

Yo... No lo sé. Esta mañana desperté y... Y llegué aquí y después de eso yo, yo me quede dormida. ¿Si fue así?

-No es nada, me entretuve leyendo un libro anoche y creo que me desvele demasiado-. Contesté entre risas nerviosas, me siento mal, es un poco vergonzoso quedarse dormido en clase.

-Ya entiendo, Gin-chan también se pone así cuando lee la Jump-. Contestó.-Pero que diablos, espero que hayas tenido una buena siesta, siento despertarte pero ya es hora de almuerzo.

¡¿Ya pasaron 4 horas?!

-¿Dormí tanto?-. Pregunté preocupada.

-Tranquila, es poco comparado al chihuahua sádico-. Dijo Kagura.

Sus orbes azules se giraban a ese asiento detrás de ella, ahí estaba Okita sentado o más bien recostado cubriendose el rostro con una máscara y dejando escapar ronquidos cínicamente. Tiene una gran capacidad para dormir.

-Te oí china-. Respondió Okita y después volvió a roncar. ¿Es eso normal?

-Ese era el punto idiota-. Contestó Kagura entre risas.-Vamos Soyo-chan, ¡hoy si traje almuerzo!

Me gritó orgullosa sacando su obento de su mochila, pero, también vi una extraña cajita dentro de esta. Era pequeña y de color rojo con un atractivo moño blanco. ¿Es lo que buscábamos en el centro comercial?

-¿El regalo?-. Rayos, pensé en voz alta y estoy siendo demasiado obvia con la mirada en su mochila.

Las mejillas de Kagura se sonrosaron levemente a la vez que tomaba su mochila entre sus brazos como si estuviera protegiendo algo.

-Cu... ¿Cuál regalo?-. Preguntó exaltada.

-Ese rojo que ocultas en tu mochila-. Interrumpió Okita.

Es demasiado rápido, no me di cuenta en el momento en que se puso de pie y quedaba en medio de nosotras dos. Es mi culpa, debí adivinar que Kagura es bastante orgullosa para ir por ahí diciendo que repartira un regalo.

-¡Eso no te importa bastardo!-. Gritó Kagura con el color de sus mejillas aumentando.

-Si, es verdad Okita-kun, no es nada-. Agregué, ayudar a Kagura es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de meter la pata.

-¿Que es esto?, estas actuando raro china, tu también-. Nos dijo Okita mirándonos a ambas con una sonrisa burlona.-¿Para quién es?

-No te importa-. Contesto Kagura inflando sus rosados mofletes.

-¡No me digas china!, ¿es para mi?-. Dijo Okita con sus siempre características intenciones de molestar a Kagura.

Por su parte, los mofletes de Kagura terminaron por tomar la forma de un tomate, intensamente rojos y redondos.

-¡Vete a la mierda!, ¡es para otro!-. Gritó Kagura justo antes de darle una patada a Okita y después ir saliendo del salón con la frente en alto.

-¿Otro?-. Escuché el susurro de Okita.

Y justo después de eso, salí detras de Kagura buscandola a donde sea que se haya ido. ¿Por qué Okita ha susurrado eso?, ¿acaso él..?

-Tokugawa ahí estas-. Me llamó el profesor.

Es normal verlo mientas camino por los pasillos. Detuve mi paso para que el llegara frente a mi; su cabello estaba despeinado y tenía entre sus labios una especie de palillo humeante que, según el, era una paleta.

-¿Qué pasa profesor Gin-chan?-. Pregunté.

-Tu estás igual que Kagura, ¿tan difícil es decir solo profesor?-. Se quejó mientras se rascaba la nuca.-Pero olvidalo, necesito preguntarte algo, es mi deber como profesor... ¿Te sientes mal?

-¿Mal?, no, para nada-. Contesté con confusión.

-Oh que bueno, pense que si ya que te la pasaste dormida toda mi clase o mejor dicho en estado de coma, pensé "Su hermano podria molestarse por algún descuido con su hermanita y el tiene dinero, puede hacer lo que quiera, es meteria en problemas a Gin-san con la vieja"-. Dijo el profesor, no entendía nada de lo que decía.-Solo quería asegurarme.

Dijo con toda tranquilidad revolviendo mi cabello como un gesto consentidor y despues concentró su vista en un libro siguiendo su camino. Eso fue un poco raro, ya que importa, yo estaba buscando a Kagura.

-¡Kagura-chan~!-. Gritaba.

Gritaba tan fuerte buscando a mi amiga por los pasillos de la escuela para así ofrecerle una disculpa, ella no quería que nadie supiera de su regalo y ahi voy yo de bocona. Hasta que la encontré sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en el jardín, estaba comiendo onigiri mientras su cabello era movido por la terca brisa de un día un poco gris.

-¡Kagura-chan!-. Grité corriendo a los brazos de mi amiga.

-¿Que ocurre Soyo-chan?-. Preguntó Kagura alarmada.

-Te estaba buscando-. Contesté.-Te fuiste dejándome atrás y luego el profesor me llamó por el dinero de mi hermano y te perdí.

-Perdón, es que ya tenía mucha hambre-. Contestó ella. Fue inevitable dejar escapar un leve risita.

-Eso es algo normal-. Contesté entre risas.-Pero yo primero queria disculparme contigo, se me fue la lengua hace un rato.

-Olvidalo, con que no lo sepa otro idiota estaré bien-. Contestó Kagura.

-No entiendo, ¿quien?-. Pregunté.

-Mi regalo, hoy, día primero... Es el cumpleaños de alguien-. Contestó.-No quiero que "ese alguien" sepa de mi regalo.

Lo sé, se que Kagura puede ser aveces muy orgullosa, sobre todo cuando de chicos se trata, sobre todo Okita, pero... ¿que no sepa? ¿Por qué? Si yo que la conozco casi podria afirmar que teme a la opinión de ese alguien sobre su regalo. Pero si ella no quiere decirme, supongo que no puedo obligarla a que me diga.

-¿Es para la misma persona a la que buscabamos un regalo el sábado?-. Pregunté.

Mis palabras parecian tinta que pintaban las mejillas de Kagura de un leve tono rosa.

-Si, fue difícil encontrar algo de acuerdo a sus gustos-. Contestó, en su lenguaje orgulloso es que desea que le guste.

-Se que le va a gustar-. Le dije animandola.

Ambas reiamos con el sonido de la campana escolar sonando en el fondo, la hora del almuezo había terminado y era el momento de volver a la realidad escolar que aveces resultaba aburrida.

Las clases parecían que se las llevaba el viento del exterior, rápido y fresco sin llegar a ser frío. Posiblemente para mi pasaron de esa manera debido a que mi atención estaba en la ventana y es que, parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta, hoy que apenas inicia el mes de Junio.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, los alumnos de mi clase tomaban sus cosas saliendo periódicamente del salón de clases.

-¡Wah es tarde!-. Gritó Kagura atenta en ese reloj que yacía en la pared.-¡Me tengo que ir Soyo-chan!

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responder, se veía tan apurada saliendo del salón de clases con pasos rápidos y empujando a todo aquél que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino. Creo que es normal, es el cumpleaños de alguien por quien se esforzo para regalarle algo, debe ser importante.

-Parece loca...-. Me hablaba a mi. Era Okita quien ahora estaba parado justo a un lado de mi asiento.

-Yo creo que esta emocionada-. Le contesté entre risas.

-Como digas-. Dijo irónico.-A todo esto, ¿Qué le emociona tanto?

-Creo que no puedo decirte-. Si, es así. Kagura pareció molestarse cuando el notó su regalo.

-¿Es por ese regalo cierto?, ¿a quien le puede dar un regalo ese simio salvaje?-. Dijo Okita.

-No seas así-. Contesté, tampoco dejaría que Okita ofenda a mi amiga en mi presencia.-Además, no se si ella vaya a dar ese regalo o para quien sea.

-Mhj... A decir verdad, jamás pensé que esa china haría algo como eso-. Suspiró, parecía pensativo.-Neh que importa, me ire a casa, ¿tu no vienes?

Me preguntó. Es cierto, Okita suele ser amable conmigo y grosero con todo lo demás, debe ser por que lo conozco desde hace mucho.

-¿Eh?, si claro, ya me iba pero me quedé pensando-. Contesté.

-La china te esta pegando ciertas cosas-. Exclamó el abriendo un poco más esos ojos monótonos con una sonrisa divertida.-Te veo mañana princesita.

Dijo para después ser el ultimo en dejar el salón de clases. No me gusto ese apodo que usó para referirse a mí, pero ir detrás de él y quejarme es algo imposible, el se va demasiado rápido.

Estaba sola en el vacío salón de clases, termine cerrando mi cuaderno para guardar mis cosas y salir del colegio de una buena vez.

Salí del colegio, el camino frente a mi parecia solitario pese a que el atardecer apenas estuviese llegando, debe ser por las nubes grises y el viento soplando tan fuerte que se siente la amenaza de un diluvio con solo respirar esa humeda brisa. Sería mas conveniente tomar el metro, no he traído mi paraguas ¿qué tal si la lluvia se anima a la mitad del camino?, sera mas rápido y seco además de que... No tendría por que toparme con él en mi camino.

No, no creo volver a encontrarlo, sería demasiada casualidad.

Ahi voy de nuevo, de la nada en mis pensamientos aparece él, como si estuviera ligado a algún factor de mi vida, como la lluvia que amenaza con caer, impredecible.

Giré mi cuerpo caminando por la solitaria calle con el viento revolviendo mi suelta cabellera enrredando en esta incluso algunas hojas de los árboles que se desprendían; caminaba con prisa temerosa de que en algún momento la lluvia se dejara caer y yo terminar a la mitad de ella.

Entonces una gota de agua tocó mi cabeza, eso pasa cuando pienso demasiado en ello, es esa mala suerte por pensar en algo. No me queda más de otra que buscar algún lugar para resguardarme de la lluvia, al menos, hasta que esta se digne a detenerse sólo un poco.

A pesar de que ya es Junio, parece una torrencial lluvia de invierno, de esas frias que duelen al tocar la piel. Mis hombros lo saben, la lluvia es tan fuerte que pese a que he logrado cubrime bajo una parada extinta de autobus, esta toca mis pies y mis hombros.

Si corro lo suficientemente rapido llegare a un local cercano para cubrime mejor. Solo tengo que ser muy rápida y se que puedo hacerlo. Así que me arriesgue lanzandome bajo la estruendosa lluvia corriendo tan rápido como podía a la vez que lo hacía con precaución para no caer al suelo con los charcos que se formaban.

-Ah-. Exclame cuando mi cuerpo topo con algo, una persona.-Lo siento.

Fue inevitable no detener mi paso a la mitad de mi camino bajo la lluvia. Estaba detras de esa persona que me daba la espalda, se cubria bajo un paraguas gigante que incluso lograba cubrime a mi.

Este se giró, tenia una mirada pesada y era bastante alto y un poco... Mayor, estaba vistiendo un uniforme escolar pero debo admitir que su apariencia es mucho muy aterradora.

-Lo siento-. Repetí, su presencia me hace sentír nerviosa.

-Si descuida-. Contestó girandose para darme la cara.

Su mirada cambio, esos ojos que reflejaban aburrimiento desaparecieron en el segundo en que se cruzaron con los míos.

-Te he visto antes-. Contestó.-Estabas con la señorita malhablada.

-¿Eh?-. Fue lo unico que pude decir.

Ya recuerdo a esta persona, fue ese sábado en las hamburguesas. Esta persona estaba con él.

-¿Eres amiga suya?-. Me preguntó, se refiere a Kagura.

-Si... Lo soy-. Contesté nerviosa.

-Calmate no voy a hacerte nada, conozco a la mocosa-. Me dijo al mismo tiempo que extendía su paraguas para cubrime también.

Es gigante y mayor, pero creo que es amable.

-Si le vas a temer a alguien temele al idiota que iba conmigo ese día-. Agregó dejando escapar un risita.

Se refiere a él, a el león con apariencia de gatito. De nuevo, de nuevo cientos de focos se encienden con la palabra peligro y con él en medio de todo, una grito desgarrador de "alejate". Un consejo que no veo el sentido de seguir.

-¿Abuto estás hablando de mi?-. Preguntó alguien detrás.

No necesito preguntarmelo, esa voz, es como una canción favorita que logras memorizar con dos horas de escucharla, se queda grabada y se repite una y otra vez dentro de tu cabeza. El hombre frente a mi se giró buscando a quien lo había llamado, por qué, debo suponer que su nombre es Abuto.

-¿Como crees?-. Preguntó con un tono bromista.-Hablaba con la señorita.

Fue cuando ese hombre termino de girarse y logré verlo. Se cubrían bajo la proteccion de ese gran paraguas, tenía unas grandes bolsas entre sus manos y estaba su sonrisa tan normal y graciosa.

-¡Tú!-. Exclamó con su tono infantil y alegre cuando me vio.-Ya es normal encontrarte.

Su tono de voz tiene la capacidad de hacerme sonreir y sus palabras la capacidad de hacerme sentir una especie de alegría que no entiendo. Siempre actuando tan normal, como si nada pasara a su alrededor.

-Hola-. Contesté sonriendole de igual manera.

-Hey... ¿Se conocen?-. Preguntó el hombre.

-Claro, ya te había dicho, es la entrometida del metro, pon más atención Abuto-. Contestó él.

"Entrometida del metro" que lindo apodo, o eso sería pero no, me hace sentir un poco ofendida. Su acertividad puede ser incómoda.

-¿Tú eres la valiente criatura que le curó el brazo?, niña dame tu autógrafo-. Dijo ese hombre entre risas que parecían que nunca se detendrían.

-No creo que eso sea un acto de valentía-. Conteste sintiendome incómoda.

-Lo es con este tipo-. Contestó el hombre.

-Abuto-. Canturreo y el hombre dejo de reir.

Es como si le tuviera miedo.

-Bueno niña, te pido disculpas pero nos tenemos que ir-. Dijo ese hombre.-Si quieres te dejo en algún lugar para resguardarte de la lluvia.

Tiene razón, el amablemente me cubría de la lluvia mientras hablábamos.

-No descuide señor, solo correre rápido para evitar mojarme-. Contesté, si acepto seria aprovecharme de su amabilidad.

-¿Le dijiste señor?-. Me preguntó él dejando escapar una risa que hizo que ese hombre frunciera el ceño.-Va en mi escuela.

¡Que vergüenza!

-Lo... Lo siento-. Contesté nerviosa.

-Es normal cuando reprueba tan seguido-. Dijo él.

-Haber si ya terminaste de ofenderme malnacido-. Se quejo el hombre.

-Se enojó-. Dijo él, parecia estarse divirtiendo.

Es como Kagura en ese aspecto, le causa gracia bromearle a las personas hasta hacerlos enojar. Es gracioso, el gatito interno de el león esta jugando.

-Se enojó mucho-. Agregué entre risas, no se por que lo hago si ese hombre es aterrador.

-Imbécil-. Dijo ese hombre.-Mejor me largo y te dejo con tu amiguita.

Nos miraba a ambos con esa mueca de clara molestia, le dio un leve empujón a él abriendose paso entre nosotros, dejando de cubrirme bajo su paraguas. Poco comenzaba a sentirme más mojada mientras el se alejaba a paso rapido entre la lluvia.

Creo que lo hice enojar.

Y por eso ahora me estoy mojando mientras permanezco junto a él, eso, hasta que él dejo que su paraguas se inclinara un poco alcanzando a cubrime.

El león... ¿Está siendo amable?

-Más comida para mi-. Dijo él rompiendo ese silencio envolvente.

-Lo... Lo siento, creo que lo hice enojar-. Me disculpe, después de todo su amigo se fue.

-¿Qué importa?-. Dijo alegre a la vez que abrazaba con más fuerza esa bolsa que llevaba cargando.-Ahora tengo más comida.

-Bueno creo que eso es algo bueno-. Contesté correspondiendo su alegría.

-Lo es-. Dijo él.

Su mirada tan alegre, como la de un niño pequeño al que le acaban de regalar un jueguete nuevo. Es bastante gracioso que me hace sonreir al mirarlo.

-El otro día mi hermana te saco corriendo cuando apenas te vi-. Dijo él.-Kagura siempre sale corriendo lejos de mi, es como si me odiara.

Ella siempre usa palabras altisonantes para referirse a él, siempre tiene el ceño frunciodo o una mirada distante. Pero aún así, puedo asegurar que no lo odia. Podria jurarlo si es necesario.

-Yo no creo que sea así-. Contesté.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?-. Preguntó.

-No, pero...-. Intenté decir.

-Ya me esta aburriendo estar aquí parado-. Interrumpió, su mirada estaba en el cielo gris que no parecia tener intenciones de detener la lluvia.-Y ya tengo hambre.

¿Que responder a eso? Cambio el tema tan abruptamente.

-Vamos-. Dijo él.

-¿A donde?-. Pregunté.

-A buscar un lugar donde comer-. Dijo él.

No dio un solo paso hasta que yo me moví, su paraguas levemente inclinado cubriendome mientras sonreia tan tranquilo. El sonido de la lluvia no me daba tranquilidad, me daba una sensación indesifrable. Es como si la lluvia estuviera en mi contra, estoy cerca de él solo por que me cubre con su paraguas como si la lluvia no me dejara alejarme o tal vez sólo estoy poniendo excusas. Incluso he dejado de escuchar todo ruido a mi alrededor, ya lo he sentido, como todo desaparece cuando el esta.

Fue cuando el detuvo su paso, habíamos llegado al parque cerca de casa, estaba tan tranquilo mientras se dirigía al área de juegos para niños. Cuando llegó, se adentró al juego mas grande, una de esas casas con resbaladilla y redes para escalar.

-Aqui no entra el agua-. Dijo acomodandose como si nada pasara.

Yo solo me quede de pie, el seguia sosteniendo el paraguas para que no me mojara pese a que él ya no tuviera motivos para cubrirse.

-¿No vas a entrar?-. Preguntó.

¿Espera que yo haga eso?

-Cla... Claro-. Contesté.

Sonreí nerviosa mientras me abría paso en esa casa que ahora resultaba tan pequeña, no como cuando era niña y me parecia una mansión muy lujosa. El sonrió cuando por fin logré tomar asiento, después de su bolsa saco ese gran recipiente lleno de comida al grado que no se podía cerrar correctamente.

-Ya tenia mucha hambre-. Dijo el, su sonrisa brillaba mientras admiraba el recipiente.

Pero aún así... No lo entiendo, ya estamos cerca, hubiese sido más facil tomar su camino a casa. Además ¿por qué lo seguí?

-Oye pero... ¿qué no mejor comer en tu casa?-. Pregunté.

-No creo, mi casa es incomoda para que estes ahi-. Contestó.

Los latidos de mi corazón volvieron a ese estado tan cambiante, es la primera vez en mi vida que siento como la sangre va subiendo a mis pómulos manteniendose ahí posiblemente de por vida. Por eso me cubría, por eso no caminó hasta que yo lo hice, ¿quería que yo estuviera ahí?... ¿Por qué? Ese "te mataré" que alguna vez me dijo, ¿dónde quedó?, ¿desde cuándo nuestras palabras son tan fluidas?, ¿desde cuando hay tal cercanía para que él haga una invitación así?

-¿Tu no comerás?-. Me preguntó mirandome fijo y la vez con esa sonrisa que no puedo descifrar.

-¿Qué... Qué vas a comer?-. Pregunté intentando calmar los latidos de mi corazón.

-Comida china-. Contestó él.

Me resulto irónico, Kagura me dijo que su familia tenia descendencia china, por eso el apodo que Okita le puso. No pude evitar reir entre dientes ante esa ironía, mi corazón cesó levemente su terror.

-¿Que es gracioso?-. Preguntó ladeando la cabeza inocente.

-No nada-. Contesté nerviosa, podría molestarse si le digo.-Solo... Me preguntaba si no era mucha comida.

-No lo es-. Contestó.-Es lo normal, sobre todo cuando celebró mi cumpleaños...

Su cumpleaños...

-¡¿Tu... Tu cumpleaños?!-. Grité sorprendida.

-Si, es hoy-. Contestó tranquilo.

Mi corazón termino por explotar, no se como sentirme... Es como una sensación culpable, como si hubise olvidado el cumpleaños de alguien muy importante para mi...

-Lo siento-. Contesté cabizbaja.-No lo sabía.

-No importa, no muchos lo saben, solo mi família y Abuto-. Contestó.

Su família... Kagura, entonces ese regalo que ella tanto se empeñaba en encontrar era para él. No lo se, solo yo... me siento mal, es como si ya lo hubiese sabido y no me tomé la molestia de darle un presente. Es mi culpa por no sospecharlo pese a que conozco tan bien a Kagura.

Quisiera arreglarlo, pero... No tengo nada.

¡Ya sé!

La compré apenas este sábado, iba a usarla para educacion fisica pero, no fue así por la amenaza de lluvia. Tal vez, este mal darle algo que no estaba destinado para él en primer lugar pero, lo regaló de todo corazón.

Una muñequera color negro con una franja azul, es pequeño pero...

-Felíz cumpleaños-. Le dije extendiendole la muñequera.

Me miraba confundido mientras sus mejillas estaban tan llenas de comida.

-¿Para mi?-. Preguntó con su boca llena.

-Si... Es pequeño lo siento, pero si lo hubiese sabido antes tal vez pude darte algo mas grande-. Contesté nerviosa.

¿Hubiera sido asi?, saberlo desde antes y regalarle algo al salvaje león que alguna vez me amenazó.

Parpadeo un par de veces, como si fuera una sorpresa para él. Después su sonrisa volvio a aparecer extendiendo su mano para tomar mi regalo cual gatito temeroso de acercarse a alguien.

-Gracias-. Dijo él, su sonrisa hizo que la sangre volviera a inundar mis pómulos.

-No hay de que-. Contesté nerviosa.-Felíz cumpleaños, Kamui.

Yo... Acabó de decir su nombre. El no dijo nada, solo asintió volviendo a ingerir sus alimentos.

Me sentía feliz de cierto modo, de nuevo he vuelto a verlo pese a que mis expectativas siempre son pocas, no sólo eso, estoy comiendo con el en un juego mientras podría decirse que celebramos... Su cumpleaños.

El cumpleaños de ese ser ambivalente al que todos temen... Y por alguna razón, yo le he perdido el miedo.

Y lo se o debería saberlo cuando todos me dicen lo mismo, "temele", no podía salir nada bueno de envolverse con él. Pero... Cada vez que lo vuelvo a ver me siento cada vez mas cerca.

Como si fueramos amigos...

Me da la sensación de Deja Vu.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Días de lluvia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-¡Mira las estrellas!-. Gritaba.-Tenia mucho tiempo que no me detenía a observar el cielo... Es algo muy hermoso_

 _-¿Tu crees?-. Me preguntó la persona a mi lado._

 _-Siempre estoy encerrada...-. Contesté con melancolía.-Y salir a este lugar, es algo que parecia imposible_

 _Fue cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el tejado, sentada con mis pies colagando mientras estaba bajo esa gran manta del cielo nocturno._

 _-Es gracioso, yo siempre estoy observando las estrellas-. Me contestó._

 _-Debe ser muy hermoso...-. Dije, me sentía ilusionada mirando ese bello paisaje estelar._

 _-Supongo-. Contestó._

 _-¡Lo es!-. Afirme._

 _-Esta bien-. Respondió, pude ver sus labios curvearse. Seré sincera, su sonrisa brilla más que cualquier estrella en el cielo.-Te traeré más seguido, incluso tal vez más arriba_.

 _Me dijo señalando el punto más alto de un lejano castillo, el cual brillaba con la hermosa luna detras.._

De nuevo del cielo descienden las gotas de agua, cada vez mas intensas con el pasar de los segundos, hasta que ya después de varios minutos las gotas pesadas de la lluvia se dejan caer tan fuerte que incluso hace borroso el camino... Y pensar que son los primeros días de Julio.

Eso significa que las vacaciones de verano llegaran pronto.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el suelo, las llantas de los autos derrapandose a causa de desesperadas personas que quieren llegar a tiempo a sus asuntos, los anuncios pintados en las paredes de pastas dentales o cremas reductoras; el día a día en la ciudad de Edo. Eso a mi me resulta agradable, debo ser la unica chica en el planeta que ha tomado su camino a casa a pie todos los días de este mes lluvioso.

-Hola-. Lo saludé.

¿Cuando fue que comencé yo a dirigirle la palabra directamente?, no lo se, él se cubría bajo su paraguas, tenia su mano metida en su bolsillo y estaba sonriendo, como siempre lo hace. El león con apariencia de gatito estaba recargado en un árbol en el parque en el que suelo encontrarlo cada día después de despedirme de Kagura. Él siempre esta ahí a la misma hora, todo por que a esa hora ya ha terminado todas sus peleas.

Incluso ha pasado un mes así... O más, desde los días de Mayo, los días de, el mes en que cumplio años, Junio.. Hasta hoy, el primer día de Julio

-Hola-. Me respondió con su clasica sonrisa.

Yo también lo hice como lo he hecho cada día que lo veo. Aveces lo veo con su uniforme realmente sucio y leves hematomas distribuidos en su cuerpo, aveces el parece tan alegre hablando de que encontró a alguien interesante para una pelea... Aveces son ambas, como hoy.

Es como si ya hubiese aprendido muchas cosas de él, como que lo he ido entendiendo, hasta podría decir que he llegado a considerarlo un amigo... Un amigo al que conozco cada día más, o eso creo yo, lo único que se es que desde ese primer día lluvioso deseo saber más y más...

Sin importar que para el siga siendo la entrometida chica del metro o "desconocida", no importa.

-Entonces esa persona resultó ser un verdadero reto, tenía mucho que no me encontraba con un ser lo suficientemente fuerte-. Decía el describiendo su pelea con sus grandes orbes azules brillando emocionados.

-Me parecio genial lo de el cabezazo, pero eso te dejo un hematoma en la frente-. Le dije.

-¿Así?-. Preguntó girando sus ojos hacia arriba como si intentara verse la frente.

Cada día me lo pregunto, ¿cuándo el cruzar palabras con él se volvió algo normal?, ¿cuándo nuestras palabras comenzaron a sentirse como si nos conocieramos de años?

-Si-. Contesté riendo por su acción tan graciosa.-Deberías tener más cuidado con tus heridas.

-Era alguien bastante fuerte, no importan las heridas si logre vencerlo-. Contestó.

-Dijiste que era un grupo... ¿Qué tal si te buscan entre todos?-. Pregunté.

-Les saco los intestinos-. Contestó.

-¡Todo menos eso!-. Grité asqueada.

La palabra "intestino" me da asco desde que Okita me describió varias cosas traumantes.

Su larga trenza era movida por la brisa que acompañaba a la lluvia, era uno de esos días en los que cae la lluvia ligera, de la que apenas es perceptible para la piel y aún así el se cubria bajo su paraguas. Nuestros pasos eran sonoros debido a los charcos de agua que se encontraban distribuidos casi por todo el suelo.

Hasta que llegamos al punto de separación, un interseccion en la que yo giraba a la izquiera para ir a casa y el a la derecha para ir a la suya, según me habia dicho era una casa de estudiantes al fondo, pero no me explico bien. Siempre habla y cuenta cosas de su vida que no logro entender.

Al despedirme de él era como si un día terminara.

Deslice la puerta adentrandome a mi casa, Maizou-san me dijo que mi hermano no llegaria temprano por lo que mejor debería cenar sola, aunque no me gusta mucho eso, terminé aceptando no sin antes darme un largo baño relajante. Después termine cenando pidiendole a Maizou-san que cenara conmigo y por último subí a mi habitacion leyendo un libro agradable y terminando mi tarea antes de caer dormida.

 _-¿Te dan miedo las alturas?-. Preguntó_

 _-No... Es.. Es que ya es demasiado alto-. Conteste nerviosa._

 _La brisa era mas fría a esta altura, podia verse todas las casas en la distancia. Él habia cumplido su palabra..._

 _Me llevó... Al punto más alto._

Cuando desperté era un poco más tarde de lo que acotumbro a levantarme. Por ello tuve que arreglarme con más rapidez para poder llegar al colegio a tiempo. Tomé mi desayuno y mis cosas y salí de casa como cada día escolar.

No tarde mucho en llegar al colegio, en llegar a ese edificio de el fondo la clasica clase Z. Pero, apenas deslice la puerta para adentrarme a mi salón me senti abrumada por el bullicio escolar, poco común, nuestra clase es la descripción perfecta del bullicio, pero ahora hay alumnos de otras clase.

-Tokugawa estan todos en la zona donde te sientas-. Me dijo uno de mis compañeros, un chico de larga cabellera que se lleva bien con mi hermano.

-¿Encontraron un cadaver ahi?-. Pregunté.

-¡Eso hubiese sido genial!-. Gritó Kagura quién apenas llegaba también.

-¡¿Verdad que si?!-. Grité emocionada.

-Par de sadicas, no es eso-. Interrumpió uno amigo de Kagura, Shinpachi-san.-Es solo que una chica se le declaró a Okita-san.

Eso es algo un tanto normal, Okita es atractivo para el público femenino, incluso yo lo considero atractivo. Pero aún así eso me sorprendio a de alguna manera...

-¡Oigan perras me quiero sentar!-. Grito Kagura a ese grupo de adolescentes que rodeaban la zona donde nos sentabamos.

Kagura parece enojada... Su enojo para mi no tiene justificacion, sólo esta con el ceño fruncido siendo ignorada por aquél grupo. Ese la hizo rabiar aún más.

Es como si ella estuviera cel...

-¡No me oyeron perras!-. Gritó Kagura furiosa.

-¡Callate enana machorra!-. Gritó una de las chicas del grupo.

-¿Como me llamaste hija de puta?, te crees mucho por que estas en grupo pero aún así te puedo sacar los dientes-. Dijo Kagura, en verdad se veia muy enojada.

-Calmate Kagura, necesitas relajarte un poco-. Dije intentando detener a mi amiga, lleva un record de 1 semana sin castigo se que puede lograr más.

-Si China no seas peleonera, estoy hablando con las damas-. Interfirio Okita.

Los orbes de Kagura parecian arder en llamas, miraba enojada a Okita murmurando palabras que no alcance a entender muy bien debido a que intentaba detenerla.

-Okita-sama nos defiende de la chica salvaje-. Gritaron emocionadas.

-Dejame matarlas Soyo-chan-. Dijo Kagura.

-No puedo hacer eso-. Contesté.

-Okita-sama no ha respondido a la confesión de Izumi-. Dijo otra de las chicas, pude ver como los puños de Kagura se tensaban.

Okita se puso de pie, se acerco un poco a la chica que tenía en frente la cual lo miraba con las mejillas rosadas. Kagura se relajó, la solte y ella se sacudió los hombros ignorando aquella escena o al menos, eso parecía intentar.

-¡Oye china!-. Gritó Okita.-¿Qué crees que deba responder?

Varias chicas se rieron... Todas excepto las de nuestra clase, yo y Kagura, sus puños estaban tensos y su azulada mirada reflejaba furia.

Fue un movimiento rápido, un puño que se estrello en la cara de Okita.

-Yo le aconsejo a todas que te manden la mierda bastardo sádico-. Dijo Kagura.

-Eres una perra-. Contestó Okita reponiendose de aquél golpe.

Se levantó del suelo, su puño estaba listo para devolver el gesto a Kagura, eso, hasta que el profesor poso su mano en el hombro de ese par de problematicos.

-¡Ja!-. Exclamó el profesor.-Ustedes dos acaban de hacer que ganara 200 a la profesora Tsukuyo, sabía que terminaría en problemas tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué esta diciendo?-. Dijo Okita.-Fue la china quien inició.

-Ya lo he dicho Souichiro, no me importa-. Contesto el profesor.

-Gin-chan estas malentendiendo las cosas-. Decía Kagura.

-Tal vez-. Contestó.-Por lo pronto, ustedes dos a la dirección y el club de fans de Souichiro se van del salón.

Fue lo último que ordenó el profesor Gin-chan antes de salir del salón de clases llevándose a Kagura y a Okita con el.

-¿Por que se llevan a Okita-sama si esa chica empezó?-. Murmuraban varias chicas mientras salían.

-Oye Tokugawa aún no entiendo como eres amiga de esa chica-. Me decían.

-Por que ella es mejor que todas juntas-. Contesté tranquilamente dirigiéndome a mi lugar de una vez.

-Pero es obvio que eres mejor, hasta tienes un novio, no como esa chica que seguro acabará sola-. Contestó.

¿Novio?

-¿Novio?, ¿yo?-. Pregunté.

-Si, varias te hemos visto con ese lindo chico pelirrojo-. Contestaron varias dejando escapar risitas.

La sangre voló a mis pómulos, estaba caliente y me daba una especie de tick nervioso en los labios sin poder pronunciar una palabra. Él... Él no es mi novio, ¿por que reacciono así? Además ¿me han visto con él?

-N... No, no es m...mi mi novio-. Contesté nerviosa.

-¡Vamos Tokugawa! Si se ven tan lindos juntos-. Dijo una.

-Q... Que no-. Contesté.

Ella gritaron emocionadas a la vez que reian, ¿qué hice para que reaccionaran de esa manera?

-¿Qué?, ¿aún no se van?-. Interrumpio el profesor quien regresaba.

Okita y Kagura estaban detrás de él, sus miradas parecían serias y enojadas, como si hubiesen tenido otra pelea grave. Al final, aquel grupo de chicas y el profesor inició las clases como si nada hubiera pasado, esta acostumbrado a eso, la mayoría del tiempo llega a detener las peleas de "el destructivo par de la clase Z".

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana mientras el tiempo en el salón de clases avanzaba. El ambiente comenzo a sentirse tan gris como las nubes del cielo de otro día lluvioso, no estaba esa guerra fría que ellos dos mantenian entre clases. Kagura mantenía el ceño fruncido con su atención en ese libro que ni siquiera correspondia a la clase y Okita... Bueno el creo que cayó en coma.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, Kagura y yo de nueva cuenta no pudimos ir a nuestro sitio para comer nuestro almuerzo, es lo malo de los días de lluvia en cierta parte. En lugar de salir, nos quedamos en el salón de clases sentadas en la parte trasera justo en el suelo.

-Kagura-chan... ¿Cuanto tiempo te castigaron esta vez?-. Pregunté.

-Solo hoy...-. Contestó ella.-Pera solo como un año, ni la vieja ni Gin-chan entienden que no quiero a ese idiota cerca.

-Es un castigo-. Contesté.-Pero... ¿sabes algo?, yo creo que deberías intentar llevarte bien con él.

-Soyo-chan, ¿consumes drogas?-. Me preguntó Kagura, sabía que diría algo así.

-Aún no-. Afirme.-Pero tú y él pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ¿por que no hacer el tiempo más ameno?

-Por que ese "tiempo juntos" es obligatorio-. Contestó.-No como si yo quisiera.

-Aún así... Tal vez si se llevaran bien ya no te castigarian tanto-. Contesté.

-Imposible-. Contestó ella.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunté.

-Por que lo odio-. Dijo pareciendo bastante sería.-Y lo odio después de su estupida broma de hoy.

Lo sé, se que miente. Kagura es una chica demasiado orgullosa, pero para mi solo bastó aquélla situacion de sus gafas para entender como funciona su corazón. No entendió ese cumplido por que no quiso, por que se niega de sobre manera que su corazón haya saltado con las palabras de alguien con quien pelea desde el primer día de clases. Y esta situación de hoy...

-¿Qué te molesto más?, ¿las acciones de Okita o las de esas chicas?-. Pregunté.

-Ese idiota, pero, esas perras si me enfurecieron bastante-. Dijo Kagura.

-Entiendo...-. Contesté.

Es cierto, Okita fue algo grosero al decirle eso a Kagura en esa situacion, no solo con ella, también con la chica que confesaba sus sentimientos por el.

-Iré por un jugo, ¿te traigo algo?-. Le pregunté a Kagura.

-No... Gracias-. Contestó distante.

Salí del salón de clases. Lo hice más por qué parecia que Kagura necesitaba albergarse en sus pensamientos más que hablar conmigo. Yo no tengo las respuestas que ella quiere escuchar, esas en dónde le doy la razón a su odio por Okita, pero no puedo darle esas respuestas, por que se que ella no lo odia... No como dice.

Si lo odia es por que el...

-Tokugawa-san-. Me llamó una chica.

Era esa chica, la que confesó sus sentimientos por Okita.

-Dime-. Le dije.

-Yo queria pedir ayuda, eres la unica normal del grupo...-. Me decía.-Veras, a mi me gusta mucho Okita-sama, le confesé mis sentimientos e ire por su respuesta en la hora de su castigo pero el no me dará una respuesta si ella esta ahí, así que quería preguntarte si... Si alejas a ese simio salvaje, al menos hasta que el me diga algo.

¿Simio salvaje?, ¿alejar? Yo no haría algo como eso nunca.

-A cambio no divulgare las evidencias de ti y de tu novio, es obvio que no quieres que nadie se entere, ¿cierto?-. Me está... ¿Amenazando?, ¿chantajeando?

Es la primera vez que puedo sentir como las palabras altisonantes que Kagura utiliza encajan a la perfección con esta chica.

Me chantajea con algo que ni siquiera es cierto, él, él no... No existen siquiera los sentimientos románticos de su parte... Yo... Tampoco puedo dejar que eso se divulgue, Kagura no puede saberlo, Mi hermano tampoco puede.

-¿Que dices?, lo haré encantada-. Contesté.

Lo siento Kagura, siento que traciono tus pensamientos.

Cuando regresé al salón del clases, lo hice con un jugo de manzana y un nuevo número de teléfono guardado en mi agenda. Se supone que llamaré a esa chica cuando logre "controlar a Kagura" y a decir verdad esto no termina de gustarme.

El cielo se hacia mas oscuro, una tormente se avecinaba, incluso podría decir que es la lluvia mas intensa que ha ocurrido en todos estos días de lluvia.

El reloj avanzaba lento para mi, me sentía realmente mal con el pensamiento de traicionar a Kagura sobre todo despues de lo que esa chica dijo... "Él no dará una respuesta si ella está ahí", eso es cierto, Okita siempre deja todo atrás por molestar a Kagura y eso es... Por que él es tan orgulloso como ella, ¿eso significa que también lo traiciono a él?

La campana sonó, los alumnos tomaban sus cosas guardadolas y saliendo poco a poco del salón de clases. Kagura murmuraba entre dientes cosas que no pude entender y Okita finalmente salía del coma maldiciendo el estar castigado. Era el momento de ir iniciando ese "plan"

-Kagura-chan, me voy-. Le dije a Kagura con mis cosas entre mis manos, ella me miro curvenando sus labios forzosamente.

-Nos vemos mañana Soyo-chan-. Contestó casi con melancolía.

-Claro y tranquila, solo es un día de castigo-. Le dije intentando animarla se forma inutil.

Salí del salón de clases y de el ultimo edificio en el que estaba; me cubría bajo un paraguas gracias a la incesante lluvia y me dirigí al edificio de frente, donde yacia la clase D, donde estaba esa amenazadora chica. Busque en a agenda de mi teléfono su número y lo marque a la espera de que ella contestara para terminar con esto.

1... 2... 3 veces sonó hasta que pude escuchar como contestaba.

 _-¿Tokugawa-san?_ -. Me preguntó.

-Si soy yi-. Afirme.-Escucha, Kagura-chan y yo estamos en el salón de clases, Okita-kun se fue cuando ella y yo logramos echarlo,lo siento, pero Kagura no quiso dejar el salón de clases... Pero te puedo asegurar que él esta en el Gimnasio.

Mentí.

- _¿De verdad?, eso es mejor Tokugawa-san... Asi no molestara algún profesor, ahora puedes estar tranquila nadie sabra de tu novio-._ Contestó.

Mi plan había funcionado en su primera parte.

Pocos minutos después pude ver como ella salía de su salón de clases rápidamente con una mirada llena de ilusión dibujada en sus ojos. Era mi oportunidad.

Me adentre a la clase D a la que ella pertenecía, fue fácil identificar su mochila, era la unica que estaba ahí, había un cuaderno con una foto de Okita asomándose. Y como sospeche, había dejado su teléfono solo.

¿Esta mal lo que pienso hacer?

Me preguntaba mientras oprimia la opción "borrar" a las particulares fotos guardadas en su teléfono. Borre todas excepto una que no pude evitar enviarme... Una donde solo esta él.

Un trueno retumbó por todo el sitio haciendo que todas las ventanas vibraran, después un ruido sordo se escuchó siendo parte del relámpago y de la nada todo se apagó. Afuera podía escucharse una lluvia muy fuerte, como si el cielo callera en pedazos.

Esto es malo...

Al final si termine traicionando a ese par. Traicione a Kagura sabiendo lo orgullosa que es y le deje con su enemigo sabiendo el terror que le tiene a las tormentas. Tracione a Okita sabiendo que el no sabría como tratarla.

Regresé todo a su lugar y con mi paraguas en mano tomé el camino de regreso a mi salón de clases, se que puedo resolverlo, solo necesitaba llegar. Subí las escaleras casi resbalando debido a mis zapatos mojados, me gire al profundo pasillo y llegué al salón de clases el cual tenía la puerta cerrada.

El grito de Kagura apareció haciéndole compañia a aquel trueno que había sonado. Todo se volvió silencio...

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Escuché la voz de Okita.

Lo sé, Kagura esta temblando en este momento, ella esta asustada... Entonces ¿por que no puedo abrir la puerta? Esta atorada... Tonto salón viejo.

-Ka...-. Iba a decir. Hasta que...

-Estas temblando-. Agregó Okita.

-Dejame, no es nada-. Respondió Kagura con la voz entrecortada.

-China...-. Lo escuché susurrar.-¿tienes miedo?

No hubo sonido alguno, solo mi respiración y el sonido de las gtas cayendo, mi oido está pegado a la puerta buscando escuchar más.

Otro relámpagos se hizo presente y con ello un sonido... Como si se conteniera un grito.

-Estúpida... Solo es un relámpago-. Escuché a Okita.

Se escuchaban pasos...

-¡Dejame en paz!-. Gritó Kagura.-¡Si tengo miedo!, ¿Y?

Esta mas asustada de lo que pensé. Lo siento mucho Kagura...

-Eres una tonta-. Pronunció Okita y pude escuchar pasos nuevamente.

-Ya te dije que me dejaras en paz... -. Dijo ella.-Y alejate de mi.

Agregó Kagura dandome a entender que era Okita quien caminaba.

-Eres irritante china...-. Pronunció Okita...

Y ya no hubo sonido, otro relámpago aparecio y ya no estaba algún grito o algo parecido acompañandolo.

-¿Que tanto me vez?, se te caerá la saliva-. Pronunció Okita.

Fue cuando la puerta finalmente me ayudo, abrí lentamente y procurando no hacer ruido alguno, pero, no terminé entrando, ya no era necesario después de lo que vi...

Okita y Kagura estaban sentados en el suelo. Kagura abrazaba sus rodillas aún temblando levemente y con algo en sus orejas, unos audífonos, los que Okita usa cuando finge estar dormido. Okita suspiraba dandole la espalda, de hecho su espalda estaba recargada en la de ella...

Ambos dandose la espalda, cuándo ella tiene las orejas rojas y el ha hecho un gesto amable. Que buena forma de conservar el orgullo.

La lluvia cesó poco a poco. Yo me fui antes de que el castigo de esos dos terminara. Había cientos de mi océanos a causa de la gran tormenta que habia llegado.

Observé mi reloj, ya era bastante tarde, eso significaría que el no iba a estar ahí cuando pase por el parque. Pero aún así, mis pasos tomaron esa camino en medio de la ya tranquila lluvia. Los relámpagos aún aparecian mientras caminaba, los etruendos hacían que algunos niños lloraran otros corrieran temerosos de que la tormenta volviera.

Cuando llegué al parque me detuve un breve segundo, lo admito, lo buscaba con la mirada. Pero nada. Solo termine de cruzar mi trayecto caminando y fue cuando justo en la salida del parque lo vi.

Su alto y adulto amigo... Ese tal Abuto.

-Hey tu niña-. Me habló apenas me vio.

-Hola señor-. Le saludé.

-Que no me llames señor-. Contestó de mala gana.-Dime, ¿has visto a ese idiota?

Idiota... ¿habla de él?

-No, no lo he visto...-. Contesté.

-Maldita sea, siempre termina haciendo lo que quiere-. Murmuró y después su vista se giró a mi.-Pero tu eres algo así como su amiga, tal vez puedas hacerme el favor.

-¿Favor?-. Pregunté.

-Si escucha... Siempre suele pelearse desconocidos, pero parece que esta vez se metió en algo grande, ya se lo dije pero el no me escucha-. Me decía.

-Vere que puedo hacer-. Respondí.

No salían mas palabras de mis labios, me dio una sensación de preocupación escuchar esas palabras. Sobre todo cuando al parpadear, estaba la imagen de su sonrisa y esos hematomas distribuidos por su cuerpo...

Esa persona se fue, dijo que lo seguiría buscando. Solo me llega es pensamientos de que es algo grave, muy grave.

Me giré intentando retomar mi camino a casa con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza. Me preocupa.

Entonces sentí como mi cuerpo era jalado. Mi paraguas cayó dejándome expuesta a la lluvia, una persona sostenia mi muñeca impidiendome moverme; sentí miedo, eso hasta que un paraguas me cubrio de nuevo y me encontré con esos orbes azules.

-Boo-. Pronunció con un tono juguetón como de broma.

Pero yo no pude reír, no despues de verlo lleno de barro con raspones en algunas partes y sus nudillos dejando salir hilos de sangre... Mi pecho se contrajo y sentí como si se me partiera el corazón.

-¿Que... Qué te paso?-. Pregunté.

-¿Qué?, ¿esto? No es nada-. Contestó sonriendo a la vez que hacia un intento por desaparecer el barro de su ropa.-Pero olvida eso, ¿Que de te dijo Abuto?

-¿Abuto?-. Me pregunté en voz alta, el asentía con una mirada de ilusión.-Qe estas en problemas, que es grave la situación en la que estas...

-Eso quería oir-. Murmuró divertido.

-No deberías decir eso-. Murmure, el me miró.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó.

-Por qué... Estas herido, esas personas van a lastimarte aún más-. Le dije.

-Creo que así será más divertido-. Contestó sonriendo.

No entiendo porque sonríe, puedo verlo, sus heridas, deben ser realmente dolorosas ¿como puede sonreír sintiendo ese dolor?

Su sonrisa es falsa.

-Pensé que Abuto te diría algo más de lo que a mí no quiso decirme-. Murmuró.-Ya me voy...

Me dijo, pero me extendía su paraguas, como si esperara que yo lo tomara.

-¿Q... Que haces?-. Pregunté.

-Hice que se cayera tu paraguas, toma este-. Contestó.

-Te mojaras y además de herido estarás enfermo-. Le dije.

-Claro que no-. Contestó.-A mi me agrada la lluvia...

Su mano sostuvo mi muñeca llevándola hasta su paraguas obligándome a sostenerlo. Cuando lo hice solo sonrió y se dio la vuelta alejandose de mi.

Su sonrisa esta vacía... No hay felicidad.

Viendo como el se va otro relámpago aparece. El desparece entre la ligera lluvia y siento como una especie de miedo se alberga en mí.

Pienso en que podrían lastimar al poderoso león. No quiero.

Quisiera salvarlo.

[ **A petición de Ritchan-senpai (Ritsuka Tachiban), poeta muerto IG y TL se ha subido el siguiente capitulo, ofrezco una dksculpa si es que esto causa alguna molestia ]**


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Herido**  
 **.**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 _Me muevo por los pasillos sigilosamente, llego a la última habitación en la profundidad del pasillo y deslizo la puerta intentando no emitir sonidos..._

 _Es fatal._

 _Hay sangre, demasiada, y toda esa sangre proviene de aquella persona que se encuentra sentada en la profundidad de la habitación._

 _-¿Quién es?-. Me pregunta._

 _-Soy yo-. Respondo acercándome con lentitud._

 _Puedo escuchar su respiración lenta. Pero al final logre acercarme lo suficiente._

 _-Estas herido...-. Murmuré._

 _-No es nada-. Contestó._

 _-De nuevo, no pude hacer algo para protegerte... -. Contesté.-Mi anhelo de cuidarte es grande y no puedo hacerlo..._

 _-No podrás...-. Me dijo como si lo afirmara._

 _-Si puedo, yo sé que puedo, lo prometo-. Insistía.-Voy a cuidarte, te salvare de esas espinas dolorosas que tienes en el cuerpo_...

Los rayos del astro rey iluminaban la mañana, apenas despertaba y por mi ventana podía verse ese brillante y alegre día. No había rastro alguno de que el día anterior el cielo se hubiese estado cayendo en pedazos.

Bostecé rascándome la nuca mientras me levantaba de mi cama para darme un baño. Lo hice rápido y a la vez tranquilo, me arreglé para salir a la escuela y bajé las escaleras para desayunar con mi hermano, como suelen ser mis mañanas agradables. Se sentía que hoy sería un buen día.

-¡Ya me voy hermano!-. Grité tomando mis cosas para dirigirme a la puerta.

Fue ahí cuando lo vi, le hacía compañía a mi roto paraguas amarillo ese gran paraguas púrpura, él me lo había prestado ayer cuando lo vi herido... ¿Estará bien? Si debe estarlo, no tengo por qué pensar estas cosas.

Mejor pensar en que tengo que devolverle su paraguas... Podría llevarlo conmigo... Pero...

-Ah Soyo, no te has ido-. Me llamó mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Se acercó a mi posando su mano en mi cabeza con esa cálida sonrisa que el suele dedicarme y que me da tanta alegría.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunté.

-Bueno, iba a preguntarte que si no prefieres que el chofer te lleve-. Dijo mi hermano.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?-. Pregunté extrañada.

-Parece que hay una banda de criminales por aquí-. Contestó con una mirada que me decía preocupación.-Además de que parece que anoche de armo un gran alboroto

Alboroto... Lo que Abuto me dijo, ahí esta sensación de preocupación tomando por prisionero todo mi pecho. A mi mente sólo viene la imagen de él, una sola pregunta ¿estará bien? Y un solo anhelo... Ojalá que sí.

-¿Soyo?-. Me llamo mi hermano, parece que caí perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Lo siento, creo que aún estoy un poco dormida-. Contesté.-Y lo del chofer no es necesario, todo está bien y sólo son rumores.

Ojala que así sea.

Mi hermano sonrió levemente, yo le sonreí girándome para tomar mi camino al colegio.

Caminaba energéticamente por las calles, apenas era las primeras horas de la mañana y los rayos solares iluminaban todo mi camino. No tardé mucho en llegar al colegio; el bullicio matutino era normal e incluso desde la entrada podían escucharse los ruidos de la oculta clase Z, los grupos de adolescentes que llegaban al terreno de la escuela era algo de todos los días. Solo que esta vez hubo un grupo de chicas que miraban, eran de la clase D de primer año, debe ser por el asunto del día de ayer. De alguna manera me siento mal... Ir y borrar las fotos de un teléfono ajeno, jamás, o eso creí.

Finalmente llegue a mi salón de clases, varios de mis compañeros también habían llegado hasta Kagura, pero ella estaba dormida. Mejor no molestarla.

Tomé mi asiento de forma sigilosa, mire por encima del hombro a Kagura quien dormía con la paz de un niño pequeño, tal vez este mal que lo piense, pero si Okita la ve así hará algo para molestarla. Después de mirarla saqué los cuadernos correspondientes a la materia del día de hoy, observe mis letras escritas en ella e inmediatamente comencé a sentirme aburrida. No sé por qué, pero terminé sacando mi teléfono comenzando a jugar con opciones que ni siquiera son para juegos, entonces la encontré, aquella foto que el día de ayer me había auto-enviado.

Era él, el león con apariencia de gatito o más bien, el imponente león con actitud de gatito y apariencia de conejo. ¿Estará bien que guarde su foto?

-Oye...-. Me llamaron, yo salté sorprendida y esa persona tocaba mi cabeza mientras permanecía de pie a un lado mío.

-Okita-kun-. Contesté nerviosa. No sé por qué.

-¿Que veías?-. Me preguntó y yo comencé a balbucear.-Olvídalo, quería que me prestaras la tarea... La olvide.

-Otra vez-. Agrego Kagura, ¿no estaba dormida?

-¿Acaso tu si la hiciste?-. Dijo Okita con ironía.- Vuelve a tu estado de coma china entrometida

-Yo no hago tarea-. Dijo Kagura volviendo a su estado de coma.

Y aquí vamos, comenzó ese intercambio de palabras altisonantes y deseos de muerte entre esos dos. Kagura había dejado atrás su momento de sueño solo para seguir su pleito verbal con Okita. Verlos así y preguntarme... ¿Dónde quedó esa bella imagen que vi de esos dos ayer? Tal vez debí tomar una fotografía.

Tomé mi cuaderno entre mis manos y se lo extendí a Okita para que lo tomara, este lo tomó mientras seguía más concentrado en la discusión con Kagura. Después de aquella situación las clases tomaron su rumbo, a decir verdad, ya no es mucho lo que hacemos pues estamos a unos cuantos días de obtener nuestras preciadas vacaciones de verano.

Fue cuándo a la mitad del segundo periodo en la penúltima hora nuestro querido profesor y encargado de clase, Gin-chan, se paró en medió de toda la clase con el argumento de dar buenas noticias. Los resultados del último examen antes de las vacaciones.

-¡Buenas noticias mequetrefes!-. Exclamó el profesor Gin-chan con una sonrisa que reflejaba alegría.-Ninguno de ustedes reprobó.

Fue como si hubiese anunciado el fin de una guerra en la que nosotros fuimos los ganadores. Los gritos de celebración posiblemente fueron escuchados hasta el punto más alejando de nuestro salón de clases. Pero, ¿que importaba? Es una buena noticia.

-¡Pero!-. Interrumpió y de la nada, los ánimos se desmoronaron.-Hay dos alumnos que muy apenas pasaron.

Al decir esas palabras, la mayoría del alumnado giró su vista a ese par que dormía tan tranquilamente. Posiblemente fue la vista pesada de todos o el mutismo que formaba esperando alguna reacción de ellos, pero, ambos poco a poco comenzaron a despertar; Kagura se ponía derecha buscando aparentar el pesado sueño que veía en sus ojos y por su parte Okita simplemente retiraba esa máscara de su rostro manteniendo su cabeza pegada a la mesa con su mirada de monotonía.

-Continúo...-. Dijo el profesor.-Esos dos alumnos no se quedaran aquí para cursos de verano, gracias a dios...

-Alabado sea-. Bromeo Okita.

-Si alabado-. Lo siguió el mismísimo profesor.- ¿Pero saben qué?, ¡ustedes harán equipo!

-Es la idea más tonta del mundo-. Agregó ese chico de gafas, Shinpachi-san.

-Déjame terminar Shipachi-. Dijo el profesor.-Es obvio que si estos dos trabajan juntos terminaré por ser el causante de la tercera guerra mundial, no viviría tranquilo, por eso el "par idiota" hará equipo con los dos promedios más altos.

-¡Es injusto para los nerds!-. Exclamó Kagura.

-¡Pero yo mando!-. Respondió el profesor.-Shinpachi tú tienes el promedio más alto... Ayuda a Kagura, Tokugawa tu ayuda a Souichiro, pueden irse.

Mutismo de nueva cuenta. Shipachi-san se levantó de su asiento siguiendo a el profesor argumentando lo injusto de la situación, Kagura no dijo nada, conocía a Shipachi de hace mucho e incluso ella bien lo consideraba un amigo muy cercano, ella sabía que él podría ayudarla aunque él no quisiera.

-Hey princesa trátame bien-. Bromeó Okita revolviendo mi cabello para después tomar su camino fuera del colegio.

Es cierto, estábamos saliendo una hora antes.

-¡Soyo-chan debe ser terrible!-. Exclamó Kagura.-Tendrás que tratar con el perro sádico.

-No es tan malo-. Sonreí levemente.-Me agrada.

-No entiendo esa parte de ti-. Contestó Kagura. Yo solo reí.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que el profesor se arrepienta de dejarnos salir-. Le dije a Kagura mientras guardaba mis cosas.

-Si claro... Pero lo siento Soyo-chan hoy me quedaré a esperar a Gin-chan-. Me dijo Kagura.

-Oh... No te preocupes-. Contesté sonriéndole a mi amiga.

Sin más, tomé mi mochila dirigiendo mis pasos a la salida, también lo hizo pero ella tomó un camino con dirección a la sala de profesores.

Por mi parte, los pasillos se sentían de alguna manera más largos mientras caminaba, la brisa era fresca y los rayos soleres de medio día entraban por las ventanas iluminando todo y haciendo de las lámparas algo inútil para iluminar.

Es uno de esos días bellos que le devuelven la alegría a la vida y se podía sentir aún más hermoso después de todo un mes de lluvias.

Salí del colegio y tome mi típico camino a pie, esta vez, caminando con algo de más lentitud, quiero decir, si salí temprano... Él aún no debe estar ahí donde siempre lo veo. No es como si necesitara verlo, pero aun así me tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo observando cada mínimo detalle de la naturaleza.

-¡Ah!-. Exclame con sorpresa al ver a esa persona que lentamente se acercaba.- ¡Señor Abuto!

Pronuncié con alegría con una sonrisa y el rostro de ese alto hombre de cabellera castaña se ensombreció. Pero, si él está afuera... Y va a la misma escuela que...

-Niña...-. Me dijo cuando finalmente llego frente a mí, se veía serio.

Más de lo que normalmente refleja.

-Hola-. Lo saludé.

El me miro por encima del hombro, no lo sé, sumándole el hecho de que es aterrador, esa mirada comenzaba a provocarme miedo.

-Estaba buscando a Takasugi Shinsuke-. Me dijo serio.

¿Takasugi Shinsuke?, cierto... Él lo mencionó una vez. Eso significa que ellos conocen al peligroso chico de mi clase.

-Creo que hoy no vino-. Contesté pensativa tratando de recordar si vi el rostro de esa persona.

-Lo supuse-. Dijo Abuto chasqueando la lengua.

Se veía como si estuviera molesto. De nuevo su vista se giró a mí, sus ojos se opacaron y bufó para después apartar su vista de mí.

-Me van a matar-. Murmuró.

"Matar" incluso esa palabra me suena normal, sobre todo porque Abuto tiene relación con él. Ese león que es capaz de decir esa palabra sin chistar.

-Oye niña...-. Me llamó, yo lo miré pero el no a mí, estaba serio y yo no podía entender por qué.-Ese idiota... ¿Te agrada cierto?

Me preguntó, siento como si mi respuesta fuera obvia y aún siento duda y vergüenza el decirla.

-Cla... Claro-. Contesté.

-Rayos, eres rara-. Murmuró de nuevo.-Pero creo que ese tipo no tiene muchas personas así... Va por ahí ganándose el odio de la gente... Por eso creo que está bien que te diga...

-¿Decirme?-. Pregunté, me sentí nerviosa.

-Ayer después de que te vi e hice esa petición seguí buscando al idiota, pero no lo encontré-. Yo sí, el gatito estaba herido.-Pero... Más tarde si pude dar con él.

-Y... ¿Y qué pasó?-. Pregunté.

-5 o 6 tipos no son problema para él, pero, no eran estudiantes de alguna preparatoria... Eran miembros de una banda de la zona y... pues... -. Esas pausas suyas buscando palabras, cada palabra, cada oración me hacía sentir cada vez más ansiosa y temerosa de lo que se avecinaba.

-Está bien... ¿Cierto?-. Pregunté.

-Él los dejo fuera de combate a todos...-. Contestó, me hizo sentir un poco de paz.-Pero, uno de ellos estaba armado... Fue cuando varias horas después me lo encontré y según él no se había dado cuenta de la herida, no hasta que se desmayó...

Ahí está, el sonido de los autos va desapareciendo lentamente, mi cabeza está en blanco y mi corazón reacciona, es miedo, terror, angustia... ¿De nuevo está lloviendo?

-Él...-. No quise escuchar más.

Mis pies tomaron un camino que mi cabeza no pudo saber, lentamente la imagen de aquel alto hombre que era Abuto se hacía más pequeña hasta desparecer en la lejanía.

Tengo que verlo... Saber que está bien.

Necesito una respuesta para toda esta preocupación...

El claxon de un auto me hizo reaccionar, estaba en una esquina y el semáforo estaba en verde. ¿A dónde se supone que voy?, no sé dónde está... El hospital.

No, el no iría al hospital. No se preocuparía por el mismo. No es así, una gran parte de mi lo sabe.

Entonces de nuevo me giré. Tomé el camino al único lugar que me parece lo suficientemente lógico para que un pequeño gato herido se... Oculte.

Mis pasos eran rápidos, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban manteniendo la mirada en el camino. Siento rabia, contra él, contra el por hacer esas cosas sin sentido y su "estúpida" pasión por las peleas, siento rabia contra las personas que lo lastimaron. ¡Me duele! ¿Cómo alguien con esa sonrisa puede pasar por todo esto? ¿Cómo es que alguien se atreve a lastimar al pequeño gatito?…

Finalmente llegue a ese lugar, observe alrededor y después clave mi vista en ese complejo de departamentos tan pequeño y solitario, debe ser porque es apenas medio día y la mayoría de los que viven ahí no están en casa. En la barda que divide al lugar había un anuncio que decía "Casa de estudiantes" con letras rojas. No sé qué pensar, recorrí todo nuestro camino juntos, gire en la intersección, esta vez, a la derecha por donde lo veo desaparecer, hay una casa de estudiantes y aun así no estoy 100% segura de que esta sea su casa.

Por favor… que este aquí.

-¿Huh?-. Escuché un sonido, provenía de una mujer mayor que salía de la primera casa de ese complejo de departamentos.- ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?

La mujer me miraba, tenía una escoba entre sus manos y su cabello estaba pintado con la nieve de los años, yo solo pestañee dirigiendo mi vista a ella.

-Yo… estoy buscando a alguien-. Contesté, sentí como si mi corazón hubiese saltado saliendo de mi pecho.

-Ya veo, ¿le puedo ayudar?, ¿esa persona vive por aquí?-. Me dijo la mujer sonriéndome amable.-Parece como si no conociera esta zona.

Yo solo reí nerviosa.

-Cre… Creo que vive aquí-. Contesté.

-¿Así?-. Me preguntó con una mirada de sorpresa.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?, ¿Cómo es?

-Es… es un chico, tiene el cabello color bermellón bastante largo peinado en una trenza, de ojos azules y es más alto que yo-. Contesté.

-Ah… si, él vive aquí-. Contestó, ella me miro a los ojos.-Kamui, ¿cierto?

-¡Si!-. Conteste en parte emocionada por escuchar su nombre, lo encontré.

-Vive en el número 7-. Me dijo la mujer, ella se giró apuntándome con su dedo el último departamento del segundo piso.

-¿Sabe si esta en casa?-. Le pregunté.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Seré sincera con usted señorita, ese muchacho siempre hace lo que quiere, aunque cierre las puertas a ciertas horas él se va por la ventana ignorando mis reglas… no lo he echado de aquí solo porque paga puntual las rentas-. Me decía la mujer.-Pero llega herido o hace desastres y siempre me pregunto en que rayos anda, usted parece una chica buena, ese muchacho es peligroso, si usted vino aquí solo para verlo debe ser cercana a él… pero no creo que él tenga arreglo, aléjese antes de que la meta en problemas.

-Solo quiero hablar con el de algo-. Contesté.

-Bien, si ese es el caso adelante, lo vi salir anoche pero no regresar-. Contestó la mujer.

Yo solo asentí, con una sonrisa a aquellas palabras de la mujer. Me cedió el paso y subí las escaleras rápidamente, camine por un pasillo del segundo paso que me dirigía hasta el fondo, el último departamento de este piso. Cuando finalmente llegue, me encontré con esa puerta color café con un número 7 pintado justo a la mitad en la parte superior.

Golpéala, tú puedes.

Un tanto ansiosa y nerviosa levante mi mano temblorosa. 1, 2, 3… golpes e hice una pausa para darle paso a la posible respuesta. No escuchaba nada, si no está aquí ¿Dónde?

-¡Pasa!-. Grito desde dentro, era el, era el sonido de su voz.

Alivio…

Gire el picaporte para abrirme paso, sigo ansiosa y temblorosa. Era como si fuera una niña entrando por primera vez a esas casas de sustos que dan de todo, menos miedo. Escuchaba el sonido de la televisión. Era bastante pequeño pero agradable, debo decir que hay una extraña combinación de orden y desorden, como si solo en algunas zonas el pasara por ahí, la cocina estaba limpia y finalmente llegue a la sala.

Sentí una mirada.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Escuche el tono de su voz, juguetón y alegre, pero a la vez se sentía frio.

Fue cuando me gire para mirarlo. Estaba sentado en una especie de sofá, creo que es un sofá cama, su cabellera estaba suelta, tenia una cortada en la parte inferior del labio, tenía puestos unos pantalones de chal color blanco y no estaba usando camisa…

Su piel solo era cubierta por ese vendaje alrededor de su torso.

No puedo hablar, tengo un nudo en la garganta.

-No me has contestado, ¿a que debo tu visita?-. Me preguntó, ladeaba su cabeza como un cachorrito inocente, no funciona cuando el gatito esta herido.

-Me dijeron que estabas herido-. Contesté, intente parecer seria mientras daba un paso para acercarme.

-¿Así?-. Dijo el haciendo tronar sus dedos mientras sonreía.-Ya supongo quien fue.

Lo siento Abuto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿te duele?-. Preguntaba dando pasos para acercarme más.

-¡De maravilla!-. Contestó con su tono de voz juguetón.-Solo son exageraciones.

A mí no me lo parece, no como lo veo. Finalmente logre quedar frente a él, sus orbes azules me miraban fijamente mientras yo simplemente me sentaba a su lado.

-Yo no creo que sea una exageración-. Contesté.-Yo creo que te duele.

-Entrometida-. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

En realidad, esa palabra no me molesta, es así como el me recuerda, "la entrometida chica del andén del metro", "la chica del vendaje", en realidad…

-Está bien para mí-. Contesté dejando escapar una risita divertida.-Deberías ir al hospital

Le dije, de nuevo su mirada se centró en mí.

-No es necesario-. Tajo serio, lejos había quedado su tono juguetón.

-Tampoco voy a obligarte-. Le contesté y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.-Pero al menos dime… que fue lo que te paso.

Dejó escapar una risita entre dientes, me miraba de reojo mientras su mano se posaba sobre mi cabeza, ese gesto me abrumo.

-Que astuta jugada-. Masculló.-En realidad no fue nada, hubiera sido fácil vencer a esos tipos pero no sabía que estaban armados, de todas formas… les matare.

No me respondió lo que quería escuchar. Aunque no era necesario saberlo, Abuto ya me lo había dicho, pero yo quería que él me lo dijera, como cuando una persona le cuenta sus problemas a un amigo cercano. Porque eso quiero ser para él.

-No me parece que hagas eso, podrían lastimarte peor-. Dije seria, mi modo de hablarle sonaba como el de una madre regañando a su pequeño hijo por que se raspo las rodillas, frio y la vez preocupado.

No me respondió, no esperaba que lo hiciera. El imponente león no escucharía unas palabras como las mías. El silencio inundo el lugar, si no es por la televisión me hubiera vuelto loca estando envuelta en el silencio y la preocupación.

-No entiendo como llegaste aquí-. Rompió el silencio usando ese tono tan infantil y despreocupado que lo caracteriza. No encaja para nada con ese vendaje que tiene en todo el vientre, ni con los moratones de alrededor.

Fruncí el ceño, no me gusta ese tono de voz tan alegre, no cuando está herido; se supone que las heridas duelen… entonces su sonrisa es falsa y él siguió sonriendo inocentemente como si nada pasará.

-Una vez me indicaste por donde vivías-. Contesté.-El resto solo lo adiviné.

-Huh ya veo-. Me dijo tranquilo.-Fue error mío.

Lo sabía, él no quiere que yo esté aquí.

-Tal vez, pero es me ayudo a encontrarte cuando me entere que estabas herido-. Contesté, me sentí un poco avergonzada y no sé por qué, pero no quise demostrarlo, se supone que estoy enojada con él aunque no lo sepa.

-Abuto me las pagara-. Murmuró. Pobre Abuto.

-No te enojes, es tu amigo, debe estar preocupado en este momento-. Le dije.-Sobre todo cuando te apuñalan y te desmayas tres horas después y no quieres ver a un médico.

Escapo de mis labios casi como un reclamo indirecto, que torpeza, ahora sabrá más que fue Abuto quien me dijo. Pero parece que él no lo entendió.

-¿Te preocupas igual que Abuto?-. Me preguntó

¿Por qué ha preguntado eso?, olvide que él no conoce la delicadeza; su voz, su mirada, todo eso hizo que saltara mi corazón y que mi rostro ardiera sin poder hacer algo para controlarlo. Sé que mi cara enrojece, no puedo, ni quiero mirarlo, no así.

-Es lo normal, lo que te ocurrió es grave-. Contesté evitando mirarlo.

-No tanto, mañana estaré bien-. Dijo insistente.-Mira ya casi sana.

Tomó mi mano, la suavidad de su piel me hizo temblar mientras me sostenía con delicadeza llevándola hasta su vendaje y abría paso para dejarme tocar su piel, mejor dicho su herida. No puedo protestar, es como si algo obstruyera mi garganta impidiéndome hablar.

-¿Lo ves?-. Me preguntó.

No puedo pensar, la delicadeza con la que sostiene mi mano y el sonido de su voz son más que suficientes para hacer que mi tranquilidad tome unas vacaciones a Hawái. ¿Por qué hace esto? Quisiera saber que pasa por su cabeza… sus acciones, jamás las entenderé-.

-Si…Contesté, de nuevo mantenía mi cabeza alejada queriendo evitar que me viera.

Me encoji de hombros, por mi parte, no podía dejar de ver su torso desnudo que era tocado por los mechones de su larga cabellera despeinada, dios, ¿soy una pervertida? Sería bueno que me soltara antes de que haga que mis latidos exploten mi corazón.

-¿Estas enojada?-. Dijo el con su tono divertido, no lo entiendo, parece un niño inocente.

-¡Por supuesto!, que estés así haría enojar a cualquiera que le importes-. Le contesté

-¿Te importo?-. Me preguntó

Sentí como su mano apretaba la mía con un poco más de fuerza. Me hizo olvidar el por qué había venido aquí, cierto estaba herido y yo soy su especie de conocida que se preocupa por él. La calidez de su cuerpo, de su mano, se siente como un sueño, ¿en qué momento despertare en mi cama?

-Se me olvido tu nombre-. Dijo él

-Nunca te lo dije-. Contesté dejando escapar una risita

-¿A si?-. Preguntó, su mirada curiosa me hizo reír, así siempre son las cosas, hace que mis emociones cambien de un segundo a otro.-Que raro, siempre preguntó los nombres de las personas interesantes

-El mío no-. Contesté

¿Le intereso?, ¿es así? No debería, pero él tiene esa capacidad de hacer que sienta una mezcla de miedo y confianza además de preocupación y alegría, tan junto y contradictorio. De nuevo mi rostro arde, no quiero mirarlo, no quiero que me mire.

-Traigo comida...-. Comenté, quiero que me suelte, quiero alejarme. Lo necesito, no quiero seguir con estos pensamientos tan poco convencionales

-No puedo comer-. Dijo melancólico.-Te hago una pregunta

-¿Que?-. Le dije

-¿Por qué no me miras?-. Preguntó.-Haces que sienta como cuando Kagura se enoja conmigo.

Es la primera vez que menciona a Kagura, él lo sabe, sabe que soy amiga de ella y aun así jamás me dijo nada. No tengo nada coherente que decir.

-No estoy enojada-. Contesté nerviosa.-Bueno, solo un poco pero creo que es más preocupación por el poco cuidado que te das.

Lo dije…

-Ya veo-. Dijo el.-Si no estás enojada conmigo, mírame

Fue una orden, una orden en la que pude sentir la amabilidad de un chico que solo sabe de conflicto. Fue lento el movimiento de mi cabeza para darle la cara; esto lo he vivido, he visto esos ojos azules mirándome de esa manera, esa blanca piel, solo que estábamos rodeados por las estrellas y el sangraba. Esta sensación, es como una escena de alguna de mis sueños pasados, donde esta el eterno residente de mis sueños, donde me daba estas mismas sensaciones inexplicables.

-Deja vu-. Dijo el con sus orbes azules mirándome.

¿Acaso no soy la única? Me sonrió levemente, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos y sentía el calor de su mano sosteniendo con firmeza la mía. No lo podía evitar, han desaparecido toda razón para mí, necesitaba acercarme más y mirar más ese rostro suyo, me acercaba a su rostro lentamente, quería sentir su aliento al menos un segundo, pese a que no sepa mi nombre, ni mi edad, ni mis gustos, ni mis miedos… aunque sea solo "desconocida" yo quiero acercarme.

Cada vez más sentía su aliento, podía sentir el calor emanando de sus labios y al cerrar mis ojos, no había oscuridad, en su lugar seguía el, con el mar de estrellas adornando detrás de él. Solo un mínimo milímetro más... Quiero aquella sensación para mí

-Oye idiota traigo visitas-. Era el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la voz de Abuto.

¡Su amigo!, lance mi cuerpo hacia atrás hasta caer de cabeza del sofá en el que me encontraba sentada, ¿nos habrá visto?, no, no hicimos nada, no tengo por qué sentirme así de avergonzada.

-¿Niña?, ¿qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó Abuto al verme tirada en el suelo.

-Te mataré Abuto-. Amenazó el mientras permanecía sentado, él no se movió un solo milímetro.

-¿Soyo-chan?, ¿qué haces aquí?

Me preguntaron a mí, la reconozco, si voz… Esta parada detrás del señor Abuto, me mira con sorpresa y yo me siento una niña que acaba de ser descubierta haciendo travesuras ¿Por qué? No lo sé, debe ser por las palabras que ella siempre usa cuando me habla de él, ella quiere que me aleje y yo estoy aquí… queriendo estar más cerca. Esto está mal…

Kagura, no sabe que soy la "desconocida" de su hermano, mejor dicho, ahora lo sabe


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. Distancias**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mirada de Kagura era, como decirlo... Diferente. Podria decirse que es la primera vez que la siento tan seria conmigo. La tensión podía incluso respirarse, los latidos de mi corazón parecian mantener un ritmo acelerado como si eso fuera lo normal.

En realidad siento como si fuera una niña pequeña que acaba de ser descubierta rayando las paredes, yo no veo la malo en eso pero todos los demás si.

-De todas las personas a las que menos esperé que les dijeras algo Abuto, escogiste al primer lugar...-. Dijo él, tan tranquilo y con esa sonrisa tan normal, la cual inmediatamente hizo que Kagura lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Vine a asegurarme que no estes muerto estúpido hermano-. Contestó Kagura tajante.

-Tan tierna mi hermanita-. Contestó el con su tono juguetón y Kagura apretó los puños.

Después de eso ella desvió la mirada dirigiendola de nueva cuenta a mi. Insisto en que no se como describirlo en este momento...

-Hermano diota... ¿La conoces?-. Preguntó Kagura señalandome mientras se dirigía a él.

Era una incertidumbre de saber lo que el diria, ese posible "no" se sembró en mi interior pareciendo no querer irse, ¿por qué?

-Si-. Contestó como si nada ocurriera.

Kagura bufó ante aquella respuesta. Es lo que pensé, a ella no le gusta nada que yo me acerque a su hermano mayor, por eso no le dije nada. Ella debe estar enojada conmigo en este momento, tal vez deba irme.

-¡Yo!-. Grité llamando la atención de los presentes mientras me ponia de pie.-Ya es algo tarde, así que mejor me voy...

Giraba mi vista a todos con una sonrisa que trate de mantener "normal". Después de aquel gesto solo tomé mi mochila abriendome paso rápidamente además de evitar cruzar mi mirada con Kagura. Llegue a la puerta, gire el picaporte y me dispuse a dar un paso para salir.

-Adiós-. Canturreo él antes de que yo pusiera un pie fuera de su casa.

Salí corriendo de ese lugar antes de que alguna otra cosa sucediera. Supongo que no pude con la tensión de aquel ambiente ni mucho menos con la mirada de mi mejor amiga.

Cuando llegué a casa tenia la cabeza llena de pensamientos, el más principal era de antes de que Kagura y Abuto llegarán incluso al cerrar mis ojos la escena se repite como una película, el segundo era claro la mirada de Kagura y el último era algo así como una culpabilidad... Él esta herido, tal vez debí quedarme, ¿que clase de persona soy para dejarlo así?, no quiero que le pase nada...

 _¿Donde estás?_

 _¿Por qué no puedo verte en ningún lado?_

 _¿A dónde has ido?_

Cuando el día siguiente llegó, hice las tipicas cosas de mis días normales. Tomar mi desayuno y llegar al colegio encontrandome con una Kagura y un Okita peleando... Solo había algo diferente.

Kagura no cruzaba la mirada conmigo.

Lo peor era que me sentia realmente peoupada por él. Además estaba esa duda de ¿que pudieron hablar Kagura y él?, ¿qué habrá dicho de mi? Bueno, la respuesta mas lógica sería "es una entrometida". Cielos, hasta me imagino el tono de su voz.

Cuándo las clases finalizaron paso lo que supuse. Kagura de fue por su lado, aunque ella y yo siempre fueramos juntas desde nuestro primer día en el colegio, esta vez no fue así y eso... Me dolió.

Los días del mes de Julio fueron pasando, los rayos del sol comenzaban a ser intensos gracias a la bella estación del Verano. En el colegio ya poco quedaba para poder tener nuestras tan merecidas vacaciones.

Pero en mi vida había un cataclismo. Kagura aún no se me acercaba, es más sentía que la distancia aumentaba cada vez más entre nosotras. Eso duele, duele mucho, más porque ella es mi primera gran y unica amiga de verdad, no solo eso, ella es como esa hermana que tanto desee tener. Si la pierdo...

Volvería a estar sola, si ella se va de mi lado en verdad no se que haría.

Pero no solo es eso, también esta la incertidumbre que crece en mi cada vez que salgo del colegio; cuando al llegar a aquél lugar no esta esa silueta sonriente alrededor, lo cuál, inmediatamente me hace pensar que el sigue mal.

Lo que yo daria por saber que está bien.

Terminé de observar por la ventana, era otro día más en el que Kagura no me había dirigido una sola palabra. Apreté las correas de mi mochila y heche un último vistazo entretenida las figuras de algunos alumnos qué aun permanecían en la escuela pese a que el timbre haya sonado hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo ya.

Deje escapar una bocada de aire a la vez que enrredaba la mochila en mi espalda para tomar mi camino a casa, después de todo ya es tarde. Crucé el marco de la puerta y justo cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso más un brazo detuvo mi caminar.

-Hey...-. Me saludo casual, es extraño lo vi marcharse hace tiempo.

-Creí que ya te habías ido Okita-kun-. Le dije dejando escapar una risita divertida.

-Me castigaron por dormir en Gimnasia-. Contestó.

-Pero... Tu siempre duermes en Gimnasia-. Contesté, es un poco extraño que lo castigaran justo ahora cuando ha salido bien librado todo este tiempo.

Para Okita dormir en Gimnasia es tan normal como ver al profesor comiendo dulces. Es parte de la naturaleza.

-Debe ser por eso-. Expresó pensativo.-Por cierto... ¿Qué día es hoy?

¿Día?... ¿Catorce? No, creo que ayer fue Quince... Entonces hoy es...

-Dieciséis-. Contesté con un hilo de voz. Creo que olvidé una fecha importante.

-Feliz cumpleaños-. Me dijo Okita.

Después de eso, sólo dio la vuelta apartandose cada vez más de mi.

-¡Okita-kun!-. Grité, el giró la cabeza para mirarme.-¿Como supiste?

-Me lo dijo una china...-. Me contestó.

Y después de eso, simplemente se fue.

¿Cuándo lo habrá mencionado Kagura? En realidad no creo que haya sido en estos días. Ella esta enojada conmigo por acercarme a su hermano, ¿es tan malo lo que hice? Supongo que sí. Tal vez y si hice mal, yo misma he escuchado todo lo que Kagura decia de él, no se llevaban o más bien no se llevan bien... Y yo voy y hablo con él...

Estoy traicionado a mi mejor amiga.

¡Sacate esos pensamientos de la cabeza Soyo! Sacudia mi cabeza queriendo olvidarme de todo eso. No soy mala amiga, no lo soy, haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque Kagura me perdone estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo.

Al final, termine saliendo del colegio luego de tantos pensamientos que me hacían detener mi andar. De cierta manera, se sentia solitario caminar por las calles sin escuchar la voz de Kagura contando cosas que nos hacían reír a las dos y después estaba ese punto en el que ella y yo tomabamos caminos separados. Lugar en el cuál yo solía encontrarme con él, pero claro, el debe estar en su cama cuidando de sus heridas, no, no creo pero tampoco puedo asegurarme; la idea de regresar a su casa y... ¿Si Kagura esta ahí? No quisiera que se enojara más conmigo de lo que ya está.

Tal vez después yo pueda al menos verlo.

-Vaya... De verdad no te das cuenta que estoy detras de ti-. Expresó con un tono de ironía.

Su voz, es voz que me hizo estremecer pegando un chillido un poco asustada a la vez que con mi mochila lanzaba un golpe justo en su vientre. Cuando me gire para mirarlo, me encontre con alguien un poco doblado, con sus cabellos bermellón rosando su cara sonriente y sus bellos orbes azules mirandome a mí. Es él... El león ya esta saludable.

-¡Ah lo siento!-. Grité balbuceando un montón de cosas más, todas eran disculpas ya que bueno, le pegue en el vientre.-¡No era mi intención lo juro!, ¡y justo donde estas herido!, ¡perdón!

-Esta bien-. Me respondió con una sonrisa.-Debo felicitarte, crei que eras una debilucha inutil igual que mi hermana...

Ahi va de nuevo su acertividad. Creo que ya soy algo inmune a ella, me ha causado gracia o debe ser el verlo frente a mi aparentemente mejor de salud.

-Lo siento...-. Me disculpé de nuevo.-Es que me asusto muy facil cuando hay alguien detras de mí.

-No creo, te estoy siguiendo desde que saliste de tu colegio y no te diste cuenta-. Contestó con esa sonrisa tan tranquila.

Quisiera tener la calma que el tiene ahora, el decir que me seguía hizo que la sangre subiera a mis mejillas quedandose de forma permanente ahí.

-Po... Pop... ¿Por qué me seguías?-. Dije eso, tartamudee demasiado.

-Abuto me dijo-. Contestó.

-No entiendo-. Le dije.

-Me dijo que te buscara para decirte que estoy mejor, que te preocupabas y otras cosas que ya no escuché que dijo...-. Me decía.-Le hice caso por tu misma habías dicho que estabas preocupada.

Dijo aquello último con una risita divertida, tan contagiosa que antes de darme cuenta yo reía con él.

-Gracias-. Expresé dedicándole una sonrisa.

La más sincera que he expresado en mucho tiempo. En verdad me hace feliz verlo, ver que esta bien y que su sonrisa sigue ahí. Tan graciosa y aparentemente inocente ante los ojos de cualquiera pero a la vez compleja y misteriosa ante los que se atreven a acercarse al poderoso león.

-Si claro-. Contestó como si nada.-Por cierto... Me pareció raro que no volvieras para molestarme.

Se refiere a... ¿Su casa?

-Yo... Estuve ocupada-. Contesté.-Pero Kagura-chan fue ¿no es cierto?

-Por supuesto que no-. Contestó.-No la he visto desde hace mucho, ni siquiera la vi contigo cuando caminabas.

-Ella... No venia conmigo-. Contesté con melancolía.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó.

-No es nada-. Le dije.-Tengo que llegar a casa.

Mejor terminar la conversación, si él preguntaba más ¿que decirle?, ¿que su hermana no quiere que me acerque? Eso no. Comencé a retomar mi camino a casa, aunque no tenga muchos ánimos es mi cumpleaños tal vez mi hermano ya esta en en casa listo para celebrar como cada año.

-¿No es muy temprano?-. Me preguntó el quien ya se encontraba caminando a mi lado.

-Mi... Mi hermano ya debe estar en casa, es un dia especial-. Le contesté.

-Ya veo-. Comentó pensativo.-¿Qué tan especial?

Su curiosidad es como la de un niño aveces.

-Es especial para mi, el año pasado Kagura-chan estuvo conmigo... -. Decía, es cierto ella paso todo el día conmigo hoy no sera así, no como el año pasado que...-Celebramos mi cumpleaños juntas.

Mutismo, no me puedo mover. He insinuando que hoy es mi cumpleaños yo no, no se por que lo dije.

-¿Enserio hoy es tu cumpleaños?-. Preguntó, yo solo asentí.-¿Hay algo que quieras?

-¡No claro que no!-. Grité nerviosa, debe estar pensando que lo dije a propósito.

-¿Segura? Puedo obligar a ese bebé llorón a que te vuelva a hablar-. Me dijo.-Esa inutil es muy tonta, seguramente ni sabe por que se enojo contigo...

¿Él se dio cuenta de eso? ¿Habrá sido Kagura quien se lo dijo? No creo, tal vez mis expresiones son tan obvias que incluso el se dio cuenta de la tristeza que me causa no tener a mi amiga. Esto va mal, mi corazón esta latiendo tan fuerte que el podría escucharlo.

-Gracias... Pero no es necesario-. Contesté con una sonrisa, no lo se, es triste y a la vez feliz al pensar que el estaba dispuesto a hacer eso por mí.

-¿Entonces que quieres?-. Preguntó con su tono juguetón.-Así esta vez ya no te deberé nada.

Expresó, cierto, a el no le gustan las deudas. Pero yo no he hecho nada que provoque una "deuda" esta vez.

-No hace falta en verdad-. Insistí.

-Bien... Pero si la necesitas a ella yo te la puedo traer-. Me dijo con su tono alegre.

Kagura dice que se llevan mal, pero él, el esta dispuesto a buscarla para "traerla" conmigo, no se de que forma lo haría pero me ha hecho feliz. Tontería mía, pero quisiera imaginar que es por mi, que dejaría sus diferencias con ella, que todo saldría bien y que el estaría conmigo al igual que mi mejor amiga.

Creo que quiero llorar al saber que eso no sera real... En verdad no puedo contener las lágrimas.

-Yo quiero algo-. Las palabras salieron solas de mis labios.

Antes de que articulara una palabra me lance contra el rodeandolo con mis brazos aferrandome a su camisa escolar a la vez que ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho. Lo abracé, era lo que necesitaba. Y debo decir que no me arrepiento. Huele bien, el calor que emana es agrable, los latidos de su corazón podrian compararse con una melodía tocada por los ángeles. No quisiera soltarlo.

-Lo estas haciendo mal, asi nunca podrás hacer una llave-. Pronunció él.

Era lo que esperaba que dijera, lo que me hizo volver a la realidad librandolo al fin de mis brazos. Fue breve pero eso basto para hacerme perder la fuerza de las piernas a la vez que me preguntó una y otra vez ¿por qué lo hice?

-Lo siento-. Me disculpe inocente.

No lo había notado, pero ya estaba cerca de casa. Que bueno, después de lo que acabo de hacer, no soportaría seguir caminando con él a mi lado.

-Ya me tengo que ir-. Comenté buscando iniciar mi partida.

-Adios-. Canturreo sonriendome como siempre lo hacia.-¡Felíz cumpleaños!

Pronunció justo cuando yo le había dado la espalda para marcharme a casa.

Cuando llegue me abri paso por la reja caminando entre las flores del pequeño jardín de nuestra casa. Me acerque a la puerta girando la perilla con cuidado.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-. Gritaron apenas abrí.

Mi hermano se acercó a abrazarme y con el Maizou-san. Es increible como las sensaciones cambian dependiendo de las personas. El abrazo de mi hermano es calido y acogedor, como el calor de hogar... Pero cuando lo abrace a el me sentí, no sé, completa.

Fue algo pequeño. Comimos un pastel de fresas y recibi un regalo de parte de los miembro de mi pequeña familia. Después nos quedamos hasta tarde viendo películas, despues de todo mañana era fin de semana así que no tenia que preocuparme por despertar temprano.

 _Nada..._

Los rayos solares entraban por mi ventana. No me di cuenta en que momento había caido dormida, pero debo suponer que fue mi hermano quién me trajo a mi cama.

Me levante acercandome a mi tocador para mirarme al espejo y cepillar las hebras de mi cabello. Siento como si esta mañana fuera vacía, al igual que muchas otras en las que no sueño nada, como si el residente de mis sueños se hubiera marchado lejo _s_ abandonandome.

Entonces el timbre de mi casa comenzó a sonar por todos lados. Vino alguien.

-¡Enseguida voy!-. Grito Maizou-san.

Pero poco tiempo después el timbre volvió a sonar. Maizou-san debe estar muy ocupado haciendo algo.

-¡Yo voy!-. Grité.

Salí de mi habitacion bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo que conectaba a la entrada. Me acerqué y abri la puerta sin mirar siquiera quien era antes.

-Buenas-. Pronunció con monotonía.

Llevaba ropas casuales, una camisa negra al igual que sus pantalones. Su cabello castaño estaba peinado como siempre haciéndolo parecer de lo más normal.

-¿Okita-kun?-. Dije confundida.

-Ya veo por que me tuviste esperando una hora-. Dijo el.

¿Esperando?

-Princesita ya te dije que se te va pegar la estupidez de la china-. Dijo Okita.-Hace 3 dias quedamos que hoy me ayudarías a estudiar para el examen del martes.

¡Es cierto! Gin-chan me habia pedido que lo ayudara con sus materias.

-¡Lo siento Okita-kun lo olvide por completo!-. Grité disculpandome una y otra vez.-Dame un segundo ahora vuelvo.

Le dije, lo invite a pasar mientras yo corria a mi habitación para darme un rapido baño y poniéndome después lo primero que encontré en mi armario. Antes de que Okita volviera a bostezar yo ya estaba frente a el lista para todo.

-¡Vamos a estudiar!-. Exclamé recuperando mi aliento.

-Eso fue rápido-. Me contestó.-Vamos...

Me dijo tomando el camino a la salida de mi casa. Le avisé a Maizou-san que saldria y despues seguí a Okita, creo que esta bien que no estudiemos en mi casa, podria ignorarme con la television o dormirse en mi mueble. Cualquier cosa que lo haga huir del estudio en realidad.

Caminabamos por mi vecindario, Okita tenia las manos metidas en sus bolsillos con su mochila colgandole en la espalda. Por mi parte solo llevaba unos cuando libros entre mis manos.

-Disculpame Okita-kun, no se que me paso-. Me volví a disculpar, es que en verdad es vergonzoso haberlo olvidado.

-Pues cuando te dije estabas mirando a la china-. Me contestó.-Por cierto... ¿Están peleadas?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Pregunté.

-Por que... No se hablan, tu la miras y ella parece evitarte-. Dijo serio.-Además esa perra no deja de molestar, cree que soy su maldita huida.

Así que es notorio. La tristeza ha vuelto de nuevo...

-Es verdad-. Contesté cabizabaja.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Okita.

-Por que yo... Bueno ella me dijo que no me acercara a alguien y yo... Voy y me hago algo así como su amiga-. Contesté.-Creo que eso la hizo molestarse... Pero yo no quiero perderla como amiga.

-Pero tampoco quieres que esa persona se vaya-. Concluyó.

-Exacto-. Afirme.

Okita bufó, parecia pensativo mirando a algún lugar aparente. Después de unos momentos de silencio el se giró a mirarme con esa mirada tan seria que lo caracteriza.

-Si me permites un consejo... Piensa bien quien es más importante para ti, no creo que puedas dividirte en dos para estar con ambas al mismo tiempo ni tampoco puedes solucionar las diferencias de esas personas... Si no quieres perderlas a ambas, elige a alguien-. Me dijo.-Además la China es muy conflictiva y siempre esta peleando con chicas...

-No es una chica, es un chico-. Comenté.

Okita apretó los dientes y sus hombros parecieron tensarse un poco.

-¿Y quién es?-. Pregunto aparentando seriedad.

Yo no respondí, solo mantuve la mirada en el suelo pensando lo que Okita me dijo. Elegir a uno, ¿como hacer eso si ambos son diferentes? Kagura mi mejor amiga y el es quien ha cambiado por completo mi mundo, para mi tambien es un amigo...

Pero Kagura alivio mi soledad.

Prometimos que estaríamos juntas siempre...

En las buenas y las malas.

Levante la cabeza, Okita me miraba creo que aun esperando una respuesta. Pero, justo detrás de este pude ver aquella figura caminando. Es lógico el vive por aqui.

Es normal verlo...

Se convirtió en un factor cotidiano en mi vida...

El amanecer y anochecer...

Si sigo hablando con él, Kagura no volvera, pero si vuelvo con Kagura entonces no podria acercarme. Es cierto es como elegir... Solo tengo que irme por el grado de importancia.

Aspire profundo y sostuve del brazo a Okita corriendo lejos queriendo evitar verlo. Es mi elección, Kagura fue mi amiga primero.

-Que rayos te pasa-. Decia Okita mientras corriamos.

-Elegí-. Contesté.-Me alejare de él...

Okita guardo silencio mientras más nos alejabamos. Me disculpare después por haberlo agregado a mi huída.

-Entonces ese tipo debe gustarte mucho... Y ser muy importante para la china-. Dijo Okita susurrando lo último pareciendo pensativo.

¿Gustar? No... Yo no siento nada de eso


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. Realidad**

.  
.

Lo que Okita ha dicho ha creado un torbellino de emociones en mi pecho. Uno que esta destruyendo toda mi estabilidad, mi paz, mi calma. ¡Rayos! Esa palabra ni siquiera había pasado por mi mente.

Habíamos dejado de correr de una buena vez, más bien, yo había dejado de jalar a Okita del brazo. Llegamos a la estación sentándonos en una banca a la espera del metro que nos lleve al centro comercial, lugar que habíamos determinado para estudiar. Mis hombros subían y bajaban debido a mi acelerada respiración, mis ojos miran fijamente un anuncio de una marca de bebidas con el objetivo de no pensar "cosas" por no decir "él".

-Oye...-. Habló Okita rompiendo ese silencio que se formó entre nosotros, lo miré, el me miraba fijamente con un semblante serio.-No respondiste.

Una pregunta que altero aún más todo mi orden. ¿Qué respuesta?

-Q... Q... ¿Qué?-. Tontamente balbucee.

-¿Qué es esa persona por la que se enojo la tonta china?-. Preguntó Okita.

-Creo... Que ya no importa-. Respondí casi como un susurro.-Si yo voy a alejarme de el, no importa...

-Ese tipo parece importante, tanto para ti como para la china...-. Agregó él de forma insistente.

China, Kagura, Okita esta mencionándola mucho.

-Mencionas mucho a Kagura-. Comenté dejando escapar una risa divertida y la vez nerviosa.

-¿Estas intentando voltear las cosas?-. Dijo Okita con un semblante serio, parece estar a la defensiva.

Mirar a Okita en este momento se sintió como mirarme a mi misma. No somos iguales, de hecho somos demasiado diferentes. Pero creo que es por que ambos tenemos una especie de cercanía a ese par de hermanos, yo me preocupo por él, como se que Okita lo hace por Kagura, aún recuerdo el tan amable gesto que hizo por ella ese día de tormenta, me hace pensar que se preocupaba por ella. Incluso pensar que el tiene un interés por ella, como siempre desee que pasara entre ellos.

-Esa persona se llama Kamui...-. Le dije.-El es...

- _Pasajeros con destino a la estación Kabuki por la entrada 3-_

Fui interrumpida por la señorita del anuncio. Era nuestro transporte por lo que nos levantamos y tomamos camino al lugar, no adentramos y simplemente tomamos cualquier asiento disponible.

El silencio se hizo presente durante todo el viaje. Yo mantuve la mirada fija en la ventana viendo como nos movíamos a gran velocidad por la ciudad. Podría estar enloqueciendo pero en mi mente podia escuchar aquella melodía que sonó ese día que lo encontré por segunda vez... De nuevo estoy pensando en él.

-Oye ya llegamos-. Me llamo Okita tocando mi hombro.

Tiene razón ya habíamos llegado y yo me quede sumergida en mis pensamientos sobre él. Tome mis cosas y bajamos del andén caminando al gran centro comercial dispuestos a encontrar alguna mesa en la cual sentarnos. Okita estaba mas inexpresivo ahora, lanzaba suspiros y miraba con aburrimiento cualquiera cosa, ¿sera por qué...?

-¿Qué lección quieres empezar?-. Le pregunté queriendo poner las cosas en normalidad, no se, yo me siento tensa.

-Cualquiera esta bien en realidad-. Contestó el casi de forma despreciativa.

-Matemáticas-. Contesté yo, después de todo él y Kagura siempre terminan peleando por quien saco el resultado correcto de alguna ecuación aunque ambos siempre están equivocados.

Ya no respondió, solo seguíamos caminando hasta adentrarnos al centro comercial, caminamos un poco más hasta que por fin encontramos una cómoda mesa donde Okita dejo caer su mochila a la vez que se sentaba como si nada en una de las sillas. Yo hice lo mismo, pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarme. Debe ser por que Okita escogió las mesas exteriores de cierto local de comida en donde Kagura y yo tuvimos un "encuentro" con cierta persona.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no vamos a empezar?-. Preguntó Okita.

-Si, lo siento...-. Contesté distraída.

-¿Qué hay en tu cabeza?, ¿esta ese tipo que crea tensiones entre china y tú?-. Preguntó observándome fijamente de forma acusadora.

No respondí, eso hizo mi respuesta fuera obvia. Okita bufó al no obtener una respuesta de mi parte.

-Órale...-. Dijo irónico.-Ese tal Kamui si que ha causado estragos.

-Sabes... Kagura-chan me dijo que el es peligroso y destructivo, siempre que lo menciona usa palabras altisonantes acompañadas de muecas de desprecio, dice que lo odia... Pero yo se que no es así-. Le dije, no se porque lo hice.

-¿Estamos hablando de mi?, porque déjame aclararte que lo que piensas esta mal, ella en verdad me odia-. Me respondió tan tranquilo.

-No eres tu...-. Contesté y Okita estrecho la mirada.

-¿Ese tipo?, ¿así que existe alguien que odia tanto como a mi?-. Preguntó, tenia una ceja alzada mirándome con incredulidad.

-Ya te dije que no lo odia...-. Insistí.-Nadie odiaría a su hermano mayor.

El silencio se hizo presente, entre Okita y yo, solo podía escucharse el bullicio de nuestro alrededor, el ir y venir de las personas que pasaban haciendo sus compras. Okita pareció un poco incrédulo ante lo que acababa de decir pero a la vez sus facciones parecían haberse calmado. Como si la tensión dentro de el hubiera desaparecido.

-No sabía que ella tenía hermanos-. Mencionó Okita.

-Si lo tiene-. Afirmé mirando al suelo.

-Déjame ver si entendí... ¿A la china le molesta que seas su cuñada?-. Dijo Okita.

Sentí como la sangre saltaba a mi cabeza con los latidos de mi corazón retumbando tan fuerte que posiblemente todos los presentes lo están escuchando. ¿Qué? ¿Okita también dice lo que piensa?

-¡No soy nada de eso!-. Grité completamente nerviosa.

-Entonces no te pongas así-. Me respondió con una sonrisa de lado.-Solo lo dije... Por que tus reacciones me hicieron pensar eso.

-Entonces yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti-. Arremeti y Okita me miro con confusión.-Parecias muy molesto preguntando quien era... ¡Y siempre era cuando mencionabas a Kagura-chan!

-Estas confundiendo las cosas-. Contestó Okita como si ya tuviera pregrabada su respuesta, algo inmediato.

-No, no es cierto, estabas actuando muy raro desde que te conte mi problema y mencione a Kagura-chan-. Afirmé. Los ojos de Okita se ensancharon al escucharme.

-Me causa molestia que la menciones, la odio tanto-. Contestó Okita, ¿qué tiene una respuesta para todo?

Tiene un modo de actuar muy extraño, aunque claro, tampoco es que el me vaya a decir algo de Kagura sabiendo que soy... Bueno, que fui su mejor amiga. Sólo me crucé de brazos sin decirle nada, Okita llevo sus manos a su nuca recargándose todavía más en la silla.

No nos dijimos nada, tampoco dimos inicio al supuesto estudio que habíamos quedado. No se porque no puedo, mi mente no se concentra en nada.

-Y a todo esto, ¿de dónde conociste al hermano de esa idiota?, ¿ella te lo presentó?-. Me preguntó de la nada.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-. Respondí.

-Curiosidad, chisme, quiero ver si te puedo ayudar...-. Expresó.

-Pues... Fue un día que unos maleantes me seguían, me salvó y después amenazó con matarme-. Le dije dejando escapar una risa divertida al aparecer en mi mente aquél recuerdo.-Al día siguiente... Me lo encontré en el anden de un metro, estaba sangrando, no podía dejarlo así... Le puse unas vendas...

Sonreír, eso es lo que no puedo dejar de hacer. Es fascinante como esos recuerdos ahora me parecen agradables pese a que cuando los viví sentía que estaba a un paso de desmayarme del miedo. Supongo que es porque esos recuerdos lo traen acompañado de su sonrisa, esa que siempre me resulta tan agradable.

-¿Cuándo comenzó a interesarte?, ¿antes o después de la amenaza de muerte?-. Interrumpió Okita.

-¡Qué no es eso!-. Que fácil logro Okita hacerme perder la calma.

-Pues... Esa sonrisa me da a entender lo contrario-. Contestó, se esta divirtiendo lo sé, se le nota en la cara.

-Digo lo mismo...-. Mascullé, Okita alzo una ceja alcanzando a escucharme.

-¿Otra vez intentas voltear las cosas?-. Dijo ironico.-Ya te dije la china...

-Te gusta-. Completé, su semblante se volvió sombrío, ¡ja! esa no se la esperaba.

-¿Te volviste loca?-. Preguntó serio.

-Tal vez... yo creo que si-. Contesté con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos mis dientes, Okita bufó por mi acción, el tiene la culpa, el empezó.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El solo asintió a mi pregunta, en realidad no creo que este bien que le pregunte lo que acaba de venir a mi mente. Pero se ha dado el tema y no son muchas las ocasiones en las que puedo hablar con el de esta manera.

-¿Qué piensas de Kagura-chan?-. Pregunté.

-Qué es tonta-. Contestó sin pensarlo, en realidad, esperaba esa respuesta.-Dime, ¿en que momento cambiamos de tema?, estábamos hablando de ti.

-Cambiamos de tema por que no dejas de hacer "esos" comentarios-. Le dije

Parpadeo un par de veces y giro los ojos como sin pensara las cosas. Espero y esté pensando en como dejar este tema de una vez.

-Yo hacia esos comentarios por que eso es lo que parece... Lo que dijiste no eran cosas muy buenas y aun así te estabas riendo-. Contestó desganado.

-Si, ya me había dado cuenta de eso-. Contesté.

-Bien, entonces... ¿lo admites?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Que no!-. Contesté.

Okita se hecho a reír, que malo, me esta usando como su objeto de diversión como suele hacerlo con Kagura haciendola rabiar hasta el punto de que ella quiere golpearlo.

-No tiene nada de malo princesita-. Contestó entre risas.

-Deja de decir esas cosas-. Contesté.

-Es lo que parece-. Dijo el.-En verdad parece que ese tipo te interesa...

-A ti también parece que Kagura-chan te interesa y no hago comentarios al respecto-. Contesté, parezco insistente y tal vez pesada pero es lo único que tengo para defenderme.

Sean ilusiones mías o que el se esté engañando. Mencionar a Kagura siempre hace que desista de sus comentarios.

-Hablo enserio... ¿Por que piensas eso exactamente?, me siento ofendido cuando dices eso-. Expresó con el ceño fruncido.

-Por que desde que se conocieron hay una conexión diferente a las demás entre ustedes...-. Le dije.

-La odio, me odia, es algo secillo-. Respondió.

-Siempre dejas atras a todas esas chicas cuando la vez llegar-. Agregué.

-Es más entretenido molestar a esa tonta que a esas perras-. Dijo él.

¿Siempre tiene una respuesta para todo? Aspire un poco de aire, el sonreia como si me hubiera ganado ¿ganar qué? Solo el sabe.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué le dijiste que se ve mejor sin sus gafas?, ¿por qué te molestan las atenciones que ella tiene para otros?, ¿por qué te quedaste con ella aquél día de tormenta?, ¿por qué parece que te importa tanto cuándo dices que no es así?-. Pregunté.

Mutismo. El silencio se apoderó de él, creo que esta vez lo he dejado sin nada que decir. Sus orbes carmesí estan abiertos que en cualquier momento podrían salirse. Pero entonces recupero la cordura, parapadeo un par de vez enderezandose en la silla para poner los codos sobre la mesa y acercarse, al menos un poco, a mi.

-No tengo idea de por que hice todo eso-. Contestó, no puedo creer lo que acaba de decirme.-Supongo... Que soy amable, si, eso debe ser.

Ahora era yo quien guardaba silencio. Era... Como decirlo, algo impredecible, pero creo que yo sé su "por qué". Al igual que sé el porque Kagura ha dejado atras usar gafas, porque se enojo tanto aquel día que esa tonta chica se le confeso a Okita, porque ella aun guarda los audifonos que uso ese día de tormenta...

O ellos son un par de idiotas o yo tengo buen ojo para estas cosas.

-Yo si creo que eres amable, pero conmigo-. Expresé, el sólo me miro.-Con Kagura-chan es diferente.

-¿Qué es lo diferente?-. Preguntó.

-Todo... No te enojes por favor, pero parece como si ella te gustara...-. Le dije, el intento hablar pero no lo dejé.-Yo creo que el amor es eso... No entender, no saber, miedo y posiblemente muchas cosas que consideramos negativas... No enteder por que esa persona no sale de tus pensamientos, no saber que tiene de bueno ni tampoco saber que le vez tu de bueno y miedo... Miedo de que un día se vaya dejandote atrás... que solo mirar a esa persona basta para hacerte sentir bien, que su sonrisa te hace feliz, que sus errores se convierten en los tuyos...

-Te inspiraste-. Contestó él.-Y odio eso.

-¿Ah?-. Me confundió.

-Quiero decir, bueno en realidad no se que decir-. Dijo él.-Esa china es tonta...

-Estas pensando en ella-. Afirme un poco impresionada, el solo asintió mirando a algun lugar lejano.

-Que basura-. Expresó con un tono molesto.-Acabo de descubrir lo que siento por la china a través de un tercero, lo peor es que eres su mejor amiga...

-¿Lo que sientes?-. Pregunté, sus palabras me dieron un tipo de ilusión.

-Olvidalo-. Refuño.-Es tu turno...

-¿Mi turno?-. Pregunté confundida.

-Lo que sientes por esa persona, estabamos hablando de ti en primer lugar-. Me dijo, su tono de voz era casi como una exigencia.

Yo solo callé.

-Ya te dije que me daba miedo... El es el chico malo, esta más lleno de defectos que de virtudes y aún así me acerque a él con deseos de saber más de él, me preocupa cuando se lastima... El simple hecho de pensar que podría estar lejos de mí me causa dolor y es que él es el león con actitud de gatito-. Le dije.

La mano derecha de Okita estaba posada en su rostro, sosteniendo mientras el estaba recargado mirándome.

-Eso es el amor... Tan contrario, es ver todos sus errores y seguir viendolo todo bueno.

-¿Desde cuando sabes tanto?-. Le pregunté, el se hecho a reir.

-He cambiado mi modo de ver las cosas desde hace diez minutos-. Contestó.-Tu tienes la culpa así que acepta las consecuencias.

-¿Consecuencias?-. Pregunté.

-Admite que te gusta ese tal Kamui-. Me dijo.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, creo que por poco y me hecho atras cayendo al suelo, pero afortunadamente no pasó.

-Admitelo... Admitelo tú-. Lo reté.

De nuevo recurro a Kagura para hacerlo callar.

-Lo admito-. Contestó.-Tú hiciste que me diera cuenta que tengo el gusto más horrible del universo... Me gusta esa china.

Yo tenía razón... Ahora, no puedo dejar de preguntarme tantas cosas ¿Cuanto tiempo esos sentimientos han estado dentro de él? Creo que soy egoista por hacer que lo diga cuando yo ni siquiera se que decir de esa persona, no ahora que le hice esa promesa de alejarme de el por Kagura.

Pero si me lo pregunto, si me pregunto ¿él me gusta? ¿Cuál sería mi respuesta? ¿Por que la siento tan obvia?

 _Si... Si me gusta._

-Lo admito...-. Contesté.-Me gusta, me gusta mucho, Okita-kun te...

Sentí una palmada en la espalda, pude sentir ese tacto tan firme tocandome. Pero no era doloroso...

-¡Hola!-. Expresó.

Aquella voz que suena como melodía en mis oidos. Esa persona que interrumpio mis palabras haciendo que no pudiera terminar ese "tenías razón". Estaba, no, está parado detras de mi, su amplia sonrisa esta dibujada en su rostro y tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, incluso, Abuto está parado justo a su lado.

Me... ¿Me escuchó?

-¿También viniste a comer aqui?-. Preguntó.

Sus palabras hacen que mi sangre salte a mi mejillas. Los latidos son an fuertes que comienza a dolerme el pecho y lo peor es que de la nada siento que somos las unicas dos existencias en este lugar.

-Ya te dije que busquemos otras mesa, tu amiga está ocupada-. Interrumpió Abuto antes de que yo pudiera articular una palabra.

-¿Lo estas?-. Preguntó él.

No puedo decir una sola palabra, me escuchó ¿es eso? ¿sabe lo que siento? Creo que me voy a desmayar.

-Estamos estudiando...-. Interrumpió Okita.

Se miraron, Okita parecia estudiarlo con la mirada, creo que se ha dado cuenta de que es él; por su parte el simplemente le devolvia la mirada, sin ningún tipo de expresión como si le restará importancia.

-¿Te he visto antes?-. Preguntó Okita, sus labios se curvearon un poco.

-O..Okita-kun-. Intenté decir, sentí a todos los presentes mirándome.-El es hermano mayor de Kagura-chan.

Le dije, después lo miré a él quien no decia nada.

-El es Okita Sougo, está en mi clase-. Le dije a el señalandole a Okita.

-¿Okita?-. Pronunció curioso.

-Si, si, mucho gusto-. Interrumpió Abuto.-Vamos nuestras ordenes están listas... Luego te veo niña.

Abuto se lo llevó con él a casi empujones, de cierta manera, se lo agradezco. Yo que me había dicho que me alejaría... Acabo de admitir que me gusta y lo peor... El me escucho.

Debe estar molesto. La "chica entrometida" siente cosas por él.

Expulsé todo el aire que mis pulmones guardaban en forma de un suspiro. Casi me dejo caer en la mesa pero eso puede llamar la atención y yo... No quiero que me miré, mi rostro debe estar teñido de todas las tonalidades de rojo.

-Es la china con peluca, talvez tambien esta usando algo para ocultar sus pocos pechos-. Dijo Okita en tono de broma.

-Si se parecen...-. Afirmé desganada.

-Son identicos, ¿son gemelos?, ¿clones?-. Decia Okita

-El es mayor-. Contesté con un hilo de voz.

-¿Te pasa algo?-. Preguntó Okita.

-Me escuchó... Eso es malo-. Le dije.-Si Kagura-chan se entera jamas volvera a hablarme... ¿Por qué me hiciste admitirlo cuando dije que me alejaría?

-No vas a alejarte, yo te ayudo a que eso no pase-. Dijo Okita.

-¿Por qué harás eso?-. Pregunté.

-No se-. Respondió, me hizo sonreír.

-Entonces yo te ayudo con Kagura-. Le dije.

-No hace falta-. Dijo él.

-Lo haré, lo prometo-. Afirme.

El me dejo ver una media sonrisa, lo tomaré como un gracias de su parte.

-Voy al baño-. Me dijo.

Se levantó de la mesa y partió a los adentros del local de comida en el que nos encontrábamos.

Okita es una buena persona, escuchó todo lo que había dentro de mi, me ha ofrecido ayudarme con Kagura. Eso me hace felíz, vivir una vida donde este mi mejor amiga y... Lo diré, la persona que me gusta.

Pero seria mejor que Okita también estuviera con la persona que le gusta, con Kagura.

Aunque, con todo esto hemos olvidado el estudio.

Los minutos seguían avanzando. No es crítica pero ¿cuanto puede tardar un hombre en el baño? Giré mi vista al punto por dónde lo había visto marcharse y nada, no podia verlo venir aún.

Entonces un ruido sordo provino desde dentro del lugar, era como si algo se hubiera caido. Rápidamente me levanté corriendo al lugar para ver que pasaba. Cuando abrí la puerta pude ver que había mucha agua proviniendo de un pasillo al fondo.

Fue cuando Okita salió abriendose camino entre los puntos secos del suelo.

-¡Oye tú!, ¿qué pasó?-. Preguntó uno de los empleados.

Okita lo miro deteniendo su paso y entonces... Detrás de el salió otra persona. De igual manera se abría paso entre los puntos secos del suelo solo que él estaba sonriendo.

-Se rompió uno de los lavamanos-. Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¡¿Como paso?!-. Gritó el empleado.

-Un temblor-. Dijo Okita.

-Uno muy fuerte-. Agregó él, el que no hace otra cosa más que sonreír.

El empleado no dijo nada. Parecía no creerles pero tampoco parecia tener animos de aventurarse a obligarlos a que esos dos le dijeran la verdad.

-Si, el temblor fue intenso-. Expresé, aquéllos dos me miraron.

-¿Así?-. Me preguntó el empleado.

-Si, me hizo caer de la silla-. Le dije.

El empleado asintió, mentí para salvarlos a los dos. Que impresionante.

-Oh bueno...-. Mascullo Okita.-Vamos princesita, aún no he aprendido nada.

Okita posó su mano en mi hombro llevándome consigo hasta afuera. Se acerco a la mesa, tomó nuestras cosas y volvió a empujarme sacandome de ahí. No sin antes girar su vista hacia atras por última vez.

-¿Paso algo?-. Pregunté.

-No, nada-. Dijo él.

Mientras era empujada aproveche para girar mi vista hacia atras de igual manera, pude verlo a él en la lejanía. Estaba sonriendo.

Quien diría que esta iba a ser la ultima vez que lo vería.

Después de todo, las vacaciones de verano iniciaron poco después.


	10. Especial

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo no forma parte de la cronología de la historia. POV Kamui**

 ***-+-Especial-+-***

 **Sonámbulo**

.

.

.

 _Caminando sigilosamente llego a un lugar que no puedo describir. Eso raro, parece feliz... Pero hay una mirada melancólica._

Me di el tiempo suficiente para apreciar lo que solo mis manos fueron capaces de hacer. Esos tipos estaban tirados en suelo totalmente derrotados, pensar que no me tomo ni medio minuto y peor aún que hablaban creyéndose la gran cosa. Que aburrido, creí que serian capaces de hacer algo mucho mejor. Posiblemente mis ojos ya me engañan, no puedo creer que los haya visto como seres fuertes.

-Amm... Yo...-. Escuché una delgada voz.

Me gire para mirar a quien hablaba, posiblemente algún retador. Pero no...

Pequeño, resalta mucho el color negro... Luce frágil como si con solo mirarla se fuera a romper.

Es una chica, una un poco baja de estatura como cierta ridícula que conozco. El tono de su piel a casi moreno y sus ojos color marrón no dejan de mirarme. ¿De donde ha salido?

-Gra... Gracias... Por sa... Sal... Salvarme-. Habló, está tartamudeando y temblando.

Debo suponer que mis acciones la han asustado. Que débil. Solo ladee la cabeza demostrando confusión ante sus palabras, se está haciendo ideas equivocadas.

-¿Salvarte?, ¿por que haría eso?-. Pregunté.-Estas personas parecían fuertes a lo lejos, ¿por que más vendría?, no soy de los que salvan cosas tan inútiles.

La mirada de terror de ella me resulto un tanto divertida, incluso retrocedió un par de pasos lejos de mi.

-Lárgate-. Le ordené.-¿O quieres acabar como ellos?, después de todo estoy bastante aburrido.

Parece que ella cedió al instinto, comenzó a temblar aún más para después echarse a correr. Que torpe, no se dio cuenta de que era una broma.

Después de aquello no tuve más que hacer, solo tomé mi camino para ir por ahí. Ahora que recuerdo, todavía debo cobrarme la golpiza que le dieron a Abuto los de la escuela de Yoshiwara.

 _El tejado incluso puede sentirse muy cómodo en algunas ocasiones. La oscuridad esta presente hasta que siento esa presencia cerca..._

 _Debajo..._

 _Solo le extendiendo mi mano... Para que suba aquí arriba._

El sonido del televisor acabo despertándome. Olvide apagarlo anoche que llegué. Después de ponerme el uniforme de la preparatoria salí del apartamento con camino a la estación, ya que esta vez tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Apenas ponía un pie fuera y ya estaban un par de tipos que... no recuerdo haber visto antes. Pero por sus miradas de furia supongo que están molestos.

Debo decir que aquellas personas lograron sorprenderme, es decir, tenia mucho que alguien no lograba entretenerme lo suficiente en un combate. Incluso me dejaron un par de heridas que no tardaran mucho en sanar, que buen inicio de día he tenido hasta el momento.

Después de aquel encuentro seguí con mis actividades, llegue a la estación a la espera del metro que me llevara a mi destino. De hecho, no paso mucho tiempo cuando por fin la anunciaron así que dirigí mis pasos adentrándome al anden, casi vació, es normal a esta hora de la mañana. No paso mucho tiempo cuando el anden comenzó a moverse, me siento de tan buen humor que inevitablemente comienzo a tararear una melodía alegre que escuche por ahí mientras el transporte se mueve con rapidez llevándome a mi destino.

-¡Estas sangrando!-. Gritó una voz.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de aquella presencia a mi lado. La había visto antes, lo se por esa tonalidad de negro que tiñe mi vista. esta de pie señalando algún punto de mi brazo, yo solo parpadee un par de veces reaccionando para después dirigir mi vista a ese punto que señalaba. Tiene razón, estoy sangrando y es demasiado que parezco una fuente.

-Sorprendente-. Me dije a mi mismo.-Lastima, no puedo recordar la cara de quien ha hecho esto.

¿Era alto? ¿obeso? no recuerdo. Además es molesta la mirada de esta chica.

-Límpiate-. Habló con una voz nerviosa mientras que de su mochila sacaba una especie de pañuelo.-Yo tengo un vendaje en mi mochila, mi mejor amiga suele rasparse seguido así que...

-Te mataré-. Interrumpí.

Debe ser tonta, demasiado diría yo, intentando "ayudarme" cuando claramente puedo oler su miedo. Ella temblaba y suspiro encogiéndose de hombros, está actuando extraño pero aun así se acerco a mi, sacó una venda que guardaba de su mochila y sostuvo mi brazo limpiando la sangre. Seguía temblando pese a esa mirada tan "segura", después de que la sangre se haya logrado detener, prosigió a intentar colocarme ese vendaje, es molesta.

-Te mataré-. Repetí, esta vez sosteniendo su brazo para evitar que siga entrometiéndose en mi vida.

-Si vas a matarme... Hazlo cuando estés curado-. Contestó.

No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que escuche unas palabras como esas. Creo que la ultima vez fue en un recuerdo... de esos que simplemente no me tomo la molestia de rememorar. Y en realidad, no se pero la deje ser.

-Ya esta-. Anunció.

-Que acto tan valiente-. Respondí, extraño, no tengo reacción para esto.

- _La siguiente parada en la estación Yoshiwara, favor de salir por la puesta trasera-_

Mi parada y parece ser que la de ella también. Su mirada se torno gris y rápidamente salio corriendo de ahí con todas sus cosas. Yo me tome mi tiempo, pero cuando salí estaba parada mirando a todos lados poco después de aquello simplemente tomó asiento. Debería dejarla, pero le debo un favor y eso no me permitirá concentrarme en mis asuntos. El viento soplaba tan fuerte mientras me acercaba. Si le doy miedo... ¿cómo se supone que debo acercarme?

1, 2, 3 leves golpes en su cabeza hasta que esa chica se giró para mirarme.

-Tú...-. Le dije.

-Yo...-. Respondió, ¿es tonta?

-Te bajaste rápido-. Le dije.-Dime, ¿qué te debo por esto?

Le señalaba mi brazo, así son las cosas, ella me hizo un favor y yo se lo pago. Ya suficiente tengo con deberle a Shinsuke. Ella solo me miraba con sorpresa.

-En... Realidad...-. Intentó decir.-No... No es nada, lo hice con buena intención.

-No lo entiendo-. Respondí ¿que significa eso? no tiene sentido.-No me gusta deberle algo a alguien, así que dime, veré si lo hago.

-No es nada-. Insistió.-Ya lo había dicho, siempre cargo vendas entre mis cosas por que mi amiga suele lastimarse a menudo, así que si podía ayudar a alguien... No dudaría en usarlas.

-Mhj-. No tiene sentido nada de lo que dice.-Ya veo.

¿Que es esto amabilidad?, no creo. Suspiré sentándome a un lado de ella. La obligare a que me diga que es lo que quiere de mi. Debe ser demasiado caprichosa o algo por el estilo.

Poco tiempo después de que hiciera aquella acción ella comenzó a hablarme, me pregunto sobre la escuela y esas cosas, nada interesante.

-Oh... Ojala yo pudiera brincar la barda de mi escuela-. Pronunció

-Solo tienes que encontrar un buen punto y tener suficiente fuerza en los brazos-. Le respondí.

-Yo... Hablo de que la falda sería un problema-. Contestó.

Ahí esta lo que hacia falta, me levante del suelo para quedar frente a ella.

-¡Ya se!-. Expresé.-Te llevaré a tu escuela y te ayudare a brincar la barda.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿por que harías eso?-. Preguntó, se veía nerviosa.

-Así ya no te deberé nada-. Insistió mostrando de nueva cuenta el vendaje de su brazo.

-¡Pero yo no pido nada a cambio!-. Gritó, incluso se paró frente a mi.

Ya entendí que no quiere, no me quedan mas opciones.

-Así no podre pagar mis deudas-. Murmuré.-Ya tengo una deuda con alguien y sera problemático deberle algo a dos personas.

-A... A mi no tienes que pagarme-. Que terquedad.

-No, no me parece-. Afirmé.

Ella me dijo algo de que su escuela quedaba lejos, eso es un problema yo tenia cosas que hacer y se lo deje en claro.

-¿Ibas a partirle la cara a una chica?-. Preguntó cuando le dije a donde iría.

-¿Eh?, claro que no, yo no golpeó mujeres-. Contesté.

-La escuela de Yoshiwara es colegio de chicas-. Me dijo

-¿Perdió contra una chica?-. Murmuré, Abuto perdió contra una chica... bueno, después arreglo eso pero...-¡Ahora tengo tiempo libre!

Le dije, era el pase para poder pagar mi deuda, pero ella seguía negándose. Me hablo de cosas sobre su falda y también que quiere que le pague eso. Me dejo sin opciones, pero no me gusta deberle algo a alguien por lo que lo siguiente que hice fue tomar sus cosas para tomar mi camino, la obligare a llevarla.

Me reclamo pero al final termino siguiéndome como pensaba que lo haría. Después de un rato ella comenzó a hablar, descubrí que esta en la misma escuela que Shinsuke y mi hermana, incluso esta en la misma clase que Shinsuke. Seguimos hablando hasta que por fin pude deshacerme de ella en la estación.

Fue ahí donde me despedí de esa entrometida chica.

El día escolar había terminado y en realidad yo estaba bastante aburrido para ir por ahí, así simplemente tome mi camino a mi apartamento para comer algo. Fue cuando la vi, sus pasos eran energéticos y llevaba un bocadillo entre los labios, tenia puesto el uniforme escolar de hecho. Mi pequeña hermanita.

-¡Tiempo sin verte!-. Le grité, ella me miro tensándose en ese instante.-Onii-chan te ha extrañado.

Mentira, pero esas cosas la hacen enfadar.

-Kamui-. Gruñió frunciendo el ceño, infantil, como siempre.

-Hola-. Saludé y ella me miro con desprecio.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?-. Me preguntó, precavida, hace bien.

-Por supuesto que no, seria ridículo seguir algo tan inútil-. Respondí, ella gruñió de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres idiota?!-. Me gritó.

-Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi-. Respondí.

-¿Que haces por aquí?-. Preguntó.

-Vivo por aquí-. Respondí.

Su mirada se torno sombría, ¿acaso ella también vive por aquí? vaya que es interesante y yo que creí que no la vería tanto.

-El vecindario se volvió asqueroso-. Fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de desaparecer en la lejanía. Sigue odiándome.

 _-Ahí estas..._

Cuando el día siguiente había llegado no sucedieron muchas cosas. Llegué al colegio siendo molestado por constantes preguntas de ¿por que no me presente ayer? no respondí ninguna, que molesto es, sobre todo cuando quien pregunta es el calvo. En realidad no hubo nada relevante, fue un día en el que no pude encontrar ningún oponente interesante porque cuando el timbre sonó deje a Abuto atrás tomando mi camino al parque donde hay un árbol que resulta en verdad cómodo.

Estaba en el parque, desde la altura en la que me encontraba podía ver demasiadas cosas... pero solo una llamó mi atención en ese momento. Estaban riendo, era esa chica entrometida y mi hermana... parecían muy unidas, hasta que se despidieron. ¿La entrometida y mi hermana son amigas?

-¡Tú!-. La llame, ella me buscaba con la mirada.-Aquí estoy...

-Ho... hola-. Respondió temerosa.

Buscaba huir de mi a cada palabra que intercambiábamos, no fue hasta después de preguntarle sobre el individuo que iba con ella que le permití seguir. Ella me confirmo lo que pensé, es amiga de mi hermana menor, no pensé que ella tuviera la capacidad de tener a alguien así de cerca, es raro.

Cuando ella tomó su camino yo también tomé el mio, caminaba delante de mi, exactamente por el mismo camino. No pude evitar no preguntarle si me estaba siguiendo, pero ella lo negó. En lugar de eso descubrí que ella vive bastante cerca de mi. Recibió una llamada y me dijo que se le hacia tarde, por lo que también descubrí que corre bastante lento.

Por eso le ayude a que llegara mas rápido a cualquiera que fuese su destino, ya que no tengo idea de donde vive.

-Solo devolví otro favor-. Le dije cuando ella me lo agradeció.-Sigue cuidándola.

Murmuré esas ultimas palabras mas para mi mismo que para ella. Quiero decir, ella es quien soporta mi tonta hermanita.

 _-Mi nombre... no, mejor no deberías de saberlo._

Era fin de semana, al revisar la fecha me di cuenta de que era día 30 de Mayo. Que importa, las horas de ese día avanzaron rápido, fue algo entretenido aunque desgraciadamente no haya tenido pelea alguna con alguien. Abuto deseaba hacer no se que cosas y por eso fuimos al centro comercial y por haberlo acompañado lo obligue a que me comprara algo de comer.

- _Orden numero 19, 10 hamburguesas Jumbo-._ Escuché aquella palabras que me llenaron de alegría mientras estaba sentado en una de las mesas del local

-¡¿Se pueden pedir todas esa?!-. Escuche aquella voz chillona llena de ilusión.

Abuto también la vio, incluso me llamo para que la viera. La salude pero ella trataba de irse, se veis enojada. Entonces me di cuenta de la personita que estaba a su lado, la entrometida... pero antes de que pudiera decirle alguna palabra, Kagura se la llevó.

Apostaría cualquier cosa a que mi tonta hermana le dirá a esa chica que se aleje de mi.

 _Era un deseo interno de que las cosas salieran bien, aquella mirada de emoción era parte de ello_

Entonces ese día llego. Observe el calendario atentamente como si con eso cambiara la fecha, pero no, seguía siendo Primero de Junio, mi cumpleaños.

No paso nada, eso era algo bueno. El tiempo transcurrio como el de un día normal hasta que el dia escolar llego a su fin.

-Oye tu... ¿no es hoy tu cumpleaños?-. Me preguntó Abuto.

-No me acuerdo-. Respondí, el se golpeo la cara.

-¿Qué no piensas celebrarlo?, eres un loco pero deberías celebrarlo al menos-. Me dijo, no, esta equivocado, esas cosas no son lo mio.

-Es aburrido-. Contesté sin mucho animo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros. Llevábamos paraguas así que no fue molesto. Después de tanta insistencia le dije a Abuto que compraría comida china, así dejaría de molestarme.

Llegamos a un local cercano y yo me adentré a comprar todo lo que se me apeteciera mientras Abuto me esperaba.

-Si le vas a temer a alguien, temele al idiota que iba conmigo ese día-. Escuché las risas cuando apenas salí.

Era Abuto, estaba hablando con alguien.

-¿Abuto estás hablando de mi?-. Pregunté

-¿Como crees?-. Respondió temeroso.-Hablaba con la señorita.

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, la entrometida. Entrometida por que últimamente se aparece a cualquier lugar al que voy... como si me siguiera.

-¡Tú!-. Expresé.-Ya es normal encontrarte.

Ella me saludó, Abuto pregunto que si la conocía por lo que yo le respondí lo que era.

-Bueno niña, te pido disculpas pero nos tenemos que ir-. Dijo Abuto.-Si quieres te dejo en algún lugar para resguardarte de la lluvia.

No lo había notado pero la estaba cubriendo de la lluvia.

-No descuide señor, solo correré rápido para evitar mojarme-. Respondió ella.

-¿Le dijiste señor?-. Lo llamo señor, eso si es gracioso.-Va en mi escuela

-Lo... Lo siento-. Contestó nerviosa.

-Es normal cuando reprueba tan seguido-. Respondí.

-Haber si ya terminaste de ofenderme malnacido-. Se quejo él.

-Se enojó-. Respondí, el tiene la culpa.

-Se enojó mucho-. Dijo ella, eso me causo todavía mas gracia.

-Imbécil-. Dijo Abuto.-Mejor me largo y te dejo con tu amiguita.

Amiguita, ella no es nada de eso, en realidad no tengo idea de cual sea su nombre, solo es la chica entrometida y ya. Abuto se marcho, ella miraba como se iba mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre ella... Solo la cubrí para que eso no sucediera.

Ella se disculpo por eso de que Abuto se marchara, no importan en realidad, deseaba estar solo.

-El otro día mi hermana te saco corriendo cuando apenas te vi-. Le dije, me daba curiosidad saber que pestes era capaz de decir Kagura sobre mi.-Kagura siempre sale corriendo lejos de mi, es como si me odiara.

-Yo no creo que sea así-. Respondió, esa respuesta no la esperaba.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?-. Pregunté

-No, pero...-. Iba a decirme.

Pero no aqui, no cuando la lluvia cae de esa manera embolviendonos a los dos.

-Ya me esta aburriendo estar aquí parado-. Le dije.-Y ya tengo hambre, vamos.

Le he pedido que me siguiera. Ella titubeo hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo no daría un paso sin que ella se moviera. La lluvia es intensa y el mojarme no es una opción y ella supongo que tampoco puede mojarse, por eso la esperé.

Llegamos al parque, es mas cercano que mi casa y los juegos de los niños deben de estar secos por lo que dirigi ahi, ella me miraba desconcertada pero no dijo nada tampoco entraba por lo que le pregunté y al final ella termino entrando.

Tambien le invite parte de mi comida. Ella rio cuando le dije lo que era.

-¿Que es gracioso?-. Pregunté ladeando la cabeza.

-No nada-. Contestó nerviosa.-Solo... Me preguntaba si no era mucha comida.

-No lo es-. Contesté.-Es lo normal, sobre todo cuando celebró mi cumpleaños...

Le dije, eso si que es anormal. No es algo que le cuente a los desconocidos, pero al decírselo a ella resulto tan natural... Mientras el agua cae del cielo en el exterior me hago la pregunta mas extraña que podria hacerme...

¿Por que la traje conmigo cuando yo quería estar solo?

-¡¿Tu... Tu cumpleaños?!-. Gritó sorprendida.

-Si, es hoy-. Respondí

-Lo siento-. Contesté cabizbaja.-No lo sabía.

-No importa, no muchos lo saben, solo mi familia y Abuto-. Le dije, ella parecía deprimida.

Ella miraba abajo, parecía pensativa y no sé el porque. Fue hasta que los segundos pasaron cuando ella extendió frente a mi una muñequera negra con una franja azul.

-Feliz cumpleaños-. Pronunció.

No entiendo.

-¿Para mi?-. Pregunté

-Si... Es pequeño lo siento, pero si lo hubiese sabido antes tal vez pude darte algo mas grande-. Dijo ella.

¿Más grande?, No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que recibí un regalo. Eso es bastante poco común.

-Gracias-. Le dije, me hizo sonreír.

-No hay de que-. Ella también sonrió.-Feliz cumpleaños, Kamui.

No sabia que conocía mi nombre y en realidad no me molesta. Creo que ella no es tan molesta... incluso me recuerda a alguien. Hasta ahora ha sido un buen cumpleaños.

Después de que la lluvia cesara al menos un poco, ella se marchó. Yo hice lo mismo, llegue a mi casa y al abrir la puerta estaba un objeto extraño en el suelo, era una caja de color rojo con un moño blanco, parecía que había entrado por medio del buzón. La levanté, al abrirla había un collar metálico... como una placa con datos míos...

Kagura también me ha dado un regalo de cumpleaños.

 _Era una sonrisa que deseaba volver ver_

Los días pasaban, el verla a ella se convirtió en algo normal al igual que intercambiar palabras que ella escuchaba atentamente a cada palabra que yo pronunciaba... Era fascinante, había dejado de parecerme molesta en muchos sentidos de la palabra. Los días de lluvia se convirtieron en algo normal entre nosotros en todo el mes.

El verla en el parque y tomar el camino a casa se hizo algo tan cotidiano y normal como el amanecer y el anochecer. Incluso parecía que el miedo que ella me tenía había desaparecido cuando era ella quien me hablaba e incluso me decía cosas como si le preocupara que yo saliera herido.

Aquel día Shinsuke me llamó. Iba con Abuto cuando lo vi y como siempre el humo emanaba de el mientras permanecía sentado frente a mi.

-Hey-. Me saludo, yo no respondí.-Quería hacerte una pregunta...

-¿A mi?-. Pregunté.

-Recordé aquella vez que tenias una fea herida en el brazo...-. Dijo aspirando el humo de esa cosa para después exhalarlo.-Ese tipo esta alardeando por ahi.

Que idiota, no durara mucho. Creí que Shinsuke diría algo aburrido pero no, resulto ser algo muy interesante... El tipo que me dejo una herida hace mucho tiempo... ahora que lo pienso fue por esa herida que la conocí a ella.

-Creí que dirías algo inútil Shinsuke-. Bromee, el rió.

-Forma parte de una de las bandas que están al norte de la ciudad-. Me dijo.

-Tengo entendido que están armados-. Dijo Abuto.

-Interesante-. Respondí pensativo.

Ya no dije nada más, me gire en total silencio para ir en busca de ese tipo ahora que sabía más o menos donde encontrarlo. La lluvia caía, hoy también caería un poco de sangre.

-¡Idiota a donde vas!-. Gritaba Abuto.-Takasugi... ¿tienes idea de como son esos tipos?

Escuché a Abuto al igual que la risa de Shinsuke. Logré desaparecer de la vista de Abuto hasta que llegue a ese lugar. La lluvia había aumentado, le daba a la escena algo de dramatismo ademas fue bastante rápido cuando pude visualizar al cadáver parlante que estaba acompañado.

Apenas di un paso acercándome esos tipos se lanzaban contra mi, lanzaban golpes a diestras y siniestra que esquivaba devolviendo la mayoría, esto es lo que me resulta tan divertido. Las manchas del lodo llenaban mi ropa, mis nudillos se teñían de rojo debido a la sangre de esos sujetos e incluso de la mía gracias a los golpes tan duros que daba y es que resultaba tan divertido.

Cuando termine aquellos tipos me miraban con una especie de terror, por mi parte irradiaba felicidad tanto que eso pareció asustarlos.

-¡La pagaras!-. Me gritaron cuando se alejaban.

Después de aquello observe la hora, bastante tarde... ella ya debe estar en casa así que hoy no pude verla. La lluvia se calmo un poco y yo estaba completamente sucio por lo que tome mi camino a casa para cambiarme la ropa.

Apenas iba a llegar y la vi...hablaba con Abuto, estoy seguro que el le esta diciendo algo a ella... Y ella intentara reclamarme. No podía escuchar así que no me quedo más opcion que espera a que ella se acercara.

Cuando lo hizo la jale hacia mi, su paraguas cayó dejándola expuesta a la lluvia, la sostuve impidiéndole movimiento alguno y la cubrí con mi paraguas. Sus ojos marrón estaban fijos en los míos

-Boo-. Bromee.

-¿Que... Qué te paso?-. Preguntó, su mirada, era extraña..

-¿Qué?, ¿esto? No es nada-. Contesté sonriendo a la vez que hacia un intento por desaparecer el barro de mi ropa.-Pero olvida eso, ¿Que de te dijo Abuto?

-¿Abuto?-. Me preguntó, yo asentí, seguramente Abuto le dijo algo interesante.-Que estas en problemas, que es grave la situación en la que estas...

-Eso quería oir-. Murmuré, vendrán tipos mas fuertes

-No deberías decir eso-. Murmuró, no la entiendo.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunté.

-Por qué... Estas herido, esas personas van a lastimarte aún más-. Le dije.

-Creo que así será más divertido-. Le dije.-Pensé que Abuto te diría algo más de lo que a mí no quiso decirme. Ya me voy...

Le extendí mi paraguas a la espera de que ella lo tomara.

-¿Q... Que haces?-. Preguntó

-Hice que se cayera tu paraguas, toma este-. Contesté.

-Te mojaras y además de herido estarás enfermo-. Dijo ella.

-Claro que no, a mi me agrada la lluvia...

Le dije para después marcharme.

Fui interceptado po personas, nada difícil. cuando había terminado la lluvia se había detenido... Pero algo caía incesante, había mucha sangre emanando de una herida profunda que comenzaba a punzarme. Malditos tipos...

 _Una promesa que me hizo feliz... aunque no se pudiese cumplir_

Cuando desperté Abuto me había dejado una nota... "inconsciente", "idiota", "te traeré mas vendas". Por lo que entendí, ayer caí desmayado luego de que uno de esos me haya apuñalado, Abuto me encontró y fue como llegue a casa. Era doloroso, tanto que la camisa que tenia sobre puesta dolía por lo que me la quite, mi cabello estaba suelto y la televisión estaba encendida en quien sabe que canal.

No se que hora sea... 1, 2, 3 veces mi puerta fue golpeada, Abuto debió haber olvidado la llave.

-¡Pasa!-. Grité.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, eran pasos lentos y sigilosos, no como los de Abuto. Fue cuando la vi frente a mi.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunté.

Ella me miraba y cada vez que lo hacia su mirada se ensombrecía.

-No me has contestado, ¿a que debo tu visita?-. Insistí.

-Me dijeron que estabas herido-. Dijo ella acercándose.

Abuto.

-Entrometida

Fue lo que dije ante su constante insistencia de que estoy herido. Me dijo que fuera al hospital y por obviedad me negué, pero ella me pidió saber que había pasado. De alguna manera logre escapar de eso. Pero aun así, se siente tan molesta su insistencia, su tono de angustia...

-No entiendo como llegaste aquí-. Rompí el silencio que había entre nosotros.

Ella frunció el ceño mirándome.

-Una vez me indicaste por donde vivías-. Me dijo.-El resto solo lo adivine.

-Huh ya é.-Fue error mio

Deje en claro que no la queria aqui, no con esa mirada que ella me dedica... tan melancólica.

-Tal vez, pero es me ayudo a encontrarte cuando me entere que estabas herido-. Dijo ella

-Abuto me las pagara-. Murmuré. Pobre Abuto.

-No te enojes, es tu amigo, debe estar preocupado en este momento-. Me reprendió.-Sobre todo cuando te apuñalan y te desmayas tres horas después y no quieres ver a un médico.

-¿Te preocupas igual que Abuto?-. Pregunté.

Necesitaba saberlo, ella rápidamente giró su vista a otro lado evitando darme la cara.

-Es lo normal, lo que te ocurrió es grave-. Contestó no me miraba.

-No tanto, mañana estaré bien-. Insistí.-Mira ya casi sana.

Sostuve su mano, es suave, pequeña y temblorosa. La voy a romper, por eso la sostuve con delicadeza llevándola hasta mi vendaje y abría paso para dejarla tocar mi herida.

-¿Lo ves?-. Me pregunté.

-Si...-. Respondió encojiendose de hombros sin mirarme.

Me recuerda a Kagura... hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella se enojaba no me miraba. No me agrada esa sensación.

-¿Estas enojada?-. Pregunté divertido a la espera de su respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto!, que estés así haría enojar a cualquiera que le importes-. Me dijo... solo escuche que ella dijo que le importaba.

Siento que ya lo he escuchado antes, incluso el mismo tono de voz

-¿Te importo?-. Pregunte, la sostuve con un poco más de fuerza.-Se me olvido tu nombre

-Nunca te lo dije-. Ella rió, que mal, yo quería saberlo.

-¿A si? Que raro, siempre preguntó los nombres de las personas interesantes

-El mío no-. Dijo ella y su vista se alejo más de mi. -Traigo comida...

-No puedo comer-. Le dije, es la verdad, me duele.-Te hago una pregunta

-¿Que?-. Preguntó

-¿Por qué no me miras?-. Exprese.-Haces que sienta como cuando Kagura se enoja conmigo.

-No estoy enojada-. Temblaba aun más cuando comenzó a hablar.-Bueno, solo un poco pero creo que es más preocupación por el poco cuidado que te das.

-Ya veo-. Dijo el.-Si no estás enojada conmigo, mírame

Sus ojos marrón tan cerca de los míos... No sé como decirlo, es una necesidad que ella me mire. No lo entiendo.

-Deja vu-. Pronuncie.

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa... y poco a poco comencé a sentirla más cerca de mi. Tiene una aroma tan poco común, sus labios lucen carnosos y su piel tan suave... su aliento es adictivo.

-Oye idiota traigo visitas-. Era el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la voz de Abuto.

Ella inmediatamente se hecho hacia atrás hasta caer al suelo.

-¿Niña?, ¿qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó Abuto.

-Te mataré Abuto-. Amenacé, me siento molesto por su presencia.

-¿Soyo-chan?, ¿qué haces aquí? aun, ella aquí.

Mi tonta hermana que no dejaba de verla a ella. Y por eso ella se fue inmediatamente. Apenas cerro la puerta Kagura me lanzo un puñetazo que me hizo voltear el rostro.

-¿Por que ella estaba aquí?-. Me preguntó, se escuchaba realmente molesta.

-Ella vino-. Contesté.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste Kamui?!-. Me gritó.

-Nada-. Respondí, ella refuño aun más. Me había olvidado de la cercanía de ella y de mi hermana.

-¿Que piensas hacerle?-. Me preguntó.

-Nada-. Respondí.

-Mientes... tu solo sabes lastimar a las personas... pero si le haces algo a mi mejor amiga te romperé los dientes-. Amenazó.

-No le haré nada-. Contesté, ¿es así?

-No te creo-. Se cruzó de brazos.-Me encargare de que ella se aleje de ti... no le harás daño

Sentenció antes de marcharse.

 _Descubrí que yo era la_ _oscuridad_ _de su brillo..._

Ella ni Kagura volvieron a poner un pie cerca. El tiempo avanzó y me sentí recuperado, tanto que salí de casa... en búsqueda de ella. Debe saber que ya estoy mejor, que se equivoco, que su preocupación no tenia sentido.

Cuando llegue a su colegio la vi salir, la seguí y en ningún momento ella se dio de cuenta de mi presencia hasta que la llame y me golpeo por ello. Logre mi cometido y entonces descubrí algo que no me imaginaba.

-¿Enserio hoy es tu cumpleaños?-. Pregunté, ella asintió nerviosa.-¿Hay algo que quieras?

-¡No claro que no!-. Gritó nerviosa.

-¿Segura? Puedo obligar a ese bebé llorón a que te vuelva a hablar-. Le dije.-Esa inútil es muy tonta, seguramente ni sabe por que se enojo contigo...

Es obvio que Kagura está haciendo sus berrinches, solo con mirarla cabizbaja lo se... ella tiene eso que llaman dulzura y amabilidad, no como mi tonta hermanita.

-Gracias... Pero no es necesario-. Contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Entonces que quieres?-. Insistí.-Así esta vez ya no te deberé nada.

-No hace falta en verdad-. Insistió.

-Bien... Pero si la necesitas a ella yo te la puedo traer-. Le dije

-Yo quiero algo-. Pronuncio, su mirada estaba baja y aun así pude ver esa rebelde gota de agua salada rodando por su mejilla.

Se lanzo contra mi rodeándome con sus brazos se aferraba a mi cabeza mientras su rostro se ocultaba en mi pecho. Me abraza...

-Lo estas haciendo mal, así nunca podrás hacer una llave-. Le dije, ella debe soltarme.

Ella me soltó.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó.

Después de eso, ella se marcho.

Me pregunté si había tenido un buen cumpleaños. Como el mio, ella estuvo ahí... incluso también pasa por mi mente darle un regalo como el que ella me dio, el que uso todos los días. ¿Eso estará bien?

Cuando el día siguiente llegó salí de mi casa y pude verla en la lejanía, hablaba con alguien. Un tipo al que solo le vi la espalda. Entonces ella comenzó correr.

Había hablado con Abuto para ir al centro comercial y comprarle algo ella. Abuto tal vez sepa de estas cosas, pero el tardo mucho en llegar y ademas tomo tanto tiempo encontrar algo para ella que me convenciera que termine hambriento. Por eso fui a ese lugar...

Para mi impresión ella estaba ahí, mis pies se movían en dirección a ella. Así es últimamente, un movimiento inconsciente, como...

Como si fuera un sonámbulo.

-Lo admito...-. Me gusta, me gusta mucho, Okita-kun te...

Ella pronunció aquellas palabras, me hacen enojar... Okita. Le dí una palmada en la espalda para hablarle, ella se giró para mirarme.

-¡Hola!-. Le dije.-¿También viniste a comer aquí?

-Ya te dije que busquemos otras mesa, tu amiga está ocupada-. Interrumpió Abuto, que molesto es.

-¿Lo estas?-. Pregunté.

-Estamos estudiando...-. Interrumpió un tipo que estaba sentado frente a ella.

Solo lo mire.

-¿Te he visto antes?-. Preguntó, se ríe.

-O..Okita-kun-. Hablo ella.-El es hermano mayor de Kagura-chan.

Me presentó.

-El es Okita Sougo, está en mi clase-. Me dijo.

-¿Okita?-. El mismo que mencionó.

-Si, si, mucho gusto-. Interrumpió Abuto.-Vamos nuestras ordenes están listas... Luego te veo niña.

Me jalaba ese grandulón.

-Idiota, interrumpiste la confesión de tu amiga-. Dijo Abuto.

-¿Confesión?-. Que dice...

-A ese tipo... ¿No escuchaste lo que ella le decía?

Las cosas no son así. Es como cuando esas inútiles se me confiesan a mi... las desprecio... ¿ella también sera despreciada por ese tipo?

Entonces vi como se levantó de la mesa y partió a los adentros del local de comida, lo seguí. Se adentro al baño de hombres, me miraba de reojo con esos ojos... que se parecen tanto a los mios.

-Hey-. Saludo.-¿Eres amigo de la princesita?

-¿Princesita?-. Pregunté.

-La chica que saludaste-. Dijo el, ¿así se llama ella? no lo creo.

-Conocida-. Contesté.

-Oh ya veo-. Masculló con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Que es tan divertido?-. Conteste sonriendo de igual manera.

-No, nada-. Respondió.-¿Sabes? ella me agrada...

-No me importa-. Interrumpí.

El estrecho la mirada, metió las manos a los bolsillo y camino acercándose más.

-¿Por que tan grosero?-. Pregunto, tiene una sonrisa que me gustaría borrar.

-Para nada-. Respondí.

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que la princesita me dijo?-. Preguntó.

-No-. Respondí.

-Parece que si, hasta te siento molesto, ¿es que ella te importa de alguna manera?-. Preguntó.

-A ti que-. Respondí.

-A mi si...-. Respondió.

No dije nada, mis acciones me llevaron a lanzarle una patada y el me devolvio el ataque de igual manera... Pero ambos fallamos y le dimos al lavamanos. El cual ahora yacía en el suelo, roto.

-Oye esta temblando-. Dijo ese tipo tomando su camino fuera del lugar.

-¡Oye tú!, ¿qué pasó?-. Preguntó uno de los empleados apenas lo vio salir.

Yo salia detrás.

-Se rompió uno de los lavamanos-. Dijimos los dos al unísono.

-¡¿Como paso?!-. Gritó el empleado.

-Un temblor-. Dijo él.

-Uno muy fuerte-. Respondí.

Nadie dijo nada.

-Si, el temblor fue intenso-. Dijo ella

-¿Así?-. Le preguntaron.

-Si, me hizo caer de la silla-. Afirmó.

El empleado asintió.

-Oh bueno...-. Pronunció ese tipo.-Vamos princesita, aún no he aprendido nada.

Ese tipo posó su mano en el hombro de ella llevándosela consigo hasta afuera. No sin antes mirarme de forma retadora.

Pude ver que ella dio la vuelta...

Después de eso ya no la volvi a ver en todas las vacaciones de verano.

El gatito de peluche que le compre para su cumpleaños se quedo conmigo. La culpa la tiene ese tal Okita.


	11. Chapter 10

**X. Par**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _-Si todo el mundo se pone en su contra, yo seguiría ahí..._

 _Eso fue lo que dije, sin embargo yo estaba, yo... Ni siquiera me atrevo a decirlo..._

Los días fueron avanzando, pasaban desapercibidos en el calendario de mi habitación. Era, ¿Cómo decirlo?, simplemente arrancar una hoja de papel con un numero escrito. Diecinueve, veinte... Julio, Agosto... antes de que me diera cuenta era un lunes por la mañana, no cualquier lunes, las vacaciones de verano habían terminado para todas las escuelas. Y ahí estaba yo, tomando mi desayuno tranquilamente y a decir verdad, sin muchos ánimos.

Me siento sola, esa era la palabra más adecuada en este momento. Aunque más bien debería decir que me "sentí" sola, todo este tiempo fue así. Kagura no volvió pase a los intentos que hacía porque todo volviera a la normalidad entre nosotras, sigue molesta conmigo y cada vez que pienso en ello siento deseos de llorar, siento que soy la peor de las amigas con ella. Todo porque me acerque a su peligroso hermano y bueno yo, yo me siento atraída hacia él. Pero creo que tampoco debo decir que me sentí sola, me encontré con Okita un par de veces más para ayudarlo a estudiar.

Y por último esta él, no pude verlo ni una sola vez. Es lo normal, no hay un camino a casa que nos una, no hay un horario, no hay nada; simplemente las casualidades dejaron de existir entre los dos. La idea de que quedemos de encontrarnos, es algo nulo, Okita me dijo que él me considera su conocida y a decir verdad, no quiero salir de eso. Aunque Okita insista en que puede ayudarme, aunque mi corazón lata tan rápido cuando pienso en él, aunque cada que cierre mis ojos él esté ahí, pese a todo eso yo ya había tomado mi decisión. Mi mejor amiga.

Termine aquella labores diarias de cada mañana, termine mi desayuno y me dirigí a cepillarme los dientes, tomé mis cosas y salí de casa para volver a iniciar una rutina. No sé qué haré, será difícil llegar al salón de clases y estar completamente sola. Caminaba por las calles observando todo a mí alrededor, como si fuera la primera vez que veía esos detalles como botes de basura o máquinas expendedoras, cada uno de esos pequeños detalles resultaba realmente atractivos y únicos para mí.

Fue cuando finalmente pude llegar y todo resulto igual, cruzar el gran campus hasta llegar a los edificios traseros, hasta el fondo de un pasillo oscuro donde yacía una puerta. La deslicé habían unos cuantos compañeros de clase sentados en sus respectivos lugares, atiné a sonreír pronunciando un "Buenos días" cada que cruzaba la mirada con alguno.

-¡¿Tanto me extrañaste perra?!-. Gritaban justo hasta el fondo del salón de clase. Era Okita.

-¡Idiota!-. Gritaron en respuesta, era Kagura.- ¡Estas en mi lugar!

-Claro que no-. Respondió Okita.

Lo envidio, pensé que tendría un trato diferente con Kagura una vez que me dijo aquello, pero nada, es el mismo de siempre, creo que yo no podría. Kagura sostenía del cabello a Okita jalándolo de un lado a otro buscando tirarlo, pero él no se dejaba, si no que de igual manera le jalaba el cabello a ella.

-¡Princesita dile a esta estúpida que este es mi lugar!-. Gritó Okita.

¿Yo? Me quede perdida varios minutos preguntándome lo mismo. Okita me miraba fijamente pero Kagura evitaba hacerlo... ¿Okita me abrió una oportunidad para hablar con ella? No debo desperdiciarla, aspire profundo dispuesta a decirle algo.

-Tiene razón ella Okita, tú vas atrás-. Pronuncie, creo que debí ponerle un poco más de entusiasmo.

-¿Ya vez idiota?-. Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa triunfal mientras a regañadientes Okita se cambiaba de asiento, después ella me miró, estaba sería.-Gracias.

Fue lo que dijo para después darse la vuelta dejándose caer en su asiento y, creo, caer en estado de coma. Creo que eso fue bastante frio de su parte y me dolió. No pude responderle algo, el profesor Gin-chan entró al salón de clases.

Y así las cosas tomaron ese rumbo al que estoy tan acostumbrada, miraba por la ventana ocasionalmente mientras Kagura seguía en coma con Okita uniéndose a ella. El tiempo en el reloj se movía rápidamente llegando a la hora del almuerzo, terminándola, todo eso hasta llegar a la última clase, a escasos minutos de que esta terminara.

-Cierto lo estaba olvidando-. Murmuró el profesor para sí mismo cuando observó su reloj.-Oigan pónganme atención unos diez minutos.

Pronunció atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Pues como saben el viernes de la próxima semana es el festival cultural... Ya tenemos casi todo, gracias a la organización antes de vacaciones así que solo faltan detalles menores-. Pronunció, cierto, había olvidado eso del festival.-A partir de mañana nos dedicaremos solo a eso. Ya váyanse...

Todos obedecieron aquellas palabras, yo me quede un segundo sumergida en mis pensamientos. ¿Dónde tuve mi cabeza esos días? ni siquiera puedo recordar de que tema iba a ser nuestra clase para lo del festival. Creo que mi mente estuvo sumergida en Kagura y... Su hermano mayor.

Mis pasos eran lentos cuando finalmente tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a salir del colegio. Miraba el suelo, últimamente es lo que siempre hago, el pasto está creciendo. Algo golpeó mi hombro, escuché su disculpa en el aire pero cuando levanté la cabeza me di cuenta de que había muchas chicas corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la entrada.

¿Qué está pasando?

Son muchas chicas las que están amontonadas en ese lugar. Conforme me acercaba podía escuchar comentarios de algunas compañeras, eran gritos aduladores y un tanto nerviosos. Pero parecían niños pequeños viendo un juguete en la distancia ya que nadie parecía tener el valor de acercarse.

-¡Tokugawa es para ti!-. Gritó aquella chica, la misma que me amenazó, la tal Asumí.

Estaba con su grupo de amigas y tan pronto como mencionó esas palabras se echó a reír.

-¿No se cansara? La otra vez la vi con Okita y ahora esto...-. Comentó una de las del grupo.-Chicas así son de lo peor.

¿Qué están tratando de decir? No me quedó más opción que ponerme de puntillas intentando alcanzar a ver aquello de lo hablaban.

No entiendo ¿Qué es esto? El… está aquí. Mirando a todos lados a la vez que ignora a todas las chicas de su alrededor, sonríe, como siempre lo hace mientras su espalda esta cómodamente recargada en la copa de un árbol. Nunca antes lo había visto por aquí.

-¡Abran paso que viene por mi bola de arpías!-. Gritó, era detrás de mí.

Solo pude sentir su mano empujándome levemente para poder abrirse paso. Era Kagura. Me crucé con su mirada un leve segundo. Cuando me iré a mirarlo a él parecía estar sorprendido mirando a su hermana menor, ni siquiera me miró.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Preguntó él con esa sonrisa tan agradable, me ha gustado verla aunque sea en la distancia.

-¿Qué no viniste por tu hermanita?-. Cuestionó Kagura dándole leves codazos en el estómago.-Vienes conmigo hermano idiota...

Fue lo último que escuché antes de que ellos dos se marcharan a la vista de todos. La mayoría de los presentes no podían cerrar la boca debido al desconcierto e incredulidad. Era normal, ver y escuchar las muy inesperadas palabras de Kagura diciendo que esa persona era su hermano sorprendería a cualquiera. Excepto a mi claro, eso yo ya lo sabía.

Todos se iban dispersando y yo hice lo mismo, tomé mi camino a casa y como era de esperarse... no lo encontré. ¿Acaso espero encontrarlo? ¿Pese a que haya dicho que me iba a alejar de él? Es tan contradictorio...

Quiero verlo, quiero caminar a su lado... Haberlo visto en la distancia no fue suficiente, pero no puedo, porque tampoco quiero perder a Kagura. ¿No soy suficiente? ¿No soy capaz de dejar todo atrás por él? ¿Acaso vale la pena?

Los días fueron avanzando rápidamente. Creo que es en estos momentos en los que pienso que mi vida es bastante aburrida sin Kagura.

 _-No lo entenderías… es algo bastante complicado para mí-. Me decía aquella joven sentada frente a mí, estaba cabizbaja además de que podía sentir su melancolía._

 _-Lo entiendo-. Respondí.-Por eso te ayudare, te ayudare a que comprendas ese loco corazón tuyo…_

 _Pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Así no te equivocaras como yo lo hice-. Aquellas últimas palabras solo pude escucharla yo._

Se hicieron rutinas cuando el timbre sonaba finalizando las clases, él estaba ahí y Kagura llegaba hasta haya para irse a su lado. Por mi parte, me limitaba a ver en la distancia. Tengo que decir que verlos irse juntos me da algo de alegría... Me hace pensar que ese par ya se llevan bien como hermanos, salió algo bueno de todo esto, para mí eso es suficiente. Kagura debe estar feliz de tener a su hermano mayor de nuevo.

Este día llego finalmente, el festival escolar. El colegio estaba adornado por grandes carteles y papeles de colores. Los alumnos se movían de un lado a otro dándole los últimos toques a cada una de sus actividades. Al final, yo pude descubrir que nuestra clase haría un café ¿podría decirse cosplay? el punto era que íbamos disfrazados de animales.

-¡Tokugawa-san que bueno que llegas!-. Me gritó Shinpachi-san saliendo del salón de clases a toda velocidad.

-¿Eh?-. Pregunté confundida.

-Kagura-chan se volvió loca y dijo que no se pondría ese traje, seguramente tu eres la única que la puede convencer-. Me dijo, no podría estar más equivocado.

-Pe... ¿Pero qué tiene de malo?-. Pregunté.

Shinpachi-san no respondió, en su lugar solo sostuvo mi muñeca llevándome hasta el salón de clase, abrió la puerta y termino empujándome a un lugar donde solo había chicas.

-¡Tokugawa-san!-. Gritaron todas al verme.

Solo sonreí a todas esas expresiones de alivio que las chicas me dedicaban. Giré mi vista y ahí estaba Kagura cruzada de brazos sin atreverse a mirar aquella bolsa que estaba frente a ella. Todas me miraban atentas a la espera de que dijera algo a Kagura para convencerla.

-¡Ya les dije que no voy a ponerme esta mierda!-. Exclamó Kagura.

-Q... ¿Qué tiene de malo?-. Pregunté dirigiéndome a todas las chicas.

-Es un disfraz de gato... Dice que no le gusta-. Me susurró una de ellas.

Creó que Kagura-chan me había dicho que los gatos no son de su agrado, tiene un perro, debe ser por eso.

-Y...-. No pude decir mucho, solo afiné mi garganta para hacer que Kagura me mirara.- ¿Y si cambiamos de traje?

Kagura sólo me miro, está bien, no esperaba que me dirigiera la palabra. Sólo me acerque a ella y tome su bolsa dejando la mía frente suyo, le sonreí levemente antes de salir corriendo con dirección al baño para cambiarme.

¿Kagura habrá aceptado? Lo sabré cuando regrese al salón de clase. La ceremonia de apertura estaba a punto de iniciar. Cuando terminé de arreglarme en realidad no resulto tan malo, solo son unas lindas orejas de gato y una cola con cinturón además del lindo vestido color negro, no está mal. Salí del baño encontrándome con el bullicio de todas las clases apuradas, cuando regrese a mi salón parecía como si todo hubiese salido bien al final con respecto a Kagura.

-Hey princesita...-. Me llamó Okita.

Luce bastante bien con ese traje y orejas, creo que es un perro o un zorro, sí, estoy casi segura de que es un zorro.

-Te vez bien Okita-kun-. Le dije casual, deje escapar una risita que él no dejó pasar desapercibida.

-¿Es por estas mierdas cierto?-. Preguntó tocando aquellas graciosas orejas en su cabeza, sonaba molesto.

-Me rio de la ironía-. Contesté, era más algo para mí misma que para él.

-Mhm...-. Masculló, debe molestarle que no le haya dicho que era.-Vamos

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos con rumbo a nuestro salón de clase, yo aproveche para dar una miradita al exterior. Habían muchas personas adentrándose con pasos alegres, la mayor parte de los visitantes se trataban de estudiantes provenientes de diferentes escuelas, seguramente para divertirse un rato.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al salón de clase nos encontramos con todo ya perfectamente acomodado, o yo soy muy lenta o somos bastante rápidos.

-Tokugawa-san te vez bien, hay que darte las gracias, lograste convencer a Kagura-. Me dijo una de las chicas con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Que le hiciste? ¿Usaste látigo?-. Bromeó Okita.

-No hice nada en realidad-. Respondí nerviosa.-Por cierto... ¿Dónde está?

Aquella dejó escapar una risita divertida llevando su mano hasta su boca tratando de contener la risa, con su otra mano señalo a un punto de la izquierda. Ahí estaba ella, usando un vestido rojo con un bonito mandil, una linda maid, además de las lindas orejas de conejo acomodadas en su cabeza. Vaya que encaja con su tono de piel y brillantes ojos.

-¡¿Qué estas mirando pedazo de idiota?!-. Gritó Kagura de mala gana.

Miraba directamente a Okita, el parecía recuperarse de un trance o eso fue lo que yo pude ver.

-Te vez gorda con eso-. Contestó estoico.

Kagura bufó al escuchar su respuesta. Sus mejillas se inflaron girándose para adentrarse a la pequeña cocina que habíamos instalado.

Finalmente la ceremonia dio inicio, la directora hablaba pero yo no ponía la más mínima atención, estaba pensando cosas, cosas que en verdad me confunden desde hace ya un tiempo.

-Okita-kun, Okita-kun-. Le susurré, es una ventaja que esté parado justo a un lado de mí.

-¿Qué?-. Respondió susurrando de igual manera.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-. Pregunté, el me miro confundido.- ¿Cómo le haces para actuar tan normal con Kagura luego de... "Eso"?

Me miró desde arriba, era como decir "¿de verdad preguntas eso?", yo solo lo miraba a la espera de su respuesta. Luego de un rato, el dejo escapar un muy largo suspiro.

-Creo que... Me esfuerzo mucho-. Respondió, después de eso sonrió de medio lado pareciendo divertido.- ¿De qué estoy disfrazado?

No entiendo su pregunta, es obvia.

-De un zorro por supuesto-. Respondí, el rio.

-Los zorros comen conejo-. Respondió ¿qué clase de comentario es ese?-Ahora imagínate hablar normal pensando eso, debería ser un crimen...

No respondí, por donde sea que lo mire suena como algo realmente pervertido.

-Oye por cierto... Nos tocan los mismo turnos, cuando llegue el descanso te ayudaré con algo...-. Expresó Okita.

-¿Con qué?-. Pregunté confundida.

-Con la coneja estúpida...-. Mencionó Okita.-Debes extrañar mucho a tu amiguita ¿no?

Eso me hizo sonreír. Cuando la ceremonia terminó todas las clases comenzaron sus actividades. Nosotros también con nuestra adorable cafetería-zoológico o lo que sea. Era un ir y venir, porque hay de decirlo, varios chicos de mi clase resaltaban y lo mismo era con las chicas. Yo estaba en una categoría "normal" sirviéndoles a las personas. Por otro lado estaba Kagura también, muchas veces nuestros caminos se cruzaron y cuando me hablaba usaba las palabras más frías que haya escuchado en mi vida.

Está bien, seguiré esforzándome.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo llevo atendiendo a la gente, pero sí sé que los pies me duelen mucho. Me senté solo un par de segundos para recuperar mi fuerza cuando finalmente se me dio la oportunidad. Mis hombros subían y bajaban como signo de mi respiración cansada y creo que estoy sudando.

-Tokugawa-san creo que ya es hora del cambio de turno-. Mencionó Shinpachi-san acercándose a mi.-Sería bueno que te divirtieras por ahí...

No necesitó decírmelo dos veces. Antes de que algo me detuviera ya había salido de mi salón de clase recorriendo los coloridos pasillos con cierta alegría ¿me causa emoción lo que Okita me dijo? Eso debe ser. Caminaba alegre de un lado a otro, mi teléfono sonó mientras caminaba, era un mensaje.

 _-Llevaré a la china a la bodega para que puedas hablar con ella._

Eso decía aquel breve texto. Ese era el plan, encontrar un lugar en el que podamos hablar solas, disculparme y posiblemente escuchar el regaño que Kagura se ha guardado todo este tiempo, lo que sea estará bien, yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Me dirigí a aquel lugar, era en uno de los salones todavía mas ocultos que nuestra clase, llegue ahí y no había nada por lo que solo me senté en el suelo a la espera de que algo pasara.

Debe ser difícil para Okita convencer a Kagura de algo como venir aquí. Pero no solo es eso, ese "me gusta esa china" ¿cómo se sentirá él? ¿Piensa en ella? ¿Su corazón late rápido? ¿Siente que sus piernas pierden fuerza? O es que ¿todo eso solo me pasa a mí? Si estas cosas le pasan, debe ser realmente difícil para el estar cerca de Kagura. ¿Qué tal si el zorro siente sus instintos nacer al ver al conejo? Cielos, ya pienso en esas cosas que Okita me dijo, pero tiene algo cierto... Tal vez él quiera estar tan cerca de ella como yo quiero estar cerca de él. Y aquí está, ayudándome a mí en vez de a sí mismo.

Me levante del frío suelo apenas sentí los pasos aproximándose, rápidamente salí de aquel salón deshabitado hasta lograr ocultarme detrás de la puerta.

-Es por aquí, el profesor me dijo que aquí había guardo los utensilios de comida-. Ese era Okita.

Asomar mi vista para lograr ver un poco pese a que sería riesgoso, pero al final lo hice. Pude ver a Okita como se acercaba más al salón y también pude ver a Kagura cambiando detrás de ella mirándolo con desagrado.

-Búscalo china-. Ordenó el cediéndole el paso para que ella se adentrara mientras él estaba parado a la altura de la puerta.

-Maldito holgazán para esto me trajiste-. Se quejó Kagura.

-Me atrapaste-. Bromeó el, lo siguiente que pude ver fue a Okita empujando a Kagura para que entrara.

Ahí estaba mi oportunidad, salí de mi escondite y me pare detrás de Okita.

-Suerte...-. Susurré rogándole a algún ser en el cielo que solo él me haya escuchado.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una patada en el trasero de Okita, no fue mi intensión, pero fue bastante fuerte, tanto que el casi cae perdiendo el equilibrio. Cuando ese par finalmente estuvo dentro del salón, cerré la puerta detrás de mí e hice lo que cualquiera haría en mi lugar... Pegué mi oreja a la puerta a la vez que me asomaba un poco por el cristal transparente de la puerta.

Mutismo, uno bastante desesperante entre esos dos. Kagura parecía tensa retrocediendo un par de pasos para alejarse de él.

-He visto muchas películas, aléjate si no quieres perder las pelotas-. Amenazó Kagura.-Acepta mi consejo y no hagas lo que piensas bastardo, muévete.

-Créeme que yo no pensaba esto-. Respondió Okita, debe estar enojado conmigo.

-Pues quítate idiota-. Respondió Kagura.

De nuevo no hubo palabras, esto resulta realmente desesperante.

-¡Muévete me asfixio!-. Gritó Kagura, comenzó a patalear.

-Ni siquiera sabes que significa esa palabra-. Respondió Okita, se molestó por lo que Kagura dijo.

-¡Quítate!-. Gritó.

Sus pasos eran bastante fuertes, incluso casi podría afirmar que sentía en suelo vibrar. Se acercó a Okita y con una de sus manos intentó empujarlo, pero él no se dejó por lo que también la empujó.

-Bastardo...-. Masculló ella.- ¿Planeaste esto verdad?, ¿es un programa de cámara oculta? ¡Sabía que no saldría nada bueno de seguirte a ti a tus "intenciones de ayudar a la clase!

Kagura parece realmente enojada, su rostro esta rojo. A no ser…

-Si sabias, ¿Por qué me seguiste?-. Preguntó Okita, tiene una sonrisa de medio lado dibujada en su rostro, ¿habrá pensado lo mismo que yo?

-¡Maldito idiota!-. Gritó Kagura como respuesta, su rostro se tino de un rojo todavía más intenso.- ¡Si no te quitas te quitare a patadas!

-Inténtalo-. La retó.

¿Pero qué hace? Debería saber que eso activa la bomba atómica dentro de Kagura, lo estoy ayudando ¿a qué hora le dirá lo que siente por ella? ¡NO SEAS TONTO OKITA! Los dientes de Kagura rechinaban, su mano formaba un puño que tenía escrito el nombre de Okita y el, él se hecho a reír al ver las reacciones de Kagura. Esto es tan desesperante.

-Con todo gusto-. Respondió Kagura.

Lo siguiente que vi, fue el puño de Kagura yendo directamente al rostro de Okita, el dejo escapar un risita esquivando aquel ataque con gran facilidad. Kagura gruñido ante aquel acto mientras el sostenía su muñeca firmemente.

-Perdiste-. Dijo el con su tono burlón.

-Muérete-. Respondió Kagura.

-¿Por qué los buenos deseos?-. Preguntó el.

-Simple…-. Musito Kagura, su mirada se elevó, sus orbes azules miraban fijamente los de Okita.-Te odio…

Eso me dolió, yo he escuchado el sentir de Okita, como piensa en ella, cada cuando piensa en ella, lo que calla, todo. En verdad, debe doler mucho escuchar una frase así de alguien por quien sientes algo.

-¿De verdad? Qué bueno, pensé que me amabas en secreto…-. Respondió el.-No me dejabas en paz y eso, es un gran alivio.

Está mintiendo, lo sé.

-Puajh yo no sentiría nada-. Kagura… no le digas eso.

-Qué bueno-. Suspiró "aliviado".-Ya lárgate, yo llevaré las cosas que me pidió el profesor.

Soltó su muñeca, ella inflo las mejillas dando a entender su molestia y tomo su camino a la puerta. Me vera y espero que lo haga, le hare entender que no debe decirle esas cosas a él.

Sus pasos parecían lentos para mi mientras se acercaba, pero entonces pude ver como Okita volvió a sostenerla de la muñeca impulsándola con fuerza para tenerla más cerca suyo. Eran escasos los centímetros que los separaban. La mirada de confusión de Kagura no tenía igual, sus ojos estaban abiertos al igual que su boca intentando articular alguna palabra que no salía, posiblemente, por la falta de aire.

Mi corazón está saltando, es como si estuviera viendo una de esas películas de romance ¡díselo Okita! ¡Díselo todo!

-¿Qué?-. Cuestionó el.- ¿Qué tienes tú de bueno?

Kagura no decía nada, puede que esté a punto de entrar en un paro respiratorio. Él la mira fijamente rodeándola con sus brazos deseoso de acortar todavía más la distancia. Y así lo hace, cada vez más, lento y suave, posiblemente ya sienten las respiraciones del otro. Ahora entiendo eso, del zorro y el conejo.

Kagura está en trance… solo lo mira a él y nada más que él. ¡Terminen de acercarse o entro yo y los junto! La desesperación me comía viva. La mano de Okita libero la muñeca de ella, en su lugar se posó en su cintura de una forma que a mis ojos es tan suave… Un suspiro y el acercamiento final…

De verdad que hubiera sido el beso más lindo de todo el mundo… Si Okita no hubiera puesto su mano entre los labios de él y de ella, ¡¿por qué?!

La soltó alejándose un par de centímetros de ella, ella parpadeo un par de veces mirándolo fijamente. Que le diga algo bueno por favor. Instantáneamente pareció que ella recupero su fuerza muscular, fue un movimiento rápido pero pude ver claramente la cachetada que le propino antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Yo estoy detrás de esta, debería quitarme ya que, bueno, se ve enojada.

Me alejé lo más que pude ocultándome detrás de un bendito cesto de basura que estaba cerca. Kagura salió, detuvo su paso en el marco de la puerta, no miro atrás. ¿Es esa su respuesta? ¿De verdad lo odia como dijo? La miraba fijamente en la distancia, su cuerpo temblaba… y su rostro estaba teñido de un rojo intenso, pero sobre todo, sus ojos tenían un brillo inusual. Después de varios segundos, ella salió corriendo.

Fue cuando pude salir de mi escondite, Okita… ¿Cómo estará?

Camine a paso lento para adentrarme al salón donde estaban ellos dos hasta hace poco, él estaba sentado en el suelo mirándome apenas entre.

-Gracias-. Dijo él.

-¿No estás enojado?-. Le pregunté, estaba temerosa de su respuesta.

-Está bien, sabía que esto pasaría-. Respondió.-Para mí esto es más que suficiente… me arriesgue.

-¡Te hubieras arriesgado de lleno! ¡¿Por qué no la besaste?!-. Le grité, creo que era yo la que esperaba eso.

El me miro un poco sorprendido. Rayos, ahora sabe bien que los estaba espiando. Me reí nerviosa alejando a pasos lentos de ahí, al final, salí corriendo alejándome cada vez más. Él debe querer estar solo, le pediré disculpas después, pero también lo regañare.

¡Que par de idiotas! Uno no es sincero y la otra es hiriente…

Entonces mi teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Shinpachi-san…

 _-Tokugawa-san ¿crees que puedas regresar? Necesitamos manos extras ayudando. Hay alguien que se está comiendo todo a su paso y lo peor es que tiene boleto gratis._

Debe ser algún invitado de alguien de nuestra clase, hay mucha gente que abusa.


	12. Chapter 11

**XI. Cinco segundos de** **engaño**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

El mensaje de Shinpachi-san era bastante claro, suponiendo de como teniamos que movernos cuando iban clientes, debe ser bastante cansado estar atendiendo a alguien que devora todo y peor, no está pagando.

No me gustaría dejar a Okita solo, no después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí, pero tampoco puedo decepcionar a mi compañero, pero sobre todo sé que él debe desear estar solo en este momento. Corría por todo el lugar hasta finalmente llegar al edificio donde estaba mi salón de clase, me movía ágilmente entre la multitud para por fin llegar a mi salón entrando a paso veloz.

-¡Shinpachi-san aquí estoy!-. Exclamé hasta que pude llegar frente a mi compañero, él sonrió aliviado al verme.

-Gracias, al menos uno vino-. Pronunció Shinpachi-san.-Llame a Kagura-chan y a Okita-san y nada... Pero qué bueno que tu si pudiste venir a ayudar Tokugawa-san.

-Claro, además... No creo que esos dos vengan-. Respondí murmurando las últimas palabras.

-Si eso ya lo sé-. Respondió Shinpachi-san, suspiraba mientras acomodaba sus gafas fastidiado.-Eso está mal ya que hay un chico devorando todo a su paso, míralo está en la mesa cinco...

Mi vista giró lentamente, acomodada justo al fondo en la parte izquierda con un mantel color rojo esta la mencionada mesa cinco, en ese lugar hay varios platos con rastros de los postres que fueron comidos por aquélla persona... Sentado en la silla con las piernas elevadas, está usando el uniforme de otra escuela, come como si no hubiera un mañana tan concentrado, que afortunadamente, no me ha visto. El gatito está aquí.

¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué vino? ¿Fue Kagura quien le dio el boleto gratis? Las casualidades vuelven a aparecer frente a mí, esta vez, solo me queda ignorarlas...

-Tokugawa-san, Tokugawa-san-. Me llamaba Shinpachi-san, no me había dado cuenta.

-Lo siento, ¿decías algo?-. Pregunté.

-Preguntaba si conoces a ese chico...-. Me preguntó, solo hice un esfuerzo por sonreír ante aquellas palabras.

-Nunca lo he visto en mi vida-. Respondí.

Esa respuesta está bien, si digo que lo conozco tal vez me pidan que me acerqué para echarlo y no puedo hacer eso.

-¡Disculpen! ¿Pueden traerme un pastel de chocolate?-. Gritaron, era la mesa tres donde estaban un grupo de chicas.

-¡Ya voy!-. Respondí.

Haré cualquier cosa que me mantenga lejos de él, no sé cuánto tiempo puedo lograrlo. Mis piernas tiemblan de solo pensar que se encuentra en el mismo espacio que yo... ¿Cómo le hace Okita para mantener la calma? Trataba de recuperar el aire que perdía mientras tomaba esa rebanada de pastel para llevarla; una vez que la tomé entre mis manos comencé a dirigirme a ese lugar, no me sorprendería caer, mi vista solo busca una oportunidad para mirarlo.

-Aquí tienen-. Pronuncie una vez que el pastel llegó sano y salvo a la mesa, es difícil sonreír.

-Mira Tokugawa Soyo-. Pronunció una de las chicas de la mesa y las demás comenzaron a reír.- ¿Ya viste que tu novio está aquí? ¡Oh cierto! Lo dejaste por Okita...

¿Qué está diciendo esta chica? No podrían estar más equivocadas. Aquellas chicas echaron la carcajada, tan fuerte, que algunos de los presentes voltearon a mirarnos.

-Y tú eras la que controlaba al mono salvaje, ¿por eso estabas cerca de esa bestia cierto? ¿Para parecer la niña buena?-. Pronunció otra chica, a ella si la reconocí.

-Izumi-san...-. Iba a decir, aquella chica frunció el ceño.

-Cállate-. Me ordenó.-Que error mío el haberte pedido ayuda con Okita-sama, eres de lo peor y por eso tú mono domesticado no está aquí defendiéndote...

Se está refiriendo a Kagura...

-Yo no he hecho nada de lo que dices y tú no tienes derecho alguno para insultar a mi amiga-. Le reclame.

-Claro que lo tengo-. Me respondió, ya lo había dicho antes pero esta chica se gana todas y cada una de las groserías de Kagura.-Tu y esa perra salvaje son de lo peor, ¡malditas!

Gritó, ahora si todos voltearon a mirarnos, ¿pero qué importa? ¿Quién se cree ella para insultarme? ¡Para insultar a mi amiga en mí presencia! Ella me ha defendido tantas veces. La encare, ella tenía ese ceño fruncido, se puso de pie frente a mí de forma retadora y yo solo respiré... Para después darle una cachetada, que creo, fue muy fuerte ya que ella cayó al suelo con la mejilla roja.

Esta vez los presentes solo me miraban a mí. ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?! ¡Me van a castigar! ¡Él me vio! Debería venir un terremoto que me entierre solo a mí en los escombros. Quisiera salir corriendo, ¿él habrá escuchado?, debería dejar de preguntarme por él en estos momentos. Necesito un plan de escape.

-¡Alguien puede tomar mi orden!, ¡quiero otra cosa!-. Gritó, era él, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar de planeta...

Él estaba ahí, sonriendo y moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, ese no es todo, me estaba mirando fijamente a mí. ¿Me está salvando? Puede que solo tenga hambre. Que importa no entender sus acciones, me siento aliviada al escucharlo.

Aspire profundo, no sé cómo pude recuperar la fuerza de mis piernas mientras me acercaba a él a pasos lentos. Los presentes dejaron de mirarme o el menos disimulaban un poco. Él me sonreía, siempre lo hace, pero siento que han sido años desde la última vez que vi eso, incluso si no es a mí a quien sonríe... Me engañare al menos cinco segundos.

-De... De... ¿Deseabas algo?-. Pregunté, mis labios temblaban tanto que casi puedo afirmar que mi "sonrisa" es aterradora.

No puedo mantenerla la calma, no al verlo, no al tenerlo así de cerca después de tanto tiempo, no después de aclarar todo esto que siento.

-Eso fue asombroso-. Dijo él, su dedo índice señalaba a Izumi-san reponiéndose del golpe que le di.-Pero diste el golpe mal, la próxima vez asegúrate de tener el puño cerrado.

Se hecho a reír ante su propio comentario, quisiera saber que pasa por su mente al menos una vez, siempre actuando tan tranquilo.

-Supongo que gracias-. Respondí, el me miro deteniendo su risa.- ¿Qué era lo que ibas a pedir?

-¡Un pastel!-. Respondió alegre.-La comida de aquí es deliciosa...

Mi cuerpo se estremeció levemente y la sangre subió a mis pómulos al escuchar sus palabras, yo ayudé en la cocina, debe estar la posibilidad de que haya probado mi comida...

-Ya lo traigo...-. Respondí, fue difícil hablar sin que mi voz se quebrara.

Al asintió con sus gestos infantiles, yo di la vuelta y en la cocina hice intentos por que alguien le llevara ese pastel que pedía pero todos se negaban. Me siento abandonada. Pero no me quedaba más opción que ir ahí para entregarle su tan aclamado pastel, mis pasos eran torpes hasta que finalmente pude quedar frente a él entregándole su pastel.

-A... Aquí tienes-. Tartamudee.

-¡Gracias!-. Me respondió para después tomar un gran bocado de su alimento.

Siempre me hace reír verlo. En verdad fue agradable este mínimo momento a su lado, pero era todo, le sonreí dándome la vuelta para alejarme de él.

-Oye ¿a dónde vas?-. Pronunció, sus mejillas estaban tan llenas de comida, se veía gracioso.

-Te... Tengo que atender las mesas-. Respondí.

-Aún no acabó-. Me dijo y después término de pasarse su pastel.- ¿Has visto a mi torpe hermana?

-¿Eh? No...-. Le dije, el miró un breve segundo el suelo con un semblante pensativo.

-Gracias-. Me respondió con una sonrisa.

Se puso de pie sacudiéndose las boronas de pastel que habían caído en su ropa. Ya se va. Me sonrió de nueva cuenta, no sé cuántas veces lo ha hecho, su mano toco mi muñeca lo cual me hizo respingar de inmediato.

-Me ayudaras a buscarla-. Dijo casi como una orden.

Sus palabras sonaban como un eco lejano, me llevaba con el sosteniendo tan firme mi muñeca y a la vez tan delicado, este calor que emana es tan agradable...

-Yo... Yo no puedo estoy ocupada-. Fue lo que dije tratando de hacerlo detener mis pasos.- ¡Verdad que si Shinpachi-san!

Grité, algo tonto de mi parte. El aludido se acercó a nosotros apenas me escucho, es el que estaba a cargo del orden, él puede decirle que yo no iré a ningún lado. O al menos eso pido. Él miraba a Shinpachi-san sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Qué pasa Tokugawa-san?-. Preguntó Shinpachi-san delante de los dos.

-Ella dice que no puede ayudarme a buscar a mi hermana-. Dijo él.

Intercambio miradas con Shinpachi-san hasta que el rostro de este se tornó de un tono casi blanco como la piel de él. Retrocedió un par de pasos a la vez que yo sentía como mi muñeca era sujetada con un poco más de fuerza en el proceso.

-Tú... Tokugawa-san-. Logro articular Shinpachi-san.-Ya era tu descanso, fui yo el que hizo que vinieras, puedes ir a donde quieras.

¡No me traiciones!

-Qué bueno-. Dijo él.

Retomó su camino sin darme el tiempo de decir alguna palabra. Se abría camino entre la multitud de personas que iban y venían de un lado a otro entrando a las distintas actividades de todas las clases. Poco a poco, él iba alentando sus pasos, cuando me di cuenta yo caminaba a su lado, pero eso sí, no me soltaba.

¿Puedo tomar esto como que me está tomando de la mano? No está mal engañarme al menos cinco segundos.

Entre toda la multitud era difícil caminar, algunos empujaban y muchos otros gritaban "quítate" a diestra y siniestra. Él está en silencio mientras caminábamos, me pregunto para que quiere a Kagura. Giré mi vista un poco para lograr mirarlo, ahí estaba él y su hermosa mirada tan profunda y misteriosa como el mismísimo océano. Inmediatamente la sangre subió a mi cabeza, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva mirándome?

-Pa... Pa... Pa... ¿Pasa algo?-. Pregunté, debo sonar muy tonta, pero no puedo controlar los espasmos que provoca su mirada.

-Eres un gato-. Pronunció casi como si fuera una afirmación.-Tus orejas son realmente graciosas...

Esas fueron sus palabras mientras su mano iba directamente a tocar esas orejitas colocadas en mi cabeza con una diadema. Debería usar estas cosas el resto de mi vida.

-Eres un gato negro-. Fue lo que me dijo para después centrar su vista en el camino.

Los gatos negros dan mala suerte...

No sé cuánto caminamos, lo que si se es que habíamos abandonado el edificio y ahora caminábamos por los jardines los cuales estaban adornados de una forma bastante colorida, habían muchos puestos de distintas cosas, juegos, comida, casi que parece una feria.

-Sí que es escurridiza-. Fue lo que dijo, debe hablar de Kagura.

-Es que hay mucha gente-. Contesté, ahí voy de nuevo, esa necesidad de hablar con él.

-Eso es cierto...-. Murmuró con una aparente decepción.- ¡Ni modo!-. Exclamó despreocupado para después mirarme.- ¡Vamos!

-¿A... A... A... A dónde?-. Pregunté nerviosa.

-Quiero ver este lugar-. Me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pe... Pe... Pero yo...-. Trataba de decir, es imposible negarme cuando siento una gran felicidad albergándose en mi pecho.

-Vi por haya un lugar muy interesante-. Fue lo que dijo.

Sin dejarme pronunciar una palabra más comenzó a caminar jalándome entre la multitud. Sigue sosteniendo mi muñeca, seguro siente como estoy temblando. Quisiera tener un poco de autocontrol, actuar normal, pero es imposible cuando lo veo y todos estos sentimientos salen a flote. Cuando el detuvo su andar lo hizo frente al salón de audiovisual... La atracción más grande de todas, pero para mí, la peor, incluso me dije a mi misma que ni siquiera pasaría por aquí. Y creo que lo deje bastante claro cuando un chillido escapó de mí.

-¡No! ¡A mí me dan miedo estas cosas!-. Grité.

Intensa zafarme de su agarre queriendo irme. Quiero decir que las casas de terror no me asustan, Kagura y yo siempre íbamos criticando todas, el problema está en la temática de esta casa del terror. Un asesino que descuartizó a sus víctimas, de solo pensar en partes de cuerpo cortadas revive traumas de los que Okita es el culpable. El no cedía a soltarme, en su lugar, me sostenía con un poco más de fuerza.

-Vamos, todo es falso-. Pronunció él.

-Yo espero afuera, entra tú-. Chillé.

-¿De verdad le tienes tanto miedo?-. Preguntó él, su tono de voz me decía que se estaba riendo de mí.

-¡Claro que si Kamui!-. Le grité.

Es la segunda vez que lo llamo por su nombre, creí que no era capaz... Entré en una especie de trance por lo que dije, el aprovechó eso para terminar de jalarme rápidamente hasta entrar a la casa. Atravesamos una cortina de color morado, encontrándonos con la oscuridad del cuarto. El suelo estaba iluminado por luces rojizas y yo... Yo creo que me voy a orinar.

-No veo nada-. Me queje, estoy aterrada.

Pude escucharlo reírse de mí. De entrometida pase a torpe, patosa y miedosa.

-No es nada-. Fue lo que dijo comenzando a caminar, soltó mi muñeca.

¡¿Es ahora cuando finalmente me suelta?! Me siento todavía más traicionada y me duele en alguna parte de mi pecho, eso sin mencionar el miedo que invade mi cuerpo.

 _-¡Serás una obra de arte!_

Fue el gritó que se escuchó a través de una bocina, las luces de un cuadro en la parte izquierda se encendieron dejando ver a un chico disfrazado con un hacha, la sangre falsa escurría por todos lados de esa pieza y había otro chico disfrazado, solo que este yacía en el suelo, no sé qué clase de maquillaje sea, pero parece realmente despedazado.

-¡Impresionante!-. Lo escuché decir, de verdad se está divirtiendo.

-¡Gah!-. Un grito ahogado escapó de mí.

Cubrí mis ojos y corrí al único punto que yo consideré seguro, él. Abracé su brazo ocultando mi rostro en este, mi cuerpo tiembla descontrolado mientras de mis labios escapa un "no es real" una y otra vez. Sentí como el comenzaba a caminar, no hizo nada para que yo lo soltara solo me dejo ser, en el fondo se escuchaban los gritos de su perfectamente elaborada casa del terror, tienen talento, deberían dedicarse a esto.

-Ya se acabó-. Lo escuché decir.

Levante un poco la vista y efectivamente, los rayos del sol volvían a tocar mi rostro, pero lo que más brilló para mí en ese momento... Fue esa sonrisa que estaba dibujada en su rostro.

Sigo abrazando su brazo...

-Lo siento-. Pronuncie soltándolo de una vez.

-Eres miedosa-. Me respondió con una risita divertida, me hizo reír a mí también.

-No es eso, Kagura-chan y yo siempre entrábamos a este tipo de lugares, la culpa la tiene alguien que me traumo con tripas y sangre...-. Respondí.

-¿Yo?-. Preguntó divertido.

-No...-. Respondí dejando escapar una risita.-Un amigo...

-¿Quién?-. Indagó, parecía bastante curioso.

-Pues... -. Apenas le iba a responder cuando se acercó posando su mano en mis orejas.

-Eres un gato gracioso-. Pronunció.

Sus manos tan cerca, esas manos que anhelo tocar. Es gracioso como ese simple acto hace que olvide todo, incluso si estuviera deprimida el haría que mi mundo volviera a la vida en un solo instante.

Gracias por existir al mismo tiempo que yo... Gracias a eso pude conocerte.

-Gracias...-. Murmuré nerviosa, apuesto a que estoy roja.

-No hay de que-. Respondió.-Siempre pensé que eras como un gato negro, ahora pareces uno...

Gato negro, irónico, yo pienso que él es un gatito con la imponencia de un león.

-Los gatos negros dan mala suerte-. Le dije dejando escapar una risa irónica.

-Si-. Afirmó, ¿yo le he dado mala suerte?

Se reía, sus manos dejaron en paz a mis orejas y revolvió mi cabello.

-Pero tú das buena suerte-. Concluyó.

¿Cómo pude pensar en alejarme? No puedo, no quiero. Quiero volver a ese andar a su lado, separarnos al doblar en aquélla esquina al mismo tiempo y verlo al día siguiente. Ver su sonrisa nacer cada que me habla de las cosas que le gustan... Su inocencia, su asertividad. El bello resonar del timbre de su voz... Todo eso que basta para hacerme feliz y es que... Me gusta más de lo que podría soportar.

-Gracias-. Repetí.

Le sonreí, él también lo hizo. Lo siguiente que hice fue quitarme esta diadema con orejas de gato y ponérselas a él. ¿Por qué? Porque yo también quiero reírme un poco.

-Ahora tú eres el gato-. Le dije soltando una risa llena de felicidad.

Su cara curiosa con sus ojos mirando arriba buscando ver las orejas en su cabeza. Se ve tan tierno... Es demasiado lindo que creo que me voy a desmayar.

-Soy un gato-. Repitió jugueteando con esas orejas.

De nueva cuenta nos echamos a reír, sus sonrisas nunca me han dicho algo, pero el verlo esta vez siento que él es feliz. ¿Sera un engaño mío? ¿Será que deseo verlo tan feliz como yo lo estoy?

Las horas fueron avanzando lo más rápido que hayan podido hacerlo, se sentían como segundos. Fuimos a distintas atracciones de las clases, la mayoría eran de comida porque él decía que tenía hambre. Caminar a su lado entre la multitud, sentir como se acercaba en ciertos momentos, mirar su espalda caminando delante de mí, son cosas que parecen triviales para cualquiera pero para mí son todo.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue?-. Preguntó, parecía entusiasmado.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, habíamos recorrido casi toda la escuela de un lado a otro, incluso estoy sudando. Él miraba de un lado a otro buscando algo, estábamos en el exterior, en un punto lejano a nosotros pude ver como varios alumnos de tercero iban haciendo los preparativos para el último evento del día.

-Ya va a empezar la fogata-. Pronuncie, mis palabras sonaban alegres.

-¿Fogata?-. Preguntó curioso.

-Si es...-. Intentaba decir pero el pareció no estar interesado en absoluto.

-Eso me aburre-. Masculló.

Su vista se elevó al cielo, este estaba pintado de colores anaranjados y otros un tanto más oscuros, apenas eran perceptibles las estrellas pero aun así se podía ver ese brillo de ellas, era realmente hermoso. ¿Qué estará pensando mientras observa? Sería muy difícil de adivinar, él es el ser más impredecible que haya podido conocer.

-Por cierto, no tengo idea de cuál es tu nombre aún-. Fue lo que dijo.

La luz tenue comenzaba a iluminar el lugar, varios alumnos se reunían en aquél lugar donde la fogata comenzaba a iluminar. Yo no quiero ir, él ha preguntado mi nombre otra vez... ¿Acaso Kagura nunca lo mencionó? No lo sé...

Mi nombre, ¿piensa llamarme por mi nombre? ¿A dónde irá su "conocida"? ¿A dónde irá la "entrometida" o la "chica del vendaje"?

-Ya... ¿Ya no soy la entrometida de las vendas en el andén de un metro?-. Le pregunté, surgió una necesidad de hacerlo.

El rio por lo que dije.

-Ya no he visto que lleves vendas contigo-. Respondió.

Yo reí de igual manera. Pienso en muchas cosas justo en este momento, pienso que Okita tiene razón... Puedo estar cerca de él y de Kagura o al menos hacer un esfuerzo. No puedo imaginármelo lejos, no puedo imaginarme caminando y que él no esté. Yo sonrió porque está aquí, mi mundo vive por eso... ¿está mal querer todo esto?

Ese chico salvaje que conocí un día, esa amenaza en la estación Yoshiwara...

Que todo eso quede en el pasado...

-Creo que empezamos mal desde la primera vez que intercambiamos palabras...-. Le dije poniendo de pie para quedar frente a él.

Olvidar todo lo malo

-Sonara un poco extraño lo que voy a decir-. Solté dejando escapar también una risa.

Tal vez empezar de nuevo

-Yo quiero presentarme...-. Le dije.

Tomar un camino en el que pueda estar a mi lado, sin sacrifico, sin alejarme de él o de mi mejor amiga solamente que todo esté bien. Y por sobre todas las cosas, salvar a ese chico salvaje que siempre se mete en problemas.

-Mi nombre es Tokugawa Soyo...-. Le dije extendiéndole mi mano como un gesto de confianza, porque yo confío en él, siempre ha sido así.

¿Es egoísta?

-Encantada de conocerte...-. Continúe diciendo.

¿Desear que la distancia desaparezca?, ¿seguir viéndolo?, ¿que el este conmigo?

-Seamos amigos...-. Concluí.

Que crea en mi aunque todo el mundo se ponga en su contra, que confíe, así si podrá ser, ser un apoyo... Solo para él... Ser su amiga.

En verdad quiero dar este primer paso, ese que nunca dimos después de ese "te mataré"

Mi mano tendida en el aire, su mirada fija en mi posiblemente confundida, hemos pasado tanto. Creo que yo porque nunca nos presentamos, solo éramos desconocidos intercambiando palabras. Si soy su amiga... Estaremos más cerca y poco a poco la distancia ahogante se irá.

Él sonrió.

-Yo soy Kamui-. Fue lo que dijo.

Su mano se elevaba, ¿estaba aceptando?

-¡Kamui-kun!-. Un grito casi como un chillido.

Pasos veloces aproximándose y lo siguiente que vi fue como el caía al suelo víctima de una tacleada.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tú!-. Decía esa voz.

Se puso de pie, es una chica, una un poco más alta que yo que viste un uniforme de otra escuela. Sus rubios cabellos están atados con una coleta de medio lado, sus ojos azules son tan grandes y brillantes... Pero sobre todas las cosas lo está abrazando con fuerza colgándose de su cuello.

-Kijima Matako-. Dijo él.-Suéltame ahora.

-Siempre tan grosero y arisco Kamui-kun-. Respondió aquella chica alejándose un par de pasos de él.-Pero que importa, tiene mucho que no te veo y sigues tan lindo como siempre... Ahora que recuerdo tengo un favor que pedirte ¿puedes?

-Me estas hartando Kijima-. Dijo él.

Kijima Matako, sabe el nombre de esa chica... ¿será su amiga?

-Deja de ser tan grosero-. Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, le habla con tanta familiaridad.

Entonces el giro su vista, me miraba fijamente con una especie de amabilidad que oculta amenaza en su interior, esa sería una buena definición.

-Oye tu tonta deja de espiar-. Pronunció aquella chica.

-Kijima...-. Pronunció él.

-Un segundo Kamui-kun, no te diré nada hasta que se largue esta entrometida-. Dijo ella, su mirada se ensombreció, esta vez sí me amenazaba.

-Kijima...-. Repitió él.

-¡Espera por favor Kamui-kun!-. Gritó aquella chica.

-Cállate tú, ella estaba conmigo-. Respondió él.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces, sus ojos brillaban de un modo enfermizo justo cuando de nuevo me miraba fijamente.

-No me digas que es tu novia... -. Indagó ella.- Kamui-kun eso es justo ya te había dicho que yo...

-Enserio Kijima cállate de una vez-. Pronunció él.

-Y ahora eres cruel, yo venía en serio necesitaba decirte algo muy importante, ¿por qué no le dices a la pulga que se vaya?-. Respondió ella, había intentado susurrar las últimas palabras para que yo no la escuchara.

-Por qué...-. Iba a decir.

-Yo, yo creo que mejor me voy-. Interrumpí.- No quiero causar molestias... Nos vemos.

¿Por qué me di la vuelta y me fui? No estoy segura de tener la respuesta correcta. Debe ser por quiero alejar este tipo de... Frustración que se alberga en mi pecho, esa chica es linda y habla tan normal con él...

-¡Ah!-. Salió de mi cuándo choque con alguien mientras corría.-Lo siento...

Ella me miro, se sacudió un poco por posible inercia. Se veía seria mientras aún usaba su disfraz.

-Te estaba buscando Soyo-chan, me dijeron que mi hermano estaba contigo-. Fue lo que dijo, tan seria como nunca pensé verla.

-Kagura-chan...

Fue lo que torpemente dije.

* * *

 **N/A:** _La actualización sera un poco mas rápida a partir de ahora a petición de una persona a la cual le tengo un gran respeto. Ofrezco una disculpa si esto causa alguna molestia._


	13. Chapter 12

**XII. Visitantes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si tuviera que describir la mirada de Kagura en este momento, diría un "no puedo" mejor dicho, no quiero. No quiero decir la palabra "enojada", eso dolería, claro que dolería, por eso me quedo con esta respuesta tan vaga.

Los segundos avanzaban lentamente, sentía que llevaba horas sin responderle aquella pregunta que me ha hecho. ¿Qué decir? ¿Negarlo? Acabo de decirme a mí misma que esforzaría por ella y por él, ¿porque siento un duda que lentamente se va comiendo mi pecho?, No, no debería dudar... Si no hago nada me arrepentiré toda mi vida de haber perdido a mi mejor amiga sin haberme esforzado, quiero al menos poder decir...

Lo intenté.

Si lo conseguí o no, eso ya será otro asunto.

-Entonces... ¿Lo has visto?-. Preguntó, estaba tan seria.

Aspire profundo buscando palabras que desaparecieron de mi cabeza, como si me hubiera dado una amnesia pasajera, palabras que se quedaban atrapadas en mis labios negándose a salir, ¿es esto una especie miedo?

-Si... Lo he visto-. Pude decir al fin, debo decirlo, sentí alivio.-También es cierto que estuve con él, te estaba buscando Kagura-chan y lo estaba ayudando.

-Ya veo-. Musitó estrechando la mirada.

No me dijo nada más, tampoco parecía que quisiera hacerlo. Me miraba de reojo antes de dar la vuelta para marcharse. ¿Esto es todo?

-¡Kagura-chan!-. Le grité, por supuesto que iba a ser todo.- ¿Por qué esta distancia entre nosotras?-. Pregunté.-Mejor dicho... ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal exactamente?

El bullicio alrededor de nosotras retumbaba todavía con más fuerza, las personas pasaban de un lado a otro y solo yo era la única que no se movía. Kagura solo me miraba, como si no hubiera entendido mi pregunta o tal vez como si no quisiera responderla.

-No hay nada mal-. Respondió ella, parecía dudar de su respuesta.

-¿Entonces?-. Le exigí, me siento un tanto desesperada.

-Mi hermano...-. Mascullo haciendo chillar sus dientes.

-¿Eh?-. Fue lo único que pude decir.

El silencio se apodero de nosotras de nueva cuenta, Kagura miraba al suelo como si de ahí sacara sus respuestas. Luego de varios minutos ella finalmente me miro, su mirada era seria, como nunca la había visto antes en mi vida.

-Él es una mala persona que solo sabe hacer cosas malas-. Murmuró.-El idiota hace cosas hirientes sin preocuparse por el daño que le pueda hacer a los demás, me lo ha hecho a mí que soy su hermana... a muchas personas más ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerte a ti?

Ahí están de nuevo esas alarmas fosforescentes dentro de mi cabeza, tiene razón, él tiene ese "peligro" escrito en todo su ser. Pero el, todo su ser, siempre llama mi atención, además él es solo un gatito...

-Matarme-. Respondí a su pregunta.-Ya me amenazo...

Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron como platos debido a la sorpresa, pero antes de que ella se moviera yo puse mi mano en su hombro.

-Mírame, sigo viva-. Le dije.-No me ha hecho nada... y yo lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, él es un león que se comería a cualquier criatura indefensa...

-¿Entonces por qué sigues hablándole?-. Cuestionó.

-Porque también es un pequeño gatito-. Respondí.-Por qué no tiene a nadie, yo... quería ser su amiga, entenderlo un poco.

-¿Piensas que va a dejarse ese idiota?-. Preguntó Kagura riendo ante la ironía.

-Supongo que no, muchas veces me llamo entrometida...-. Respondí.- ¿Pero sabes? Incluso si se hace enemigo de todo el mundo seguiría intentando estar cerca de é lo que dije y Kagura estaba sorprendida por mis palabras.-No sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes como hermanos, tampoco sé cuál sea la magnitud de daño que te causo...pero yo quiero seguir hablándole, ser su amiga, lo siento y créeme que hablo enserio cuando digo que intente alejarme de el por qué tú te alejaste de mi sin decirme nada, pensé que estabas enojada conmigo por no confiar en ti o por acercarme a alguien con quien no te llevas bien...

-Nunca sería por eso-. Respondió Kagura.-Si hubiera sido por "alguien con quien no me llevo" te hubiera dejado de hablar hace mucho por culpa de otro idiota y eso de la confianza... es por demás algo absurdo, tengo toda mi confianza puesta en ti...

-¿Entonces por qué ya no me hablabas?-. Pregunté, esto va mal, creo que voy a llorar.

-Por qué... porque pensé que Kamui se había acercado a ti para molestarme-. Respondió.-Si te hacia algo, no me lo perdonaría, eres como una hermana para mi... por eso ya no de dirigí la palabra, porque si yo me alejaba el también.

-¡Siempre he dicho que Kagura-chan es un idiota! é, me siento en verdad molesta.-Ya no soy la niña que siempre estaba sola encerrada en su casa, tengo una mejor amiga que me enseño a ser más alegre y libre... ¡también me enseñó a defenderme! ¡Con esas palabras solo me das a entender que no confías en mí!

-Pero yo si confió en ti-. Respondió Kagura, está a punto de quebrarse al igual que yo.- ¡Para mí fue muy duro!

-¡Para mí peor!-. Le grité.-Y voy decirte algo... no dejare que te alejes de mi por tonterías como esas... si el me lastima, voy a necesitar que estés ahí a mi lado ¡como mi amiga!

-¡Soyo-chan!-. Gritó, las malditas lágrimas hicieron su aparición.

-No llores o yo lo hare también...-. Le dije, pero ya era tarde, mi rostro era una fuente andante.-Kagura-chan...

Sollocé, sollocé cual niña pequeña... y la abracé, porque eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Necesitaba saber que ella iba a estar ahí a mi lado, como siempre dijimos, como las casi hermanas que somos.

-Perdóname por no confiar en ti Soyo-chan-. Sollozó.

-Perdóname tú a mi Kagura-chan-. Dije de igual manera.- ¿Volveremos a estar juntas?

-Siempre-. Respondió.

Se sentía como si llevara años sin hablar con ella, las lágrimas que derramaba en ese momento eran posiblemente las de un año entero. Las únicas locas que lloraban abrazadas al final del festival cultural, pero no era tristeza, era culpa y una gran felicidad... la más grande de todas.

 _-Es algo repetitivo de lo que no me puedo alejar-. Esas eran las palabras que sonaban en mi cabeza._

 _Todo tiñéndose de colores tan oscuros, yo tan sola y solo pensando en el... siempre en él._

El amanecer de un nuevo día entraba por mi ventana, mis ojos arden, están rojos e hinchados... pero es un precio muy justo a pagar. Las lágrimas caen cuando hay demasiadas emociones albergadas en tu pecho, toda esa tristeza por la que pase en un segundo se fue gracias a esa alegría de tener a mi amiga de nueva cuenta conmigo y por eso mis lágrimas cayeron, estaban aliviadas, ese era su sentir.

Mi pequeño reloj marcaba las 10 am. demasiado temprano para el bello fin de semana que acaba de comenzar. Me levante de mi cama con todo y mis enredados cabellos, me di un baño y por ultimo baje a desayunar, como era de esperarse mi hermano ya se había marchado. Últimamente ha estado repleto de trabajo y se ha estado esforzando mucho, no sería algo bueno de mi parte estarle pidiendo que se esfuerce todavía más por esperarme a desayunar o llegue temprano a cenar para después irse de nuevo, ya tendrá un rato libre para poder pasar conmigo.

Los minutos del reloj avanzan rápido por las mañanas, había terminado todas mis tareas de la mañana antes de que el medio día terminara, eso significa que me quedaba demasiado tiempo de sobra para el resto del día. Maizou-san no estaba en casa debido a un viaje que hizo a petición de mi hermano, estaba sola, ni siquiera estaba el para hacerme un poco de compañía o divertirnos juntos. Pero tampoco es el fin del mundo, Kagura dijo que vendría, por lo que solo me limite a sentarme cómodamente en el sofá y ver un poco de televisión y esperar a la hora en que venga Kagura a visitarme después de tanto tiempo... Lo mejor es que es sábado y no hay por que preocuparse por la escuela.

Un ruido sordo retumbo en toda la pieza de la sala, provenía de arriba mas bien y para ser más específica ese sonido venía muy claramente de mi habitación. Mi cuerpo salto ante aquel sonido, de un segundo a otro perdí toda calma que tenía pero aun así, rápidamente me levante del sofá dando pasos precavidos mientras subía las escaleras. Buscaba no emitir sonido alguno, pero creo que mi respiración es demasiado ruidosa; cuando finalmente pude llegar hasta mi habitación mi respiración se contrajo ¿y si hay alguien adentro?

Tragué saliva.

Si hay alguien adentro yo me encargare de sacarlo, no importa que tenga que usar mis manos ya que tontamente no traje ningún tipo de arma. Abrí lentamente mi puerta y me encontré con la nada misma, todo estaba como lo deje, excepto por una piedra del tamaño de un zapato. Mi ventana estaba abierta, yo la había dejado así es mi culpa, pero si la ventana hubiera estado cerrada esa piedra habría roto esta.

Otra piedra entro volando con una gran fuerza de vuelo...

Casi me da en la cara, pero alcance a huir lo suficiente. Esta es más grande, tal vez del tamaño de una bota de alguien que calza bastante grande. ¿Es un ataque? ¿Tenemos enemigos? Necesito calmarme, si la piedra acaba de caer puede que tenga oportunidad de ver al criminal... Mis rodillas temblaban conforme me acercaba a mi ventana para poder ver, corría en riesgo de que otra piedra volara... pero si están haciendo esto necesito saber bien las cosas para poder llamar a mi hermano.

Mi respiración dolía, mis pulmones se contraen a la vez que iniciaba una cuenta regresiva tomando un poco de valentía a cada número que pasaba. 1, 2, 3... y casi que podría decirse que salte asomándome al exterior a través de mi ventana.

Frente a mi había un árbol, uno grande que regalaba una agradable brisa en los días cálidos, una que daba una vista de bonitos colores con cada estación del año, un árbol que venía incluido con la casa en la que vivíamos. Y sobre ese árbol, estaba el gatito salvaje, arisco, inocente y asertivo... el león con apariencia de gatito.

Astutamente posicionado entre las ramas con una piedra entre sus manos aún más grandes que las anteriores, que parecía, estaba a punto de lanzar contra mi casa.

-Saliste-. Dijo él, su tono de voz sonaba tan casual como si hubiera tocado el timbre de mi casa.

-Que... que... ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Pregunté, perdí el control de mis emociones con solo verlo.

-Nada-. Respondió el como un niño inocente dejando caer esa enorme piedra que tenía entre las manos.- ¿Te mueves un poco?

Fue lo que dijo, yo lo obedecí por mero instinto. Me aleje varios pasos de la ventana pero buscaba poder seguir viéndolo. El reía moviéndose sigilosamente entre las ramas del árbol, entonces detuvo sus pasos y me miro a los ojos, sonrió de nueva cuenta y salto audazmente cual gato habilidoso. Sus manos lograron sostenerse del marco de mi ventana, pareció no tener dificultades en impulsarse hasta adentrarse a mi habitación.

-Ya llegue-. Dijo de un modo casual.

Pero no hay nada casual en esto, acaba de entrar por mi ventana y antes que eso estuvo arrojando piedras. ¿Por qué solo pienso en lo nerviosa que me pone que el este dentro de mi casa en mi habitación?

-Bi... bienvenido-. Le respondí.-Tengo una puerta en la planta baja.

-Si tiene una buena decoración-. Respondió.

Se abría camino en el mismo, miraba curioso a todos los puntos de mi habitación como si eso fuera lo más normal que pudiera estar haciendo. Pero el verlo así me resulta realmente... gracioso, es una de las pocas veces que no lo veo usando el uniforme de su escuela, en su lugar usa ropa casual de color negro, además, resalta mucho esa bolsa entre sus manos.

¿Cómo supo donde vivo? Yo no recuerdo habérselo dicho.

-A... a... a... ¿a qué debo tu visita?-. Pregunté.

No sé cómo, pero él ya estaba sentado cómodamente en el suelo.

-Tenía cosas que hacer y tienen que ver contigo-. Respondió, ¿Qué será? ¿Es normal que quiera gritar emocionada?

-Pu... puedo preguntar...-. Indagaba.

-¿Cómo supe donde vivías?-. Preguntó antes de que yo pudiera decirlo, solo asentí.-Una vez me lo indicaste, el resto solo lo adivine...

Esa era la misma respuesta que yo le había dado cuando llegue a su casa sin anunciarme siquiera, irónico, él ha hecho lo mismo que yo.

-Entiendo-. Respondí, mi mirada bajo al suelo buscando ocultar el sonrojo creciente de mis mejillas.

Pude escucharlo reír, también pude escuchar cómo se ponía de pie. Alcé un poco la mirada y ahí estaba el, frente a mí, lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentir su calor humano.

-Soy Kamui-. Me dijo extendiéndome su mano.-Kijima interrumpió algo ayer...

La mirada de sorpresa que debo tener en este momento se debe estar combinando con toda esta emoción de alegría y todo este nerviosismo que el provoca. Las palpitaciones de mi corazón se aceleran con tan pequeña acción como un apretón de manos...

-Encantada-. Respondí.

Cuando soltó mi mano, se tumbó de nueva cuenta en el suelo; no sé por qué... pero yo me acerque para poder sentarme a su lado abrazando mis piernas. Es extraño, pero no quisiera decir una palabra, este silencio resulta realmente agradable entre los dos.

-¡Se me olvidaba!-. Rompió el silencio.

Me encaró mostrándome su sonrisa, sus manos estrujaron aquella bolsa que traía y de un segundo de a otro me la arrojo haciéndome batallar un poco para agarrarla ya que era algo grande de tamaño.

-Eres la primera amiga que tengo-. Dijo el.-Y eso es algo que se me había olvidado darte...

No entendía sus palabras, parpadee un par de veces dejando ver mi confusión. Cuando me recuperé abrí aquella bolsa logrando ver el contenido dentro de esta, era algo grande...

Negro, suave y con un aroma que me resulto realmente hechizante.

Es un gato, uno de peluche color negro y realmente adorable. Acaso el... ¿lo compro para mí? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Quiero todas esas respuestas pero no puedo obtener ninguna, solo sé que esto me hace sonreír, sonreír con una felicidad que no sabía que existía. Lo abracé, abracé ese regalo suyo con toda la fuerza que mis músculos me permitieron, lo abracé con toda la adoración con la que lo abrazaría a él. Este aroma del peluche... es casi como el de él. La sensación de mi pecho no la cambiaría por nada, ha tomado mi alma y me ha hecho darme cuenta de que yo lo amo a él y a todos los secretos de su corazón, no importa cuales sean.

-Es lo más lindo que alguien me ha podido dar-. Le dije al fin.

-Feliz cumpleaños Saya-. Me dijo.

Me causaron gracia sus palabras, debe ser porque siento demasiado feliz para pensar en todas las equivocaciones de una sola oración.

-Es Soyo-. Le dije entre risas.-Y hoy no es mi cumpleaños...

-¿Estas segura de que no es Saya?-. Preguntó, yo reí de nueva cuenta.-Ya sé que no es tu cumpleaños, pero se me había olvidado dártelo...

-¿Lo guardaste tanto tiempo?-. Pregunté.

-Claro, era para ti, por tu cumpleaños Seya-. Respondió.

-Soyo-. Corregí.

En realidad no me molesta lo de mi nombre, al contrario, me causa gracia. El verlo aquí frente a mí, ese lindo gatito con la imponencia de un león a quien yo tanto quiero cuidar, al que le perdí el miedo...

Le sonreí, me levante un poco para lograr encararlo clavando mi vista en sus orbes tan bellos y azules, mis manos se elevaron hasta tocar sus mejillas sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, el me miraba estupefacto por la acción de la cual ni yo estoy segura de hacer. Solo acariciaba su rostro, las yemas de mis dedos estaban encantadas por la sensación de su piel... y para finalizar mi posible imprudencia...

Besé su frente.

Él es ese sol que brilla para mí de una forma tan única, para todos los demás sería algo peligroso, los quemaría, yo soy el tonto planeta atraído por su gravedad. Mis labios estaban ardiendo... es un calor reconfortante de este beso protector.

Siento que si el se molesta conmigo, habra valido la pena.

-Ya que hoy me diste mi regalo de cumpleaños, yo te daré pastel-. Fue lo que dije cuando me aleje de él.

-¿Aún guardas?-. Preguntó con sorpresa, me alegra que actué normal, pensé que se molestaría.

-Tú espera aquí-. Respondí dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Salí de ahí y baje las escaleras con gran velocidad, llegue a la cocina y corte una rebanada del paste que suelo preparar para mi hermano. No sé si le pueda llegar a gustar mucho, pero sé que le gusta la comida, eso debe bastar.

Cuando volví a mi habitación, lo encontre recostado en mi cama con una fotografía entre sus manos. ¿Pero qué esta haciendo?

-¿Que haces?-. Le pregunté.

Su mirada se posó en mi y despues se hecho a reír, era una risa burlona, como la nunca antes había escuchado en él.

-Eres tú-. Dijo el mostrandome la foto que tenía entre sus manos.

¿Como la encontró? Solo pensarlo tiñe toda mi piel de rojo, eaa foto estaba oculta en el fondo de mis cajones. Es una foto de cuando tenía siete años y estoy llorando descontroladamente, es un tanto vergonzosa.

-Si soy yo-. Afirme.

-¿Y por que lloras?-. Indagó, parecia realmente interesado en eso.

Supongo que no tengo muchas opciones, me acerque a él, se sentó en mi cama y yo me sente a su lado. Me miraba con tanta atención como la de un niño pequeño a la espera de un cuento infantil.

-Es día fuimos al parque de diversiones... Mi hermano y yo nos subimos a todos los juegos posibles, fue bastante divertido, cuando ya nos ibamos a casa Maizou-san nos compro un helado... Y se me cayó-. Le conté, el seguia mirandome esperando que continuara.-Cuando mi helado cayó me senti muy triste... Pero, mi hermano me dio el suyo pese a que fuera su sabor favorito y a que la heladeria ya haya cerrado, eso fue lo que me hizo llorar, lo que mi hermano fue capaz de hacer por mí...

No me dijo nada, solo miraba mi vergonzosa fotografía en la que mis lagrimas y rostro rojo resaltan más que cualquier cosa, es una lástima que las fotografías no puedan plasmar todo el amor que sentí ese día.

-Tu cabello es mas corto aquí-. Habló después de un rato.

-Si, ya lo habia notado-. Le respondí.

-Y eres tanto o más pequeña que Kagura a esa edad-. Me dijo.

Se levanto de su "asiento" comenzando a caminar por todos lados, hablo enserio cuando digo que siento que me esta espiando. Después de un segundo se acercó acuclillandose un poco para quedar frente a frente... Sus ojos estaban fijos en los mios... Mi corazón saltaba como un loco.

Pude sentir el tacto de sus dedos tocando mis manos...

-¿Me vas a dar pastel?-. Pregunté.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya tenia el plato que había traído para el entre sus manos. No le tomó mucho devorar el pastel que le habia traido.

-Delicioso-. Pronunció cuando habia concluido su bocado final.-Ahora me voy...

Sus pasos iban directo a la ventana, ¿es que no conoce las puertas? Queria detenerlo pero cuando me acerque el ya tenía un pie colgando en el exterior.

-Tengo que ir por algo que Kijima me pidio, adios Soya-. Fue lo que dijo.

Pero solo pude escuchar el nombre de esa chica saliendo de sus labios.

-¿Kijima-san es tu amiga?-. Pregunté, necesitaba saberlo.

-Claro que no-. Contestó inmediato.-Ya lo dije, tu eres la primera amiga que tengo...

Lo siguiente que hizo fue golpear mi espalda como gesto amistoso, fue un poco fuerte por que me hizo perder el equilibrio. Me sonrió y sentí un gran deseo de pedirle que se quedara, que siguieramos celebrando mi cumpleaños tardío, pero no. Sólo me acerque un poco más para poder despedirme...

El se giró encarndome...

Su respiración está chocando con los músculos de mi cara, mis ojos tan abiertos parpadeando una y otra vez buscando borrar esta ilusión, si es que eso es, pero no lo es... Los latidos de mi corazón estan retumbando en mis orejas... Mi mente esta en blanco perdida en cada detalle de su rostro, sus ojos, los rebeldes mechones de su cabello tocando su cara... Sus labios...

-¡Soyo-chan ya llegue!-. Ese sonido abrumo toda la pieza.

Provenía de la parte de abajo, más específico el exterior. Kagura debe haber llegado, ¿y si lo ve?

-Oh tienes visita-. Dijo él.

Despues de eso saltó cayendo parado como si fuera un gato.

Me tomó siete segundos recuperar todo ese aire que no pude respirar hace un momento. El timbre sonaba incesante... Eso es una buena señal, no lo vio, no se encontraron, no habrán problemas.

Recuperé la conciencia bajando rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a al puerta principal, la abrí encontrandome con una Kagura con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

Oh-Oh creo que si lo vio.

-Kagura-chan-. Dije buscando actuar normal.

-Hola-. Respondió.-Soyo-chan p¿uedo preguntarte algo?

La acabo de recuperar y ya se va a enojar conmigo...

-Di... Dime-. Trague saliva.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?-. Me preguntó.

Directo y sin ningun tipo de tacto.


	14. Chapter 13

**XIII. Maldito Monosílabo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La entrada de mi hogar estaba hundida en un silencio sepulcral, Kagura estaba frente a mí, con sus brazos cruzados mirando estoica y yo… sin poder pronunciar alguna palabra inteligente. Es una especie de pánico, yo lo he admitido, todo lo que siento por el… ¿porque siento tanta dificultad en poder decirle una sola palabra a Kagura?, ¿Qué tiene ella?, debería ser tan sencillo…

-¿De dónde sacas eso?-. Pregunté, excelente manera de esquivar sus preguntas.

-Primero responde tú-. Rayos, que excelente jugada.

-Yo…-. Murmuraba, es tan difícil poder dejar salir esta afirmación.

-¡Pero que rayos!-. Gritó Kagura.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, era una mirada de sorpresa lo que me dedicaba y su boca estaba abierta sin tener intenciones de cerrarse. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la sala de mi casa, en ocasiones me miraba y negaba para después volver a sus vueltas. Así estuvo un rato, pensativa, como si buscara las respuestas del universo en su cabeza.

-¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?-. Preguntó de la nada, su dedo índice me señalaba.

-Em… 3 de Noviembre-. Respondí confundida.

-Rayos, estas en lo correcto-. Dijo para sí misma cruzándose de brazos.-Esta claro que eres la verdadera Soya-chan… ¿Pero que le viste? ¿Qué tiene ese idiota de bueno? ¿Por qué te gusta?

Ni siquiera lo había contestado y ella lo dio por hecho, tal vez mi cara es bastante obvia o Kagura me conoce demasiado bien para poder afirmarlo con solo mirarme. ¡Pero eso no quita el poco tacto que está teniendo! Apuesto a que mi cara debe ser un perfecto tomate y Kagura me está viendo así.

-Ka… Ka… Kagura-chan-. Logre pronunciar.- ¿Podrías detener un poco tus preguntas?

-¿Por qué? ¡Necesito respuestas!-. Vociferó ella.-Necesito saber, además ¿Por qué no estas negando mi afirmación?

-¡Porque es cierto!-. Le grité.

Era como si le hubiera dicho "cállate y siéntate" porque eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Continúa…-. Fue todo lo que dijo mirándome atenta.

-Pe… pe… pero tu dijiste que no me acercara a tu hermano-. Ahí está, ese era mi miedo de decirle algo a Kagura. Tenía miedo de que se alejara de mí de nuevo.

-Y tú me dijiste que no lo harías-. Respondió.-Ahora cuenta…

Respiraba profundo buscando que mis cuerdas vocales despertaran para poder responder a todo lo que esperaba Kagura.

-¿Qué es lo quieres saber exactamente?-. Pregunté cabizbaja.

-¿Qué demonios le viste?-. Respondió al instante.

-Excelente pregunta…-. Murmuré y es que en realidad si lo era, no me lo había preguntado siquiera ¿Qué puedo decir?-Creo que es amable…

-¡Soyo-chan yo solo tengo un hermano!-. Interrumpió Kagura.

-Eso ya lo sé-. Respondí confundida.

-¿Entonces por qué dices la palabra amable?-. Preguntó.

Yo solo reí, ella tiene razón la palabra amabilidad no debería ser un término que lo defina, entonces, creo que no tengo un "por qué me gusta".

-No lo sé… fue la primera palabra que se vino a mi mente-. Respondí.- ¿Pero sabes? Creo que no tengo respuesta para tu pregunta… solo sé que pienso mucho en él, que me gusta verlo sonreír y con solo tenerlo cerca los latido de mi corazón se acelera…

-¿No tendrás bichos?-. Preguntó Kagura.-Digo, Kamui es repugnante.

-¡Claro que no!-. Negué rotundamente.-No sé cómo explicarme… ¿es que a ti nunca te ha gustado alguien?

Kagura trago saliva hasta casi atragantarse con ella, se echó para atrás hasta caer al suelo debido a la sorpresa de mi pregunta. Era algo que había dicho sin pensar… pero ahora que lo pienso recuerdo que estaba aplazando un regaño, ella le hizo daño a Okita. Tengo que saber que pasa por ese loco corazón de esta chica "china".

-¿Qué pasa con esa reacción Kagura-chan?-. Pregunté mirándola desafiante para intentar intimidarla, funcionó, ella intentaba retroceder.

-Na… nada-. Titubeó, ahí está mi entrada.-Sígueme contando.

-Primero responde mi pregunta…-. Insistí.- ¿Te ha gustado alguien?

-¡NO!-. Ese monosílabo es bastante común en su vocabulario.

Su ceño esta fruncido, era como si me dijera "esta es mi respuesta definitiva". Pero no puedo creerle, no viendo ese brillo en sus ojos tan único, ese rojo que rápidamente se va apoderando de sus mejillas; si ella se dio cuenta tan rápido de mis sentimientos… es obvio que yo también lo haría. Conozco perfectamente a mi mejor amiga.

-No te creo-. Afirmé, Kagura murmuraba diversas palabras que no podía entender.-Puedes confiar en mi… dime… ¿Quién es?

-¡No es nadie!-. Gritó ella.

Cortare el cable azul y lo más seguro es que todo explote. Estoy lista para ello.

-¿Es Okita-kun?-. Pregunté.

Está buscando palabras para decirme, puedo verlo en su rostro. ¿Dónde está esa negación que esperaba? Es como si su típico "yo odio a ese sádico" no pudiera salir de sus labios, más bien, no quiere de eso estoy muy segura. Porque ella no puede negarlo, lo sabía, le gusta Okita.

¡Que ganas de llamarlo y decirle que aún tiene oportunidad!

-Se te están pegando las tonterías de mi hermano… te… te… te dije que n… no te le acercaras-. Respondió ella.

-Esa no es la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice-. Le respondí, si estoy sonriendo me disculpare con ella después.

-¡Soyo-chan!-. Chilló.- ¿Cómo puedes hacer pregunta? ¿De dónde sacas tal cosa?

-De todo-. Respondí.-Tu y el tienen una colección muy peculiar… además, te ves más linda desde que dejaste de usar gafas.

Esas palabras mías bastaron para lograr mi cometido. Así si gritaba todas las palabras de odio que le ha dedicado no le creería. Kagura tiene el rostro de una chica enamorada.

-¡El idiota no tiene nada que ver!-. Gritó.

-¡Que si tiene!-. Le grité.

-¿Por qué sigues preguntando estas cosas?-. Cuestionó, busca un escape.

-Por qué… yo quiero que seas feliz y aunque tu hueca cabeza lo niegue, él es quien te gusta ¿cierto?-. Respondí.

-Por supuesto que no, solo hay odio entre él y yo-. Respondió, ¿acaso tiene miedo de que el la rechace? No lo creo, no después de lo que ocurrió entre ellos, tal vez es miedo a que él esté jugando.

-Apuesto a que no es odio-. Respondí.-Ustedes son la pareja que cambia palabras de amor por insultos…

-¿Por qué tan segura de eso?-. Cuestionó.

-Por qué te conozco…-. Afirme.-Solo basta con ver la importancia que le tomas a sus palabras y los peculiares audífonos que tienes, se los había visto a Okita antes y por si fuera poco, me dijeron que corrías despavorida por todo el festival cultural con el rostro tan rojo como tu cabello…

Todo eso lo vi con mis propios ojos, pero claro que no es algo que pueda decirle.

-Es un hijo de perra…-. Masculló.

 _Un hijo de puta al cual desprecio… entonces ¿Por qué mi corazón late así?_

-¿Por qué le tomo tanta importancia a sus palabras? No creo en las historias de amor ni babosadas cursis, eso no es para mí…

 _Pero el bastardo… no sale de mi cabeza, no puedo librarme aunque lo desee… tenías razón…_

-Me gusta, creo-. Concluyó.

No sé cómo decirlo, lo que ella acaba de decir… ya lo he escuchado antes en algún lugar. Esa misma imagen, esa voz, todo. Pero creo que eso no es lo importante ahora, acaba de decirlo. Su loco corazón ha hablado… ¡Es mutuo maldita sea!

-¡Lo sabía!-. Grité victoriosa.

-¡Soyo-chan basta me estas asustando!-. Gritó Kagura.

-Tienes que decirle-. Le dije, sostuve sus manos acercándome a ella.-Podemos ir ahora.

-¿Acaso enloqueciste?-. Preguntó ella.- ¡NO!

Ese monosílabo no interferirá en esto. Okita sufrió mucho, él me ha ayudado mucho; si puedo darle un poco de felicidad lo hare. Incluso si tengo que llevar a rastras a mi torpe amiga.

-¡Kagura-chan!-. Le grité.- ¿No te gustaría saber qué es lo que siente el por ti?

-Primero me aviento de un puente-. Respondió.

-No tiene que ser ahora… yo te ayudare a que tu confesión sea perfecta-. Insistí.

-¡NO!-. Suelta ese monosílabo que está interfiriendo.- ¡Mejor me voy!

Se levantó del suelo, se abrió paso por mi casa y finalmente salió de mi hogar corriendo a toda velocidad. ¡Eso sí que no!

-¡Kagura-chan!

Gritaba corriendo detrás de ella, es rápida, pero yo también lo soy. Pisaba sus talones y ella no hacia un intento por mirar atrás, sabe que si lo hace yo me lanzare sobre ella y la atrapare. Era una carrera, una en la que ella llevaba la ventaja por apenas 10 centímetros, llegamos al parque; Kagura le daba vueltas como si con eso buscara cansarme, pero yo estaba decidida. Salimos de ahí con Kagura aun teniendo la delantera…

Entonces hizo trampa.

Los botes de basura se travesaron en mi camino y ella siguió corriendo tan rápido como le era posible.

No puede ser, no parece suficiente haber escuchado sus sentimientos. No después de lo que paso ayer entre ellos, merecen ser felices. Sé que la acción de Okita la hizo un mucho feliz y si es que tiene miedo no debería tenerlo. ¡Es que Okita también es el culpable por no ser sincero!

Ahí está la solución.

El sonido de un teléfono sonar, una larga espera que me está comiendo viva…

- _¿Princesita?-._ Qué bueno que me ha contestado.

-¡Okita-kun!, ¿Dónde estás?-. Le pregunté, pero no le di tiempo de respuesta.-Como sea, necesito que vayas lo más rápido posible a la tienda que esta frente al rio.

 _-¿Para qué?-._ Preguntó.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones-. Respondí.-Kagura-chan está corriendo y tú tienes que detenerla antes de que termine evaporándose los pies.

 _-¿Por qué haría eso?-._ Cuestionó.

-¡Escúchame cabeza hueca!, te estoy ayudando es tu maldita oportunidad para que puedas ser feliz así que tómala-. Le grite, creo que me altere.

 _-¿China eres tú?-._ Bromeo.

-Okita-kun… hablo enserio, si vas haya es la oportunidad perfecta para que hablen de sus sentimientos, para que arregles eso que paso ese día.

 _-Escucha, no es necesario, ya te dije que esto está bien para mi yo…_ -. Interrumpió.

-Pero eso no está bien, ¿Por qué callar lo que sientes? ¿Y si ella se interesa por alguien más? He visto cómo te molesta cuando otros hablan con ella… ¿Qué harás si un día ella deja de… ella se fija en alguien más?-. Le dije, casi se me escapa decirle lo de Kagura, pero no lo hare, eso es algo que solo el averiguar por sí mismo.- ¡Así que cuando yo llegue quiero ver que estés ahí chico idiota!

 _-Insisto en que si pareces ser la china-._ Respondió, logre mi cometido _.-Pero está bien, estoy cerca y creo que acabe de ver al mono salvaje corriendo._

La llamada termino. Mientras hablaba con el yo también había estado corriendo tras ella, fue bastante cansado lograr pisarle los talones luego de haberla perdido. Pero finalmente mientras corría lograba ver su espalda dirigiéndose a su lugar favorito, esa tienda que esta frente a un rio cercano, el único lugar donde venden el alimento favorito de Kagura a donde ella va en un buen día y también en un mal momento, como este que estoy haciéndole pasar. Bien vale la pena, porque si esto resulta, la veré sonreír y con ese brillo en sus ojos como el que tuvo tras aquel falso beso que Okita muy tontamente le dio.

-¡Kagura-chan detente por favor!-. Le grité, ya casi llegábamos al lugar que le había indicado a Kagura.

-¡No!-. Respondió, ahí va de nuevo su maldito monosílabo.-Seguirás con tus cosas y yo no quiero…

-¡No digas eso!-. Le grité.- ¡Porque lo que dices y piensas no es siempre lo que quieres!

Afirme, porque esa la verdad. Si ella hubiera dicho lo que quería le habría agradecido a Okita-kun ese cumplido, si ella hubiera hecho lo que quería… lo habría abrazado refugiándose en sus brazos y dándole las gracias ese día que le tuvo miedo a la tormenta, si ella hubiese querido, le habría dicho lo que sentía en lugar de darle un golpe ese día en el festival.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió lo vi como una espectadora lejana, si lo hubiera vivido podría describir las reacciones pero no es así. Kagura corría por delante de mi… se veía que ya estaba en sus últimos pasos, lo escuchaba en su respiración; entonces lo vi frente a él, tenía su pose de siempre con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, era como ver la entrada triunfal del héroe de la historia… Kagura intento frenar, pero torpemente estaba patinando en el suelo…

El la detuvo… Como un príncipe salvando a su princesa. Aunque creo, ese término no puede aplicarse aquí… Como alguien atrapando a su enemigo de toda la vida… Dispuesto hacerlo pagar por todo el daño que le había hecho, ¿Qué daño le había dejado ella a él? Simple, tenerlo como un loco enamorado.

-¡Ah suéltame!-. Gritó Kagura siendo un manojo de nervios.

-¿Qué te pasa china? Te acabo de rescatar para que no cayeras-. Respondió Okita, excelente se está haciendo el desentendido.

-¡Nada olvídalo! ó ella.- ¡Soyo-chan ayúdame!

Gritó aquello dando la vuelta para buscarme con la mirada, pero no me encontró, se lo que debe estar pensando "Traidora" posiblemente lo sea, pero le había dicho a Okita-kun que lo ayudaría antes de haberme reconciliado con ella. Técnicamente no es traición. Yo me oculte, como siempre lo hago cada que algo pasa entre estos dos y no por ser una especie de chismosa, más bien porque deseo ver con mis propios ojos la felicidad que ellos dos pueden llegar a tener.

-¿A quién le estas hablado estúpida?-. Preguntó Okita.

-¡Tú cállate!-. Gritó, esta alterada.-Y ya puedes soltarme.

-Si claro, que asco por estarte tocando-. Respondió, ahí va de nuevo a meter la pata.

-Vete a la mierda-. Masculló Kagura.

Deben estar cosas las que hacen que ella dude, esas palabras despreciativas tal vez hagan que Kagura no se tome enserio lo que él le diga…

-¿Puedo saber por qué estabas corriendo?-. Pregunto Okita.

-No te importa-. Respondió ella.-Como sea, ya me voy…

Kagura dio la vuelta, le daba la espalda ahora y comenzó a dar pasos alejándose de él, sus pasos eran torpes como si sus rodillas temblaran. Okita no se mueve, debe estar aún ese sentimiento de que ella lo rechazó.

Pero entonces, el camino detrás de ella, la sujetó del hombro haciéndola girar para encararla. El rostro de Kagura se pintaba de rojo tras aquella acción, si tuviera que decirlo, apuesto a que su corazón está latiendo como un loco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo imbécil?-. Preguntó Kagura.

-Cállate, no quiero que digas alguna maldita palabra-. Ordenó.

Kagura lo miraba estupefacta, la miraba fijamente y yo no podía entender esa mirada, era como "decisión" tal vez esa sea la palabra correcta. Aspiro profundamente a través de su nariz mirándola solo a ella y se inclinó… tomando prisioneros los labios de Kagura.

Robándole su primer beso...

Era algo tierno, posiblemente demasiado, algo repulsivamente romántico para bajura pero algo bello para los ojos de un espectador. Algo que posiblemente inyectaba un veneno ardiente en el cuerpo de Kagura… era fácil decirlo viendo sus reacciones, esa tensión en su cuerpo mientras Okita la sostiene de los hombros y… ¿Kagura está de puntitas?

Se separaron… No habían palabras entre ellos.

-Yo… -. Hablo Kagura ¿va a decirle?-Tengo que encontrar a Soyo-chan

-Oh ya son amigas… Creí que se odiaban, te ayudare a encontrarla le tenía que decir algo a la princesita-. Respondió Okita, debo suponer que él se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo, no hay reacciones en Kagura, no hay insultos ni pataleos… solo palabras normales. ¿Es algo bueno o malo? Es bueno que él quiera averiguarlo.

-¡NO!-. Gritó ella, ese monosílabo se hizo presente de nuevo.-Yo me voy sola.

-Ya te dije, tengo que decirle algo a la princesita-. Respondió el.

-¡Que no!-. Gritó.

Esa palabra, esa palabra es la que ha estado interfiriendo con todo, siempre alejándolo de ella. Maldito monosílabo.

-Que si estúpida china-. Contestó Okita.

-Pues has lo que quieras-. Respondió Kagura dándole la espalda.

¿No lo insulta? ¿No intenta golpearlo? Es un silencio formado entre los dos… ellos pueden hablar… ojala que Kagura suelte esa palabra que arruina todo de una vez.

Estando oculta en el callejón espere a que ellos pasaran de largo para poder salir. Debo seguir escondiéndome y no puedo ir a casa porque Kagura me buscara ahí, los sacrificios que debo hacer para que ellos dos sean felices. Pero eso sí, debería de seguirlo para saber que pasa entre ellos…

Respingue nerviosa al sentir una mano tocando mi hombro, antes de poder reaccionar mi boca fue cubierta impidiéndome el habla, estaba siendo capturada por un sujeto que estaba parado detrás de mí… Siento pánico… Pero el calor de este cuerpo, este aroma… a sangre… cambiando con una esencia irreconocible… El león.

-¿Quién soy?-. Vocifero con su tono juguetón.

La tensión desapareció de mi cuerpo y el pánico fue reemplazado por un nerviosismo al pensar que la esta tan cerca de mí.

-Ka… Kamui-kun-. Respondí con un hilo de voz, tercera vez que digo su nombre, aunque debería ser algo más normal entre nosotros ya que ahora somos amigos.

-El honorifico no-. Dijo el soltándome al fin.

Me gire para mirarlo de frente, separaba los labios queriendo decir alguna palabra pero no podía. Frente a mi estaba esa imagen que me causa dolor… de su cabeza se desprende un hilo de sangre y en su hombro izquierdo también puede verse sangre manchando su ropa.

-¿Qué te paso?-. Logré articular.

-¿Pasar de qué?-. Preguntó ladeando la cabeza de forma inocente.

-¡De eso!-. Le grité, me altera verlo así de herido sin poder hacer algo por el.- ¿Por qué estas lastimado?

-Ah eso-. Siseó.-Tuve un par de complicaciones con algunas cosas…

-Entiendo-. Respondí cabizbaja, él me había dicho que le haría un favor a esa chica, ¿es por ella que esta así?

-Bien, yo solo saludaba… te veo después-. Dijo él.

Mi corazón de nuevo se alteró… yo quiero cuidarlo.

-Ka… Kamui no puedo dejar que te vayas así-. Le dije, el dio la vuelta mirando con aires de confusión.-No tengo vendas conmigo… pero tengo unas en mi casa, ven solo para curar tus heridas y después puedes irte si quieres…

¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿Lo estoy invitando a mi casa? ¿A esta hora cuando el sol ya se está ocultando? Maizou-san me hará un interrogatorio, pero yo no puedo dejarlo.

-Está bien-. Me sonrió aceptando mi propuesta.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa, el silencio entre nosotros era algo fúnebre en cuando a palabras y bastante animado en cuando a sonido. El tarareaba aquella melodía de cuando lo conocí y me causaba gracia escucharlo. Todo eso, hasta que finalmente llegamos a mi casa.

-Vamos-. Le dije.

Me acerque a la puerta sacando las llaves de mi bolsa, gire la manija encontrándome con la oscuridad de una casa vacía.

-¡Maizou-san estoy en casa!-. Grite, pero no obtuve respuesta.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡¿Un chico entrara a mi casa sola en la casi noche?! Necesito calmarme, no pasa nada, él está sangrando y dijo que se tenía que ir, será algo rápido, no tengo por qué ponerme así…

-¡Chiyo!-. Me gritó él.

-Es Soyo-. Respondí girándome para encararlo, pero él no estaba.

-¿No era ese? Suena igual-. Respondió el, escuchando el sonido de su voz me guie para encontrarlo y así lo hice, trepado en el árbol otra vez.- ¿Me abres la ventana?

-Acá abajo hay una puerta-. Le respondí, aunque se ve realmente tierno en el árbol.

-Y acá hay una ventana-. Respondió, es astuto.

No me quedo más opción que aceptar sus términos. Me adentre a mi hogar y tome el botiquín de primeros auxilios antes de subir a mi habitación para abrirle mi ventana y permitirle el paso.

Viéndolo a través de mi ventana con esa sonrisa suya que tanto me gusta… parece un tierno gatito y por eso sonreí. Me acerque a la ventana abriéndole para dejarlo entrar, él lo hizo rápido y ágil como hace un rato lo había hecho.

-Ya llegue-. Dijo el abriéndose paso en mi habitación, como si esta fuera suya.

-Bienvenido-. Respondí.-Siéntate te pondré unas vendas…

Él lo hizo, que raro, pensé que me tomaría más dificultad. Me miraba fijamente haciéndome temblar con su mirada; yo solo me limite a mantener la mirada en su cabeza siendo más específica en ese lugar de donde emanaba la sangre.

-Estas temblando-. Dijo el con un tono de burla.

-Pero ya está-. Anuncie luego de que haya detenido la sangre y le colocara una gasa estéril para cubrirlo.- ¿Tu hombro también está herido?

Supongo que fue una pregunta tonta ya que esa mancha de sangre sigue ahí en su camisa… Hubo algo que no espere que hiciera, él no me dijo una sola palabra en respuesta a mi pregunta, en su lugar… se quitó la camisa sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Necesito cubrirme los ojos por eso pero no puedo, una por su herida y la otra porque en realidad no quiero hacerlo. Es delgado, algo raro viéndolo comer, pero no es tan delgado, puedo ver las marcas de su musculoso cuerpo y ¡RAYOS! Creo que me voy a desmayar.

Me preguntó si habrá estado mal dejarlo adentrarse a mi habitación de esa manera. No lo sé, pero tampoco quiero una respuesta.

-¿Te duele?-. Le pregunté, esa herida en su hombro es una cortada bastante grande.

Está en silencio mientras mira a todos lados. Entonces su vista se centra en mí, me dedicó una sonrisa que no resulta agradable esta vez ya que no quiero pensar en él.

-Es un rasguño **-.** Me contestó dejando escapar una risita.

Yo suspiré, eso me hizo volver a la realidad de que debo curar al terco y arisco gatito. Sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente, no sé qué está pasando por su cabeza… pero hace que yo no pueda ejecutar un solo movimiento… solo lo miro de igual manera que él hace.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Me preguntó.

-Me preocupa verte lastimado-. Admití.

Tampoco es que sea un secreto que suelo ocultar, pero siento como mis ojos se van llenando de lágrimas… me está doliendo cada vez más verlo así.

-No…-. Pronuncio él, parece que el también usa ese maldito monosílabo.-No te pongas así

Pronuncio, es la primera vez que dice algo así.


	15. Chapter 14

**XIV. Triste canción de cuna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos tan claros parecían un espejo para mí, su sonrisa era como ninguna otra que haya visto en mi vida, si es que con eso busca calmarme… está fallando. Porque su sonrisa no significa felicidad, ya lo descubrí. Nadie sonríe con heridas sangrantes, no debería ocultar su dolor. Siento rabia desde una parte de mi corazón que hasta ahora no sabía que existía, el no merece estar lastimado en absoluto…

-Siempre sales lastimado…-. Fue lo único que pude decirle.

Mi voz se quebraba, el temblor traidor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo haciendo mis movimientos más torpes. ¿Si lloro que hará el? ¿Me dirá que soy tonta por derramar lágrimas por él? ¿O tendrá un poco de confianza en mí para decirme todo lo que oculta?

-Si piensas que yo soy quien sale lastimado, mejor no veas como queda el otro-. Respondió, parecía que esas palabras le causaban gracia.

El pequeño gatito, inocente… y gracioso.

-Los otros no me importan…-. Musite.

-Me recuerdas a alguien-. Murmuró, aquello sonaba a algo más para sí mismo que para mí.

-¿A quién?-. Pregunté.

-No es alguien importante-. Respondió inmediato.

Mis temblorosas manos limpiaban la sangre de su hombro y mi estúpida voz sonaba tan frágil y rasposa lastimando las paredes de mi garganta. Su herida era bastante profunda, incluso me dolía a mí que solo podía verla y no sentirla.

-¿Te duele?-. Le pregunte de nuevo, esa pregunta ya debe parecerle algo fastidioso.

-¿Por qué preguntas tanto eso?-. Indagó.

-Porque si te duele… buscaré algún modo para aliviar ese dolor, no importa lo que tenga que hacer o pagar por que tu… tu no mereces salir lastimado-. Mi voz termino por romperse.

Simplemente no pude, en silencio, las lágrimas hicieron su aparición recorriendo mis mejillas hasta desaparecer en mis labios. No deseaba ser escuchada, no quería molestar al gatito con debilidades mías que posiblemente para el son algo sin sentido.

Que me deje a mí y a mí roto corazón preocupados desahogarse un poco, llegara el día en el que pueda cuidar bien de él para que nada le pase…

-Estoy bien…-. Pronunció.

Sus manos se levantaron tocando mis mejillas, el suave contacto de las yemas de sus dedos en mi rostro me daba una sensación sofocante, me ardía… como si sus manos estuviesen en llamas. Apreté un poco los labios por simple inercia ante su tacto a la vez que sentía las leves palmadas en mis mejillas que no hicieron más que enrojecerlas, si es que mi cara podía estar más roja de lo que ya está.

 _Confía en mí…_

Sonó como eco, no sé si fue algún producto de mi imaginación, pero estoy casi segura que ese era el sonido de su voz… Hermosa melodía, como una canción de cuna.

Entreabrí un poco mis ojos para poder mirarlo, sus orbes azules eran algo enigmáticamente hermoso. Quise decir una palabra, pero no me lo permitió. Sus manos tiraron de mi rostro hasta acercarme lo suficiente a él para sentir su respiración, mi frente se recargaba con la suya, sus entreabiertos ojos me miraban y la comisura de sus labios se curveaba dejándome ver una delicada sonrisa.

1… 2… 3… respiraciones, sus hombros subían y bajaban, nuestras exhalaciones se fundían dulcemente y yo solo era capaz de admirar los detalles de su tan hermoso rostro tan pálido como la nieve.

Pensé que él no permitía que nadie se le acercara…

Quisiera que alguien detuviera los latidos de mi corazón, que alguien le diga a mi cuerpo que deje de temblar sintiéndose abrumado, que alguien le diga a mis pulmones que se les está permitido respirar. Pero nadie dice nada, no puedo moverme, estoy hipnotizada por sus ojos... Tan brillantes que parecen iluminar la oscuridad de mi habitación, la cual solo es iluminada por la luz de la luna entrante a través de mi ventana. Estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir su aroma... Su dulce aroma.

No pienses... Me repito a mí misma como método para calmarme.

Mi vista se nubla de un segundo a otro. Dentro de mi pecho mi corazón ha explotado y mis labios... Oh mis labios, mis labios tocaban los suyos en un lento roce; sentía una calidez indescriptible y un sabor... ¿Es ese el sabor de sus dulces labios? Mis labios se mueven con lentitud y torpeza a un ritmo igual que los de él, como si bailáramos una lenta danza en la que nadie aumentó la intensidad, se quedó en algo lento con inocencia y timidez.

No hay necesidad de pensar algo más intenso, con un beso tierno es suficiente; puedo rozar la piel suave de sus labios, reconocer el aliento, el sabor de su respiración, dejándome caer poco a poco y tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer cada milímetro de su boca.

Pero... Todo tiene un fin, mis pulmones suplicaban aire luego de no sé cuánto tiempo. Me alejo con lentitud aun sosteniendo mi rostro a la vez que acariciaba mis pómulos; sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos mientras respiraba con mi boca entre abierta. Mi mente está en blanco, no me sorprende... Solo puedo concentrarme en sus labios. Me siento extraña, su rostro está a escasos centímetros del mío pero puedo sentir una enorme distancia entre los dos, quiero que desaparezca, suena egoísta lo que pienso así, pero esta sensación está abrumando mi pecho.

¿Así se siente un primer beso? En realidad, no quisiera ver el rojo de mi rostro ahora.

No había escuchado su respiración, es agitada como la mía, pero su rostro se mantiene con una leve sonrisa que me dice tranquilidad. Entonces el dejo escapar un leve risita, buscaba acercarse a mí, ¿él también quiere desaparecer la distancia?, ¿a él también le pesa de la misma forma que a mí? ¿A él también le arde el pecho de esta manera?

Un beso... otro más.

Ha sido él quien se ha acercado, primero tan lento y suave como el anterior, pero, poco a poco se convierte en algo más explorador y provocativo, uno que se apropia de mis labios como si fueran suyos, no, son suyos y lo serán siempre. En un instante se alejó un poco para mirarme a los ojos y sonreír de nueva cuenta, para así dejar pasar los minutos sin saber cuántas veces todo esto se repetía exactamente.

Ahora solo puedo detenerme a pensar, no, no puedo pensar. Siento la ansiedad, esa sensación de cosquilleo dentro de mi cada que al parpadear revivo el momento de cómo su respiración quema mi boca y de cómo mi alma sonríe.

No quiero que esa sensación desaparezca, quiero aferrarme a esa imagen, a esa sonrisa, a esa calidez y a esa lentitud. Quiero recordar todo... De nuestro primer beso.

Ahora todo está en silencio... No puedo moverme, no quiero. Mi cuerpo solo reacciona a sus necesidades, respirar, parpadear, no lo sé. Él tampoco se mueve, sus azules ojos me miran atentos mientras su sonrisa se mantiene dibujada en él. Trataba de buscar algo coherente que decir, pero no había nada, solo estoy segura de que necesito que este cerca de mi… Ese cuerpo que está delante de mí, necesito abrazarlo, aferrarme a él sin ningún tipo de miedo, como si abrazara a la mismísima muerte.

Me libere de su agarre y de inmediato mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo, solo lo abrace al mismo tiempo que recargaba mi rostro en su hombro tan cerca de su cabeza y su cuello, esa calidez combinado con el aroma de su sangre, no lo sé... Me da paz, como si perteneciera a este lugar.

-Déjame estar así un momento -. Confesé.-Por favor

Era casi una súplica de la que no obtuve respuesta, tampoco la deseaba. Su asertividad me vendría lastimando en esta ocasión, porque lo más seguro es que él se niegue, es un gatito bastante arisco. Lo abracé con más fuerza hasta el grado de hacerlo caer de espaldas sobre mi cama y yo sobre el sin aplastarlo, aun no soy tan pesada para lograr tal cosa, era un silencio que consumía la pieza, es la noche más silenciosa de mi vida.

Entonces, sentí sus brazos tocando mis hombros y después rodeando mi espalda; mi corazón late tan rápido, "que no me escuche" me repetía a mi mismas constantemente como si con eso hiciera que mi corazón callara, sentí también su barbilla recargándose en mi cabeza, por donde sea que lo viera, y tal vez era un engaño, para mí esto era un abrazo.

-Está bien…-. Fue su respuesta.

Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban con más fuerza, como un niño abrazando su juguete favorito. No hubo más palabras, me olvide de seguir con sus heridas, al menos ya no está sangrando. Solo me quede así, abrazándolo mientras la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, recargada en su pecho escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, su ritmo me relajaba. Lo amo, amo cada latido.

Lo amo desde la primera vez que lo vi

Amo su sonrisa

Y amo más que nada este momento, que no me molestaría que la eternidad se apoderara de nosotros…Estoy perdida en un bello trance.

 _Dulce canción de cuna, tocada por los latidos de su corazón llevándome a un mundo no existe la pena, el mundo del engaño… Un sueño._

 _Yo solo corro a través de la noche, pero ¿Por qué corro? Esta tan oscuro que ni siquiera puedo ver mis pasos. ¿Cuál es la respuesta para esto? Quisiera saberlo… ¡Puedo recordarlo! Lo busco a él, mi visitante, donde está._

 _-Tu…-. Ese era el sonido de su voz._

 _-¡Dime! Dime si estoy haciendo lo correcto en venir aquí-. Fue lo que dije, no sé por qué estoy diciéndolo.- ¿Es incorrecto de mi parte esperar por ti?_

 _No obtuve respuesta de su parte, lo que sé es que no deseo dejarlo ir, claro, si es que es su plan marcharse…_

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente al sentir la iluminación del astro rey tocar mi rostro, sentía mi cuerpo tenso estando recostada en la comodidad de mi cama. Mis sentidos se reactivaban dentro de mí de una forma lenta… entonces recordé todo lo vivido la noche anterior, fue algo que me golpeo con la misma velocidad con la que mi sangre subía a mis mejillas tiñendo mi rostro. Él… ¿Dónde está él?

Me estiré un poco tratando de ponerme de pie, sentí como mi cuerpo se mantenía inmóvil, más bien era obligado a mantenerse inmóvil sintiendo un fuerte y a la vez agradable agarre… sus brazos, sus brazos estaban rodeándome…

Sus cabellos bermellón estaban despeinados y sus ojos cerrados dejándome ver sus largas pestañas, su rostro reflejaba una perfecta paz, era la paz de un bello sueño… Él estaba ahí, justo a un lado mío, manteniéndome tan cerca de el con sus poderosos brazos… ¡Oh dios mío! Hemos dormido en la misma cama.

Trataba de contener el grito que suplicaba salir de mi garganta. ¡Mi hermano! ¡Maizou-san! ¿Y si me atraparon? Mi vista se giraban a mi reloj a la vez que intentaba sigilosamente soltarme de el sin tener que despertarlo. Son las 9 a esta hora tal vez mi hermano ya se fue…

Un golpeteo rítmico al otro lado de mi puerta.

-¿Soyo?-. Mi hermano, ¿es que acaso lo invoque?-¿Estas despierta?

-¡Si! Lo estoy-. Respondí inmediato, si entra… lo vera.- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Puedo pasar?-. Preguntó.

-¡No!-. Grité alarmada, estoy siendo muy obvia.-Mas bien dame un segundo… ¡Kagura-chan está aquí!

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-. Preguntó.

-No se fue anoche, hermano habla más bajo ella aun no despierta-. Respondí, me disculpo por la mentira.

-Lo siento, solo quería despedirme antes de irme-. Me dijo.

Finalmente logra separarme de sus brazos, es bastante fuerte, tuve que impulsar mi cuerpo con tal fuerza que termine cayéndome de la cama. Si le abro… está más que claro que se dará cuenta que él no es Kagura. Necesito pensar, necesito que mis pensamientos me ayuden un poco, pero nada inteligente sale de mi cabeza.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, me dirigí a mi armario y saque un montón de ropa poniéndola sobre él y después la sabana haciendo que solo su cabeza fuera visible. Parece que tiene el sueño pesado y lo agradezco. Finalice dirigiéndome a la puerta abriéndola para permitirle la entrada a mi hermano.

-Buenos días-. Pronuncié, estaba agitada, esperaba que él no lo notara.

-Buenos días-. Respondió mi hermano revolviendo mi cabello.-Anoche llegue y parecía que estabas dormida, no quise despertarte…

-Si… Kagura-chan y yo dormimos temprano-. Mentí de nuevo.

La vista de mi hermano se dirigió a aquel bulto recostado sobre mi cama, ¿y si él se despierta? ¿Qué explicación puedo dar? ¿Un chico herido durmió en mi cama abrazándome mientras estaba desnudo del torso? El solo pensarlo hace que mis pulsaciones se aceleren.

-No me dijiste que ella dormiría contigo-. Me dijo, ¿me descubrió?-¿Está usando tu ropa?

-¡Si! Es que todo fue tan rápido, e… ella decidió quedarse luego de que pasáramos todo la tarde juntas, así que traía una pijama y yo le preste una camisa y Maizou-san… estaba-. Decía.

-El no estará estos días-. Interrumpió mi hermano.-No me molesta lo de Kagura-chan, al contrario me da gusto que no hayas estado sola en la noche… puede venir cualquiera y entrar por tu ventana…

No es cualquiera, es un gatito.

-Oh ya veo…-. Respondí.

Mi hermano se mantuvo en silencio un par de minutos, observo el reloj que estaba en su muñeca y su expresión cambio por una de sorpresa.

-Se me hace tarde, dale las gracias a Kagura-chan por pasar la noche acompañándote-. Fue lo que dé me dijo depositando un beso protector en mi frente.

Y por último salió de mi habitación para después salir de casa… ahora de nuevo estoy sola con él. Me aproxime a mi cama, buscando acercarme al lado de la cama en el que él estaba recostado. Duerme como Kagura lo hace… libre, ocupando todo el espacio que fuera capaz de alcanzar.

Retiré poco a poco la sabana con la que lo había cubierto, sus cabellos tocaban todo su rostro, estaban sueltos, su trenza no estaba. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración a través de su boca. Se ve realmente tierno de esa manera, siento que es la imagen más sincera que haya visto de él hasta ahora.

-Ka… Kamui…-. Le llamé.

Aunque no deseara perturbar esa tranquilidad tenía que hacerlo, después de todo, él fue quien durmió en un lugar que no era su casa. Mi mano se acercó a su cara, buscaba retirar sus rebeldes mechones que estorbaban para dejarme admirar su rostro… Lo observaría todo el día sin hartarme. Mis dedos se deslizaron por su rostro varonil hasta que sentí como mi brazo completo era sostenido abruptamente.

-No te muevas-. Pronunció con un tono amenazante.-Te matare…

-Ka… Ka… Ka… Kamui-. Pronuncié con la voz entrecortada, me asusto.

Sus orbes azules terminaron por abrirse, su expresión fue cambiante yendo de la sorpresa a la calma en tan solo dos segundos. Su mano me libero mientras esa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó.

-Pues yo… esta es… mi… mi habitación-. Balbucee.

Se levantó de golpe quitándose de encima mi camisa que le había sobre puesto para no ser descubierta por mi hermano. Su vista se giraba a todos los puntos de mi silenciosa habitación y por último, solo dejo escapar una risita.

-Cierto, es tu habitación-. Pronunció.-Debí quedarme dormido anoche…

El sonido de su voz tenía grandes toques de inocencia en cada silaba de sus palabras. No podía apartar la vista de él, no quería hacerlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-. Pregunté recordando las heridas que tenía.

-Perfectamente-. Respondió.

Se puso de pie buscando en el suelo algo que no pude ver, se acuclilló buscando debajo de mi cama y no tengo idea de que pueda ser, ¿otra vez está husmeando? Finalmente pude ver lo que buscaba con tanto interés, era su camiseta, a cual se puso rápidamente para sentarse de nueva cuenta en mi cama con sus piernas flexionadas un poco sobre esta.

-Ya me tengo que ir-. Canturreo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por las hebras de su cabello como si buscara peinarlos. Una brisa gentil entro a través de mi ventana abierta moviendo graciosamente sus cabellos, como si el viento hubiera soplado a propósito para molestarlo o tal vez admirarlo.

Su cabello es hermoso…

-Ka… Kamui-. Le llamé, el giro su vista para mirarme.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó.

-¿Puedo peinarte?-. Pregunté.

Es vergonzoso, tal vez hasta le pudo parecer molesto. Con su mirada fija en mí, su cabeza se movió de arriba-abajo asintiendo mi pregunta. Eso me hizo sonreír de una forma más alegre a como él lo hacía. Atraída por él, me acerque a pasos lentos hasta donde estaba sentada, se dio un poco la vuelta para que yo lograra estar de pie justo detrás de él…

Apenas sentí la suavidad de sus cabellos entrelazándose entre mis dedos, mis fosas nasales eran invadidas por ese agradable aroma que el emanaba. Su larga y despeinada cabellera era tan suave que sentía que mis manos acariciaban una nube. Entrelazaba los mechones de su cabello buscando darle forma a la trenza que el llevaba la mayoría del tiempo.

-Ya está-. Anuncie una vez que termine.

Su vista se dirigía al techo, buscaba mirarme o yo quise pensar eso cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Eso fue rápido-. Pronunció, me hizo sonreír.

-Gracias…-. Respondí.

Nuestras palabras eran normales, como las que siempre intercambiábamos en nuestro caminar. ¿Por qué eso me causa molestia? Ayer… todos mis sentimientos fueron manifestados. Mi corazón hablo dándole paso a mis acciones, abrazarlo… embriagarme con el sabor de sus labios. Me pesa, me pesa demasiado y no porque…

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue verlo a él poniéndose de pie, se acercó a mi… su mano era la que acercaba. Toco mi rostro con una sutileza que jamás había presenciado. Apretó la quijada alejando su mano abruptamente.

Esa acción dolió.

-Yo soy así…-. Pronuncio, no entendí sus palabras.

-¿Eh?-. Pregunté confundida.

-Todo, olvídalo todo-. Habló.-Yo saldré de aquí y todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegue aquí… fue producto de un sueño, es lo conveniente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-. Pregunté, sus palabras estaban vacías, por eso no las entiendo.

-Que todo lo que paso anoche no paso-. Respondió, estaba sonriendo.

Me golpeó.

-Yo soy un malvado villano…-. Me dijo.-Por eso te voy a herir…

Me aplastó.

Se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la ventana, se colgaba de ella y antes de saltar me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No te me vuelvas a acercar…-. Concluyó.

Saltó, desapareció ante mis ojos en un breve instante. Dijo que me lastimaría, pero no de esta manera… ¿Por qué está diciéndome esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentí que me estaba mintiendo?

Es un engaño mío… él acabo haciendo lo que Kagura dijo, lo que Abuto dijo, lo que mi mente dijo… Lo que el mismo dijo…

Me mató.


	16. Chapter 15

**XV. Reflejos Cayendo**

.  
.

El dolor me golpeó como si fuera un tren de carga. Abrumada por el aturdimiento de sus palabras me deje sumergir en la soledad de mi habitación. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esta sensación que está quemándome la garganta? ¿Por qué mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas? ¿Por qué sollozo como si no existiera un mañana?

Fue culpa mía, yo lo pensé todo este tiempo. Fui yo quien se insistió en seguir acercándose a él, fui yo y siempre yo. Este es el peso de todas las "tonterías que hice" es el karma de no haber obedecido esos señalamientos luminosos que me gritaban "ALEJATE, ES PELIGROSO" ¡Es que nadie me dijo que el peligro radicaba en el poder que tenía sobre mi corazón! Si hubiese sabido que experimentaría este dolor… ojala lo hubiese sabido.

 _Sólo espero que él esté ahí, esperándome del otro lado de esta puerta. Pero… ¿estará ahí? ¿Seré suficiente para estar ahí? No confío en mí. Siento que estoy ahogándome. La luna es mi única compañera esta noche, en este lugar tan vacío rodeado de árboles. Supongo que me canse de que ir por la vida queriendo que otros vivan mi felicidad... Me esforcé por hacer los demás sonría en mi lugar, es mi turno_

 _¿Y si no existe un "para siempre" entre nosotros?_

 _Hemos recorrido un camino tan lleno de piedras… tal vez sea momento en que entienda que juntos nunca podremos estar._

No tenía el deseo de abrir los ojos, otro día más de esta manera. ¿Cuántos días han pasado ya? Incluso he perdido la noción del tiempo. Moví las manos tocando mi rostro mientras me ponía de pie, era demasiado temprano pero no me importó. Me di un baño, tome mi desayuno y salí de casa para dar por hecha mi rutina de cada día.

Últimamente mis ojos no pueden apartar su mirada del suelo, es como si este tuviera un magnetismo o algo que lo atrajera, claro, también esta esa opción, esa en la que tristeza me abraza estrujándome por la espalda al grado de obligarme a vivir con la mirada baja. Suena más creíble lo primero. No tiene caso deprimirse… lo supe desde que lo conocí, me lo dije a gritos, "él es el malo aquí"; además no tengo el derecho a deprimirme, si lo hago Kagura se dará cuenta y lo último que quiero es que ella intente algo en contra de él. Fue su petición y yo tengo que cumplirla. No me le volveré a acercar… aunque debería hacerlo una última vez, solo para que el me devuelva mi corazón.

Suspire por enésima vez en esta mañana antes de adentrarme al salón de clase. Kagura aún no llegaba y Okita estaba dormido en su lugar o creo que ignoraba a todo el mundo, no lo sé. Después de ese día no le pregunte que ocurrió entre en él y Kagura, pero no creo que deba preguntar. La respuesta se hizo negativa cuando un lunes por la mañana llegue encontrándome con el  
mutismo; ellos no se dirigen la palabra, es así desde hace más de una semana. Supongo que de nuevo el par de tontos se han dejado llevar por el "orgullo" ¿Quién como ellos? Tan capaces de alejarse a pesar de tener sentimientos mutuos, quisiera es poder.

Kagura llegó saludándome como todas las mañanas lo hacía, pocos minutos más tarde de que ella llegó las clases tomaron su rumbo normal, el profesor pronunciaba palabras a las que simplemente yo no les ponía ni la más mínima atención.

Suspire de nueva cuenta girando mi vista a la ventana observé el cielo de color azul y los arboles verdes mientras una brisa gentil soplaba moviendo graciosamente las hojas de estos. Entonces la campana sonó dándole el inicio a la hora del almuerzo. Me levanté de mi asiento sacando mi almuerzo mientras Kagura se estiraba luego de su siesta de la primera clase.

-¿Comemos aquí?-. Le pregunté a Kagura, le sonreí aunque no tuviera deseos de hacerlo, porque ella no tiene nada que ver con todo lo que viví.

-Eh…-. Titubeaba, pude ver como por una milésima de segundo miraba por el rabillo del ojo al asiento que se encontraba justo detrás de ella, es decir, Okita.-Mejor a otro lado.

Así ha sido toda esta semana, me he dado cuenta de que hace intentos por evitarlo. No sé qué paso, no sé si ella le grito que se fuera después de que él le haya robado un beso o sus nervios la traicionaron permitiéndole acompañarla. ¿Por qué insistir en mantenerlo lejos? Es tan masoquista, lo de ellos es mutuo, lo que yo daría por…

-Hace mucho calor-. Pronuncié jalando una de las sillas para colocarme delante de la mesa de Kagura.

Coloqué mi almuerzo y lo abrí sin darle tiempo a ella de que me dijera algo o intentara convencerme de que nos fuéramos. Si tengo que arrastrarla lo hare, pero tengo que lograr al menos que ella y Okita estén un poco "bien". Lo que paso poco después me desconcertó un poco, fue Okita quien se puso de pie abandonando el lugar. ¿Es que él también es masoquista?

-¿Qué ves Soyo-chan?-. Preguntó Kagura mirándome fijo, supongo que fui demasiado obvia mirando a Okita.

-No es nada…-. Respondí casi con un hilo de voz.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras consumíamos nuestros alimentos.

-Soyo-chan…-. Vociferó Kagura, miraba su comida.

-¿Si?-. Pregunté.

-Ese día… ese en que fui a tu casa, ¿fuiste tú quien llamo al sádico?-. Preguntó, directa, sabía que terminaría por descubrirme.

-Si-. Admití.-Y lo volvería a hacer-. Respondí sin remordimientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-. Cuestionó Kagura

-Por qué…-. Okita siente lo mismo ¿es que no te quedo claro Kagura?, tal vez no lo dijo y eso no es algo que yo deba de decirle.-Porque quería ayudarte con el…

-Eso no funciona Soyo-chan…-. Dijo Kagura, apretaba los puños.-El idiota cree que puede burlarse de mi pero no es así, lo odio.

-¿Te hizo algo?-. Pregunté, debo hacerlo, esas palabras aunque siempre este repitiéndolas esta vez suenan diferentes.

-Me besó a la fuerza…-. Respondió, estaba demasiado avergonzada.

-¿Y tú que hiciste?-. Pregunté, sabia su respuesta pero quería escuchar lo que salía de su corazón.

-Nada… ¿lo entiendes? Soy demasiado tonta que lo deje ser, él se rio de mi-. Dijo Kagura.-Después de eso dijo que me acompañaría a buscarte, le dije que no pero no me dejo tranquila… él es insistente, no deja de burlarse de mi… cree que yo soy como cualquiera de sus perras arrastradas.

Era eso, ella al final del día si tuvo miedo, miedo de que el solo jugara con ella.

-Además… ese imbécil dijo algo que hizo que lo golpeara en la cara-. Concluyó Kagura.

Escuche atentamente cada palabra de Kagura. Apenas ella termino yo exploté en rabia… No tengo idea de qué lugar de mi cuerpo salió la agresividad con la magnitud con la que había salido. Me levante de mi asiento y tome a Kagura del moño de su uniforme obligándola a caminar conmigo.

-Comienzo a sentirme muy frustrada contigo-. Hable mientras "caminábamos"

-¿Pero qué dices Soyo-chan?-. Respondió Kagura con aires de confusión.

-Tu no entiendes las palabras… las confundes y las tomas a mal-. Le dije.-Yo prometí algo y lo voy a cumplir así tenga que meterte un diccionario por la oreja para que puedas entender lo que se te dice.

La llevaba casi a rastras por los pasillos del colegio, Kagura estaba estoica por mis acciones sin lograr decirme una palabra concreta, por mi parte, caminaba decidida buscando con la mirada a tremendo idiota que por sus propias tonterías esta como esta.

Entonces logre verlo, sentado con la espalda recargada en la copa de un árbol con las manos detrás de su nuca y su característica máscara que usaba para dormir en clases. Me paré frente a él sosteniendo la muñeca de Kagura para que esta no se fuera.

-¡Okita Sougo!-. Le grité.

El levantó un lado de su máscara para ver a quien le hablaba, cuando me vio término por quitársela para mirarme completamente.

-Princesita...-. Dijo él en forma de un saludo.

-¡Tengo nombre! Y ¡Ella también tiene nombre!-. Le grité señalándole a Kagura.- ¡Yo soy el único que puede atormentarte! ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!

Cite esa frase que le había dicho a Kagura ese día en que ya no pude saber que más paso. Si hubiese estado ahí lo hubiera pateado en el acto, pero por desgracia, yo no estaba enterada de eso debido a que estuve... Ocupada. ¿Cómo es que Okita puede ser tan tonto?

-¿Tienes idea de lo torpe que es Kagura? ¡Es obvio que ella no entendería nada! ¿Tan difícil es decir lo que sientes?-. Le grité, él estaba boquiabierto.

Y yo... Bueno, no tenía idea de que era exactamente lo que estaba diciendo.

-Oye baja el sonido de tu voz... -. Vocifero Okita.

-¡No!-. Le grité.-Quiero que lo digas... Quiero que digas todo lo que me dijiste sobre ella...

Kagura logró zafarse de mi agarre, se alejó un par de pasos mirándome con sorpresa.

-¡Y tú!-. Le grité a Kagura.- ¡Deja de lado tu orgullo de una vez!

-¡No es orgullo!-. Respondió ella, el color de sus mejillas me dijo lo contrario.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto princesita?-. Cuestionó Okita.

-Porque ustedes tienen la oportunidad de ser felices... Solo que son tan torpes y orgullosos... Okita-kun... No la dejes así, si las cosas terminan de esa manera solo dejaras un vacío, la nada misma... Eso duele, duele mucho -. Respondí.

Okita se quedó en silencio al igual que Kagura, esto va mal, sentí como la tristeza se recargaba de nuevo en mi espalda obligándome a bajar la mirada. Las últimas palabras que dije eran la súplica que no pude decirle a él... Entonces ¿mis intentos por ayudarlos eran más por mí? ¿Por qué el fondo sabía que entre él y yo no existe un "nosotros"?

-Con un mierda...-. Vociferó Okita, exhaló metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.-Ya te lo dije... Para mi es suficiente.

-Yo no diré nada...-. Pronunció Kagura.

Son desesperantes. Jale del hombro a Okita empujándolo hasta que quedara frente a Kagura, ella intentaba retroceder para alejarse de el pero logré detenerla antes de que hiciera sus típicas carreras.

-Sádico tonto y china torpe...-. Pronuncié.-Quiero que los dos me digan lo que sienten el uno por el otro y me callare.

Ellos intercambiaban miradas, ni siquiera me miraron a mí. No leo pensamientos, pero he escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras de Okita, es un orgulloso pero al menos sabe bien que es lo que siente, se cuestiona cuáles son las palabras que debe de decir. Y Kagura, ella duda, no es que tenga miedo de él o si miente o algo así, nunca ha sentido algo así... Es una duda sobre si misma y sobre si es correcto sentir algo así por alguien que al principio odio, por eso huye.

-Yo...-. Dijeron al unísono en una perfecta sincronía.-Solo siento odio.

-Excelente respuesta-. Sabía que esos dos dirían esas palabras.- ¿Por qué Okita-kun? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Kagura-chan se ve linda sin lentes? ¿Por qué tu Kagura-chan dejaste de usarlos? ¿Por qué se molestan cuando se acercan a otros que no son ustedes? ¿Cómo Izumi-san? ¿Cómo el regalo que Kagura-chan iba a darle a su hermano? La respuesta es fácil, son egoístas y detestan el hecho de que alguien ajeno los aleje del otro... Pero olvídenlo, ustedes no duraran así... No vuelvan a acercarse el uno al otro, olvídense incluso de fastidiarse el uno al otro... Si sienten esas cosas el uno por el otro no pueden ni jurarse odio.

Fue lo que dije, les di un par de palmadas en los hombros de ambos. Tan solo bastó una mirada para ver como el tono carmín surcaba las mejillas de Kagura y de cómo Okita miraba a otro lado con una muy, muy posible vergüenza.

 _¿Es eso una orden?_

-Hey princesita...-. Bramó Okita, me gire un poco para mirarlo, tenía una sonrisa creída dibujada en el rostro.-Si quiero odiarla lo haré, si quiero atormentarla lo haré, si quiero destrozarla lo haré, si quiero amarla lo haré, porque ella es mía y de nadie más... Además todo esto es su maldita culpa, ella fue la que me hizo esto

-Entonces... Hazlo, no voy a detenerte-. Respondí.-No soy yo quien tiene el poder de hacerlo...

-¿Que dijiste idiota? ¿Que yo me dejaría? ¡Claro que no!-. Exclamó Kagura.-Soy yo la que ve a atormentarte... Y no le pertenezco a nadie es más tú me perteneces a mí porque soy yo quien acepta o no.

-Entonces te obligare a aceptar perra-. Dijo Okita.

-No hace falta imbécil-. Respondió Kagura.-Soyo-chan me convenció... ¡Pero puedo cambiar de opinión!

El intenso rojo de las mejillas de Kagura bien valía la pena, además, podía ver el temblor de sus rodillas mientras miraba a Okita con una sonrisa creída eso sin mencionar el tenue color rosado que tan aferradamente deseaba ocultar, supongo que debe estar agradeciendo que Kagura no lo notara. Patéticos. Así son ellos, no son tan torpes como lo han estado siendo todo este tiempo.

La campana sonó finalizando la hora del almuerzo. Al menos ellos parecían estar bien de cierta manera... ¡a quien engaño! Se confesaron al estilo más original que haya visto. ¿Qué hay entre ellos ahora? Se hizo un enigma para mí. Las horas avanzaron más rápido en el reloj, antes de que me diera cuenta todos los alumnos recogían sus cosas y otros salían del salón de clase.

-Soyo-chan...-. Me llamó Kagura.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunté.

-Nada de hecho, solo iba a comentarte que tu actitud de hace rato me asustó...-. Bromeó ella, su mirada bajó.- ¿Has hablado con mi hermano?

-No-. Respondí al instante.

-Lo que dijiste... En algún momento se sintió que no era para mí o para el imbécil...-. Dijo Kagura.-Yo no puedo cambiar tus sentimientos y tal vez suene como una mala amiga... Pero no sé cómo ayudarte... Golpear a mi idiota hermano no cambiara lo que hizo.

Impresionante, lo supo sin que yo dijera una palabra.

-No hace falta, es mi culpa-. Respondí.-No leí el letrero de "peligro"

Reí para que Kagura no se preocupara por mí. Porque acabo de arreglar las cosas entre ella y Okita, porque por fin logré que ese par de tontos hicieran algo sin terminar frustrada por verlos en la distancia. Ellos son amor puro y por eso le doy las gracias, entendí muy bien lo que es el amor.

-Mira es tarde, tengo que irme-. Le dije a Kagura señalándole el reloj.

Salí de ahí no sin antes cruzar la mirada con Okita y esa sonrisa fortuita que me mostró. Es cierto, él es quien debe estar rebosante de alegría.

Salí del gran edificio hasta finalmente salir del colegio completamente. Era el momento de ir a la estación del metro para llegar a casa, porque definitivamente ya no me voy caminando a casa, ¿qué tal si él está ahí? Sería demasiado difícil verlo, tal vez tontamente saldría corriendo de él.

-Oye tú ¿Eres esa chica del festival, cierto?-. Una voz melodiosa me llamó desde atrás, di un pequeño saltó y me giré un poco para poder ver a quien me hablaba.

Era esa chica rubia... La amiga de él.

-Hola...-. Respondí, no tenía muchas ideas sobre que decir.

-La última vez no me contestaron, ¿eres amiga de Kamui-kun?-. Preguntó, sus cejas se fruncieron.

-Supongo que no...-. Respondí, ahí va de nuevo la tristeza a recargarse en mi espalda.

-¡Ja lo sabía! ¿Eres una de esas tontas que va y confiesa sus sentimientos a el? Pobre ingenua-. Dijo ella dejando escapar una sonora carcajada.-Desde que lo conozco ha sido arisco, no entiendo como hay lagartonas que se acercan a él...

-¿Tú eres amiga suya?... Lo siento no se tu nombre-. Le pregunté

-Kijima Matako-. Respondió.-No soy su amiga, hace tiempo intente algo con el pero no funcionó...

Eso significa que ella logró acercarse a él... Ella dejo escapar una risa de nueva cuenta, comenzó a caminar delante de mí además me hizo señas para que yo caminara con ella. ¿Eso está bien?

-Después conocí a Shinsuke-sama-. Dijo ella, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosado.

-Entiendo... -. Respondí, no sabía que decir en realidad.

-Si él es más perfecto que Kamui-kun aunque también es lindo y eso, si fuera diferente a estas alturas tendría una novia-. Decía Matako.-Pero solo lo he visto hablando con tres mujeres una fue su idiota hermana la cual detesto, la otra soy yo y luego estas tú, por eso me das curiosidad.

Sus últimas palabras vinieron acompañadas de un jalón a mis mejillas.

-¿Curiosidad?-. Cuestioné.

-Tu eres una niñita rica ¿no?-. Indagó.

-No creo que pueda hacerme llamar así-. Conteste, eso me apenó.

-Mmhj-. Masculló entre dientes, parecía realmente molesta, ¿fui yo quien hizo que se molestara?-He escuchado rumores por ahí…-. Vocifero.-Kamui-kun es alguien que siempre está metido en líos, por eso lo nuestro no funciono, escuchar su nombre es algo normal pero…-. Me miró.-Escuchar el tuyo es realmente raro.

-¿El mío?-. Cuestioné, esas palabras me llenaron de desconcierto.

-Sí, ¿eres Tokugawa Soyo, no? Estoy segura de que es tu nombre el que escuche por ahí-. Dijo ella.-Y no es nada bueno eso, porque los que dicen ese nombre dicen el de Kamui-kun acompañándolo y como Shinsuke-sama dijo… "el un día será encontrado muerto", no vaya a ser que tu corras con la misma suerte.

Esas palabras ardieron en mis entrañas.

-Por eso pensé, "su amiguita debería alejarse" pero creo que no hace falta mi advertencia ¿o sí?-. Indagó ella alzando una ceja.

-¿Te preocupas por mi Matako-san?-. Cuestioné dudosa.

Ella se arqueo, como si contuviera la ira. Pero yo necesitaba preguntar ¿Por qué una desconocida vendría a decirme cosas que ya se?

-No digas tonterías, muy apenas se tu nombre… Digamos que debía un favor-. Dijo ella susurrando las últimas palabras como si se las dijera a si misma.-Tú te estas metiendo en problemas y solo vine a decirte, ese fue el trato…

-¿Trato?-. Pregunté, ella se tensó.

-Olvídalo niña estúpida-. Respondió dándome un empujón con su hombro para después alejarse de mí.

Deje escapar una gran bocanada de aire con miles de preguntas dentro de mi cabeza. Ella dijo que mi nombre es un tema de conversación… que me estaba metiendo en problemas, ¿pero qué problemas si yo no lo he hecho daño a nadie? Además, eso que dijo de él, recordé el gran temor que siento cuando el sale herido. Olvídalo, eso ya no importa. Me dije a mi misma comenzando a retomar mi camino a la estación, me había alejado bastante de ella luego de hablar con esa chica.

Mis pasos eran rápidos, el tiempo comenzaba a traer consigo el bello atardecer además de ir acortando mi tiempo para llegar a casa. El silencio bailo un vals en todo el sendero por el que caminaba, en la profundidad de la calle había una farola, apagada por supuesto, pero recargada en ella estaba un alto hombre que miraba fijo al punto del que yo provenía.

 _No lo mires_

Me repetí en constantes ocasiones, mis pasos se fueron acelerando para poder pasarlo de largo sin meterme en problemas. Cuando lo pase de largo, el comenzó a caminar detrás de mí. Sus pasos pisaban mis talones, giré medio rostro para mirarlo, me sonrió cuando hicimos contacto visual.

-Tokugawa-san no corra-. Vocifero ese sujeto.-Necesitamos preguntarle sobre su amiguito…

Sus palabras bastaron para hacerme entender lo que pasaba. Lo buscaban a él por medio de mi ¿Qué pensaban hacerme para encontrarlo? No lo sé, tampoco deseo saberlo. Solo quiero correr y correr lo más rápido que pueda apretando mis ojos para no ver como el medio me come viva. Él se alejó de mí, yo no sé nada, quería gritarles todo eso pero no podía; solo me quedaba correr… eso hasta que en una intersección otro tipo salió por delante de mí. El que me pisaba los talones se paró detrás de mí jalándome de la muñeca.

-Ese idiota nos debe muchas-. Me susurro apegando su asquerosa boca a mi oreja.

Sacudí la cabeza queriendo alejarlo, jalaba mi cuerpo buscando zafarme y pataleaba para que esos tipos no se me acercaran más. El rostro del tipo delante de mí se mostró perverso, mi corazón se detuvo debido al terror. Nadie me salvara, ni siquiera cuando lo conocí a él fui salvada, el solo se movió por sus intereses y ahora que me ha dicho que aleje es obvio que menos seria salvada.

Estiré la pierna logrando darle una patada en la entre pierna al hombre delante de mí, pero él ni se inmuto por ese acto, al contrario de eso, se reía como un maniaco. Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa… mis piernas fallaron y apuesto que a no ser porque el otro sujeto sostenía mis brazos yo hubiese caído. Solo volví a cerrar los ojos.

El sonido sordo de algo cayendo me hizo abrirlos de nuevo, la sangre brotaba de un hombre que ahora yacía en el suelo. Una risa divertida y otro golpe, esta vez contra el hombre que estaba sosteniéndome. No sabía de donde había salido pero no era capaz de dar la vuelta, escuchaba los gritos de un hombre suplicando piedad y después el mismísimo silencio.

Fue cuando di la vuelta mirando con detenimiento aquella retorcida escena, ese tipo ahora también estaba en el suelo, la sangre emanaba de casi toda su cara y frente a él estaba una silueta de pie, de sus nudillos corrían hilos de sangre, no de él, de esos tipos. Giro su vista y yo pude apreciar su rostro con esa mínima sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.

Ahí viene… ese "lárgate o acabaras peor que ellos" ya sé cómo terminara esto. Recuerdo la clara actitud del león aquel día…

La gruesa lluvia comenzó a descender del cielo mojándonos completos en un breve segundo. Tal vez el cielo llora conmigo al verlo. Sus ojos zafiro brillaban entre esas pesadas gotas, como dos faroles apuntándome a mí. Se acercó a pasos lentos cual bestia cazando a su presa y de nuevo se rio.

Su caminar hacia eco hasta que se detuvo estando frente a mí, sin soltar alguna palabra se hecho la carcajada aprisionando mi muñeca como si fuera un grillete. Después de aquello me tomo de la cintura elevando mi cuerpo para colgarme en su hombro izquierdo.

-Suéltame, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Cuestioné, tenía miedo.

Si ya me ha hecho daño de esta manera no creo que encuentre algo para torturarme peor, a menos que despedace mi cuerpo y lo guarde en el refrigerador. Y debo decirlo… lo creo capaz. Desde la comisura de mis parpados sentí el agua deslizándose por mis mejillas, ¿estoy llorando? ¿o son las gotas de esta lluvia repentina? No, si estoy llorando ¿Por qué? Cierto… porque sobre todo este miedo que siento mi pecho arde enamorado.

-Te estoy secuestrando-. Condenó.


	17. Chapter 16

**XVI. Secuestro**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Sus propias pisadas provocaban un ruido fuerte al chapotear en la lluvia, relámpagos fugaces iluminaban el cielo, tan negro y tormentoso que cualquiera sentiría miedo en mi lugar. Era como una escena de película de terror y yo era la niña tonta que moría casi al principio de la película. El agua escurría por todo su cuerpo, su uniforme estaba empapado y su sonrisa estaba ahí como si nada ocurriera. No podía adivinar sus pensamientos.

Me cargaba como si llevara un saco de papas en su hombro. No salían palabras de sus labios y yo simplemente no podía decir ninguna, mis labios quedaron congelados por las heladas gotas de lluvia que tocaban mi cara o tal vez yo no quiero hablar porque sé que mi voz terminaría quedándose.

No sé cuánto tiempo caminaba llevándome... Tampoco sé por qué había dejado de negarme ¿en verdad me negué en algún momento? No lo creo, solo pregunté qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Me limité a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, a la espera de que el detuviera su paso y me llevara a quien sabe cuál era el lugar que pasaba por su cabeza. Escuché a las gotas de lluvia cayendo, sus pasos mojados, ruidos... Algo así como un chillido de algo viejo. La lluvia había dejado de caer sobre nosotros, ahora solo sentía como esta escurría por mi cuerpo ya estaba completamente empapada, lo escuché a él deteniéndose a la vez que mi cuerpo era bajado con sumo cuidado, pero mi muñeca seguía siendo aprisionada por su poderosa mano.

Abrí los ojos con algo de temor, había una puerta justo frente a mis ojos, la reconocí en un segundo. Recordé cierto día en el que yo estaba de pie frente a la misma puerta dudosa de mis acciones. Pero al final terminé girando la perrilla como él lo hace justo en este momento, aspiré profundo como lo hago ahora y me adentré... Me adentré a su casa, justo como él me está obligando a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-. Pregunté titubeante, estaba nerviosa por preguntar.

-Estas secuestrada, esa es la razón-. Respondió, siempre habla como si esa fuera lo más obvio.

-Po... ¿Por qué?-. Pregunté, me mordí el labio tratando de calmar el temblor de mi cuerpo.

-... No estoy seguro-. Respondió.

Se acercó a mí a pasos lentos, su presencia no hacía más que abrumarme. ¿Por qué está pasando esto? Yo iba a obedecer a su petición... ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer y hacer que me duela de esta manera?

-Tienes miedo-. Afirmó.

-No-. Negué, pero mis adentros gritaban una respuesta contraria.-Bueno si... Lo tenía.

Y ahí fue cuando deje que todo saliera... Ese miedo que me comía por dentro desde que apareció, no era por él, jamás sería por él aunque se acercara a mí amenazándome con un arma. Mi terror estaba en lo que vi... En lo pudo pasarme si él no hubiese llegado. Y yo estaba llorando... Por qué me sentí salvada.

-Gracias por salvarme-. Pronuncié entre sollozos.

No me importa si no lo hizo por mí, si solo son sus intereses o simplemente le estorbaba ese acto en su camino... No me importa, esta sensación de estar a salvo nadie podrá quitármela. ¿Cuánto he llorado? No sé, podrían ser segundos pero el tiempo está avanzando lento para mí ahora. Sentí como el daba otro paso acercándose a mí y después sentí como su mano se posaba sobre mi cabeza.

-Ya, ya...-. Vociferó, como si eso hubiera sido un intento de consuelo.

Su consuelo funcionó de cierta manera, las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de mis ojos y solo quedaba ese temblor en mi cuerpo a la vez que succionaba por la nariz. Levanté un poco la vista encontrándome con sus ojos azules, me sentí diminuta ante la imagen imponente del león con apariencia de gatito mirándome fijamente con una amplia sonrisa.

Apartó su mano y dio la vuelta adentrándose a una habitación al fondo. Acto erróneo, sería fácil salir corriendo por la puerta principal y pedirle ayuda al primero que me encuentre, entonces... ¿Por qué no lo hago? ¿Por qué no le hago caso a su petición? ¿Por qué no me alejo de él? Fueron dos minutos los que pasaron cuando volvió a donde yo me encontraba, sobre su cabeza estaba una toalla con dibujitos además de traer puesta otra ropa, en sus manos también habían una cuantas prendas las cuáles extendió frente a mí.

-Toma-. Dijo con un tono de voz sutil e infantil.

Cierto, estoy realmente empapada, dejaré resbaloso el piso. Tomé aquellas prendas las cuales eran unos pantalones, una camiseta y una toalla, todas era de él, no necesitaba pegar la nariz a estas para saberlo. Su aroma es embriagante. Apenas le devolví la mirada él me señaló el punto donde estaba su baño, no dijo una sola palabra y yo termine dirigiéndome a ese lugar. Antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí di la vuelta apreciando su espalda.

No sé si lo tenía permitido, pero me di un breve baño para evitar enfermar. Apenas salí de este, me quedé parada a la mitad del baño duré mucho tiempo observando esas prendas perfectamente dobladas hasta que finalmente me atreví a tomarlas y ponérmelas. La camiseta era de color blanco y me quedaba algo grande, ni se diga de los pantalones de chal negros esos si eran demasiado grandes para mí. Debo decir que sentir estas prendas rosando mi piel provocan el fluir de no sangre directo en mi rostro, el aroma de él está tan intensamente impregnado que si cierro los ojos puedo sentir como me abraza...

No debería pensar en eso, solo terminaría por hacerme más daño. Sacudí la cabeza queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Salí del baño recorriendo un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, él estaba sentado en el mismo sofá en el que lo encontré aquella vez. Apenas me vio dejo escapar una sonora carcajada.

-Te vez realmente graciosa Sayo-. Pronunció, se equivocó al decir mi nombre otra vez.

Incline la cabeza para mirarme, tiene razón, esta ropa me hace ver graciosa. Me reí por eso.

El silencio reino entre ambos, solo podía escucharse el sonido de la lluvia en el exterior. No sé qué decir, no sé qué hacer, justo en este momento podría afirmar que soy una estatua de mármol. Tengo que decir algo o hacerlo, no lo sé, pero sí sé que tengo que salir de aquí...

-Yo... Te... Te devolveré tu ropa luego... Ahora me tengo que ir-. Pronuncié.

Pero que palabras más tontas he dicho, como si con eso pudiera salir tan fácil de aquí. Pero pese a lo tontas que fueron mis palabras, me moví teniendo la puerta como objetivo para irme. Su mano aprisionó mi brazo en un parpadeo, tiro de mi cuerpo haciéndome retroceder hasta casi caer, él seguía sentado e hizo todo eso sin mucho esfuerzo.

-No te iras-. Dijo casi como una orden, su tono de voz era como el de siempre... Alegre, ¿por qué no lo sentí de esa manera?

-Tengo que...-. Respondí, mi voz temblaba.

-No, no lo harás-. Canturreó.

-Yo… estoy tratando de hacer lo que me pediste…-. Pronuncié, mi voz iba desapareciendo.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Preguntó.

-No acercarme a ti-. Respondí un poco intimidada por lo que sea que pudiese decirme.

-Se me había olvidado ese detalle-. Confesó pareciendo pensativo con toques de inocencia. Después sonrió por lo bajo.-Además si esto es un secuestro no puedes decidir cuándo irte…

-Pero yo…-. Intente decir.

Fui callada por el eco sonoro que era emitido desde el interior de su estómago, era como el rugir de un león o el aullido de un lobo, rayos, sí que estaba hambriento. Ese acto resulto tan cómico que toda penumbra desapareció, en su lugar estaba mi incesante risa.

-Creo que tengo hambre-. Pronunció, me hizo reír aún más.

Se puso de pie pintando directamente a su impecable cocina, por mi parte poco a poco las risas se detenían dejándome solo un dolor en el estómago debido a mis carcajadas. Lo observe, estaba parado a la mitad de la cocina mirando a todos lados, cada alacena, cada cajón, la estufa, el refrigerador, era como si nunca en su vida hubiera entrado a ese lugar. Me dio curiosidad. De un segundo a otro, se movió dirigiéndose a una de las alacenas sacando unas cuantas cosas y otras más del refrigerador.

-¿Qué haces?-. Pregunte curiosa, no sé por qué lo hice.

-Algo de comer…-. Respondió con obviedad.

-¡Cocinas!-. Expresé con sorpresa e ironía, creo que fue grosero de mi parte.

-Claro, si no Kagura se hubiera muerto de hambre-. Respondió.-Se preparar un excelente arroz con huevo-. Dijo orgulloso.

Ahora veo por qué Kagura siempre quiere comer eso y también porque es lo único que sabe preparar. Lo observe de nuevo, sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente, el cocinaba para Kagura en el pasado… me recuerda lo que ella me dijo.

-¿Te ayudo?-. Pregunté por impulso.

El me sonrió al escuchar mi pregunta, asintió y yo termine por acercarme para ayudar al "experto chef" en lo que sea que vaya a preparar. Era como un tipo de danza en la que yo era la que le pisaba los pies cada cinco segundos diciendo "lo siento", pero él nunca se quejó aunque dejara caer la comida justo cuando habíamos terminado, no es que tenga manos de gelatina, es que el temblor de mi cuerpo aún no se detiene. Lo fue que el plan siempre existe y que él tiene una especie de "dotación" de fideos instantáneos.

Estando sentados uno en frente del otro a la mitad de su sala, él sonreía y yo igual, era como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. Pero ¿volvió?, ¿puedo decir que es así? Aun cuando cada célula y fibra de mi ser siguen sintiéndose tan perdidamente enamorados de él, aun cuando no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que es lo que pueda estar pasando por su mente… ¡Ah no sé qué pensar!

-Sigues temblado-. Pronunció el quebrando ese silencio pacifico que nos envolvía.

Las luces parpadeantes se dejaban ver a través de la ventana y poco a poco todo se sentía más oscuro. Sus ojos zafiro me miraban a mí, solo a mí y eso me presionaba el pecho.

-Supongo…-. Respondí cabizbaja.

-¿Estas asustada?-. Preguntó aquello como si fuera una broma.

-No es eso…-. Respondí.-En realidad no sé por qué estoy temblando-. Confesé.

-¿Yo te doy miedo?-. Preguntó ladeando la cabeza como si fuese un cachorro, es tan lindo.

-No, claro que no…-. Le dije.-Nunca te tendría miedo.

-Deberías-. Rio irónico.

-Me lo han dicho…-. Me encogí de hombros.

¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué puedo yo hacer o decir? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso para que toda esta presión se vaya? Tengo tantas preguntas y cosas retenidas en mi mente, es difícil, pues no puedo encontrar las palabras para decir, además, estoy segura que él no me dirá nada.

-¿Cuándo me podre ir?-. Pregunté.

-Aun no lo sé-. Respondió.-Se me ocurrió lo del secuestro 10 segundos después de que te encontré… por cierto, ¿te lastimaron?

¿El preguntando esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Es que acaso desea hacerme volar de nuevo para después estampar mi cara contra el frio suelo como en aquella ocasión?

-No me lastimaron-. Respondí…

Pero mi cuerpo respondió lo contrario, sentí como el temblor de mi cuerpo aumentaba… ya veo, son estragos del terror que viví.

-Debí romperles los brazos-. Vociferó pensativo, no estaba mirándome, miraba a algún punto lejano a su izquierda.

-¿Ah?-. Indagué.

-A esos tipos, escuche que me mencionaron así que debí romperles los brazos por osar nombrarme-. Contesto tranquilo.

-Esto te meterá en más problemas-. Alce un poco la voz, como un intento de reprenderlo.

-Si no hago eso seguirán estorbando…-. Respondió.

-¿Y qué tal si te lastiman?-. Pregunté.

-Ya sanare algún día-. Respondió con normalidad.-Y entonces me vengare-. Sonrió.

-Es peligroso… no me gustaría ver que te lastimaran-. Respondí, lo dije, genial.

-También pueden lastimarte a ti-. Dijo el, esas palabras no las espere.-Como hoy…

-Pero tú me salvaste-. Respondí.

-Si les rompo los brazos, no tengo por qué hacerlo-. Dijo él.

-No, no hace falta nada eso… no te metas en problemas por favor, me duele ver que te lastimas-. Confesé.-Si tengo que estar pegada a ti lo hare, ignorare tu petición de alejarme, pero no voy a dejar que haga algo como eso y termines lastimado, ¡te lo prometo!

 _Por siempre…_

-Las promesas son algo que se rompen muy fácil-. Respondió, estaba riendo, ¿se ríe de mi acaso?

Es un gatito muy tonto, cree que puede ocultar su torpeza bajo la imponencia del león que refleja, no para mí, yo ya lo he entendido. Tengo un gran deseo de cuidarlo, de salvarlo de donde sea que este metido… así como el me salvo el día de hoy sé que puedo, estoy segura de que puedo.

No sé que estoy haciendo…

Solo me acerque el rodeándolo con mis brazos a la vez que ocultaba mi rostro en su hombro derecho, mis manos temblaban, más bien, todo mi ser temblaba por lo que estaba haciendo. Lo abrazo de este modo porque es así como todas las presiones desaparecen de mi cabeza y de mi corazón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Preguntó el con sorpresa.

-No sé-. Respondí.

Mis brazos se aferraban con más fuerza a su espalda, incluso podría decir que estaba enterrándole las uñas. Me sentía ansiosa y nerviosa, tanto que termine mordiéndome el labio como si con eso me calmara. Sus manos tocaron mi cabeza y después mis hombros, piensa alejarme.

O eso creí…

Pero sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza, esta sensación ya la he sentido antes, se llama paz, es sentirme completa solo con él… por favor que el tiempo dure eternidades.

-Yo tampoco se-. Susurró.

Los minutos se hicieron horas entre sus brazos, las horas se hicieron años. El tiempo avanzo, la lluvia dejo de caer en el exterior y yo seguía en el mismo lugar, estaba secuestrada, no podía irme.

Curioseaba por su pequeña casa, ya era de noche y tenía que hacer algo o si no terminaría arrancándome el cabello debido a todas las emociones que se apoderaban de mi cabeza. Observe un mueble de madera color blanco, habían vendas y curitas, no me sorprende. Pero en el fondo yacía un cuadro, una fotografía… estaba una Kagura, un hombre de cabellos oscuros, una bella mujer y el… él estaba sonriendo como nunca lo he visto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Preguntó, estaba parado justo detrás de mí y yo chille debido a la sorpresa.

-Na… nada-. Respondí nerviosa queriendo ocultar el cuadro detrás de mí.

Pero él se dio cuenta, en un movimiento rápido ya me había arrebatado aquello y ahora se reía por ello.

-Invades mi privacidad-. Dijo con un tono de voz un tanto serio.

-Lo siento… Kagura-chan llamo mi atención, se ve realmente adorable-. Respondí, él también se ve adorable.- ¿Los otros dos son tus padres?

-Sí, algo así-. Respondió cortante.

Kagura me ha dicho poco sobre ese tema, solo dijo que padre es "un calvo idiota" pero el hombre de ahí tiene cabello y de su madre solo me ha dicho maravillas.

-Es mi madre-. Dijo él señalando a la bella mujer de la fotografía.

-Es idéntica a Kagura-chan… tú también te pareces-. Respondí y calle inmediatamente, el no dijo nada, eso me recuerda lo que Kagura me dijo.-Lo siento mucho…-. Fue lo único que pude decir cuando me di cuenta.

-Kagura te dijo muchas cosas… ¿cierto?-. Indagó, no necesito que yo dijera más, supo que yo ya sabía que su madre desgraciadamente no estaba en este mundo.

-No muchas-. Respondí.-A ella no le gusta hablar mucho de eso… a mí tampoco me gustan estos temas, ¿sabes? Yo no recuerdo a mis padres tú sí, desde que tengo memoria solo somos mi hermano y yo viviendo con mi tío… aunque con él nunca fue como una familia, fue con Maizou-san, él es como un tío, no, como un padre para nosotros…-. Le conté, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hable de esto.

-Ella era como una madre normal…-. Respondió.-Estaba enferma.

-Sí, Kagura-chan me lo había dicho…-. Le dije.

No me respondió. Aunque deseara que él me dijera cosas sobre sí mismo esta vez no quise, lo que Kagura me ha dicho me basta, será algún día en el que él pueda decirme algo sobre los temas que le causan dolor…

Mutismo… Uno formado por mi culpa.

De un segundo a otro me encaró con una sonrisa que me pareció lo más bello que haya visto en toda mi vida. Mi muñeca fue aprisionada por su mano… me impulso hasta atraerme tan cerca de él que sentí su exhalación, mi corazón latió, las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron por mi rostro hasta que mis labios fueron aprisionados por los suyos en un efímero instante…

Se separó de mí, sentía sus exhalaciones tocando mi cara y aunque no puedo verme apuesto a que mi cara esta tan roja como un tomate. ¿Por qué él ha hecho esto? Beso mi labio inferior, mis piernas se hicieron gelatina, se apegó a mi oído sintiendo sus respiraciones cálidas tocando mi oreja…

-Tengo hambre-. Pronuncié, eso fue como un tic nervioso.

-¡Hagamos algo de comer!-. Exclamó como si nada.

Su mano se deslizó por mi muñeca hasta llegar a la palma de mí sujetándola hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Tiraban de mi cuerpo brincoteando haciéndome dar pasos torpes, esto no está muy bien…

-No… no me muevas así-. Pronuncie titubeante, no puedo hacer movimientos bruscos o pasara algo que hará que termine desmayada en pleno suelo.

-¿Eh?-. Dijo curioso.

-Bu… bueno y…. yo es que… me quedan grandes los pantalones-. Respondí, eso debe ser suficiente.

-¿Y eso que?-. ¿Es enserio?

-Se… se me caerán-. Respondí sentí como mi corazón se detenía debido a la vergüenza.

-Ah…-. Respondió.

Soltó mi mano indicándome que me sentara en su sofá yo asentí. Antes de que me diera cuenta él fue y volvió con más fideos instantáneos, uno para cada quien. Se sentó a mi lado comenzando a comer sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, sus mejillas se llenaban haciéndolo parecer un globo bastante gracioso, yo comí de igual manera, debe ser porque mi estómago se siente mareado y todos los ligamentos de mi cuerpo confundidos.

-Por cierto…-. Pronunció llamando mi atención.-No hagas lo que te pedí, al final no funcionó.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunté confundida.

Se rio, extendió su mano frente a mi moviéndola de un lado a otro para incitarme a tomarla.

-Seamos amigos otra vez Sayo-. Dijo él.

No lo pensé dos veces al escuchar aquellas palabra, tome su mano, la apreté con sutileza. No me importo que me hayan dolido sus palabras, yo sé que él es bástate asertivo e insensible a veces.

-Es So-yo-. Respondí.

-Eso-. Masculló divertido.

-¿Puedes decirlo?-. Le pregunté, era más una súplica para mí.

-Soyo-. Canturreo con una voz melódica.

Sentí como si fuese a explotar, de cierta manera siento que es mejor que él se equivoque con mi nombre. Se puso de pie acercándose todavía más a mí, fue un movimiento rápido cuando me tomo de los brazos haciendo que me levantara para después sostenerme hasta que yo… hasta que yo quede graciosamente sentada entre el hueco sus piernas. Recargo su barbilla en mi hombro desde atrás, sentí que suspiro…

-¿Qué… que estás haciendo?-. Pregunté completamente alterada.

-Es una necesidad… casi como respirar, más bien como comer-. Dijo él.-Es agradable que estés tan cerca…

Comenzó a temblar de nuevo… eran demasiadas sensaciones las que tenía. Mis titubeantes manos tomaron las suyas llevándolas conmigo a que me rodeara con sus brazos, no lo había notado pero sus nudillos están rojos y tiene unos cuantos raspones, al final si termino herido. Sentí como su agarre se hizo un poco más fuerte y a la vez tan sutil y delicado, se lo agradecí, por que con eso podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo…

Me agrada, me encanta estar así…

Si se supone que estoy secuestrada, entonces, ¿Por qué no quiero separe de él ni un solo segundo? Si este gesto dura una eternidad… no me molestaría…

 _Justo frente a mis ojos llega el trágico final… La lluvia se detiene y yo muero por dentro, todo esas vivencias, todo mi sentir… se esfumó._

 _Ya no hay nada..._


	18. Especial 2

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo no forma parte de la cronología de la historia.** **POV Kamui**

 ***-+-Especial 2-+-***

 **Etiqueta**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Los días lentamente se fueron apagando, los días soleados que a veces resultaban tan molestos poco a poco se hicieron menos cálidos. Los restos de Julio se acabaron, los días de Agosto avanzaron más rápido de lo que pude notar. Todo exactamente igual, las mismas que suelo hacer para divertirme seguían ahí, sin embargo... No se sentía igual, deben ser suposiciones mías o tal vez no; era como sentir una ausencia al caminar por el mismo camino de siempre, será ¿por qué me acostumbré a encontrármela a ella?, también puede ser un tipo de pendiente ya que cada que llego a mi casa me encuentro con su regalo de cumpleaños debería ir y dárselo, ese tipo Okita no me dejo hacerlo aquel día ¿y si ese tipo esta con ella y por eso no la he visto? Entonces... ¿es enserio lo que Abuto dijo?

El tiempo libre que tuve sin tener que soportar al calvito acabó rápido. De nuevo paseaba por los pasillos con sumo aburrimiento, el primer día escolar luego de un rato trascurrió con relativa tranquilidad e infinito aburrimiento, incluso resulto ser bastante somnoliento si lo pensaba  
con detenimiento. Bostece mientras caminaba por el pasillo, al menos este día ya por fin había llegado a su fin.

Sin nada que hacer ni siquiera alguien fuerte para divertirme, la idea de volver a la rutina me parece algo pesado... Pienso que tengo demasiado tiempo sin encontrarme con ella, ¿estará por ahí cuando llegue a donde siempre nos encontramos? Tal vez ese tipo Okita se encargué de llevársela como lo hizo aquel día, si ese es el caso... La buscaré en el lugar del que sale.

Fue rápido cuando llegué a ese lugar, era grande, los edificios estaban pintados de un color blanco puro. Pero no me dejaron entrar porque "supuestamente" no soy alumno de esa escuela, no me quedó más que esperar bajo la sombra de un árbol a poder verla. ¿Por qué he venido hasta aquí exactamente?, no le traje el regalo que le había comprado, ¿sólo lo hago por verla?, ¿por qué? Es ese tipo de sonambulismo, antes de darme cuenta ya estoy cerca de ella. ¿Por qué será?

La campanada del fin de clases inundó mis tímpanos, rápidamente los alumnos salían de los edificios que estaban frente a mí, pero nada de ella. Debe ser porque hay demasiadas personas, por eso no logro verla entre la multitud.

-¿No es lindo?-. Chillo una inútil llamando mi atención.

Había demasiadas chicas de ese colegio a mí alrededor. No dejan de mirarme y gritar, me están fastidiando de sobre manera, si siguen así tendré que alejarlas a mí manera.

-¿Vendrá por alguien? ¿Quién será?-. Murmuraban aquellas.

Las mataré. No dejaban de gritar tonterías sobre mi persona. Giraba la vista a todos lados pero no lograba verla a ella por ningún lugar... ¿estará aquí?

\- ¡Abran paso que viene por mi bola de arpías!-. Se escuchó aquel grito resaltando entre la multitud.

Tendría que ser un tono para no identificarla. Se abría paso empujando a todas, pude verla, la misma cara de torpe que de costumbre. Ella no es a quien yo buscaba, que se aparte, estoy en medio de una búsqueda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Pregunté, que me diga ahora antes de que le saque los dientes.

-¿Qué no viniste por tu hermanita?-. Me cuestionó una Kagura que pretendía ser bromista, ni siquiera me dejaba responder con esos codazos que me daba.-Vienes conmigo hermano idiota...

Me empujaba alejándome cada vez más del lugar. Definitivamente voy a romperle los dientes por interferir en mis asuntos, sobre todo porque no tuve oportunidad de encontrarla.

Kagura solo caminaba jalándome del brazo sin decirme una sola palabra. Cuando ella pretendió que "me había alejado lo suficiente" me soltó abruptamente mientras en su rostro figuraba una mueca de disgusto, solo procedí a darle un leve golpecito en la cabeza.

-¿Que fuiste a hacer a mi escuela?-. Soltó de la nada.

-No te importa-. Respondí, ella no tiene derecho a hablarme de esa manera.

-¿Ah no?-. Indagó alzando una ceja.-Pues lo que sea que pretendas no voy a dejarte... Si me alejo yo, te alejas tú.

Respondió, su dejo índice golpeteaba mi pecho de una forma amenazante. Se está volviendo salvaje, es más o menos bueno. Al final ella solo dio la vuelta alejándose de mí, dejándome bastante lejos de su colegio y para el tiempo que paso... Ella ya no debe estar ahí.

Al día siguiente volví a ir, ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Y los demás días de la semana fue igual, solo que Kagura terminaba con un golpe en distintas partes de su cabeza. Ya le he dicho que no tiene por qué meterse en mis asuntos.

No sé cuántos días han pasado exactamente pero ya entendí que Kagura no quiere que me acerque a ella. Último intento, aunque lo más seguro es que mi torpe hermanita termine con una herida en la cabeza, pero como sea, estaba ahí bajo la sombra del mismo árbol de todos los días girando mi vista a todos lados a la espera de encontrarla.

-¿Tú?, ¿pero qué demonios haces aquí?-. Bramó detrás de mí haciéndome girar la vista.

Humeaba a través de la boca como siempre, ¿de dónde salió si yo estaba mirando a la puerta y no lo vi?

-¿De dónde saliste Shinsuke? No te vi salir por el frente...-. Pregunté sorprendido.

-Hay ventanas-. Respondió sin muchos ánimos.- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar a alguien-. Respondí.

-Mhmn...-. Masculló, no debería preguntar si no le interesa.

Suspiró su humo toxico mientras se dirigía a un bote de basura saqueando su mochila. De esta sacó una especie de folletos de color dorado, se ven curiosos.

-¿Qué es eso Shinsuke?-. Le pregunté señalando esos papeles.

-¿Esto?-. Indagó, yo asentí.-Son unos boletos que repartió mi estúpida clase para comida gratis en el festival de mañana, no me gustan estas cosas...

-Festival cultural...-. Suspire.-En esos lugares hay comida...

-Acabo de decirlo idiota-. Respondió.

Shinsuke no está entendiendo lo que quiero decir.

-Dámelos-. Le ordené.-Yo quiero ir-. Pronuncié insistente.

-¿Que nunca has ido esas tonterías? Son molestas, todos los alumnos van haciendo idioteces-. Respondió Shinsuke de mala gana.

-Yo quiero ir, habrá comida-. Respondí.-Pero si lo pienso me dijeron que no puedo entrar si no soy alumno...

Supongo que como quiera no podré.

-No definitivamente nunca has ido, ese día el colegio abre sus puertas, cualquiera entra-. Suspiró y me arrojó sus papeles.-Quédatelos, para que te den ganas de cortarte la cabeza...

Después de eso se fue por su propio camino. Y como era de esperarse Kagura llegó corriendo a sacarme del lugar y yo la golpee para mantener la costumbre. No estaba de tan mal humor, tenía pases para comida... Tal vez ella este ahí, Shinsuke dijo que todos los alumnos estarían ahí.

 _Todo estaba bien, esto era lo que esperaba..._

Llegué a ese lugar bastante tarde supongo, habían cientos de carteles coloridos y papeles volando por los cielos. La mayoría me insistían en ir a sus "negocios" pero solo tenía un objetivo. La clase que se ubicaba en el último edificio justo hasta el último pasillo.

Llegue ahí, habían muchas personas en esa clase que no estoy seguro si es una cafetería o un zoológico. Ya veo por qué Shinsuke no iba a venir, seguro le toco ser un perro chihuahua. Por otro lado, ella me había dicho que estaba en la misma clase que Shinsuke, pero no puedo verla en ningún lado ¿acaso ella tampoco quiso parecer un animal?

Camine entre todas la personas de esa clase dirigiéndome a una mesa justo al fondo, la cual tenía una mantel rojo. Quiero decir, yo vine por la comida gratis que el papel pueda darme.

-¡Bienvenido a la clase Z!-. Me dijo una especie de mesera vestida de panda.- ¿Hay algo que te gustaría?

-Todo-. Respondí entregándole el papel que Shinsuke me había dado.

En poco tiempo, la mesa en la que me encontraba estaba repleta de comida deliciosa, todos postres que en verdad eran buenos. Los animales de la clase me veían raro, debo suponer que les sorprende o les aterra que los deje sin comida. Pero... ¿Eso a mí qué?

-¡Shinpachi-san aquí estoy!-. Escuché su voz.

La vi entrar al lugar casi corriendo. Llegó directamente con unas gafas flotantes intercambiando palabras que no pude escuchar, sentí su mirada, pero yo estaba terminándome un pastel. Debería ir por ella...

-¡Disculpen! ¿Pueden traerme un pastel de chocolate?-. Gritaron un grupo de chicas que estaban en una mesa lejana.

-¡Ya voy!-. Respondió ella rápidamente.

Desapareció y apareció en un instante con eso que le habían pedido. Apenas llegó a la mesa pensé que se alejaría de inmediato, pero no fue así, seguía intercambiando palabras con esas chicas y yo no podía escuchar.

-Claro que lo tengo-. De la nada gritó una de ellas.-Tu y esa perra salvaje son de lo peor, ¡malditas!

¿Ella? ¿Esa perra salvaje? Esa chica... ¿Se está refiriendo a mi hermana y a ella? Es así, podría jurarlo. Sera mejor que diga a algo o eso pensé hacer hasta que vi como ella le daba una sonora y aparentemente dolorosa cachetada a esa chica haciéndola caer al suelo con la mejilla roja. Fue genial, tiene talento.

Pero ella se quedó congelada por su acción mientras los presentes la miraban impactados.

-¡Alguien puede tomar mi orden!, ¡quiero otra cosa!-. Grité, ella me miro por fin mientras la saludaba.

Terminó acercándose de una vez, es raro, da la impresión de que no la he visto en mucho tiempo.

-De... De... ¿Deseabas algo?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa rara.

-Eso fue asombroso-. Le dije indicándole su logro.-Pero diste el golpe mal, la próxima vez asegúrate de tener el puño cerrado.

No quiso hablar de eso, insistía saber que era lo que yo pedía, se lo pedí y terminó trayéndolo para mí. No decía mucho, como si no tuviera deseos de hacerlo. Mientras comía, ella intento darse la vuelta para marcharse.

-Oye ¿a dónde vas?-. Le pregunté inmediato.

-Te... Tengo que atender las mesas-. Respondió.

-Aún no acabó-. Le dije terminando de comer.- ¿Has visto a mi torpe hermana?

Me puse de pie tras escuchar su respuesta tomé su muñeca para que no intentara alejarse de mí.

-Me ayudaras a buscarla-. Ordené.

Pero ella se negaba, argumentaba tener cosas que hacer, pero el gafas flotantes terminó negándolo con una cara de susto, seguro ella lo intimida. Al final logré salir de ahí con ella acompañándome. Caminábamos entre la multitud esquivando a todos y cada uno de los que se metían en mi camino, más bien los apartaba con mi mano libre. Debo decir que en ningún momento ha sido mi intención encontrar a Kagura, sería un poco malo encontrarme con ella justo ahora, pero pese a todo eso pretendí que estaba buscándola entre todas las clases para así ir alentando el paso mientras caminábamos.

Ella estaba en silencio, tal vez incluso puso haberse quedado dormida mientras yo la arrastro. La mire desde arriba, no la había visto bien, estaba usando un vestido negro y tenía cola... Además tenía unas orejas de gato... Ella es un gato de verdad ahora.

Se ve tan...

-Pa... Pa... Pa... ¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó cuándo nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi vista debió ser muy pesada.

-Eres un gato-. Le respondí, no podía apartar la vista de ella.-Tus orejas son realmente graciosas...-. Mi mano quería tocar esas orejitas colocadas en su cabeza, están suaves.-Eres un gato negro

Ella no respondió a lo que le dije. Seguimos caminando hasta que salimos del edificio llegando al exterior, pude ver una atracción interesante, pero según ella estamos buscando a Kagura.

-Sí que es escurridiza-. Vocifere esperando una respuesta suya.

-Es que hay mucha gente-. Respondió.

-Eso es cierto...-. Dije decepcionado para después poder decir...- ¡Ni modo! ¡Vamos!

-¿A... A... A... A dónde?-. Preguntó, no está entiendo.

-Quiero ver este lugar-. Aclaré.

-Pe... Pe... Pero yo...-. Trataba de decirme.

-Vi por haya un lugar muy interesante-. La interrumpí.

La lleve conmigo a esa genial casa del terror a la quería ir. Pero no espere que ella pegara un gritó apenas nos acercamos, estaba realmente asustada diciendo que no entraría, pero yo quería que entrara.

¿De verdad le tienes tanto miedo?-. Pregunté.

-¡Claro que si Kamui!-. Me gritó, segunda vez que me llama por mi nombre.

Pero de todas maneras logre que ella entrara conmigo. Desgraciadamente gritó apenas apareció un tipo con un disfraz bastante excelente. Estaba aterrada repitiéndose "esto no es real" a la vez que se sostenía de mi brazo con fuerza hasta que todo termino.

-Eres miedosa-. Le dije, se había disculpado por pasarse toda la atracción abrazando mi brazo.

-No es eso, Kagura-chan y yo siempre entrábamos a este tipo de lugares, la culpa la tiene alguien que me traumo con tripas y sangre...-. Respondió.

-¿Yo?-. Indague.

-No...-. Se hecho a reír, eso no me parece.-Un amigo...

-¿Quién?-. ¿Será ese tal Okita?

-Pues... -. No la deje decirme, en su lugar volví a su cabeza y a sus orejitas de gato, estas cosas son bastante magnéticas.

-Eres un gato gracioso-. Pronuncié.

Se me escapó decirle que siempre he pensado que ella para mí es como un gato negro.

-Los gatos negros dan mala suerte-. Dijo irónica.

-Si-. Afirme revolviendo su cabello.-Pero tú das buena suerte-. Aclaré

-Gracias-. Dijo ella sonriéndome.

Después se quitó las orejas de gato para ponérmelas a mí.

-Ahora tú eres el gato-. Ella sonrió de nuevo.

Es tan...

-Soy un gato-. Afirme jugueteando con esas orejas solo porque quería que sonriera de nuevo.

Termínanos de recorrer cada local de las distintas clases en este día. Shinsuke dijo que estas cosas eran aburridas pero a mí no me lo pareció, al menos no cuando ella estaba aquí. Cuando termínanos nos quedamos sin opciones, ella dijo algo de que solo quedaba la fogata del final, pero a mí no me gustan esas cosas.

Ya estaba oscuro, las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo. Sigo pensando que ella dijo mi nombre, aun no sé cómo lo supo pero yo no sé el de ella.

-Por cierto, no tengo idea de cuál es tu nombre aún-. Solté de la nada.

La luz tenue comenzaba a iluminar el lugar, varios alumnos se reunían en aquél lugar donde la fogata comenzaba a iluminar. Ella no me decía nada, ¿acaso no quiere decirme?

-Ya... ¿Ya no soy la entrometida de las vendas en el andén de un metro?-. Preguntó, fue gracioso que lo haya dicho.

-Ya no he visto que lleves vendas contigo-. Respondí.

Ella se hecho a reír.

-Creo que empezamos mal desde la primera vez que intercambiamos palabras...-. Me dijo parándose frente a mí.-Sonará un poco extraño lo que voy a decir, yo quiero presentarme... Mi nombre es Tokugawa Soyo...-. Me extendió su mano como un gesto de confianza.-Encantada de conocerte... Seamos amigos...

No esperé escuchar la palabra "Amigos" yo solo quería saber su nombre. Pero, si soy su amigo... ¿Puedo acércame a ella aún más?

Sonreí

-Yo soy Kamui-. Respondí pretendiendo tomar su mano.

-¡Kamui-kun!-. Un grito casi como un chillido.

Reconozco esa voz, se lanzó sobre mí apenas apareció. Hablaba y hablaba cosas que no me importan, e incluso intento que ella se fuera, no la dejé pero ella de todas formas se marchó. Kijima Matako ya me las pagara.

-Por fin se fue-. Suspiró Kijima.

-La que debió irse fuiste tú-. Respondí, Kijima me miro molesta.

-Estas actuando raro... ¿Te gusta? No espera ¡No! ¡Tú no y menos a alguien como esa!-. Gritaba.

-No me gusta-. Negué.- ¿Que querías?-. Pregunté, entre más rápido se vaya mejor.

-Yo... Quería pedir ayuda con algo-. Pronunció bajando la mirada.-Hay un tipo que esta acosándome... Y Shinsuke-sama no lo sabe...

-¿Pretendes que le cuente tus problemas?-. Pregunté.

-No, nada de eso... Yo quería que me ayudarás a que me deje en paz, ese tipo no deja de hacer cosas en mi contra y si Shinsuke-sama se entera yo...-. Decía se veía desesperada.

-Ya que-. Respondí, le debo un favor.

Es decir, Kijima me había invitado a un lugar hace tiempo, pero no llegó, me dejo solo en un parque donde me encontré con ella por segunda vez.

-¡Gracias Kamui-kun!-. Me abrazó, se veía aliviada.

-Vuelve a hacer eso y te mataré-. Le dije apartándola de mí.

Me aleje de Kijima para encontrarla a ella y hacerme su amigo como habíamos quedado. Cuando la vi, estaba abrazando a Kagura, ambas derramaban lágrimas y gritaban el nombre de la otra. Mejor las dejo solas, mañana las buscaré.

 _-Es algo repetitivo de lo que no me puedo alejar_

Desperté, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, iría a partirle la cara a ese tipo que Kijima me indicó, pero antes tengo que hacerme amigo de Saya, ¿ese era su nombre?

Apenas iba a poner un pie de casa me percaté del regalo de ella, ese que sigue perfectamente acomodado, sería buena idea dárselo ahora. Termine saliendo con una bolsa en mano, camine por las vacías calles a esta hora de la mañana, camine por el lugar que ella me había indicado buscaba su casa tratando de adivinar cuál era.

Elegí una al azar, una que tenía un árbol bastante cerca de una ventana. Tomé unas cuantas piedras y subí a ese árbol pretendiendo llamarla, la ventana estaba abierta, pero entrar de esa manera haría que eso sea allanamiento de morada.

Arroje la primera piedra, una pequeña y nada.

Segunda piedra, un poco más medina y nada. Eso que hace mucho ruido.

Apenas iba por la tercera cuando ella saltó frente a la ventana, casi le doy.

-Saliste-. Le dije.

-Que... que... ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Preguntó.

-Nada-. Deje caer la piedra, tal vez rompí algo.- ¿Te mueves un poco?

Ella así lo hizo, se apartó permitiéndome saltar a su ventana para poder adentrarme a su casa, más bien a la habitación de esta, por los toques femeninos supongo que es de ella. Me preguntó todo eso que esperé que preguntaría "¿por qué estoy ahí?, ¿cómo supe donde vivía? Todo eso lo respondí sin mucho problema.

-Soy Kamui-. Me acerque a ella y le dije extendiéndole la mano.-Kijima interrumpió algo ayer...

A eso vine.

-Encantada-. Respondí.

Cuando solté su mano, me senté en el suelo, ella también se sentó a mi lado abrazando sus piernas.

-¡Se me olvidaba!-. Hablé.

Le sonreí arrojándole el regalo que llevo mucho tiempo guardando.

-Eres la primera amiga que tengo-. Pronuncie.-Y eso es algo que se me había olvidado darte...

Ella parpadeo confundida hasta que después procedió a abrir la bolsa donde estaba su regalo. Su gato de peluche color negro y realmente adorable. Ella abrazo su regalo con tanta fuerza, con adoración, estaba más que encantada con su regalo. Esta abrazando mucho esa cosa, debería romperla.

-Es lo más lindo que alguien me ha podido dar-. Habló.

-Feliz cumpleaños Saya-. La felicite, pero ella se echó a reír.

-Es Soyo-. Respondió entre risas.-Y hoy no es mi cumpleaños...

-¿Estas segura de que no es Saya?-. Podría jurar que ese es su nombre.-Ya sé que no es tu cumpleaños, pero se me había olvidado dártelo...

-¿Lo guardaste tanto tiempo?-. Preguntó.

-Claro, era para ti, por tu cumpleaños Seya-. No le quedo claro.

-Soyo-. Corrigió, ¿que no es lo mismo?

Me sonrió clavando sus ojos en los míos, sus manos tocaron mis mejillas, las yemas de sus dedos son suaves pero no puedo entender que está haciendo... Besó mi frente.

Nunca antes había experimentado esta sensación

-Ya que hoy me diste mi regalo de cumpleaños, yo te daré pastel-. Dijo ella.

Al principio pensé que aun guardaba pastel viejo, pero me explico que no era así. Salió de la pieza dejándome solo en su habitación, es gran y espaciosa, tan grande que despertó mi curiosidad haciendo que me paseara por todos los rincones posibles. Hasta que me encontré con una curiosa foto, una donde ella es una niña pequeña y está llorando.

¿Qué haces?-. Me preguntó, me descubrió, pero verla ahora y ver la foto me hace reír, no sé por qué.

-Eres tú dije mostrándole su propia foto.

-Si soy yo-. Afirmó.

-¿Y por qué lloras? da curiosidad, tanta que me senté en su cama a la espera de escucharla.

-Ese día fuimos al parque de diversiones... Mi hermano y yo nos subimos a todos los juegos posibles, fue bastante divertido, cuando ya nos íbamos a casa, Maizou-san nos compró un helado... Y se me cayó-. Qué triste historia.-Cuando mi helado cayó me sentí muy triste... Pero, mi hermano me dio el suyo pese a que fuera su sabor favorito y a que la heladería ya haya cerrado, eso fue lo que me hizo llorar, lo que mi hermano fue capaz de hacer por mí...

Tiene un buen hermano, me hace recordar muchas cosas que hice por mi torpe hermanita en el pasado, pero tampoco es bueno recordar algo como eso. Me comí el pastel que ella trajo para mí, hable un par de cosas más con ella y después salí de su casa debido a que Kagura llego… ella armaría un alboroto si me ve. Aunque creo que me vio cuando baje del árbol, pero deben ser suposiciones mías.

Le debía un favor a Kijima y tenía que cumplirlo, era un tipo cualquiera, no me tomaría ni diez minutos. Llegue a ese lugar que Kijima había mencionado, dos tipos uno más feo que el otro. Apenas notaron mi caminar pretendieron hacerse los interesantes, hasta acá puedo oler el miedo que me tienen. Me acerque a uno de ellos… no dejaba de mirarme "intimidante".

Antes de que ese tipo pretendiera decir alguna palabra, ya le había propinado un golpe en el estómago que le hizo doblarse de dolor.

-Kijima Matako… ¿la conoces?-. Pregunté.

Su mirada se tornó aterrada, supo inmediatamente por que estaba ahí.

-La dejaré en paz, lo juro-. Suplico, demasiado simple para mi gusto.

Le propine otro golpe en la cara, este fue más por diversión que por Kijima. Cuando me di cuenta ese tipo tenía el rostro pegado al concreto suplicando por su tan poco valiosa vida. De haber sabido que sería tan aburrido, debí ir y decirle mejor a Shinsuke, pero ya que me quedaba. Apenas iba a dar la vuelta pretendiendo alejarme tres tipos salieron de un callejón, apestaban a ese humo que Shinsuke tenía impregnado, era más horribles que esa basura del suelo, pero estos lucían diferentes, un poco intimidantes, pero no para mí.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-. Pregunté "amable".

-Eres Kamui, ¿no es cierto?-. Preguntó el tipo que estaba detrás, asentí sin decir palabra alguna.-Me imaginaba a un bastardo más aterrador…

Los otros dos se movieron lentamente pretendiendo acercarse, uno de ellos llevaba un bate de baseball entre las manos, el otro un simple palo. ¿Es enserio que pretenden usar armas?

Aspire profundo cuando logre terminar con ellos, más que nada, porque deseaba respirar ese aroma a sangre de todo el lugar. Tirados en el suelo, sus bates de baseball abollados y ese palo roto, se equivocaron conmigo, yo solo soy un monstruo sin piedad.

-Hijo de puta-. Murmuró el tipo, mordía su labio hasta hacer que se derramara un poco de sangre.

-Gracias-. Me burle de él.

-¿Qué crees que puedes meterte con nosotros? ¡Ya has hecho muchas maldito mocoso!-. Me gritó, le patee la cara y él se rio, me agrada.

-Las seguiré haciendo-. Respondí.-Vengan por mí cuando quieran.

-La próxima vez no vamos por ti-. Se echó a reír.-Tu noviecita… cuídala mucho.

-¿Noviecita? Yo no tengo algo como eso-. Respondí, seguro piensa que es Kijima por lo que vine a hacer.

-¿Ah no?-. Se burló.- ¿Tokugawa Soyo no te suena?-. Se rio.-Oh bueno pobre chica, le pasaran cosas muy feas…

Lo mataré, le sacaré cada uno de sus dientes por mencionar el nombre de ella de esa manera. Ese tipo se hecho a reír de nuevo, se está burlando de mí y por eso patee su rostro haciendo que más sangre brotara de su cara.

-Yo solo digo, es su culpa ¿no? La pobrecita se acercó a ti maldita basura-. Me dijo.

Le di otra patada, esta vez, ese tipo quedo inconsciente en el suelo. Las palabras que dice, son tonterías, le tocan un cabello y yo los mato.

Salí de ese lugar sintiéndome un tanto molesto, el atardecer estaba presente tiñendo todo el paisaje con su luz naranja y a lo lejos, pude verla mirando a algún punto en la lejanía. Me acerque a ella gracias a mi sonambulismo, mi mano toco su hombro para después cubrirle la boca impidiéndole el habla, sentía su miedo, pero este desapareció.

-¿Quién soy?-. Pregunte

-Ka… Kamui-kun-. Respondió.

-El honorifico no-. Le dije, no es necesario que me trate así.

La libere y ella dio la vuelta para mirarme, su mirada estaba opaca, triste, no sé cómo decirlo.

-¿Qué te paso?-. Su pregunta de siempre.

-¿Pasar de qué?-. No quise responder.

-¡De eso!-. Gritó.

-Ah eso-. Sisee.-Tuve un par de complicaciones con algunas cosas…

-Entiendo-. Ella inclinó la cabeza, mejor la dejo por ahora.

-Bien, yo solo saludaba… te veo después-. Le dije.

-Ka… Kamui no puedo dejar que te vayas así-. Me decía...-No tengo vendas conmigo… pero tengo unas en mi casa, ven solo para curar tus heridas y después puedes irte si quieres…

Acepte, porque ella siempre es entrometida, seguro me diría lo mismo de siempre y mejor me evito ese tipo de cosas. Llegamos a su casa y yo preferí usar la ventana, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero no tengo la intención de entrar por su puerta.

-¡Chiyo!-. Grité para llamar su atención, aun no me abre.

-Es Soyo-. Me buscaba con la mirada.

-¿No era ese? Suena igual-. Me equivoque otra vez.- ¿Me abres la ventana?

Cuando ella me abrió la ventana rápidamente me dijo que me sentara comenzando a limpia la herida, sus manos están tibias pero ella esta…

-Estas temblando-. Le dije.

-Pero ya está-. Anuncio una vez que terminó.- ¿Tu hombro también está herido?

¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación? No lo sé, pero ella dijo que sanaría mis heridas. Me puse de pie quitándome la camisa para que ella me curara, la herida era horrible, es impresionante lo que un palo de madera puede hacer.

-¿Te duele?-. Preguntó.

-Es un rasguño **-.** Respondí, siempre hace la misma pregunta y siempre su reacción tan aparentemente triste.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me preocupa verte lastimado-. Respondió, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No…-. Ella no tiene por qué llorar por mi.-No te pongas así.-Siempre sales lastimado

-Si piensas que yo soy quien sale lastimado, mejor no veas como queda el otro-. Bromee.

-Los otros no me importan…-. Respondió.

-Me recuerdas a alguien-. La última vez que escuche esa frase venia acompañada de un regaño.

-¿A quién?-. Preguntó.

-No es alguien importante-. Respondí, no es necesario que lo sepa.

Continuo limpiando la sangre de mi herida, de nuevo hizo esa pregunta, aun no entiende que eso no es algo importante para mí, no importa si duele.

-Porque si te duele… buscaré algún modo para aliviar ese dolor, no importa lo que tenga que hacer o pagar por que tu… tu no mereces salir lastimado-. Su voz término por romperse, las lágrimas brotaban y ella pretendía que nada pasaba.

-Estoy bien…-. Le dije esperando calmar su dolor.

Mis manos tocaron sus mejillas, las yemas de mis dedos tocaban su pequeño rostro, le di leves palmadas en sus mejillas hasta que estas enrojecieron. Está muy lejos, sus ojos se abrieron un poco para verme a la vez que intentaba hablar, yo solo tire de ella apegándola a mí; sentía su respiración, sus ojos me veían, me hizo reír.

No puedo pensar…

Sentí la calidad de sus labios tocando los míos de una forma sutil, sus labios tiene un sabor único, adictivo. Soy torpe, o eso siento tratando de mantener una especie de ritmo con mis labios unidos a los suyos. Sentía que me estaba quedando sin aire, posiblemente ella también, siento que succiono su aliento y por eso me alejé, para que ella respirara… No solté su rostro en un solo segundo. Mi respiración está bastante agitada, como nunca lo había estado. Creo que ya respiro suficiente, la acercaba de nuevo a mí con una risa divertida escapando de mis labios.

Mis labios se unieron de nuevo a los de ella, necesitaba más, mucho más, lo deseaba. Deseaba sobrar cada centímetro de ella, me alejaba para ver su rostro y volvía a acercarme… Parecía un adicto frente a su droga favorita.

Solo me limitaba a mirarla fijamente, sus expresiones, el subir y bajar de sus hombros. Este silencio es agradable. De un segundo a otro, sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo recargando su rostro en mi hombro, se siente bien que ella está cerca.

-Déjame estar así un momento -. Me dijo, no pretendía alejarla.-Por favor

Me abrazo con más fuerza hasta el grado de que ella cayó sobre mí en la cama, es ligera y no es molesta, al contrario, me agrada.

Está bien, si es solo una vez… ¿no es así?

Mis brazos rodearon su espalda, mi barbilla también se recargaba en su cabeza, yo la estaba abrazando

-Está bien…-. Respondí.

Ella no respondió, sentía como respiraba. No pensé que algo como esto resultara tan agradable… me gusta esto, no dejare que nadie más se le acerque…

¿Y si esos tipos hablaban enserio? ¿Y si la lastiman? Yo los matare… pero ¿Quién me asegura que estaré ahí si le hacen algo? No estoy siempre con ella…

 _-Lo es, estas en un error…-. Respondí._

-Ka… Kamui…-. Escuche su voz.

Poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia, algo tocaba mi cara así que yo le arrancare el brazo.

-No te muevas-. Amenacé.-Te matare…

-Ka… Ka… Ka… Kamui-. Es ella, creo que me equivoque.

Descubrí, que seguía en su habitación, ahora entiendo porque siento los brazos entumidos, eso significa que dormí con ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-. Me preguntó.

-Perfectamente-. Respondí

Busque mi camiseta para irme de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ya me tengo que ir-. Le dije a la vez que intentaba peinarme, ¿Cómo es que se soltó mi cabello?

-¿Puedo peinarte?-. Preguntó.

Nunca antes me había preguntado eso, se lo permití, porque si, porque eso quería ella. Sus manos eran suaves, las sentía incluso tocando las hebras de mi cabello.

-Ya está-. Me dijo.

-Eso fue rápido-. Pensé que le tomaría más tiempo.

Ahora ya no me queda nada más que hacer aquí. Lo siguiente que hice fue acercarme a ella con mí tocando su rostro con sutileza y al final solo me aleje.

Habrán muchas personas que se molestaran conmigo si le pasa algo, soy yo quien más le afecta en su vida.

-Yo soy así…-. Hablé.

-¿Eh?-. Preguntó confundida.

-Todo, olvídalo todo-. Le decía… Es fácil, solo digo lo de siempre.-Yo saldré de aquí y todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegue aquí… fue producto de un sueño, es lo conveniente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-. Preguntó.

-Que todo lo que paso anoche no paso-. Hablo el villano.-Yo soy un malvado villano…Por eso te voy a herir… No te me vuelvas a acercar…

Y simplemente me fui.

 _Yo no estaba…_

Estaba bien así, le pedí a Kijima que le advirtiera que yo era malo. Le dije que le dijera que querían hacerle daño por mí. Nunca antes me había preocupado por una persona, es raro, no sé cómo actuar. ¿Qué es ella para mí?

Pasaron los días, me sentía de mal humor. Paso una semana y justamente Kijima me llamo preguntando por ella, ni siquiera había ido a buscarla, en realidad no importa.

Las clases habían terminado ese día, caminaba sin muchos ánimos pretendiendo ir normal, el cielo se ponía gris a cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba por llover, me acuerdo de muchas cosas bajo la lluvia y ella tiene que ver en la mayoría.

Los pasos lejanos retumbaban con más fuerza…

-Tokugawa-san no corra-. Escuché….-Necesitamos preguntarle sobre su amiguito…

Escuché más pasos y uno de esos eran míos, estaba cerca, podía escucharlo. La encontré… la sostenían, eran dos. Ella logro darle una patada a ese que tenía frente suyo hasta que por fin pude llegar. Lo golpee, lo golpee pretendiendo matarlo con mi propia mano, me causo tan gracia cuando cayó al suelo. Después fui por el otro, lo golpee tan fuerte como mis manos me lo permitieron, suplicaba mientras mis manos se manchaban cada vez más con mi sangre…

Estos tipos ya están muertos.

Me detuve cuando ya no respondió, estaba encantando con lo que había logrado. Me di la vuelta y ella estaba ahí. La gruesa lluvia comenzó a descender del cielo mojándonos completos en un breve segundo. Me acerqué, pretendían hacerle daño pese a que me aleje… si la mantengo cerca, nadie más se le acercara… sin soltar alguna palabra me reí aprisionando su muñeca y la tome de la cintura colgándola en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Suéltame, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Preguntó y comenzó a llorar.

-Te estoy secuestrando-. Afirme.

Es su culpa, ella me ha etiquetado, es mía y yo… yo de ella.

El lugar más inteligente que se me ocurrió fue mi propia casa, por eso la lleve conmigo a ese lugar. Apenas cruce la puerta de mi hogar la solté dejándola andar, estábamos empapados ambos.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?-. Pregunta típica.

-Estas secuestrada, esa es la razón-. Respondí.

-Po... ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó.

-... No estoy seguro-. Respondí acercándome a ella, estaba temblando.-Tienes miedo

ó, miente.-Bueno si... Lo tenía.

Ella comenzó a llorar…

-Gracias por salvarme-. Decía entre sollozos.

No sé decir, solo la deje ser…

-Ya, ya…-. Consolé.

Funcionó, las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de ella. Me aparte de ella buscando algo de ropa para ella, de paso me cambie. Saque unas cuantas prendas mías y se las di, no le tomo mucho cambiarse y dejarse ver tan graciosa, era como si tuviera una botarga puesta en lugar de mi ropa. Cuando se lo hice notar ella se hecho a reír también.

Pretendía irse, pero no entiende que esto es un secuestro y que ella no se ira. No la deje mencionarlo en su lugar preparamos algo de comer, pero este cayo debido a que no dejaba de temblar. Está asustada de mí, puedo afirmarlo.

-Sigues temblado-. Le dije mientras comíamos un poco de mis fideos instantáneos

-Supongo…-. Respondió.

-¿Estas asustada?-. Pregunté.

-No es eso…-. Respondió.-En realidad no sé por qué estoy temblando.

-¿Yo te doy miedo?-. Necesitaba saberlo

-No, claro que no…-. Confesó.-Nunca te tendría miedo.

-Deberías-. No sabe lo que dice.

-Me lo han dicho…-. Respondió distante.- ¿Cuándo me podre ir?

-Aun no lo sé-. Confesé.-Se me ocurrió lo del secuestro 10 segundos después de que te encontré… por cierto, ¿te lastimaron?

-No me lastimaron-. Respondió, pero tembló aún más

-Debí romperles los brazos-. O matarlos, si mejor matarlos

-¿Ah?-. Preguntó.

-A esos tipos, escuche que me mencionaron así que debí romperles los brazos por osar nombrarme-. Respondió

-Esto te meterá en más problemas-. Pretendía reprenderme.

-Si no hago eso seguirán estorbando…-. Le dije, ella no sabe nada.

-¿Y qué tal si te lastiman?-. Preguntó

-Ya sanare algún día-. Respondí.-Y entonces me vengare

-Es peligroso… no me gustaría ver que te lastimaran-. Pronunció

-También pueden lastimarte a ti-. Mencioné.-Como hoy…

-Pero tú me salvaste-. Respondió.

-Si les rompo los brazos, no tengo por qué hacerlo-. Le dije.

-No, no hace falta nada eso… no te metas en problemas por favor, me duele ver que te lastimas-. Decía.-Si tengo que estar pegada a ti lo hare, ignorare tu petición de alejarme, pero no voy a dejar que haga algo como eso y termines lastimado, ¡te lo prometo!

-Las promesas son algo que se rompen muy fácil-. Ella no debería decir esas cosas tan fáciles.

Me abrazó y yo hice lo mismo, me gano en lo pretendía hacer. Ya no dijo nada, solo se limitó a invadir mi privacidad curioseando por toda mi casa. Desapareció de mi vista dos minutos y la encontré con algo que creí, tenía oculto. Kagura le dijo muchas cosas, eso es suficiente, es todo lo que ella tiene que saber de mí.

Aun así, le mostré quien era mi madre, ella no hizo preguntas, solo asintió. Eso está bien, incluso puedo decir que se lo agradezco.

Una necesidad.

La acerque a mí y la bese, bese su labio inferior porque así lo necesitaba, me acerque a su oído queriendo decirle lo que quería y…

-Tengo hambre-. Pronunció.

-¡Hagamos algo de comer! hecho, yo también tenía hambre.

Sostuve su mano, entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos pretendiendo llevarla conmigo.

-No… no me muevas así-. Titubeo.

-¿Eh?-. No entendí

-Va… bueno y…. yo es que… me quedan grandes los pantalones-. Sigo sin entender

-¿Y eso que?-. Pregunte.

-Se… se me caerán-. Respondió.

Si se le caen… significa que veré su ropa interior…

-Ah…-. Fue lo único que pude decirle.

Deje que sentara mientras yo preparaba algo de comer, cuando volví me senté a su lado comenzando a comer con ella. Se siente como si todo volviera a ser como antes, he dejado de sentirme de mal humor a comparación de cómo me sentí toda la semana, es porque ella está aquí.

-Por cierto…-. Hablé.-No hagas lo que te pedí, al final no funcionó.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó.

Solo le extendí mi mano…

-Seamos amigos otra vez Sayo-. Pronuncié.

-Es So-yo-. Respondió una vez que ella tomo mi mano.

-Eso-. Se me olvido otra vez.

-¿Puedes decirlo?-. Dijo ella.

-Soyo-. No se me volverá a olvidar.

Me acerque todavía más a ella, el tome de los brazos levantándola sin mucha dificultad para después acomodarla graciosamente entre el hueco mis piernas. Recargue mi barbilla en su hombro desde atrás, ella huele bien…

-¿Qué… que estás haciendo?-. Preguntó.

-Es una necesidad… casi como respirar, más bien como comer-. Confesé, se suponía que no diría eso.-Es agradable que estés tan cerca…

Comenzó a temblar de nuevo… sus manos tomaron las mías haciéndome que la rodeara y así lo hice, porque me gusta. Me tiene etiquetado de una forma que no espere.

Ella cayó dormida poco después… es graciosa. La lleve conmigo a que se recostara, la recosté pero no la deje, me quede observándola dormir… ¿Qué estará soñando?

 _Ya no hay nada..._


	19. Chapter 17

**XVII. Como en un sueño**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Árboles, muchos, muchos árboles. Estoy en un bosque, eso es seguro ¿qué hago aquí? Bien, es mi culpa... Soy la "caprichosa" princesa que ha escapado de su castillo ¿por qué? Porque estoy sola, porque no tengo nada... Pero ahora, ¡estoy asustada! Pienso que debí haber valorado más lo que tuve... ¿Y si muero en este lugar tan vacío?_

 _Mi cuerpo se paralizó de forma inconsciente, una leve brisa hacía sonar las ramas de los árboles en esta oscura noche y frente a mí, muy a lo lejos puedo apreciar la silueta de alguien. Dios mío, ¿alguien que podría ayudarme?_

 _-¿A dónde vas?-. No obtenía respuesta alguna, aquella persona me daba la espalda mientras se protegía bajo un paraguas pese a que no estuviera lloviendo y sobre ambos solo estuviera el cielo estrellado._

 _No sé quién es o porque preguntó yo a dónde va, pero si se algo y es que un nudo se forma en mi garganta mientras mi vista se va haciendo nublada gracias a lágrimas, que por alguna razón, no dejo salir, también sé que no quiero que se vaya... y no sé por qué._

 _Mentira, si lo sé, pero estoy demasiado asustada y no quiero siquiera pensarlo. Porque aunque no lo conozca... Ahora es mi única compañía._

 _Entonces esa persona giró un poco su cabeza, no pude ver su rostro, pero mi cuerpo se estremece dándome una sensación de pertenencia, lo sé... Lo he visto. Levantó su mano izquierda moviéndola como una señal de despedida, su mano está pintada de un rojo carmesí... Es sangre._

 _¿Está herido? ¿Qué le ha pasado?, eran mis incógnitas cuando impulsivamente busqué acercarme a ese sujeto. Pude verlo mejor, sus ropas eran color negro... Su larga cabellera era de un color bermellón y su piel era tan pálida que brillaba con la luz de la luna._

 _Apenas iba a lograr alcanzarlo cuando sentí como mi garganta era aprisionada, mi cuerpo era impulsado con tal fuerza que mis pies se arrastraron por el rocoso suelo y mi cabeza se estrelló contra la copa de un árbol. Dolió, apuesto que la sangre ya está brotando de mi cabeza. Pero aun así, me atreví a levantar la vista, una mirada zafiro, seca, vacía... Sádica, un verdadero asesino. Tengo demasiado miedo como para incluso respirar, es más, tal vez hasta me hice encima._

 _-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?-. Cuestionó, su voz, era como la de un niño... Infantil, pero era áspera, cruel._

 _-Per... Pérdida-. Logré articular con mi garganta oprimida por su brazo._

 _Estaba sangrando, su rostro estaba complemente rojo debido a su propia sangre. Sus brazos tenían cortes al igual que su abdomen e incluso sus piernas. Tosió, tosió sangre justo en mi cara liberándome de su agarre. ¿Y si muere?_

 _Fue ahí cuando mi camino se iluminó, pude ver a los guardias del castillo al que yo permanecía, eso significaba que estaba cerca. Pero él... No lo dejaré, me acerqué rodeando su brazo en mi nuca._

 _-Te mataré-. Pronunció con un tono de voz que removió todos y cada uno de mis ligamentos. Le creo, lo creo capaz de tal cosa._

 _-Si vas a matarme, hazlo cuando estés curado-. Respondí._

 _Vaya acto más valiente de mi parte, me adentre por la parte trasera del castillo. Caminé por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a la solitaria habitación que nadie visitaba. Estuve ahí, curándolo hasta que el crepúsculo se hizo presente; incluso mis manos terminaron manchadas con su propia sangre, pero logre salvarlo con lo poco que conocía..._

 _Caí dormida y cuando desperté me encontré con sus orbes zafiro fijo en mí..._

 _-Te lo pagare después-. Pronunció._

 _Él desapareció._

 _Pero volvió, volvió sigilosamente como una sombra asomándose por mi ventana... Dijo que tenía que pagarme el favor, sus heridas, cree que lo he curado por pedirle algo a cambio. ¿Qué tuvo que haberle pasado para pensar eso? Pero al final, yo si acepté..._

 _Le pedí, que me visitará todos los días al menos un mes._

 _Días después escuché algo que removió mi tranquilidad. "Un asesino fue visto por la zona", me prohibieron la salida, incluso asomarme por una ventana. Pero sobre todo eso, en mi cabeza se formuló una duda... ¿Ese sujeto va a estar bien? Herido y con un asesino cerca... Temí lo peor, pese a que esa persona me haya echo vivir el terror, también está el hecho de que ha aceptado mi petición, todos los días veo a ese polizón adentrarse al castillo._

 _Terminé preguntándole a mi guardiana si lo había visto por ahí... Ropas negras, cabello bermellón y dos zafiros en lugar de ojos._

 _-Peligroso, eso es lo que es... Mira sus ojos, son los de un asesino_

 _Me repetía aquella persona frente a mí, era una mujer, tenía una espada colgada en el lado izquierdo. Estaba_

 _mirándome fijamente con un aire de seriedad. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo sujeto?_

 _Sentí melancolía, como si no quisiera obedecer aquella sugerencia. Debe estar equivocándose. Yo no respondí, simplemente me levante del lugar cabizbaja y salí de aquel cuarto. Justo ahí estaba el bello paisaje del jardín del castillo. Sonreí con un poco de paz en mi pecho, es el paisaje, es el aroma del verde pasto lo que me hace sentir de esa manera..._

 _Entonces una mano salió del techo, estaba extendida, ¿qué es esto? Se movía graciosamente de un lado a otro justo frente a mí, como si me llamara, y por alguna razón yo quise tomarla ir a cualquier lugar al que me fuese a llevar._

 _Debe ser la desesperación de mi encierro._

 _El ocaso siendo adornado por aquella figura, esa persona... Me he sentido aliviada de pensar que está a salvo con ese asesino suelto. Pero, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué me ha subido al techo?_

 _-¡Hola!-. Me lleno de vida que viniera, todos los días, misma hora..._

 _-Hola-. Recibí como respuesta, sentado frente a mí, no podía verlo bien, cubría su cuerpo bajo la sombra de un paraguas lo que no me permitía poder ver su rostro._

 _-¿A qué has venido hoy?-. Pregunté, dirigió su vista a mí, me sonreía. Pregunta tonta de mi parte, yo le pedí que viniera..._

 _-Estaba aburrido, además te vi sola-. Respondió, posiblemente lo confundí... Pero aquello se respiraba como amabilidad._

 _¿Es ese ser peligroso que Nóvame-san había mencionado?, no lo creo, no me da esa sensación de peligro es más... Me atrevería a decir que me siento segura estando frente a él._

 _-¡Princesa!-. Gritó una voz masculina._

 _Un guardia, eso significa que era hora de que él se fuera..._

 _Mi ventana se convirtió en su entrada designada... La noche llegaba y lo traía a él consigo, cada día era igual, misma hora y esa misma sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Me acostumbre tanto a verlo, se convirtió en algo cotidiano en mi vida, como una necesidad vital. Hablar de cosas diferentes, sin saber nada de él o de su vida, ¿quién es?, ¿de dónde viene?, ¿por qué estaba herido aquel día?_

 _Aquel día era de noche... El cielo estaba repleto de brillantes estrellas que iluminaban la noche que era realmente oscura._

 _-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre...-. Era el sonido de mi voz el que decía aquello con un toque de exigencia._

 _Una leve risa inundó el momento, sentado a mi lado en este suelo de madera._

 _-Mi nombre... No puedo decírtelo-. Respondió._

 _No pregunté más, supongo que no puedo obligarlo a decirme algo, ¿quién respondería pregunta alguna a alguien que le ha casi obligado a visitarle?_

 _El crepúsculo llegaba, pero mis días iniciaban cuando la noche caía y esas noches, pasaban como parpadeos... ¿Cuánto tiempo? No lo sé, pero sí sé que pasaron muchas cosas. Me llevo a la parte más alta del castillo, recuerdo... Aquella noche en que vimos los faroles iluminando todo, ese día fue el cumpleaños de él... Genial, supe algo de su vida también recuerdo la emoción de haber observado el cielo con él a mi lado, ¿podría decirse que me he hecho amiga de él? ¿Del visitante de esta solitaria princesa?_

 _Aquella noche, fue una de las más largas de mi vida. Mientras las gotas de lluvia caían yo permanecía observando la ventana... El no puso un pie ese día. De pronto un alarido estalla bastante cerca de donde me encontraba y la lluvia deja de caer..._

 _Me muevo por los pasillos sigilosamente, llego a la última_

 _habitación en la profundidad del pasillo y deslizo la puerta intentando no emitir sonidos..._

 _Es fatal._

 _Hay sangre, demasiada, y toda esa sangre proviene de aquella persona que se encuentra sentada en la_

 _profundidad de la habitación._

 _-¿Quién es?-. Me pregunta._

 _-Soy yo-. Respondí acercándome con lentitud._

 _Puedo escuchar su respiración lenta. Pero al final logre acercarme lo suficiente. Lo he reconocido de inmediato, tan solo con sentir su presencia._

 _-Estas herido...-. Murmuré._

 _-No es nada-. Contestó._

 _-De nuevo, no pude hacer algo para protegerte... -. Contesté, ¿de nuevo? Si de nuevo... Me he puesto a pensar si yo hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo para que no saliera herido aquella noche.-Mi anhelo de cuidarte es grande y no puedo hacerlo..._

 _Cuidarlo... Las palabras salen sin pedirme permiso._

 _-No podrás...-. Me dijo como si lo afirmara._

 _-Si puedo, yo sé que puedo, lo prometo-. Insistía.-Voy a cuidarte, te salvare de esas espinas dolorosas que tienes en el cuerpo..._

 _Quien diría que aquellas palabras cambiarían mi vida. En ese entonces no lo supe. Lo dije porque mi pecho se estrujaba al ver aquella escena... Miento, eso está más que claro._

 _Cuando el siguiente día llegó... Él había desaparecido por completo, su aroma, su rostro... Todo, todo se había ido. ¿Por qué? La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que pude imaginar._

 _-Es un asesino, se le ha visto por aquí... Por favor tengan cuidado, es peligroso-. Esas fueron las palabras._

 _Un retrato, su rostro, era el de eso estoy segura. Un asesino que ha matado demasiadas personas... Pero después de tantas veces recibiendo su visita, no puedo creerle a todos los demás. Ni a los guardias, ni a mi mejor amiga._

 _Varios días después, el apareció. Las puertas del castillo estaban cerradas, una reja con la que podía ver el exterior y a él, estaba detrás de esta con su alegre sonrisa._

 _-Hola-. Le salude, él me sonrió._

 _-Hola-. Respondió._

 _-Por qué... ¿Por qué no habías venido?-. Pregunté, era una necesidad de saberlo._

 _-Tengo mis motivos, pero ya término el mes así que no tengo que volver-. Respondió._

 _-Ya se... Ya sé quién eres-. Hablé, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa._

 _-Es un alivio, no tengo que dar explicaciones-. Respondió riéndose burlón.-Ahora sabes que yo soy el villano._

 _-No les creo-. Le dije, él no lo entendió._

 _Desapareció de nuevo, los asesinatos seguían. Guerreros, aliados, rápidamente se llegó a la conclusión de que él era un enemigo. Atraparlo era lo que todos deseaban, yo era la princesa, entonces eso significaba que también era mi deseo._

 _-Si todo el mundo se pone en su contra, yo seguiría ahí..._

 _Eso fue lo que dije, sin embargo yo estaba, yo... Ni siquiera me atrevo a decirlo... Pero lo diré, tenía miedo y demasiadas dudas; ¿como cuáles? Es considerado asesino ahí tenemos una, ahora bien ¿Qué más? Esta esa de... ¿y si es capaz de matarme? ¿Y si le hace daño a los seres que amo? Efectivamente, estoy dudando de él, después de que dije que estaría ahí yo estoy dudando._

 _No debería... por eso llegue a esa conclusión._ _ **Escape**_ _, escapé_ __ _del castillo partiendo en su búsqueda, ¿por qué? Ha sido el amor que mi mejor amiga vive lo que me ha hecho darme cuenta, yo lo amo. Por eso tengo que encontrarlo, aunque todo el mundo me llamé traidora._

 _Un camino, uno que no puedo describir. Mis ojos solo están buscándolo a él y a nadie más, pero no tengo idea de donde este, solo estoy actuando por instinto; vaya estupidez mía... ¿Cuándo fue que inicio esto? Aquella noche en que lo encontré, estuvo ahí porque yo se lo pedí, se fue, se fue dos veces y aun así yo lo estoy buscando... ¿es esto una maldición o una estupidez?_

 _-Es algo repetitivo de lo que no me puedo alejar-. Me dije a mi misma._

 _Todo se teñía de colores tan oscuros, yo tan sola y pensando en el... siempre en él. Caminé y caminé y caminé y estaba esencialmente sola, con una especie de miedo a lo desconocido. Pero quería seguir, porque quiero seguir a su lado ¿es eso egoísta? La sensación de soledad de alguna manera se juntó con la de ser observado con un miedo silencioso y calculado._

 _Entonces, lo recuerdo bien, esa sensación se adueñó de mi cuerpo._

 _Dulce canción de cuna, tocada por los latidos de su corazón llevándome a un mundo no existe la pena, el mundo del engaño... Un sueño. Lo he sentido lo sé, mi cuerpo lo sabe y por eso..._ y _o solo corro a través de la noche, lo busco a él._

 _-Tu...-. Ese era el sonido de su voz._

 _No puedo describir la alegría que ciento. A la mitad de la noche parado frente a mi entre este bosque tan oscuro... Creo que las lágrimas harán su escape._

 _-¡Dime! Dime si estoy haciendo lo correcto en venir aquí-. Fue lo que dije, las palabras salieron como si fueran vómito, debe ser la desesperación.- ¿Es incorrecto de mi parte esperar por ti?_

 _No obtuve respuesta de su parte, no deseo dejarlo ir. Él no se mueve, solo sonríe y se acerca a mí tomándome de la muñeca. Tengo problemas para respirar._

 _-Lo es, estas en un error...-. Respondió._

 _-¿Por qué?-. Pregunté, necesitaba saberlo._

 _No respondió, su paraguas se abrió cubriendome con él, su mano rodeo mi cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo y su rostro se apegó a mi oído._

 _-Me buscaste... ¿te quedarías conmigo?-. Preguntó._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-. Dudé._

 _-Te quedarías con el asesino, el enemigo, ¿la persona que enciende todas esas alarmas de advertencia?-. Preguntó.- ¿Acaso no te asusto? ¿No deberías odiarme? ¿No piensas que soy yo la causa de tu dolor?_

 _-Por supuesto que me quedaría-. Respondí.-Y si eres la causa de mi dolor... pero es por que no estas aqui_

 _Una risita suya se escapó por lo bajo, me alejo de sus brazos poniendo sus manos en mi hombro._

 _-Entonces te voy a secuestrar-. Dijo él.-Mañana vendrás conmigo..._

 _Aquella noche el mismo hizo que volviera al castillo. Pero cuando la noche del día siguiente cayo yo ya estaba ahí, parada frente a ese mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado. Sólo espero que él esté ahí, esperándome del otro lado de esta puerta. Pero... ¿estará ahí? ¿Seré suficiente para estar ahí? No confío en mí. Siento que estoy ahogándome. La luna es mi única compañera esta noche, en este lugar tan vacío rodeado de árboles. Supongo que me canse de que ir por la vida queriendo que otros vivan mi felicidad... Me esforcé por hacer los demás sonría en mi lugar, es mi turno_

 _¿Y si no existe un "para siempre" entre nosotros?_

 _Hemos recorrido un camino tan lleno de piedras... tal vez sea momento en que entienda que juntos nunca podremos estar. Negativas, siempre salgo con negativas, son mis dudas las que me han alejado de él. Debo ser valiente y abrir esa puerta..._

 _¿Dónde está el? ¿Por qué él no está aquí?_

 _Lo siguiente que ocurrio... las nubes se tiñeron de gris, el cielo parecía rojo pese la intensa noche. Un chasquido, un golpe sordo, latidos de un corazón... lentos y cansados como si estuvieran en lo ultimo. Las pesadas gotas de lluvia comienzan a descender del cielo dándole inicio a la pesadilla. Había sangre por todo un camino, los gritos de dolor resonaban con su presecencia... ¿Qué ha hecho?. Comencé a sollozar sin control. El estaba de pie, frente a mi, con esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, un par de pasos para acercarse y yo retrocedi._

 _Me dio miedo._

 _Pero entonces, el se desplomo justo frente a mis ojos... aquel camino de sangre, era suyo, aquellos gritos de dolor, eran los de el... ¡Al diablo todo! Rapidamente corri hasta él, mis brazos lo rodeaban, sonreía satisfecho._ _Parecía que le pesaba mantener sus ojos abiertos... Y aun así estaban bien abiertos mirándome fijo._

 _-Yo no estaba...-. Dijo como un susurro.-Pero ya llegué..._

 _-Si aqui estas...-. Respondí._

 _Antes de que me diera cuanta mis manos, mi ropa... Todo estaba manchado de su sangre._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-. Pregunté, las lagrimas salieron. Nada de me importaba._

 _-Soy el enemigo...-. Susurro.-Pero incluso yo tenia enemigos... Enemigos que querian lastimarte... Asi que me deshice de ellos..._

 _-¿Por que hiciste eso? ¡Se supone que yo no iba a dejar que nada malo te pasara!-. Grité, sollozaba sin control aferrandome a él._

 _-Tú... Siempre tú-. Susurro.-No te culpes, yo lo haría mil veces mas si es necesario... No tengas miedo... Si estas aqui, darle un abrazo a la muerte no es tan malo..._

 _-No digas eso, vas a estar bien-. Supliqué._

 _Pero... De nada sirvió. Su cuerpo en tan solo un segundo se sintió frío... No es cierto, no lo es... Justo frente a mis ojos llega el trágico final… La lluvia_

 _se detiene y yo muero por dentro, todo esas vivencias, todo mi sentir… se esfumó._

 _Ya no hay nada..._

 _-No, no, por favor, sin ti no se que sigue, nada tiene sentido ¡por favor!-. Grité, no me escuchaba..._

 _Inutiles intentos míos... ¿Cuantas vidas tendre que esperar para verte de nuevo?_

 _-¡Kamui!_

Mis ojos se abren de par en par al despertar, jadeando, sudando, temblando y sobre todo, llorando. Mis manos estan limpias, mi ropa es diferente algo asi como una pijama, el amanecer entra por una ventana a un costado mío y estoy recostada en una cama...

¿Acaso fue un sueño?

Imposible, era real, lo senti... ¡estoy llorando! Mi pecho duele demasiado. Algunos dicen que los sueños tienen un significado más profundo, que son gritos subconscientes. Pero... No siento que eso haya sido mi subconsciente, yo, yo dije su nombre...

-Kamui...-. Pronuncié.

Yo... Yo anoche estaba con él, yo estoy secuestrada por él. ¿Donde esta? Mi vista desesperada lo busca, mi cuerpo sufre espasmos y las lagrimas no dejan de brotar. Poco a poco comienzo a reaccionar ante la realidad, sabiendo que es un sueño y que no pero aun así...

Se siente como si aquello fuese algo asi como una vida pasada...

-Estas temblando-. Su voz.

Senti su mano tocando mi hombro desde atrás. Rápidamente me giré para mirarlo y era el mismo... Ese rostro, esa sonrisa suya y sus bellos ojos... Ya entiendo, todo este tiempo fue él aquel recidente de mis sueños...

-Estas aquí-. Grité rodeandolo con mis brazos.

Seguramente fue extraño para el, sobre todo la parte en la que lloro desconsoladamente aferrandome a su cuerpo. El no dice nada, solo me deja ser.

-Estas aquí-. Repetía una y otra vez.

-¿Estas enferma?-. Preguntó, el tono de su voz logro sacarme una sonrisa.

-Yo... ¡Yo no pude hacer nada!-. Grité, no me entiende eso lo se bien, pero quiero decírselo... Decirle todo lo que siento.-Estas aquí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veía...

-¿Eh?-. Dijo curioso.-Dormiste aqui, es obvio que me viste...

-Lo siento-. Me disculpe.-Sabes... Yo... Te a...

Constantes golpes inundaron el lugar. Provenía de la puerta de él, era casi como si desearan tirarla a golpes.

-¡Kamui imbecil abreme!-. Gritaban desde el otro lado.

Esa era la voz de Kagura. El bufó al escucharlo y se alejo marchandose con dirección a la puerta. Sentí como si me arrancara una extremidad del cuerpo. ¿Por qué se va? Tranquila, va a abrir la puerta...

Pero ¿y si se va? ¿y si aquello se repite?


	20. Chapter 20

**XVIII. Tú**  
 _(Final)_  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Sólo se está encaminando a abrir una puerta, ¿por qué me siento tan alterada por ello? Ya me lo dije, es un sueño, solo eso, nada de eso es real... Es una coincidencia que el residente de mis sueños sea idéntico a él, que sea todo exactamente igual a él, tal vez... Todo eso si ha sido real. Si eso debe ser.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse, lentamente me encaminé hasta el pasillo y clavé mis ojos en la recién llegada y alterada Kagura. Tenía su uniforme puesto, estaba sudando mientras estaba parada en el marco de la puerta. Apenas lo vio a la cara un par de segundos antes de empujarlo abriéndose paso para entrar.

-Kamui tengo que decirte algo muy importante ¡Soyo-chan está desaparecida! Y ella dijo que eran algo así como amigos y...-. La boca de Kagura se abrió por completo ante la sorpresa de verme, aquí, en la casa de su hermano.-La encontré-. Logró articular.

-Eres impresionante buscando hermanita-. Murmuró el queriendo hacer una broma.

Kagura lo miró a él de una forma amenazante, pocos segundos después se giró para mirarme a mí. Se sentía como si estuviera regañándome con esos orbes azules que ella tenía.

-Puedes explicarme Kamui, ¿qué está pasando aquí?-. Indagó Kagura, sus palabras eran frías, estaba claro que estaba enojada.

-¿Qué no es obvio china? Tiene secuestrada a la princesita-. Una nueva voz sonó en toda la pieza.

Parado en el marco de la puerta con su maleta escolar y la de Kagura colgada en su hombro, estaba sonriendo divertido a la vez que cómodamente se recargaba. Okita también está aquí, ¿vino con Kagura?

-¡Bastardo te dije que esperaras afuera!-. Reprendió Kagura.

-Te tardabas y estaba aburrido-. Respondió Okita tranquilamente.

Un zapato voló directamente hasta Okita, bastó que este se inclinara un poco para lograr esquivarlo. No había sido Kagura quien lo lanzó, fue él, estaba sonriéndole a Okita de una forma que sentí amenazadora, no sé cómo decirlo, parecía que quería matarlo.

-Kagura, no traigas basura a mi casa-. Comentó él sin dejar de mirar a Okita.

-¡Chino tiempo sin verte! ¿De verdad esta pocilga es tu casa?-. Respondió Okita con un tono bromista.

-Voy a matarte si no sales de mi casa-. Respondió el inmediato.

-¡Kamui cierra el pico!-. Gritó Kagura interponiéndose entre los dos, me ganó la acción, posiblemente ella también presintió que ellos dos estaban a punto de los golpes.-Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas...

-¿Qué cosas?-. Indagó.

-¿Porque estás aquí Soyo-chan?-. Preguntó, Kagura estaba mirándome fijamente a mí, mis labios se abrieron queriendo decir una palabra pero no podía, mi garganta estaba dañada gracias al llanto anterior.

-Porque yo la traje-. Respondió él.-Y se va a quedar aquí.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-. Cuestionó Kagura.

-Que no se ira a ningún lado, no tiene por qué irse-. Respondió él.

-¿Te volviste loco?-. Cuestionó Okita.

-Kagura, dile a este tipo que cierre la boca-. Amenazó el.

-Kamui, el bastardo idiota tiene razón ¿te volviste loco? Ya sé, ¿trajiste a Soyo-chan aquí por la fuerza? Te estas metiendo en problemas-. Decía Kagura, ¿de verdad lo cree capaz de eso?

-Kagura puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí, pero ella no se va y tengo mis motivos para decirlo... Si tengo que decirte la verdad para que te largues te la diré-. Respondió él.

-¿Cuál es tu verdad?-. Cuestionó.

-Es mía, por eso no se ira por ahora-. Concluyó sin dudar.

No esperé que dijera unas palabras como esas. Solo dos simples palabras bastaron para que cualquier signo de llanto desapareciera, hay una tormenta justo frente a mí y yo estoy sonriendo.

-No entiendo que estás diciendo-. Respondió Kagura con sorpresa.

-No voy a explicarte-. Respondió.

-¡Aún así Kamui! ¡Soyo-chan viene conmigo!-. Gritó Kagura.

El no respondió. Posiblemente sabe que Kagura es así, posiblemente sabe lo mucho que ella está preocupada por mí. Pero aun así, lo que pasa frente a mí no me gusta en absoluto, se siente, como si todo el mundo le diera la espalda; las palabras de Kagura se sienten así.

Yo... Me hice una promesa, no lo dejaría solo aun si todo el mundo va en su contra. Y si las cosas se repiten, el desaparecerá, con menos razón debo dejarlo solo. Por qué yo lo amo y esa es mi única razón.

-¡Kagura-chan!-. Grité queriendo que el silencio gobernara entre todos nosotros.

Mientras todos me miran, mi cuerpo se mueve lento acercándome a él, en ningún segundo aparto la vista de la suya, le sonrió y justo cuando estoy a su lado sostengo su mano con mis dedos entrelazándose con los suyos. Sus manos emanan un calor único que parecen ser capaces de detener cualquier calamidad, mientras el me mira con sorpresa yo me preguntó si esto es real... ¿O si aún estoy soñando?

-Yo voy a quedarme aquí, tengo que quedarme-. Hable dirigiéndome directamente a Kagura.

-Soyo-chan...-. Vociferó con sorpresa.- ¿Por qué?

-Porqué... Porqué yo creo que es algo difícil de explicar-. Respondí.-Pero no puedo dejar a Kamui...

El mutismo gobernó. La mirada de Kagura me decía que ella trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando, no la culpo, es algo difícil. Incluso yo misma siento que estoy actuando como una niña mimada que se guía por las primeras palabras bonitas que le dedican, tal vez y las cosas sean así... Pero eso no quita el miedo creciente que tengo de perderlo. Que en un segundo cierre mis ojos y en el otro este esa retorcida escena ligada a espinas fatales.

-Soyo-chan... ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?-. Cuestiono Kagura relamiéndose el labio.

-Tres días, eso será suficiente-. Respondió él, sentí como su mano sostenía la mía con más fuerza.

-Entonces, está bien-. Respondió Kagura inclinando la cabeza levemente, ella está preocupada por mí.

-Cielos china, porque no me dijiste que la princesita de quedaría a dormir en tu casa-. Habló Okita mientras su brazo izquierdo se pasaba por el cuello de Kagura rodeándola hasta apegarla a su cuerpo.

Sabía lo que Okita quería decir, es una coartada para no preocupar a nadie... Se lo agradezco profundamente.

-Sí, olvide decirlo-. Respondió Kagura con un hilo de voz.-Tengo que ir a casa, aún es temprano y podré dormir un rato sin preocuparme de nada...

Se dieron la vuelta en dirección a la puerta, él fue detrás de ellos sin soltar mi mano, me llevaba como si fuese una hoja movida por el viento... Debo decir, que ser movida así resulta realmente agradable. Me siento completa si él está aquí.

Abrir la puerta significó abrirle paso a ese pestilente aroma que golpeo mis fosas nasales, era tan asqueroso que quise vomitar. En el fondo se escucharon las carcajadas burlonas mientras Kagura se cubría la boca retrocediendo varios pasos, lo mismo hacia Okita y él también lo hacía empujándome consigo para volver a cerrar la puerta en un intento de bloquear ese asqueroso olor.

-¡Hey bastardo! ¿Qué no te gusto el regalito?-. Gritó una horrible voz llena de burla, se escuchaba lejana, estaba en la entrada del edificio.

Las risas invadieron el exterior, él estaba erguido con el rostro estoico, nunca antes había visto una expresión así en su rostro. Su mano que sostenía la mía me apretaba con tal fuerza que llegue a creer que en algún momento me la rompería, sentí miedo, no por mí… a mi mente vino el sueño y lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Kamui… ¿Qué diablos fue eso?-. Exigió saber Kagura.

-No lo sé-. Miente.

-Claro que estas mintiendo, ese "regalito" es para ti chino-. Agregó Okita.

-Te dije que cerraras la boca-. Pronuncio con una mirada filosa, casi podría afirmar que deseaba matar a Okita.-Son asuntos míos y no tienes por qué esta vez dirigiéndose a Kagura.

El silencio tomo la pieza, las risas en el exterior habían cesado y pocos minutos después se escucharon algunas motocicletas alejándose. Lo sé, estoy segura que son esos tipos que intentaron atacarme, los que le quieren hacer daño a él. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar contra mi voluntad. Kagura rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos, Okita solo se quedó parado detrás de ella sin decir nada, pero ambos tenían una mirada de exigencia en sus ojos.

-Le pasa algo a Soyo-chan y créeme Kamui que esta vez no voy a perdonarte-. Gruño Kagura.

Y sin decir una palabra, enfrento esa pestilencia del exterior saliendo de la casa, Okita se fue detrás de ella dejándonos solos a él y a mí. El silencio me pesaba en los hombros y los espasmos de mi cuerpo simplemente no estaban ayudándome en nada. Lo único que me mantenía cuerda era sentir la mano de él sosteniendo la mía, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de pensar que las cosas se repitan.

-Uff… al fin se fue-. Suspiró, estaba actuando como si nada pasara.

Su mano soltó la mía, me peso que hiciera eso. Se alejó poco a poco de la sala adentrándose a su habitación, exactamente dos minutos después el volvió con prendas perfectamente dobladas extendiéndolas frente a mi mientras me sonreía.

-Es tu ropa-. Pronunció.

Me confundió un poco, pero aun así tome las prendas. Entendí que lo quería era que me cambiara y así lo hice saliendo del baño exactamente tres minutos después de cambiarme, posiblemente soy una loca contando los minutos, pero es un modo de mantenerme tranquila conmigo misma. Cuando volví él estaba sentado en la orilla de su sofá, como si hubiese estado muy atento esperándome, su sonrisa clásica se dibujó en su rostro y se acercó a mí revolviendo mi cabello. ¿Por qué esto no me da paz?

-¿Te pasa algo?-. Cuestioné.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no!-. Comentó con su tono de voz alegre.

-Siento que hay algo mal…-. Confesé.

-No creo-. Mascullo pensativo, después su mano tomo la mía fuertemente.-Te llevare a tu casa…

Fue una orden, una que no quise obedecer. No deje que me moviera un solo milímetro de donde estaba. ¿Por qué lo decía en primer lugar? Si hace apenas unos minutos le había dicho lo contrario a Kagura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Le pregunté.

-Lo acabo de decir-. Respondió como si nada.

-No me iré-. Afirmé.-No… no puedo dejarte solo…-. Sé que no sabe de qué hablo, pero no importa, con que yo lo sepa está bien.

-Claro que puedes, es muy fácil-. Afirmó.

-No es lo que trato de decir-. Respondí.-Eres como un gatito que se disfraza de león, no puedo dejarte así-. Él se echó a reír por lo que dije, no era burla, era algo distinto.

-En ese caso tu también eres un gato, hasta te vestiste de uno-. Respondió.

Antes de que le respondiera sus manos me tomaron de la cintura elevándome como si fuera una pluma hasta colgarme en sus hombros.

-Yo te secuestre, así que yo puedo devolverte-. Pronuncio saliendo de la casa.

Al poner un pie en el exterior ese aroma me golpeo, ya pude ver lo que era y resulta demasiado asqueroso siquiera pensarlo. Sentí como su agarre se volvía más agresivo cuando pasamos de largo por ahí, incluso cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que el sonido hizo que me dolieran los oídos. Bajo las escaleras casi corriendo y cuando puso un pie en el firme suelo camino estrepitosamente por la profunda calle.

Olvide por un segundo que nuestras casas quedaban bastante cerca, antes de que yo pudiera pensar ya estábamos justo frente a mi gran puerta. Me bajo de sus hombros con sumo cuidado, después, comenzó su incesante golpeteo, como si quisiera tirar la puerta en el intento o algo similar. Pude ver sus ojos un segundo, pude ver esa ira…

-¡Soyo!-. Fue un gritó lleno de alivio cuando la puerta se abrió, era mi hermano, me rodeo con sus brazos apegándome a su cuerpo sin dejarme decir una palabra.

Sentí culpa, ese abrazo estaba tan lleno de alivio que me dejo muy en claro toda esa preocupación por la que mi hermano pasó… y yo ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Te duele algo?-. Preguntaba tomándome de los hombros.

-Estoy bien-. Respondí con un hilo de voz.-No pasó nada.

-¿Dónde estabas?-. Cuestionó alarmado.

-Yo… yo…-. ¿Qué decir? Mi voz se quebraba buscando una respuesta. Fue cuando los ojos de mi hermano se encontraron con los de él.

-¿Quién eres tú?-. Cuestionó mi hermano.

-¡Es el hermano de Kagura-chan!-. Respondí, el no dijo nada.-Y… yo… me moje mucho ayer… y me quede con Kagura-chan a dormir, solo que ella no pudo venir conmigo y Kamui me trajo en su lugar…

Entendería si no me cree. Sé que no me cree. Pero aun así le sonrió a él mientras me rodeaba con su brazo.

-Me da gusto que estés bien-. Suspiró mi hermano.

-Entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí-. Anunció dándose la vuelta.

-Kamui…-. Quise decir.

-Te veo mañana Sayo-. Interrumpió antes de que yo dijera algo más.

¿Está bien que haya dejado que se diera la vuelta? Siento que esto ya lo he hecho antes, en mi sueño ¿Qué digo? En mi pesadilla… ¿acaso me estoy equivocando de nuevo?

Una sopa caliente y la soledad de mi habitación. El vacío se fusionaba con el silencio y el cielo pintándose de gris en el exterior le daba un aspecto tétrico al día. Necesito estar tranquila… necesito decirme que todo estará bien ¿Por qué pienso que hay algo mal en primer lugar? Solo fue un sueño, no es real, no tengo por qué tener miedo. No tengo por qué. Me moví a través de mi habitación, tome entre mis manos un cuaderno cualquiera, escribir, dibujar, lo que sea que pueda calmarme. Tomé una pluma entre mis manos rebuscando una hoja en limpio que pudiera usar. Me detuve precisamente en la hoja que tenía dibujado un rostro a medias…

Si lo complemento… ¿me daré cuenta de que es él? ¿Qué curiosamente él se aparecía en mis sueños?

¿Qué digo?

Eso de anoche… no era un sueño. Y si me quedo aquí, el trágico final se repetirá ante mis ojos.

Quiero que este bien, quiero que ese final juntos sea real, no como lo que vi… el estará bien, tiene que estar bien… Sé que puedo salvarlo, por dios que si puedo, si no mi vida perderá todo sentido y haber repetido este destino habrá sido en vano.

Pido perdón por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero no me queda más opción. Tome mi teléfono y me dirigí a mi ventana saliendo de ella. El anochecer comenzaba a llegar en el exterior cuando puse mis pies en la tierra, corrí, corrí lo más rápido que podía sin saber exactamente a donde iría, pero tenía que encontrarlo en algún lugar.

Me detuve a la mitad del parque donde siempre solía encontrármelo, mi respiración ardía dentro de mi pecho. La soledad no es buena acompañante ahora, eso es claro. Tengo miedo, más miedo del que cualquier ser humano pudiera soportar. Mis ojos no lo encuentran y eso se siente como si me rompieran un hueso. El sonido de mi teléfono hizo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera la espina dorsal, revise el remitente sintiendo un poco de alivio en medio de mi calamidad.

-Kagura-chan-. Logre decir.

- _¿Estas bien? ese idiota no ha hecho nada ¿cierto? Si es así dímelo le partiré la cara en dos segundos-._ Sabía que preguntaría algo así, sé que está preocupada.

-Yo… ya estoy en casa-. Respondí, escuché como suspiro aliviada.-Pero… él está en problemas, van a hacerle daño yo lo sé-. Mi voz se rompía.-Yo… estoy muy asustada Kagura-chan…

 _-Yo… estaré ahí en diez minutos-._ Respondió de inmediato.

Fueron los diez minutos más eternos de toda mi vida, la noche termino por envolver el parque, el alumbrado público no hacía nada contra la oscuridad que envolvía al lugar y que decir de esos truenos que atormentaban al cielo.

-¡Soyo-chan!-. Gritó Kagura a lo lejos.

Llego hasta mi rodeándome con sus brazos, sentí, como ella también estaba temblando, claro es su hermano… si no estuviera así sería raro. Lo que no espere fue ver a esa persona caminando detrás de ella.

-Princesita-. Me saludo Okita.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesito…-. Le dije a Kagura rodeándola yo con mis brazos. Fueron segundos que parecieron horas y que a la vez me regalaron algo de tranquilidad.

-Necesito que me digas que está pasando…-. Inquirió Kagura.

Le dije absolutamente todo, lo que paso ese día que me "secuestro", lo que me dijo Kijima… todas las cosas que pasaban frente a mis ojos desde mucho antes. Ella lo escuchó atentamente todo.

-¡Estúpido hermano!-. Gritó con frustración Kagura una vez que terminé.-Si que es idiota, le pateare las bolas cuando lo encuentre…

-Tienes toda la razón, ese chino sí que es idiota-. Agregó Okita.-Que gustos los tuyos-. Me dijo.-Pero… ¿no creen que deberían buscarlo?

-Ojala supiera por dónde empezar…-. Suspiré.

Las vitales horas del tiempo nos iban consumiendo sin hacer nada. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde encontrarlo? No sabía pero aun así comencé a moverme debido a la desesperación, llegue a la salida del parque, crucé varias calles con Kagura y Okita detrás de mí, solo quiero verlo saber que está bien.

Llegue a la ya vacía estación del metro, ya era de noche y esta hora comenzaba a ser cada vez más vacío el metro. Recuerdo que fue aquí cuando se me hizo tarde, cuando tome el tren equivocado y lo vi…

Silbando esa alegre melodía que inunda mis oídos…

Frente a mí... Estaba parado con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras silbaba a la espera de que pase el metro. Sentí alivio y al mismo tiempo sentí como si un tren de carga me golpeara

Su piel estaba manchada con un morado oscuro, tenía un par de heridas en los brazos y otra más grande en la cabeza, nada de eso parecía que le importara. Millones de cosas vinieron a mi cabeza al verlo, un deja vu, un pensamiento aterrador… Un pensamiento de que caiga frente a mí a un sueño del que no despierte. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

-Kamui-. Murmuré con la voz desencaja, mis pasos eran lentos acercándome a él desde atrás.

Se dio la vuelta, su mirada zafiro, su rostro entero era perjudicado por ese color rojo que estaba en toda su cara. Detrás de mí llego Kagura y Okita con ella… escuché como ella hizo un mohín al verlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Me preguntó.

-Te estaba buscando-. Respondí, se hecho a reír de una forma cínica, era como si estuviera solo frente al salvaje león.

-¿Por qué?-. Cuestionó.

-¡Por qué te metes en problemas idiota!-. Gritó Kagura.

-Vamos Kagura no pasa nada-. Se rio.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estas herido?-. Cuestione, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-No es nada-. Respondió.

-¡Deja de mentirme!-. Le grité.-Siempre me has mentido… siempre dices que no es nada, pero las heridas duelen, sé que a ti te duele… y a mí me duele más…

Me acerque lo suficiente para tomar su mano, esta era fría, como si tocara hielo. Maldita sea, soy patética por llorar con apenas tocarlo.

-¿A dónde vas?-. Le pregunté.

-A resolver unos asuntos-. Me respondió.

-No te vayas-. Suplique, me pondría de rodillas si es necesario.

-Si no voy… las cosas se quedaran igual-. Respondió, sentí la seriedad de sus palabras.

Me aleje, solté su mano sintiendo como si me arrancara el alma. Lo mire directamente a los ojos queriendo descifrar el misterio de ellos. La puerta a su universo estaba ahí… y pude verlo preocupado aunque sonriera.

-Claro que no… nada va a ser igual-. Respondí.-Yo voy a quedarme contigo para que no sea así.

-Tu siempre tu… lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario-. Ya he escuchado esas palabras, llevan consigo una trágica condena.-Kagura quieren lastimarla… ¿no querías cuidarla? Entonces llévatela, haz algo bien esta vez-. Se dirigió a Kagura.-Y yo te veré mañana.

-No hay mañana-. Respondí cortante.-No hay nada, ya te dije me quedare contigo, si me lastiman ¿Qué importa? No tengo miedo… no más del que te tuve a ti alguna vez…

-No entiendes-. Se rio irónico.

-Tú no entiendes que prometí cuidarte, cuidarte por todas las vidas que viva… -. Le respondí ¿Qué sandeces digo?, solo aspire profundo extendiéndole mi mano.- ¡Confía en mí! Sé que todo va a estar bien…

-No lo sabes-. Afirmó.

-Yo te lo prometí, te dije que yo iba a cuidarte, que estaría contigo aun si todos tratan de matarte-. Respondí.-Por favor, ya has hecho demasiado-. Supliqué.

¿Es esto lo único que puedo hacer? Suplicarle que este aquí… ¿estar aquí cambia ese destino fatal escrito entre nosotros? No lo sé. Pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo con este silencio que nos consumía, mi mano extendida frente a él, temblando descontroladamente, pero firme suplicando que el la tomara, porque sobre mis miedos y lágrimas está el.

-No creo… que sea demasiado…-. Afirmó.

Apreté mis ojos temerosa, solo escuchaba a mi corazón latiéndome en los oídos, los pasos de él… alejándose…

-Kagura me descubrieron-. Lo escuche decir.-Alguien que me descubre como lo hacía mamá…

Su firme mano tomo la mía, esa era su respuesta y yo nunca la soltaría.

Detrás de mí el chillido de Kagura alegre corriendo a los brazos de su hermano, él no me soltaba, su cálida mano estaba firmemente pegada a la mía. Me sonreía y esta vez pude ver que él era feliz.

Nuestra maldición cambio.

.

.

.

El viento soplaba cada vez más frio en el exterior, el otoño estaba a punto de llegar a su fin abriéndole paso al invierno. Los días, se los había llevado el calendario, los problemas habían sido resueltos y las heridas habían sido sanadas.

La campana escolar sonó finalizando las clases, las personas se iban mientras yo recogía mis cosas tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo en el proceso.

-¡Ya cállate de una vez idiota!-. Escuche el sonoro grito de Kagura inundando el salón de clase.

-Estúpida ¿quieres que nos castiguen de nuevo?-. Gritó Okita como respuesta.

-No me llames estúpida bastardo-. Respondió Kagura.

Di la vuelta encontrándome con esa típica escena, Kagura frente al asiento de Okita cruzada de brazos con esa mirada de imponencia en sus ojos. Me hace reír, pero creo que esta vez mi risa fue más reveladora ya que ese par volteo a mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunté inocente.

-Te estas burlando de nosotros princesita-. Afirmó Okita estrechando la mirada.

-¡Claro que no!-. Negué rotundamente.-Ya me tengo que ir Kagura-chan-. Anuncie huyendo a la salida del salón, me detuve en el marco de la puerta dedicándole una mirada picara a ese par de idiotas.- ¿Ustedes están saliendo?

Pregunte recibiendo como respuesta un rojo tan intenso como su cabello por parte de Kagura y leve tono rosado en el rostro de Okita. ¡Que felicidad! Aunque lo supe desde ese "incidente" Okita no se había alejado de ella un solo milímetro, pero yo estaba tan preocupada como para hacérselo notar.

Al salir del colegio el iré frio me golpeo en la cara, traía un gran suéter que me daba un poco de calor y una bufanda que use para cubrirme el rostro lo más que podía. A pesar de que el sol brillaba casi no se sentía su calor, me encamine por el pasillo de concreto directo a la salida y… una mano tiro de mí haciéndome patinar un poco.

-Hola-. Comento con naturalidad.

Su sonrisa, su todo, me hace feliz verlo cada día. Nunca se alejada de mí, cuando yo salgo del colegio está ahí, me lleva a casa e incluso me visita entrando por mi ventana. Eso fue lo que le prometí, siempre a su lado.

-Hola-. Le respondí.

-¡Vamos!-. Exclamó alegre a la vez que sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos, no usaba ningún tipo de guante, pero sus manos eran lo más cálido que pude sentir en el día.

-¿Y a donde esta vez?-. Le pregunte dejando escapar una leve risita.

No dijo nada, solo me sonrió inocente llevándome consigo. Si es así, no me importaría si me lleva al infierno. Caminamos hasta llegar a la estación, subimos un vacío andén de un metro desconocido. Mientras se movía rápidamente, él se quedaba en silencio como una estatua de mármol.

No entendía, solo veía el paisaje en el exterior moviéndose rápidamente, hasta que un tune me hizo perderlo de vista y el metro se detuvo.

- _La siguiente parada en la estación Yoshiwara, favor de salir por la puerta trasera-_

¿Estación Yoshiwara? La misma estación donde una vez lo encontré. Su mano apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mía, me miraba alegre indicándome que esa era nuestra parada así que bajamos.

Los recuerdos dominaron a mis pensamientos, su rostro frente, sus palabras, cada una de ellas. El recuerdo de como nuestro destino nos unió de nuevo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-. Indagué.

-Nada, solo quería venir-. Respondió.-Aquí me hiciste un favor, y yo te devolví el tuyo… aquí te encontré.

-Y yo te encontré a ti-. Respondí.

-Nos encontramos-. Bromeo.

Su sonrisa, todo en el me hace desear abrazarlo siempre, siempre abrazarlo… ´porque yo…

-Te amo-. Afirmé.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no era parte del plan! ¡Diablos no quería decírselo así! Aunque debe ser bastante claro después de todo lo que ha pasado pero yo… Me abrazo, sentí tanto amor en ese tacto. Se recargaba todo su peso en mi al grado de doblarme las rodillas quedando los dos de esta forma, su aliento soplaba en mi cuello haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi espina dorsal, mis mejillas deben estar rojas y esta vez… quiero que me mire. Que más da, que sepa todo lo que siento por él.

-¿Sabes que significa eternidad?-. Me preguntó como un susurro.

-¿Eh?-. Cuestioné, me han confundido sus palabras.

-El haberme dicho eso… significa que te quedaras conmigo por un algo llamado "eternidad"-. Respondió.

Mi corazón, creo que se saldrá.

-¡Te amo! Te amo, te amo-. Grité hasta casi perder el aliento.

Nunca voy a soltarlo, nunca, nunca. Con un destino así, quiero que esto se repita por todas mis vidas y no tendré miedo, porque al final, el estará ahí.

Que todo este ligado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **N/A:** _primero que nada, me gustaria darle las gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia que la verda me fascino desde que mi gran amigo **Poeta Muerto IG** me contó. A decir verdad no espere la respuesta que tuvo es decir, es una de las parejas mas imposibles de este anime. Pero a mi me gusto bajo la influencia de esta idea y se convirtio en mi pareja favorita... por eso disfruto mucho escribiendo sobre ellos y me hace muy feliz las respuestas positivas por parte de los que estuvieron ahi acompañandome en esto. Mi mas profundo agradecimiento. _

_Pd. Despues de esto continuare con **After of the valentine's day** hasta finalizarlo. Espero y puedan leerme. _

_Y como dicen mis dos amigos... Mucha luz a todos ustedes._


	21. Especial 3

* " " flashback

 ***-+-Especial 3-+-***

 **Cena**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Soyo-chan... Si no me dices tú problema no puedo ayudarte...-. La mano de mi mejor amiga Kagura acariciaba lentamente mi cabello, mientras yo, yo permanecía con la cabeza pegada a mi escritorio, siento mucha vergüenza y verle la cara a Kagura en este momento terminaría por matarme; pero entonces, mi mejor amiga detuvo su tacto abruptamente, escuché como se exaltaba alejándose varios pasos de mí en el proceso.- ¡Fue el imbécil de Kamui!, lo sabía ya se estaba tardando ese hijo de perra pero ¡lo voy a matar!

Kagura ha dicho algo completamente erróneo y por mi deseo de querer aclarar ese malentendido finalmente despegue mi cara del escritorio, el rostro de ella estaba pintado de un intenso color rojo del que estoy muy segura que es furia y no vergüenza. Pero, por otro lado... Verle la cara Kagura me recuerda lo que hice...

Estoy segura que ella va a odiarme.

-¡Le voy a arrancar las bolas! ¡De seguro las tiene de adorno!-. Gritaba Kagura, es la primera vez que la veo maldiciendo de esa forma a alguien que no sea Okita... Creo que es malo, sobre todo cuando la persona que está maldiciendo es... Mi novio.

-¡Kagura-chan cálmate por favor!-. Le suplique, pero Kagura giró mirándome de una forma bastante alterada.

-Eres demasiado amable Soyo-chan, si ese infeliz te hizo algo yo lo mato-. Decía Kagura.- ¡Ya sé! Te amenazó para que no me contarás lo que te hizo ¿cierto?-. Me cuestionaba.

-¡Pero la que hizo algo malo fui yo!-. Grité.

Ese momento fue como ponerle pausar al estéreo, el silencio se hizo presente en el vacío salón de clases donde estábamos mi mejor amiga y yo. Los ojos de Kagura estaban abiertos como platos por lo que yo había gritado, pero dos segundos después ella comenzó a reírse.

-¿Le diste una paliza a Kamui?-. Me preguntó emocionada, mi mejor amiga siempre tan cambiante.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!-. Respondí inmediatamente.

-Dijiste que habías hecho algo malo...-. Comentó confundida.

¿Debo decirle lo que hice? Bien, tengo qué... Sera peor si él le dice, es muy asertivo.

-Kagura-chan hay algo que tengo que contarte...-. Le dije firme y nada segura.

"...

El día de ayer fue San Valentín, es el día en que las chicas le regalan chocolates al chico que les gusta y yo... Yo pase toda la noche anterior metida en la cocina preparando chocolates especiales para él, creo que puedo decirlo orgullosa, mi gatito disfrazado de León... Mi novio.

Estaba a exactamente cinco segundos para que la campana del colegio sonara finalizando las clases y así por fin yo podría marcharme directo a la escuela de él a entregarle mi regalo especial. Los segundos dijeron que para fastidiarme lo mejor era ir cada vez más lento... Hasta que finalmente sucedió lo inevitable y la campana sonó al mismo tiempo en que yo me ponía de pie lista para salir corriendo...

O eso era hasta que escuché aquello.

-¿Y mi chocolate china?-. Preguntó Okita con un tono de exigencia, estaba sentado detrás de Kagura como siempre, sus pies estaban sobre su escritorio y en su rostro había una sonrisa altiva.

-¿Por qué mierda te daría algo a ti bastardo?-. Cuestionó Kagura pareciendo estar molesta.

Creo que su nivel de orgullo ha sobrepasado los límites... Si ella y Okita están saliendo, ¿por qué seguir actuando así? Esas eran mis cuestiones y de nuevo, estaba equivocada.

-¿Cómo pretendes conquistarme así estúpida china?-. Cuestionó Okita.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que ustedes no están saliendo?!-. Grité, me metí en la conversación sin pedir permiso siquiera, pero eso que dijo Okita hizo que mi mente disparara aquel disparate que es imposible.

-¡Por supuesto que no Soyo-chan!-. Afirmó Kagura.

Me sentí decepcionada... Todo lo que yo creí, quiero decir... ¡hice que se dijeran lo que sentían! Y luego de lo de él... Creí que ellos estaban juntos desde ese entonces.

-Pero yo creí...-. Trataba de decir.

-Pues no-. Bufo Okita.-Se te hacen ideas muy locas princesita.

Al parecer luego de todo lo que escuché, luego de todo lo que vi y pretendí que ellos hicieran no funcionó; ¿es que son idiotas? Si lo son, los más grandes de todo el mundo.

-Oye princesita ¿tu si serás buena y me darás chocolate?-. Cuestionó Okita, Kagura trago saliva al escucharlo, torpe es claro que le molesta... ¡¿Entonces por qué no son nada?!

Yo por otro lado recordé que no le había dado nada a Okita, abrí mi maleta queriendo sacar la bolsa de chocolate que hice para él y me encontré con algo que había olvidado por completo. ¡Se me olvido por culpa de estos dos!

-¡Ya... Ya me voy!-. Grité saliendo a toda prisa del salón de clase.

Recorrí pasillos hasta llegar a la salida del edificio, después todo el campus y por último finalmente logre salir del colegio. Me detuve solo un segundo para observar mi reloj pensando que soy una tonta por olvidar algo que estuve planeando toda la semana, pero tengo que ser positiva... Estoy en tiempo, si me apresuro lo encontraré en su escuela, él dijo que saldría tarde hoy y yo le daré la sorpresa. Regalaré mis primeros chocolates de San Valentín especiales.

Comencé a correr, que sea Febrero es una gran ventaja quiero decir no hace calor y por tanto no habrá sudor por correr tan a prisa. Las personas me miraban supongo que debo parecer una loca que corre desesperada por las calles... Hasta que llegué a ese colegio, la Preparatoria Yato donde sólo había chicos o eso creía hasta que vi a todas esas chicas rodeando la escuela.

Pero ellas están usando uniformes de diferentes escuelas, además llevan bolsas en sus manos con aparentemente dulces dentro de éstas. Ya veo, ellas vienen a lo mismo que yo, a entregarle chocolates a su persona especial. Me sentí identificada con varias de ellas al ver sus expresiones nerviosas y ansiosas mientras observaban la entrada del colegio a la espera de que alguien saliera, yo me acerqué a donde estaban todas solo para no sentirme sola esperando en la lejanía, además desde este punto podre perfectamente cuando sale.

Y como si fuera magia... La campana de aquel colegio sonó en su interior con varios gritos y chillidos emocionados del lado en el que yo estaba. Una par de minutos después, los alumnos comenzaron a salir, ninguna de las chicas reaccionaba, supongo que aún no sale la persona especial de ninguno de ellos...

Entonces lo vi.

Vi al señor Abuto saliendo somnoliento y si el sale, lo más seguro es que el gatito también salga.

Los gritos aumentaron justo en el segundo en que el apareció. Usando su uniforme con la única diferencia de que usaba una bufanda blanca y su larga trenza bermellón acomodada a un costado sobre su hombro...

-¡Kamui-kun!-. Comenzaron a gritar todas las chicas que estaban alrededor de mí.

El dio la vuelta ignorándolas olímpicamente, ni siquiera me notó. Ninguna de las chicas daba su brazo a torcer, seguían gritándole hasta que el dio la vuelta dejando ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa suya... Si todas estas chicas vienen por el hoy y él dijo que solo hoy saldría tarde... ¿Es por ellas?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Lo escuché cuestionándome, cuando me di cuenta él estaba justo frente a mí con su mano sobre mi cabeza mientras me sonreía de esa manera que tanto adoro.-No esperaba que vinieras...

-¿Quién es esa?, Le hizo caso, ¿La conoce?-. Eran las cuestiones que intercambiaban todas esas chicas que ahora me miraban sorprendidas.

-¿Entonces?-. Me preguntaba como si nada.

-¿Qué no es obvio idiota? Viene por ti-. Interrumpió Abuto.-Le traes chocolates a este bastardo ¿no es así señorita?-. Agregó.

-¿Chocolates? ¡Qué bien!-. Exclamó él con un tono infantil y alegre.- ¿A ti te dieron algo Abuto?-. Cuestionó pretendiendo burlarse.

El aludido solo carraspeo ante la cuestión por otro lado él estaba sonriéndome mientras yo me comenzaba a sentir presionada por las asesinas miradas de aquellas chicas... Pero a la vez, no puedo evitar sonreír, él las ha ignorado a todas y vino por mí.

-Quiero que todas las señoritas que no sean alumnas de esta escuela... ¡Se vayan ahora!-. Ese fue un grito muy aterrador, demasiado diría yo.

Todos comenzaron a correr al escucharlo, incluso yo por inercia pretendí hacerlo, pero la mano de él me detuvo antes de hacer algún movimiento. Entonces, lo que antes era una multitud desenfrenada coreando el nombre de él ahora era una calle vacía con el señor Abuto, él y yo... Además de ese hombre parado en la entrada del colegio con una calva notoriamente brillante.

-Ahora vienen las molestias-. Vociferó el con un tono de decepción fingida.

No entendí lo que quiso decir hasta que sentí como ese hombre clavaba su vista en mí.

-¡Oye tú!-. Me señalo.-Dije que todos se fue...

No concluyó sus palabras, fue como si se hubiera quedado sin habla al verme. En su lugar corrió a donde estábamos pero esta vez no miraba a mí, sino a él.

-¡Kamui grandísimo idiota! ¿Qué le haces a la pequeña chica?-. Preguntó aquel hombre mirándolo furiosoa, incluso las venas de su calva cabeza se remarcaban.

Él sólo sonrió apretando más el agarre de mi mano.

-Nada-. Dijo finalmente y el hombre esta vez volteo a verme a mí.

-Puedes confiar en mi... ¿te amenazo que no hablaras cierto?-. Me decía ese hombre.-No quiero problemas...-. De nuevo se quedó callado sin dejar de verme.- ¿Tú no eres la señorita Tokugawa?-. Me preguntó.

-S... Si-. Dije titubeante.

-¡Kamui meterás en problemas a esta escuela! ¡No molestes a la chica!-. Gritó el hombre de nueva cuenta dirigiéndose a él.

-Deja de escupirme en la cara-. Dijo él.

Este hombre piensa que él me quiere hacer daño... Debería aclararlo pero...

-Umibozu cálmese, esta señorita vino por el idiota-. Interrumpió Abuto y después ambos me miraron.- ¿No es así?-. Cuestionó.-Vera ella es...

-Es mi novia calvito-. Dijo el con tanta naturalidad.

Mi corazón latió como un loco cuando lo escuche decir aquella palabra, aunque si estamos saliendo él nunca la había usado para referirse a mí de esa manera... ¡Por dios se sigue equivocando con mi nombre! Y por otro lado... ¿ha llamado a ese hombre "calvito"? Así le dice Kagura a su padre, así le dice el a su padre... ¡Ese hombre es su padre!

-Y yo puedo volar-. Bramo serio aquel hombre sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Es enserio-. Afirmó él.

-¡Si es enserio!-. Agregué.

En ese momento los ojos de ese hombre se abrieron sorprendidos, se quedó inmóvil e incluso pensé que le había dado un infarto... Hasta que comenzó a mirarme a mí y luego a él, después otra vez a mí y a él, yo y después el... Así fue varias veces hasta que su rostro esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Excelente broma!-. Gritó el hombre entre risas.

-Estas empezando a hartarme calvito-. Pronunció él.

-¿Qué quieres que diga Kamui? ¿De verdad quieres que crea que esta linda criatura es tu novia?-. Decía su padre.-Mejor deja que se vaya y no la vuelvas a amenazar para que diga tales cosas.

Hasta su propia padre creyó que el sería capaz de tal cosa. Supongo que todos piensan que él es siempre el malo... Incluso yo en algún momento lo pensé también.

-Se... Señor...-. Dije nerviosa, ni siquiera sé porque lo estoy, pero tengo que decirle algo para que me crea.-Mí... Mi nombre es Tokugawa Soyo y soy la no... Novia de su hijo, él me ha tratado bien todo este tiempo y yo me he esforzado por cuidarlo porque en verdad es importante para mí, además el también ha cuidado de mi créame-. Creo que parecía que estaba rezando, me falta el aire.

Ese hombre estaba boquiabierto y al mismo tiempo sentí como el revolvía mi cabello y su mano me sostenía con más fuerza y calidez, adoro esa sensación.

-Kamui... ¿es enserio?-. Preguntó ese hombre completamente desconcertado.

-Si-. Afirmó el con su radiante sonrisa.

De nuevo ese hombre se quedó congelado, comenzaba a asustarme que estuviera tan inmóvil pero de la nada gritó lanzándose a mí dándome un fuerte abrazo que me alejó de él.

-¡Mírala es casi tan linda y adorable como mi pequeña Kagura! ¡Y es la hermana menor del señor Tokugawa! ¡Ese es mi muchacho! ¡Siempre haciendo las cosas bien Kamui!-. Gritaba ese hombre sin soltarme, entonces supongo que tengo su aprobación.

-¿Podrías soltarla de una vez?-. Bramó el alejándome del abrazo de su padre.

-¡Mírate! La hermana menor del señor Tokugawa, siempre llenando de orgullo a la familia, apruebo a esta señorita en verdad la apruebo-. Decía.

-Nunca pedí tu aprobación-. Comentó el de una forma asertiva, como si quisiera ser grosero.

-No es momento para discutir y menos frente a la señorita no la vayas a asustar-. Gruño el señor, es como dijo Kagura, ellos dos no se llevan muy bien.- ¡Hija no vayas a llevarte una mala impresión de este idiota! Si te hace algo puedes confiar en tu suegro, ¡qué digo suegro! Llámame papá... es más, ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con este idiota a la casa?

-No a todo lo que pediste calvito-. Afirmó el con un tono en su voz bastante espinoso mientras dejaba ver esa gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

-Le estoy hablando a tu novia-. Respondió.- ¿Qué dices nueva hija? Así serás todavía más parte de la familia, es más traeré a Kagura para que ustedes se lleven bien...

-Kagura-chan y yo ya somos amigas-. Fue lo único que pude decir, este hombre me pone cada vez más nerviosa.

-¡Entonces no se diga más!, Kamui llévala a casa mañana que es fin de semana... yo llamare a Kagura y será una bella cena familiar y formal para su relación-. El modo en que lo dice suena a como esas cenas para los matrimonios.-Es más querida hija ¿Por qué no traes a tu hermano?

-¿Mi hermano?-. Definitivamente esto suena demasiado formal.

-Calvito no habrá nada de eso-. Canturreo él.

-Es una orden Kamui-. Bramo.-Te veré mañana nueva hija...

-A... ahí estaré-. Respondí nerviosa.

Mi cabello fue revuelto por sus grandes manos a la vez que ese hombre calvo me mostraba una radiante sonrisa para por ultimo marcharse con pasos graciosos y alegres al interior del colegio del que había salido. A decir verdad, no puedo procesar absolutamente nada de lo que ha ocurrido, solo sé que mañana tengo una cena que suena demasiado formal.

-¡Ja! Creo que mejor me voy ahora sí, creí que te lanzarías a pelear con tu padre de nuevo-. Exclamó el señor Abuto dirigiéndose a él, se echó a reír mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda pero él ni siquiera se movió.-Señorita cuídalo mucho-. Me dijo antes de marcharse también.

Cuando nos quedamos solos el silencio se comenzó a sentir aterrador. Eleve la mirada encontrándome con su rostro que lucía inexpresivo, no estaba su sonrisa en su lugar sus labios estaban un poco entreabiertos mientras miraban algún punto lejano. Lo único que pude concluir es que está molesto... Kagura me dijo que él no se lleva bien con su padre... debe estar muy molesto conmigo.

Esto no es nada bueno.

Suspire encogiéndome de hombros, me comencé a sentir un poco aterrada pues yo misma he sido testigo de su furia...

-Si el calvito cae por las escaleras... no habrá eso que quiere, ¿cierto?-. Cuestionó, ¿es a mí?

-No deberías pensar eso-. Sugerí, creo estoy un poco nerviosa y asustada pensando que está enojado conmigo.

-Es muy molesto, no creo que te agrade si convives con el más de diez minutos-. Comentó el.-Además ha hecho algo sin preguntarme siquiera, le he dicho que no se meta en mi vida...-. Me sonrió.

-No pasara nada-. Asentí tratando de calmarme más a mí que a él.

-¿Tú quieres ir a eso que quiere?-. Preguntó, se inclinó un poco apegando su rostro al mío, sus orbes zafiros estaban mirándome fijo a la espera de una respuesta.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Bueno... no lo sé-. Balbucee, ¿Por qué no tengo idea de que responder?

-Hmn... tiene mucho que no voy a esa casa-. Murmuro pensativo.-Supongo que Kagura aceptara si escucha tu nombre...-. Comentó.-Entonces te llevare mañana-. Afirmó con su radiante sonrisa.- ¡Ahora volvamos a la normalidad!-. Me dijo sosteniendo mi rostro.

-¡Oh! Yo iba a darte tu regalo de San Valentín-. Comenté sacando esa bolsa que he protegido tan recelosamente todo el día.

La extendí frente a él dejando que la tomara para que sacara esos chocolates que me tomo todo un día hacerle. El sonrió al verlos y sus brazos me rodearon con gran fuerza como agradecimiento.

-Se ve delicioso Soya-. Me dijo.

-Es Soyo-. Fue lo que le dije antes de que el devorara aquellos chocolates en tan solo un par de minutos.

Pasamos todo el día juntos después de ese momento, no hicimos nada más que caminar mientras él me contaba sus aventuras y peleas pasadas que día a día trato de que deje cada vez más lejos. Nuestros pasos eran lentos mientras dejábamos que un pequeño mundo con solo nosotros como habitantes se formara detrás de nosotros, eso hasta que la noche cayo y el me dejo en mi casa... como cada día lo hace.

El sigue diciendo que no dejara que me hagan daño y eso me hace feliz cada que lo escucho.

Cuando llegue a la privacidad en mi habitación de la nada llegó un pensamiento que comenzó a abrumarme... El señor calvo quiere que lleve a mi hermano, ¿Qué no es eso demasiado formal? Mi hermano pensara que él y yo ya estamos pensando en cosas bastante maduras... Pero... tampoco tengo que llevar a mi hermano, dijo... "si quiero" además no es una cena formal, solo estaremos él y yo con su padre y Kagura...

Kagura... eso me recuerda el asunto de ella y Okita y lo orgullosos que pueden llegar a ser... ¿Y si...?

Me levante rápidamente de mi cama corriendo a mi escritorio donde estaba reposando mi teléfono, busque entre los contactos y marque aquel número con quien muchas veces he intercambiado mensajes

..."

Le dije a Kagura todo, la invitación de su padre y ella me dijo que le había llamado además de que ella también había aceptado esa invitación, eso me lo dijo emocionada pensando que conviviríamos. Tuve el valor para contarle el problema que me aquejaba "tal vez no le agrade mucho a su padre" pero al final no pude decirle el problema que la aquejara a ella en unas horas...

"He invitado a Okita-kun en lugar de mi hermano"

Kagura me dijo que no debía preocuparme por el problema que "me aquejaba" me sonrió y me invitó a que dieramos juntas una vuelta antes de que fuera a casa a arreglarme para la cena especial. Salíamos por ahi dando vueltas por distintas tiendas hasta que la tarde cayo y cada una se dirigió a su hogar.

Me senti mal por no poder decirle a Kagura la verdad al final del día, creí que en algún momento tendría el valor, pero no fue así.

Llegué a casa me di un baño y me arreglé queriendo verme linda porque aunque sienta que lo que le hice a Kagura es grave tambien siento un gran problema conmigo misma y mi relación...

Entonces un leve golpe sonó en mi ventana. Sus viejas costumbres aun no se van y el sigue pensando que es mejor idea entrar por mi ventana en lugar de mi propia puerta. Pero no puedo decirle nada, solo me dirigia hasta la ventana abriendole para permitirle el paso.

El sonrió mientras me miraba fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Pregunté cuando su mirada comenzo a ponerme nerviosa.

-No en realidad no-. Me sonrió.-Solo pensaba en como matar al calvito si se te acerca...

-Haces que suene como si lo dijeras en serio-. Me reí nerviosa.

-Es en serio-. Afirmó inocente.-Pero olvidalo, pensare en eso mas tarde...

Tomó mi mano con esa dulzura con lo que lo hace, me sonrió tan radiante y por ultimo me elevo entre sus brazos buscando bajarme por la ventana, hasta que claro, lo detuve argumentandole que yo saldría por la puerta.

No nos tomo mucho llegar al punto de encuentro en el quede con Kagura de encontrarnos para llegar con su padre, aunque a el pareció no agradarle la idea de encontrarse con su hermana menor.

-¡Soyo-chan! ¡Estúpido hermano!-. Exclamó Kagura como si nos saludara.

-¡Hermina inutil!-. Exclamó el como respuesta.

-Aún no se que te ve mi mejor amiga-. Murmuró Kagura esbozando una sonrisa que pretendia burlarse de él, pero nadie dijo nada ante su comentario.-Pues si ya estamos todos vamos con papi Kamui...

Comentó. Aún no eramos todos, pero... ¿como decirlo?

-¡Esperen!-. Le grité a ambos cuando comenzaron a caminar, me miraban a la espera de un respuesta y yo no tenía absolutamente nada que decir.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Me preguntó el ladeando la cabeza como un cachorrito confundido.

-Ahí estas princesita-. Escuché aquella voz detrás de mí.

Di la vuelta y efectivamente ahi estaba Okita, vestia exactamente como le dije que lo hiciera con esos pantalones negros y esa camisa blanca que le daba ese aspecto elegante. Escuché como Kagura tragaba seco al verlo y del lado de él no pude escuchar palabra alguna...

-¿Qué haces tu aqui sádico bastardo?-. Cuestionó Kagura.

-La princesita me dijo que viniera-. Respondió con simpleza.

-¿Princesita?-. Escuché como cuestionaba él.

Iba mal, cuando lo mire pude darme cuenta que bueno, su sonrisa no estaba...

-Si asi le digo, ¿tu eres el hermano loco de la china? Oh y tambien el novio de la princesita ¿no?-. Cuestionó Okita.

-Así es...-. Respondió dando cortos pasos acercándose a Okita.-Dime... ¿te han dado una paliza antes?-. Amenazó.

Definitivamente esta enojado...

-Nunca en mi vida-. Respondió Okita.

-Siempre hay una primera vez-. Dijo el.

-¡Aun lado idiota Kamui!-. Gritó Kagura.-Yo lo mato primero-. Decia empujandolo a él, yo aproveche ese momento para intentar detenerlo... Al menos un poco.

-Uy los chinos no me quieren-. Comentó Okita como si se burlara.

-¡Claro que no! Por si no lo sabes vamos a una cena familiar sádico idiota-. Le grito Kagura.

-Suena divetido, vamos-. Comentó Okita, ¡Deja de provocarlos!

-¿Por que vendrías tu?-. Cuestionó él, su sonrisa había vuelto.

-Tu novia me invito, ya te lo dije...-. Comentó Okita.

Fue como si hubiera arrojado un trozo de carne a los leonés. Kagura me miraba entre lo sorprendía y dolida, pero tambien parecia que no le sorprendia lo que hice o no lo se... Tal vez está odiandome en este momento. Por otro lado estaba él que sin decir nada me rodeo con sus brazos apegandome a su cuerpo.

-¿Por que ella te invitaría?-. Cuestionó.

-Yo que voy a saber, tal vez me considera parte de la família-. Comentó dirigiendo su vista a Kagura.

Recorde esa conversación que tuvimos por teléfono.

"...

-Antes de que cuelgues Okita-kun... En verdad quiero disculparme por haberme metido tanto entre ustedes, luego de lo que me djiste que sentías por Kagura-chan, mas bien, luego de todo lo que paso entre ustedes pensé que estaban juntos...-. Comenté melancólica.

-No te disculpes, el problema creo que somos nosotros... Quiero decir avanzamos uno o dos pasos y ya sea ella o yo hacemos que se retrocedan tres entre nosotros, tal vez tienes razón y si somos idiotas-. Me confesó

..."

En ese momento reafirme que ambos necesitaban un empujon todavía mas grande, tal vez una poderosa patada en el trasero.

-Soyo-chan... ¿sigues pensando esas tonterías?-. Cuestionó Kagura, supe de que hablaba y creo que Okita tambien lo sabía.-Olvidalas, te hacen mal...

-Bueno si ese es el caso yo-. Trataba de decir Okita.

-¡Yo lo invité!-. Interrumpi, creo que es hora de que le de una patada en el trasero a ambos.-¡Por que el calvo dio a entender que la cena era demasiado formal! No lo hice por nada de lo que piensas Kagura-chan...

Todos me miraban, eso hasta que Okita se echó a reir.

-¿Ya viste tonta? No eres tan importante-. Se reia.

-Callate sádico-. Bramo Kagura y después me miro.-¿Que es eso de demasiado formal?-. Cuestionó.

No tenía idea de que responder...

-Algo asi como un compromiso entre la parejita, por eso me invito-. Dijo Okita.

-¿Por que a ti?-. Preguntó el.

No me di cuenta el momento en se habia alejado de mi, pero justo ahora estaba sonriendo de una forma que no me trae muy buenos recuerdos cuando la veo.

-¿Es por lo que escuché hace tiempo Okita?-. Cuestionó, no entendí de que estaba hablando.

-Depende, ¿que escuchaste?-. Cuestionó Okita.

-Deberias saberlo-. Dijo él.

-Pues no lo sé...-. Respondió Okita.

-Tenia que ver con el interes de alguien-. Dijo él.

¿Interés? No lo entiendo, nunca lo habia escuchado mencionar algo como eso.

-¡Ah! Tu hermana-. Dijo Okita fingiendo sorpresa.-¿Así que sabes que me interesa tu hermana?

El rostro de Kagura se pinto de varios colores al escucharlo pronunciar aquellas palabras, debo decir que yo tampoco esperé que dijera algo como eso y el, bueno, el estaba sonriendo... Pero incluso ahora parecía mas tranquilo.

-¡¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo sádico?!-. Gritó Kagura completamente sonrojada.

-Te mataré-. Sentenció él.

En ese instante todo paso más lento para mi... Como el se movía, como Kagura se lanzaba contra Okita en su deseo de "hacerlo pagar" por lo que habia dicho y como el poderoso león lanzaba esa patada pretendiendo golpearlo a Okita...

Y bueno, cuando dije que esos dos necesitaban una patada en el trasero no lo dije tan literal... Quiero decir, la patada que el habia lanzado dio justo en el trasero de Kagura quien queria lastimar a Okita, esa patada se convirtió en el empujón que ellos dos necesitaban.

Lo supe cuando vi como Kagura caia sobre Okita... Con sus labios chocando unos con los de otro.

-¿Que estan haciendo?-. Preguntó el poderoso león cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Ambos se separaron en ese segundo, mientras Kagura se limpiaba los labios completamente roja del rostro. Okita estaba actuando como si nada ocurriera, es más podría decir que incluso se puso de buen humor...

-¡Sádico bastardo!-. Gritó Kagura.

-¿Por que dices eso china? Fuiste tu quien se lanzo sobre mi con la ayuda del ahora cuñadito-. Bromeó Okita, pesima idea.

-Esta vez no voy a fallar en matarte-. Amenazó.

Sus palabras era demasiado creibles para mi, es mas verdadero pensando que esta celoso por su hermana... Y eso es malo, podrían pasar cosas muy malas si ambos pelean. Por eso me movi lo más rapido que pude rodeando al poderoso león con mis brazos en un intento de detenerlo.

-¡Basta por favor!-. Grité sin soltarlo.

-¿Por qué?-. Gruño, sonaba enojado en verdad...

Sin saber que decir dije lo unico que podia pensar sobre ese par de idiotas...

-¡Por que ellos se aman tanto como yo te amo a ti!-. Grité.

El rostro de Kagura se pintó de colores carmín, Okita me miraba sorprendido y el simplemente dejo de moverse...

Entonces se acerco pegando su rostro al mío sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Eso es mucho?-. Cuestionó.

-Demasiado-. Respondí, me dio vergüenza.

El sonrió...

-¡Soyo-chan! ¡Kamui!-. Gritó Kagura, creo que está tan avergonzada como yo.

-Mira eso china, ellos son demasiado románticos, jamas me digas algo asi-. Dijo Okita.

-¿Por que yo te diría algo asi?-. Cuestiono Kagura.

-Por que me amas como la princesita ama a tu hermano, quiero decir, cuñadito-. Respondió Okita.

-Pues en tu caso sería igual sádico-. Respondió Kagura.

Todo se convirtió en un silencio un tanto incómodo. No puedo creerlo, ahora este par se dicen sus sentimientos como si nada ocurriera y aun así no hacen nada al respecto.

-¿Y por qué no somos como Kamui y Soyo-chan?-. Cuestionó Kagura, ¿qué acaba de decir? ¿escuché bien?

-Miralos son demasiado romanticismo para mi-. Respondió Okita, eso sonó ofensivo.

-Tienes razón-. Dijo Kagura.-Nosotros tendríamos un estilo diferente...

Kagura estaba cada vez mas sonrojada mientras yo me sentía cada vez más emocionada.

-¿Así que "nosotros" china?-. Bromeó Okita y después suspiro.-Creo que tienes razón...

Un silencio sepulcral que duró eternidades y entonces... Tanto Okita como Kagura intercambiaron miradas, era un encuentro entre el carmesí y el zafiro...

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-. Preguntó Okita.

Ese era el paso al que nunca habían llegado...

-No puedes, por qué voy a matarte-. Interrumpió el poderoso león.

Está demasido enojado, creo que es la furia del hermano celoso... Aún, así estoy consiente de que debería hacer algo para detenerlo. Lo abrace tan fuerte como me fue posible confiando en ese 50% de que no me lanzaría para después golpear a Okita como el deseaba.

No me hizo nada, solo se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Por qué no damos una vuelta tu y yo?-. Le pregunté, necesito alejarlo.

-Más tarde-. Me respondió

-Yo creo que mejor ahora-. Insistí esta vez intentado empujarlo lentamente.

Escuche como Kagura suspiraba aliviada detras de mi y de como Okita suspiraba un "gracias, me ahorraste un problema". Quería quedarme a ver que respondía Kagura, desgraciadamente no se pudo pero se que responderá... Finalmente ellos llegaron a ese paso que final luego de tanto.

El y yo nos alejamos lo más que pudimos. Todos nos miraban, era logico, era una chica que estaba abrazando a su novio mientras lo empujaba, eso no es algo que se vea todos los días. Pero entonces el se detuvo y por más que intente no pude moverlo un milímetro de ahí... Oh, ese 50% de que no me hará nada corre peligro.

-Ya estamos bastante lejos-. Comentó, pude escucharlo tranquilo.

-Lo siento por eso...-. Me disculpe.

-Oh esta bien-. Me dijo dejándome ver su sonrisa.-Ahora estoy algo aburrido-. Canturreo mientras se acomodaba para sentarse en el suelo.

Me hizo señas para que yo me sentara a su lado y asi lo hice, amo estar cerca de el después de todo.

-Mhm-. Masculló pensativo, yo me quede mirandolo preguntándome que estaba pensando hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¿Te pasa algo?-. Pregunté.

-Me estaba preguntando eso que dijiste sobre la invitación del calvito... Eso de "demasiado formal"-. Comentó.

-¿Eh? Yo bueno... -. No tenía nada que decir, escucharlo mencionar eso acabo con toda la tranquilidad que tenía, mi corazón estaba latiendo como un loco.

-Estaba pensando en que aún es algo pronto para un compromiso, tu y Kagura son de la misma edad asi que tengo que esperar al menos un año más-. Comentó.

¿Qué acaba de decir?

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-. Pregunté.

-Te casaras conmigo-. Mes sonrió.

-¿Qué?-. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿es una proposición? ¿una afirmación? ¿desde cuándo ha pensando eso?

-¿Acaso no quieres? Tampoco es problema, te recuerdo que se secuestrar ademas te dije que te quedarias siempre conmigo-. Afirmó.

-¡Me casaría contigo ahora!-. Le grité.

Me sonrió, me abrazó con esa fuerza y ese calor que solo el puede brindarme y que me hace tan feliz.

-Me parece perfecto...-. Susurró.

Hable enserio cuando dije que me casaria con el en ese momento... No importa el momento o el segundo, si pasan días o años... Si el me pregunta que si deseo pasar el resto de mi vida con él siempre responder que si.

Pero por ese momento solo me quede abrazandolo mientras estabamos en la calle solitaria... Ese segundo, se convirtió en una eternidad.

Entonces...

-¡No fuimos con tu padre!-. Exclame recordando ese pequeño detalle.

El se echó a reir.

-Mañana me reire de el por eso-. Comentó.

Eso nunca va a cambiar en el.


End file.
